Carlisle's story of the pregnancy
by MGO
Summary: How Carlisle sees the pregnancy and all the drama involved
1. Chapter 1 the surprise

**All charaters and the story belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Carlisle's view on the Pregnancy**

**Chapter 1**

This was the way life could stay for an eternity, the peace and quiet is like heaven to me. No more drama, no more big attention seeking events, just my family, my work and a peaceful life, or existence in my case.

Here in my home office I was most at peace. The hospital came close but that was nothing compared to be at home with my family.

Well not the total family. Edward and Bella hadn't contacted them since they left for their honeymoon. A small smile turned around my lips, that meant that everything had gone perfect, just as Bella expected. Edward's worry turned out to be totally unnecessary, like almost always. Alice would have seen if there were problems.

I turned my attention back to the book I was reading.

It didn't held my attention for very long. The buzz of the family was far more captivating.

Esme was close by, in her office, probably searching the internet for furniture for in the cottage. Alice and Jasper were sitting downstairs, the television was on, so I guessed was that they were watching it. Emmet was upstairs. He was very quiet since Bella and Edward had left, I guessed he missed his brother and new sister more than he was letting us know, and I had heard Rosalie walk to the garage earlier.

This is how it should be, I thought to myself, just a quiet family day.

I was about to turn my attention back to the book when I heard Alice gasp.

"no, no this can't be, something's wrong" she whispered. She sounded horrified.

What could be wrong?

Probably some new fashion trend gone haywire or something_._ I shrugged.

"What's wrong Alice." Jasper asked her. Hearing Jasper strained voice I realised something serious was wrong. He would feel anything Alice felt.

But Alice didn't answer, I heard her opening her telephone and call somebody.

Slowly I got up and walked to the door, curious to see who Alice was calling , frightened to know who.

It took a very long time before somebody answered, al the time the phone was trying to make contact Alice paced up and down. Her quick agitated footsteps scared me even more.

Finally somebody answered.

"Bella? Bella are you okay?"

Bella???, why is she calling them, what happened?

Frozen on spot I listened to Alice.

Apparently it took Bella a while to answer.

"He is. What's the problem?" she asked again

She didn't gave Bella much time to react.

"Is Edward all right?" She asked Bella and then called my name.

With a flash I was down. Alice had already asked Bella an other question when I came up next to her.

"What is it Alice?" I asked but she shook her head.

"Bella what's going on? I just saw…" and then she trailed off looking up at me.

"Here's Carlisle." She said to Bella and pushed to phone in my hand.

Why would she call Bella and then hand the phone over to me? What was going on_?_

"Bella, it's Carlisle, what is wrong?" I asked her. Something was clearly wrong, Alice her eyes told me that much.

"I-, I'm a little worried about Edward, Can vampires go into shock?" Bella asked

What has happened, was there something wrong with Edward?

"Has he been harmed?" What on earth could have happened on the small island.

"No, no, just taken by surprise?"Bella answered

I let out a sigh of relieve. Apparently nothing big was wrong.

"I don't understand Bella?" I asked her again.

Then Bella rushed out some words I couldn't take in, only the last word I heard clearly, "Pregnant". A concept so completely impossible that I wondered for a second if Bella and Alice were playing a joke on me.

I turned to look at Alice half expecting to see that mischievous grin on her face, but all I saw was the same horrified reaction she had when she handed me the phone.

Emse was already at my side and Emmet came down the stairs, they must have heard what was going on downstairs, Rosalie probably hadn't heard us and was still in the garage.

I looked around, I could feel the shock on my face. Esme's eyes were on my face and she looked scared.

I drew on my years of medical training to make me focus and ask the right questions.

"When was the first day of your last menstrual cycle?" I felt almost ridiculous to ask it. Impossible even to consider it.

More then that, I had now four pair of questioning eyes on me. Alice's were still shocked, Jasper and Emmet were questioning my sanity and Esme, well she knew immediately what I meant. Her eyes becoming aware and shock was now the prominent emotion on her face.

"Sixteen days before the wedding." She replied. Bella answered in a way that made me sure that she did her date counting before coming to some conclusion.

"How do you feel?"

Bella told the rest of her unbelievable story, which was coming more and more unbelievable.

At the end of her story I heard her breath out a relieved sigh, which I couldn't place.

Every symptom she was telling me, were indeed symptoms of pregnancy and the dates matched to.

I shook my head to clear it. Was it possible?

"Um, I think Edward wants to talk to you?" Bella said in a doubtful voice.

"put him on."

It took Bella a few seconds to get Edward on the phone.

"is it possible?" Was all Edward could ask.

That moment Rosalie walked in. She looked at us, seeing the shock on most of our faces and then the horror on Alice face. In a flash she was next to Esme, looking at me with also questioning eyes. I held my hand up so she would ask something and break my concentration.

I focused on what I could answer.

Was it possible? Apparently so. But human and vampire genes weren't that related, that's why I didn't felled the need to warn them in the first place, but Bella was describing perfectly all the symptoms of pregnancy. The trouble was that the development like Bella had stated was way to fast. She said that she already felt something move in her.

Everything raced through my head, trying to make sense in some way.

I never felt so disorientated, nothing that was on my mind seemed real at the moment.

I drew a deep breath and tried to focus.

"I don't know Edward, from what she is describing it seems so. And if she felt something move. I know it is impossible with the genes and so on but I can't find an other explanation for her symptoms. So yes I guess it's possible." I rushed out that conclusion. There was no other explanation for it. Incredible as it seems, Bella wasn't the one for playing jokes, she was the responsible one, so it seems that vampires and humans are more related than I thought.

"And Bella?" he asked, his voice strained with worry and fear.

Bella??? I took me a second to take that in. I was still lost in the impossibility of a human conceiving from a vampire. What about Bella?

If she was pregnant from a vampire… (I shuddered and winced from the reality of the thought). That would cause a other problems I didn't even want to think about. The rate of development she described…there was no way her body could handle that. And more than that, if she was pregnant it was half vampire.

I didn't need to be a psychic to know what Alice had seen. Bella would be in danger from this, or else Alice wouldn't have reacted this way. I looked down at Alice to measure her reaction, an normal illness we could cure, either by medical or vampire means, there was no reason for Alice to freak out like she was now. Which left me with the only conclusion that Bella was in real danger.

"I still have trouble believing it, but judging her story and Alice's reaction, she is pregnant and what she is carrying is half vampire…" I paused for a second, "I think you two have to get home as soon as possible, so I can see what is going on and possible remove it before it becomes to dangerous for Bella."

"Yes, Yes I will." Edward answered quickly and snapped to phone shut.

I realised immediately that I had said out loud that Bella was pregnant because the eyes on me turned from questioning in complete shock. Rosalie swayed on her feet like she was about to faint, and Emmet rushed to she side to steady her.

"Is this some sick joke, you all are trying to play on me!" yelled Rose. Emmet took her to a chair. Not that she needed it but Rose seemed so fragile in that moment that I would have let her sit down as well.

"Carlisle what is going on?" Esme whispered.

I knew I had to answer both but I didn't know where to start. My eyes were still on Rosalie, looked as if she could she would cry. The grief and loss washed over her. Jasper tried to help her as much as he could but she seemed to lost in misery to feel it.

I walked over to her and kneeled down next to her.

"No Rose, of course not." I answered softly, "nobody would even think about doing that to you."

"Then what is going on! I heard you say that you thought Bella is pregnant, that's impossible!" she yelled again.

"Yes that was what I thought too." I told her.

"Was?" Jasper asked, "Carlisle what do you mean?"

I had to tell them, so I cleaned my mind for a moment trying to push my questions away. They were for later.

"Apparently Bella got ill today, portraying all the signs of pregnancy. She counted the days of her cycle and came to that conclusion. Everything she describes is what a human woman during pregnancy goes through."

"But Carlisle even if that was possible, she would be at max two week pregnant her body wouldn't have noticed yet." Esme said.

"I know, but she already felt something move. She know to that it is way to fast, but I can guess what Alive have seen…"

"what I don't see! Bella's future completely disappeared!" she wailed

"and we have to take in account that what ever it is, it will be half vampire." I continued

"Still it is impossible, Rose and I would have known if there was a way to get a child that way." Emse reasoned.

"That's what I thought to," I told her, "but if Bella was just sick we could cure her one way or the other, Edward would have been able to do so himself, but if Alice sees Bella's future disappear completely, that leaves me with no other conclusion."

"What are we going to do now?" Alice asked in a small, sad voice.

"Edward and Bella are coming here as soon as possible, knowing Edward he will be here tomorrow, I am going to see if I can get all the medical supplies I need here so that we don't have to go to the hospital with her."

"and what next, what about the baby if Bella is pregnant? You said something to Edward about that?" Rosalie asked.

"Well if Bella is pregnant we have to get it out of her, her body would not be able to handle the growth rate, or worse when it is more vampire then human… think of what it could do to her?" I shuddered at the thought. I really hoped Bella and Edward would be home quickly. Edward would go crazy if that thing hurt Bella.

Rosalie looked even more shocked after what I had said. She stoop up and walked away, Emmet meant to follow her but she told him she needed some time alone.

For a long moment I stared at Emse, perhaps hoping that she would come up with something that would make sense out of all this. I was surprised when she did.

"Of course, if it is possible, if the genes are more similar…" she muttered softly.

"what is it Esme, what do you think?" I asked her softly touching her face.

"I was thinking, why it would be for us impossible to conceive and for Bella not. It's because her body is able to adept, to make the needed changes for the child."

Yes, that made a bit more sense, our Denali sisters hadn't be able to conceive even when they had laid with human men, if it was only the genes that would have happened at some point. But it never happened and I had always assumed that it was due to genetic differences.

I really needed to do some research and make some phone calls.

"I'm going back to my office and make some calls." I told Esme.

She nodded, still looking worried she looked at Alice. As if to say to me to tell Alice everything was going to be fine.

"Alice, I think you should calm down a bit, we are going to get Bella safe as soon as they are here." I told her.

She looked up at me, despair still in her eyes.

"I don't think it going to be that easy Carlisle." She whispered. And then walk away with Jasper. She clearly needed some time to calm down.

So I went upstairs.


	2. Chapter 2 preperation

**Again, all charaters and story belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Please let me know what you think.**

**Chapter 2, **

I closed my office door behind me. I needed some time to think. From the moment Bella said the word pregnant, my head hadn't stopped spinning.

I hoped Rosalie would be ok, she seemed really upset. I never had seen a vampire so crippled by emotional pain. I couldn't hear her around the house, I hoped she had gone hunting or something, to calm down. And I really hoped she wouldn't be angry with Bella.

Bella would have to go through a great ordeal the next 48 hours. It wouldn't be very helpful if Rose was upsetting her even more. I could only imagine the fear Bella would be in right now.

My hand hovered over the telephone, should I call her and tell her that everything is going to be alright? No, I trusted Edward to make sure she would be at ease. Edward would take care of her until they got here. I wondered who would take care of Edward during that time, he would be in panic as much as Alice was.

With a sarcastic smile on my face I thought of Bella. She did pick the right family to become a part of. Well expect for the fact that it was a vampire family. At least now she had a father in law who could take care of all the injuries she inflicted on herself, and anything else that wasn't good for her health.

I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't know how long I sat there staring in front of me, but quite a while later I realised it was time to do something.

I took a piece of paper and started to write down the things I would need to take care of Bella. Table, ultrasound (I winced again at the idea), scalpel, pain killers, extra blood for transfusion ( hmm, that would be interesting) …

When I finished my list I was happy to notice that I had most of the things at home, and the others were easily to get by. I made a few phone calls to get the things I needed that I didn't have at home. Within twenty five minutes I had arranged everything I needed.

I wanted to stay here to do some research, to make sense out of it, so I hoped Alice and Jasper could get everything for me.

"Alice, Jasper?" I called them softly. I knew they would be here in a flash. So as I looked up from my list the door was already opening.

"What is it Carlisle?" Alice asked, her voice still sounded full of panic. Jasper must have noticed it to, because a wave of peace rolled over us. I looked up at him and smiled slightly. He too looked worried, but I could guess he was more worried about Alice at this point than about Bella.

"Could you two get the things I need for me? I really want to read up on everything I need to know before Bella gets here, and that means I don't have time to go and get it myself."

"What do you need?"

"I have everything arranged, you just have to go and pick it up. Here is a list of the things and where you can get it." I said as I handed them my list.

"We will go and get it." Jasper said and took Alice by the hand and walked out of the door. Alice turned her head to me as if she was trying to tell me something, but the desperation in her eyes hit me with such a force that I didn't get the message. The panic in Alice's eyes made me panicky as well.

What if we were wrong, what if she wasn't pregnant but so ill that even we couldn't safe her. What if my knowledge wasn't enough to safe her this time. What if she was pregnant and we couldn't help her because of it's vampire nature. For a few minutes the doubt and despair spiralled in me. I fought against it, trying to focus. It took me a few additional minutes to regain control over my emotions.

A soft tap on the door broke trough my concentration.

"yes?" I answered the tap.

Slowly the door opened. Esme walked into the room. She looked concerned. I shoved the chair back so she could sit with me. In times like these I need her support more then ever.

"Are you alright?" she asked me softly.

"Still a bit shaken, I guess." I answered, "I still have problems believing it."

She nodded and ran her hand trough my hair. We sat there quietly for a few minutes, both sunken deep in our own thoughts. Then suddenly she looked at me again.

"You know Carlisle, I think you have jumped the gun a bit to quick with promising Edward to make Bella safe by removing the foetus…if she is pregnant I mean."

"What do you mean?"

"Think about it from a woman's point of view, if Bella is pregnant, and I still really can't believe it, but if she is, it's a baby made out of love…" she broke of seeing the look on my face change.

I hadn't thought for a moment about that part, I only had thought about the life threatening part of it. Would Bella want to keep it? That would complicate things, a lot.

I sighed, "You think Bella would wan to keep the…… thing."

"Maybe, I don't know, she said she never wanted children, but a child conceived during your honeymoon, out of love and passion…… it would be hard to find a woman who didn't fall in love with that."

"But Bella knows it is half vampire, that it's dangerous." I shook my head.

Emse raised her eyebrow. "It's not the first time she ignored the dangerous parts of a vampire."

"I know." I resigned, "but I trust Bella to be smart this time, she has seen enough the last year of the dangerous parts of vampires to know how dangerous this is for her."

"What do you think they are doing?" she asked after a few silent seconds.

"Edward will be arranging a flight home, and I think Bella would be to scared to do something."

"I hope Edward is behaving himself and take care of her." Esme said thoughtfully, "if he thinks she is in immediate danger he might not be the best person to be around her right now."

"I was thinking along the same lines, I hope he can comfort her as much as possible and not be to upset to do that."

An other view minutes of silence followed before Esme spoke again.

"What are you going to do now?"

"I'm not sure yet, I'm going to read up and do research on pregnancies as much as possible, and then I guess we have to wait until Bella and Edward get here.

My phone lighted up as soon as I spoke those words. A text message. I opened my phone to read it.

"is it from Edward?" Esme asked

"Yes, they will land at Seattle tomorrow just after noon.".

"We should go there to get them, I don't want Edward driving if he is in any state." Esme said.

At that moment the door opened again.

"I'll come with you as well." Rosalie said. Her tone told me that there would be no arguing about that.

Emmet who had followed Rose into the office looked as surprised as Esme's and me. Something in Rose her eyes worried me, they had some fire in them that I couldn't explain. I wondered silently if she was happy that Bella's life was again in danger.

Then shook my head to clear that thought, I hated to think so badly of her.

I looked at her for a few seconds, trying to find a reason why she looked so… so optimistic, I guess it the right word.

"Of course you can come Rose, Alice would want to come to I guess." Esme answered her.

Rosalie smiled and turned to walk out. "I'm going to hunt." She said.

"Yes, I think we all should hunt today." I replied thoughtfully, "when Bella arrives and we have to operate on her ( I flinched at the thought) it would do no good to have hungry vampires around the house."

The rest walked out the door, deciding to hunt together, Esme turning when I didn't follow. "aren't you coming?"

"No, I want to use the quiet to finally do some research." I said with a small smile, "I'll hunt with Jasper and Alice when they get back."

She nodded, "There has to be somebody here in case Bella or Edward calls." She said and walked away.

I heard them leave the house. When everything was quiet I stood up and walked along my books, searching for the right one.

After a few seconds I found a very good book on human pregnancies. It described for the medical community everything in detail, how a normal pregnancy would progress, what different stages there were during the pregnancy. The medical part of what to do during pregnancies, birth and emergency c-sections I knew. It's was the progress part and the other small things I needed to reed up to.

I sat down at my desk and opened the book. I had read everything before and my memory of it was perfect. I just read it to apply the theory to Bella. That I could do only for so long.

When I got to the part where the progress of the woman's transformation and the growth of the foetus was described, I lost my focus. I couldn't apply this to Bella.

Staring at the pages of the book I shook my head. Every word I read made me restless. I still couldn't believe it. I walked to the window and stared over the garden and the river. Yet again wondering if it was possible.

All the things I had seen the last year and a half or so made me think that nothing was impossible. First Edward being able to be so close to Bella, the girl that chased him away initially, then Alice and Bella saving my son from his doom and come out unscratched, the unlikely alliance with the wolves, and then the wedding. Fact was if you have lived through that all you just couldn't say that something was impossible. Maybe if I could find some old myth or legend describing something like this, maybe then it would seem at least possible.

Staring out in to the peaceful garden I suddenly remembered something.

I turned around and walked up again to the shelves of books. A bit more then a decade ago I had bought a very old book in a small bookstore in Brazil. The book was about ancient myths and legends in the different parts of the world. I bought it because at the time I was researching if the isle I wanted to buy would be safe for us. I didn't want to stir up old myths again.

I had only read the first myth about that region and vampires, at that time it told me what I needed to know. As long as we were careful around the native tribe elders, like here, there would be no problem. After that I had put the book away for later. I guess now was a good time to read the old book to see if there was anything about this in it. As impossible as it may seem I would take any lead now. Anything just to make sense in this chaos.

The book was a collection of ancient and more recent scripts. The problem with these script were that they were written in the native or sometimes local language from where the story originated. That was the first reason I was interested in this book but even with all the to many years I spend learning the different languages there were still texts I couldn't understand.

I read through the ones I could first. It was encouraging to see that there were myths that sounded as impossible as Bella being pregnant. I was so concentrated on the story I was reading that I didn't hear Alice and Jasper get home.

"Carlisle where do you want to have the things we got for you?" Jasper called me out of my concentration.

"Oh, umh, up here I guess." I called back.

I closed my book and opened the door for them. It took them two times to get everything inside. I was really happy that they had indeed got everything I needed.

"Carlisle, the blood has to be kept cold." Alice told me.

"Yes put it in the fridge over there. The samples that are in there you can move to the side."

"Edward and Bella will be here tomorrow in the afternoon." Alice told me while putting the sacks of blood in the fridge.

"Yes I know, Edward has send a text message to me."

"Where are the others?"

"They are hunting, when they get back we will go."

Jasper looked at my desk at the old book.

"What were you doing?"

"I was reading very old myths and legends, hoping to find something that would make sense of this."

"Did you find something?" Alice asked with a lot of doubt in her voice.

"No, not yet."

As Alice looked at me, I could tell she was still so worried. Having to do something did help to calm her down as much as I hoped. So I tried a different tactic.

"Tomorrow we are going to get Bella and Edward from the airport, I take it you would want to come to." I told her. She just nodded. Then I turned to Jasper.

"Jasper, I don't know what will happen tomorrow, but it might be possible that I have to operate on Bella here in the house. I have send the other away to hunt just in case, but I think you might want to take more drastic measures."

"you mean not being around the house when you do that." He said.

"Yes, you know I trust you not to harm humans normally but with blood flowing, well I will send the rest out of the room as well." Defining my plan.

"I don't think Edward will allow you to shove him out the room when you are trying to safe Bella." Alice responded, she smiled at the thought of that.

"We will see, let us just hope they would be here as soon as possible."

They both agreed. We stood there silently for a few minutes, probably all thinking of what was to come. After a while the others got home. Rosalie and Emmet stayed downstairs but Esme was coming up the stairs. She walked in the room and look around at all the materials lying around.

"Did you get everything?" she asked.

"Yes."

"and your research?"

"I did find a interesting book in my collection but I doubt if it contains any myths about a woman conceiving from a vampire."

"Do you need help with anything?"

"Maybe later, we are going to hunt first. There is something you can do. Could you get food in here for Bella, she will be hungry when she gets here."

Esme smiled and walked with us out the room. Alice, Jasper and I went out the back straight into the forest. We all had hunt not so long ago, but I knew that everything would be lot easier when we weren't thirsty. I hoped Edward had hunted recently to.

If not, I would have to keep him away from Bella if there was need of a c-section, and I really didn't want fight that battle with him. Besides that I would need him, he was the only one around here with enough medical knowhow to assist me. If he hadn't hunted in a while he should go hunting the moment he gets here.

Our hunting was a quiet and quick affair. Everyone of us had thought of our on to work through. When we got home just after midnight the rest of the family all hang around in the sitting room. Esme pacing around trying to find something to do. Rose and Emmet were watching the television but I wasn't sure if they actually saw what was on. Jasper started the computer, claiming he would search the internet for myths about pregnancy and vampires.

Alice just sat down at the bottom of the stairs not knowing what to do, she would be searching for Bella's future, hoping that something will change and give Bella her future back. I, again I sought refuge in my office, to wait for my son to come home with his wife.


	3. Chapter 3 waiting

**The story and all charaters belong to Stepheny Meyer.**

_Let me know what you think_

**Chapter 3.**

I sat down at my desk, opening the old book in front of me. I planned to read everything until it was time to go to the airport. And I did read a lot of the stories, some of them almost impossible other human might think of as myth but we knew better.

But every now and then random thoughts shattered my concentration. Most of my thought were about the impossibility that faced us. One of my most worrying thought was about Alice's view of the future.

Clearly Alice still saw either something to panic over or she still couldn't see Bella's future. Both of them at first didn't make sense, and when they started to make sense it frightened me even more.

I was decided on getting Bella here and make her safe again and I knew Edward would be to. To remove what every was growing inside her. That was the path I choose as soon as Edward reminded me of the danger Bella would be in. I didn't want to loose either or both of them.

But I expected that Alice would see Bella's future perfectly and safe again after that decision. As she had even the first night of Edward's and Bella's honeymoon.

Now, Alice was still as panicky as she was at first. That meant there was an other decision made that interfered with mine. What worried me even more was what I thought was the reason behind it. I really, so hoped that Esme was wrong and the Bella would be smart this time.

I wondered sometimes what Edward was thinking, if he could keep calm until they got here. We hadn't heard from them yet but I guessed that they were still on the plane. I hoped he would call from one of the airports, where they had to transfer to an other plane. I wanted to know how Bella was doing.

My family left me alone for a long time. When the morning came I remembered to call the hospital to tell them that I wasn't able to do my shifts this week. Silently wondering if it wasn't more easy to hand in my resignation now, we probably move very quickly anyway.

For now I gave them a excuse that I have to be out of state for a while. When that was done I turned to my book again.

After a while somebody came up the stairs and tapped on my door.

"Come in."

The door opened and Jasper walked in. His face full of thought.

"Carlisle I can't find anything on the internet. I've been searching since we got home but there is nothing."

"I didn't expect to find anything so easily."

"Maybe this is a first. I can't believe there are even a handful of vampires who could be so close to a human without killing them." He said thoughtful.

"Maybe your right."

He looked at my book. "Any luck with that?" he asked.

"No, not yet. There are quite a few stories written in languages I don't know."

"Shall I help you with them, try to make some sense out of them?"

"That would be very helpful Jasper." I was grateful to have some support.

"If you copy the first one and make a start with that, I'll keep on reading the ones I do understand." I said as I turned to the right page and handed it to him.

He took it and walked to the copy machine, made a copy and handed the book back to me. He turned to walk out the room. With his hand on the door he turned.

"We should leave in a bit more then a hour if we want to be at the airport on time."

"Is it that late already?" I looked at the time. "I'll be there when you guys want to leave."

He turned to leave, as I thought of something I wanted to ask him.

"Jasper how is Alice doing?"

He turned back to me. "She is still searching for Bella's future, she is still in full panic mode."

"She still can't see Bella's future?"

"No."

"How can that be?" I mused, "I have already made up my mind to safe Bella as soon as she get here."

"I was wondering about that to…, Alice think there are decisions made that can't be changed."

I sighed and looked it him. "I guess we will see in a few short hours."

He walked out the room. Still a grim look on his face.

After reading through two more myths Esme called me. I guessed it was time to go. Putting a marker on the page I stopped I sighed and walked out the door.

"I think it's ridiculous to go with so many people." I heard Esme saying as I walked down the stairs.

"Well, I'm coming." Rose snapped back at her.

With a sigh I looked at the whole family read to go to the airport. It was ridiculous to go with the six of us. I could have gone alone, but Alice would want to be with Bella, Esme with her family, and it might come in handy to have Jasper with us. I still couldn't figure out why Rose wanted to come, but that meant the Emmet was coming as well.

"we can go with two cars." I said to settle the argument. I didn't have it in me to argue with my family, more worrying problems were coming.

"yes." Rose replied and walked out to the garage.

Esme looked up at me, but I shook my head. There was no point in a discussion now, we had to get to the airport before the plane landed.

With in a few seconds we were in our cars. Alice and Jasper were with Rosalie and Emmet, so Emse and I had the car alone.

"Are you nervous?" she asked after a long silence.

"A bit." I admitted, "I don't like not knowing what to expect."

"Yes, I'm so worried about them. And Bella, I hate to think she is really in danger."

"I'm trying to imagine it, but I can't." I told her.

She nodded. I knew we both had trouble thinking of the possibility of a child, but our reason behind it was very different. In the beginning, when Esme was just new to this life we had talked about it. She hated not being able to have a child again, she had researched every possibility. I would have given it to her is it was possible. It was good that she had Edward and later Rosalie to care for. It had caused some trouble in the beginning but nobody was immune to Esme's ability to love. I knew she like Rosalie was still longing for a child, and as much as she loved Bella this new development was hurting her as much as it hurt Rosalie.

For me the trouble was that it was as far I knew impossible, this… new life, threw a lot of things I thought to be true overboard. I couldn't seem to grasp it. My brain, as fast as is, it just couldn't come up with an decent explanation. So all I could do was wait for Bella and see for myself.

I was driving behind Rosalie, and thought of her. The same question bugged me as it had before. Why would Rosalie insist of coming to the airport? I would have expect her to hate Bella even more now. I'd expected her to want to go away from Forks for a while, but she didn't. She didn't even look distressed, or angry or upset or in pain she looked determined, but in what? Emse seemed on the same page as me again.

"I wonder why Rose insisted on coming." She said.

"I was thinking the same thing." I told her.

"But you don't know either." She concluded.

"No, that is as much as a mystery, as the pregnancy possibility." I sighed. It would have been useful to have Edward around in such a situation. I hoped that Rose her intentions were good, I didn't want them fighting and I expected that Edward wasn't in the mood to deal with his sisters petty plans. He would attack her as soon as she put a toe or thought out of line. Or at least that was what I expected.

We arrived at the airport fifteen minutes before their plane would arrive. We followed Alice to the right gate and settled for waiting.

How on earth could fifteen minutes seem to take so long! For somebody who have lived for as long as I do time stopped to be important, now these fifteen minutes seemed like a century to me.

I looked around at my family, Rose was playing with her hair, seemingly calm, Alice had her eyes closed, she looked like she was sleeping, but I knew she was still searching for the future. Jasper and Emmet just stared around trying to look human and Esme sat next to me holding my hand. The tension was tangible.

I looked at the humans around us, the chairs next to us were vacant, human who were walking by or sat at the end of the row looked at us, sometimes with interest, sometimes I saw fear in their eyes. They never came close. In the first few years of my second life I hated the way humans treated me, like they were scared of me. I took me a while to figure out that this was just their instincts, that it was a normal reaction for a human to have.

Finally the fifteen minutes had past and the arrivals board showed that their plane had landed. We all walked to the gate door to wait for them to come out. I never really felt nervous, but now… I just felt plain scared now, I knew that the rest of us was feeling the same. Alice's eyes were showing some sort of panic, even Rose looked scared now.

It took them an additional fifteen minutes to get their luggage. I'd really believed that this was the longest half hour in my life. Then when I looked trough the glass into the luggage hall I saw them. My eyes zeroed in on Bella's belly, and gasped. The others heard it and looked in the direction my eyes were focussed. More gasps followed quickly.

Bella looked like she was months pregnant not days. A clear bump was sticking out from her hips, the deformation of her body was staggering, and she looked even more pale as usual.

"impossible" I heard Esme whisper.

The rest was to shocked to say something. I to was so shocked that my brain just stopped working. So it was true, Bella was right. Of course Bella was right, Bella usually was right although we didn't always want to believe her. Finally after a few minutes other thoughts and emotions made themselves known, my brain had restarted again. First there was awe for it to be possible, then the scary feelings started to take that place.

No what? Seemed to be the question.

"Poor Edward, he seems so stressed." Esme said.

I look at my son, he was pacing in front of the luggage belt waiting for their luggage. Then again I looked at Bella, she stood a little way from Edward, looking at him with patience. She seemed to think it was better to let Edward be in this mood.

"Yes, he looks really stressed, I think you should say poor Bella, she is the one who had to be with him in a plane for the last to many hours." I told Esme.

She sighed, "I had hope that he would take care of her. When all this is over I have talk to him about that."

Edward had finally collected their luggage, and they were now heading towards us. When they finally came through the door he looked at me, the panic clear on his face. Bella walked a bit behind him, her eyes darting over us. A smile spread on her face when she saw all of us.

"How was your trip?" I asked Edward.

"Long." He answered, then added in a whisper, "Let go home and take care of this."

The pain in his voice ripped through me as blades would go through human flesh. It hurt me a lot to hear the pain in his voice and see it on his face. I nodded, I would make things better for him. He should be happy now, just married, just back from his honeymoon, why was everything always more difficult for him. As a father figure I felt responsible for his happiness, so of course I would take care of this.

I knew Bella would have never be able to hear the last words Edward said but I felt the need to her to tell her that everything was going to be alright. I expected her to be close behind Edward but when I looked she was standing with Rosalie. The last person I would expected her to be with.

Edward looked at her, then the colour that he had drained from his face, his eyes turning almost black again. He looked like he was about to choke.

"No!" He managed to choke out.

Everybody now looked at Bella and Rosalie. As pale as she was Bella managed to flush bright red. Rosalie wrapped her arms around Bella. With a smile she looked up at us and then at Bella. When Bella met her eyes she seemed to relax a bit. At that moment words were unnecessary, I knew our game plan had changed. Bella wasn't being the smart one, and Rosalie was going to help her, naturally.

"Carlisle, we have to talk about this because Bella asked me for help." Rosalie said quietly.

Edward growled next to me his eyes focussed on Rosalie. Emmet stepped between them.

"What is going on?" he asked. Confused by the whole scene.

"Edward?" Bella said in a soft voice, "I want to keep this child, I love it."


	4. Chapter 4 Scared

_My fourht chapter..._

_thanx for all the reviews, I'm trying to write as much as possible._

_For those who want to know, I'm going to continue untill after Bella's transformation_

**All characters and story belongs the Stephenie Meyer**

**Please review.**

**Chapter 4**

It was quiet for a minutes, Edward was shooting daggers at Rosalie and Emmet, who was still between them. Bella looked down, it was clear she was afraid of Edwards reaction. It was Esme who broke the silence.

"Let us discus everything at home. There is no need to rush things." Even though she said it quietly there was a strict mothers order in her voice that made everybody relax.

We walked silently to our cars. Edward was so furious that he seemed to forget Bella completely so she walked behind us all. She looked really down. I waited for her and matched my pace to hers.

"How are you feeling?" I asked her.

"Scared." She whispered, her quick glance at Edward told me that she was afraid of Edwards reaction and not of her health condition.

"and the rest?" I pressed.

"Oh." She flushed, "I guess I'm good, a bit hungry but if I eat anything it just comes out the same way."

I nodded, it was normal for a pregnant woman to have a period in which eating was difficult, but it worried me a bit, Bella looked to thin already, she really needed some nourishment in her.

"Had you have anything to eat on the plane that stayed in?"

"A bit of scrambled eggs, but I felt sick really quick so I stopped eating at that point." She told me.

"Well, at least you have eaten something."

We arrived at the cars. I was surprised to see that Bella got in the car with Rosalie, while Edward already was in our car. Bella glanced again with a frightened look in her eyes at Edward. How was it possible that she was now so afraid of him when not so long ago they were so in love. I wondered what had happened on the island and on the plane.

"Nothing happened! I don't know why she would be scared of me besides that again I'm the one endangering her life." Edward growled behind me, answering my thoughts.

"Then what happened after we spoke on the phone?" I asked.

His words flowed very quick, all frustration came out.

"Bella asked what you thought, I told her you agreed with her. I called the airport while packing our stuff. I gave her something comfortable to wear on the trip home. When I came back in the kitchen she was crying, I thought she was afraid so I told you would take care of her. Then the cleaning crew came, I'd forgotten about them at that point. When they were gone I got everything to the boot, and we left. During the flight Bella was very quiet, and slept a lot. I thought she was afraid." The last words came out as a wail.

After a few minutes of silence Edward spoke again.

"Carlisle we have to make her see that it is to dangerous." He begged.

"Are you sure it is dangerous?" Esme asked.

Edward sighed in frustration. "of course it's dangerous, even if it wasn't for the fact, that what ever it is it's half vampire, or for the fact that it is growing so fast that Bella's body can't keep up, I have seen her getting thinner by the minute, that thing is sucking the life out of her." The anger and frustration was raising his voice again.

I tried to organise my thoughts so that I could explain to Edward why it was important that he kept calm. I wanted him to hear my words and not my thoughts, but Esme was quicker.

"Edward," she said softly, "if you want any chance of speaking to Bella in any form so that she will listen to you, you have to stay calm."

"How can I be calm, if that… that… bad excuse for a vampire is supporting her madness." he yelled.

"Hey! if you are talking about Rose you better think first before saying something." Emmet told him, Emmet had been quiet all the way but when it came to Rose he was very protective. Edward snarled at him with such a fury that Emse called him to order.

"Edward!." She called, "don't you see what you are doing, Bella is scared as hell of these reactions. Why do you think she is now sitting with Rosalie. For heavens sake, she has always been afraid of Rose and now you are acting in a way that drives her in the arm of the one person in our family she has always been afraid of."

Edward was instantly quiet. He sat back and looked out the window for a few minutes. I could see in my rear-view mirror that he was doing some serious thinking. Then he seemed to calm down, probably making sense of Esme's words.

"What are we going to do when we get home Carlisle?" he asked.

"That's good question, I was still doubting the fact of pregnancy but that is now gone, so the next step I think is to examine her. Let us first see what is going on, do an ultrasound and some other tests, and give her something to eat that will stay in. After we know all the facts we can decide what is best."

"And Edward please try to keep your calm and be a good loving husband for Bella. You don't want to stress her out, it will only make things a lot worse." I added.

"I'll try." He promised quietly.

The rest of the drive was a quiet one, Edward didn't answer any of our thoughts, so my guess was that he had sunken too deep in his own.

I was wondering how to get through the next few hours. I knew now why Alice hadn't seen Bella's future return after we decided to remove the foetus. Bella had decided other wise and she had gained the strongest companion in her battle she could get. Of course Rosalie would be on her side. Rosalie would do anything for a baby, even at the expenses of Bella's life was my guess. (at that thought Edward did growl a little). With Rosalie on her side, Emmet would be on her side as well as Esme. Emse would never do something against one member of her family, so even in this case she wouldn't side with anyone.

And then I realised it didn't matter. It didn't matter that Bella had Rosalie on her side, yes probably it would matter to Edward, but to me… It was Bella's choice, how stupid it might turn out to be, it was her choice and I never ever talk somebody's choice away. Not when there was a choice. At the moment there was a choice, Bella still was fairly healthy, ok she could do with some more flesh on her bones and we had to find a way to get what she needed in her. Edward use to be human, maybe the only vampire thing was the growth rate of the foetus, it might be that besides that there was no danger from the foetus. Bella's body seemed to cope well with the growth rate, it was already transforming to bear the child.

As a doctor I found myself being drawn to this as something to learn from, as something new and interesting, as a father of all sorts I found the whole situation unpleasantly terrifying. At the moment I wasn't sure which part of me was stronger the doctor or the loving father.

After a while we finally got home. I parked the car in the garage and walk behind the rest towards the house. When Rosalie arrived some time later, I could guess that Bella didn't want her to drive to fast, we all walked inside. All but one.

As soon as I turned around to look at everyone I noticed somebody was missing. Bella was nowhere to be seen. I could hear her outside. And I also could guess why she was staying outside. She had seen Edward get angry once before in a place where he didn't had to keep himself from exposure, apparently she hadn't forgotten that.

Edward looked at me, eyebrows raised. I nodded at him, he was her husband he should take care of her. He sighed and walked out side. Rose meant to follow him but I grabbed her hand.

"Rose let Edward talk to Bella first before you start to be the bodyguard. You know he won't harm her, They'll be in earshot." I told her quietly.

She looked at me and sighed, "Ok but I will get between them if he is threatening her. She can't be terrified now."

Edward turned and walked to Bella. I walked over to the window to watch, not to be intrusive but to make sure that Edward kept is calm and to make sure that Bella was still doing good.

Bella sat with her back towards the house on the lowest step on the porch. Edward approached her slowly.

"Bella?" he asked.

She looked up at him with a soft smile on her face. Apparently she was happy to see that he was calm.

"You are angry with me aren't you?" she asked.

"No, not with you, I could never be angry with you." He replied softly sitting down next to her.

"You are angry with Rose?" she asked. Next to me Rosalie growled.

"A bit." Edward confessed, "more frustrated at the moment."

Bella leaned her head against Edward's shoulder.

"Bella, why are you so scared? You know I would never hurt you on purpose."

"Not physically I know that, but…" she trailed of and started to cry.

"Bella! Tell me?" Edward sounded shocked, he hadn't expected Bella to cry at such a simple question. I laughed silently to myself, Edward still had a lot to learn about female emotions. Rosalie was already on her way to the door when Esme hold her back.

"No Rose, let Edward solve this, he has to learn this as well." She told her.

Outside it was silent for a while, besides Bella's broken breathing there was nothing to hear.

After a few minutes Bella seemed to regain some control over herself. She freed herself out of Edward's arm to look at him.

"Your angry moods scare me, you talk always about not loosing control, but in those moments you loose control and it has always scared me more that anything." She answered him quietly.

Edward needed a while to think about that. He put his arm around Bella and held her for a while.

"I'm so sorry, I have never thought of it that way. I'll try to keep myself in check." He said, when she looked up at him he kissed her, "I promise I'll try to behave."

I turned away knowing that the first part of the battle was over, it was now time to start to make sure Bella was going to be alright.

"What are we going to do now?" Bella asked.

"Well Carlisle has all the thing he need to examine you here, and he is itching to gain new knowledge so I guess that is what we are going to do next."

"What is he going to do?" Bella asked in panic, it was so clear in her voice that it made me turn around again and headed out myself.

"There is no need to worry now Bella," I told her, "I'm just going to examine you as any other woman, starting with a ultrasound, I'm not going to do anything to harm you or the foetus. We first need to see if mine and Edward's worries are based on reality."

She nodded and started to get up. Her body was already so deformed that she had difficulty with it. Edward held out his hand to help her. Flushing red again she took his hand and got up.

We walked up to my office, Rosalie close to Bella, careful that Bella wouldn't trip on the stair. Silently I wondered what was going on in Rosalie's head. I had to ask Edward that at some point. We entered my office. The whole family with us. This wasn't going to work, Bella's face flushed red again when she saw the equipment and the rest of her family around her.

I took a deep breath. "not to be insensitive but I want everybody besides Bella out. I can't work with everybody around here and Bella needs some privacy."

Bella looked up at me with a relieved smile, but Edward and Rosalie looked angry. Bella must have noticed it to. She turned to them and smiled.

"I'll be ok with Carlisle. Let him do his job and then you can come back in." she told them.

"But Bella ..." Rosalie started.

"Rose, I'm only going to do a check up, besides that I'm not going to do anything, you can wait outside the door." I replied, a bit more harshly as normal, how did she dare to doubt my intensions.

Everybody walked out the room, everybody, except for Edward. With a sigh Bella walked towards him.

"Edward I'll be fine, if Carlisle wants you to leave us alone, then please do as he asks, the sooner we start, the sooner this is over." She said and tiptoed to kiss him.

He smile and then looked at me. I tried to smile at him to make sure he would leave, it was going to be a lot easier when Bella was alone. She wasn't always completely honest when Edward was around, she didn't want anybody worrying about her. He heard my thought and smiled, then he kissed Bella again and walked out.

"I'll be waiting just outside." He told her.

Bella nodded and turned to me. With a very scared look on her face and a sky high heart rate she drew a deep breath. At that moment her face went white and she let out a low gasp. I walked towards her to steady her. Her hands had flown to the bump between her hips, the short stab of pain was clear on her face.

"Tell me, Bella?" I whispered.


	5. Chapter 5 the ultrasound

**All characters and storylines belongs to Stephenie Meyer**

_Thanx everybody for the reviews._

_I found it very difficult the figure out how Carlisle would handle a stubborn Bella and how he would do his best to figure out what Bella is carrying. I hope you all like it._

**Chapter 5.**

I stared at Bella, for a few seconds she had problems breathing normally. I held her softly upright so she wouldn't fall.

"I'm ok." She whispered after she caught her breath again. I steered her towards the chair behind my desk and sat her down.

"What happened?" I asked her.

She looked down and shook her head, "it's nothing."

"Bella," I sighed, "I can't help you if you don't tell me what is going on."

It was silent for a few minutes, the pain was slowly leaving her face, the bit of colour she had came back, her heart rate also slowed a bit. I waited for her to answer but after an additional few minutes of silence it was clear that she didn't want to tell anything. Her scared eyes met mine for a few seconds and in that moment I understood why she didn't want to talk.

"Bella, I'm not going to hurt you, but I need to know what is going. The ……the child is not going to do so well if you are not taking care of yourself."

It was so difficult to think of it… of the fetus, as a child, as something that had a life. Even saying it out loud was difficult. I still had trouble accepting that this was all really happening. Bella looked up to see if I was speaking the truth. Clearly what she saw made her think so, because with a deep sigh she resigned.

"It's nothing really." She started, "I told you that I felt the baby move, it nudges me sometimes. My little nudger." She smiled, for a second lost in her thoughts. "but sometimes the nudges are a bit harder, specially when I move to much or breath to deep." She finished.

"That was what caused you the pain just now?" I asked her to make sure. She nodded.

I was shocked, the fetus was already moving in a way that it could hurt her. Was it already so strong? It wasn't really surprising if you thought of it, the fetus is half vampire, my hopes that the growth rate was the only vampire part was from the beginning feeble. While I thought, I could hear Edward pacing up and down the landing. Even without Jaspers gift I could sense he was getting restless. I smiled a bit, I had to hurry otherwise Edward would go crazy. I took a deep breath and smiled at Bella.

"Bella, I want you to tell me how you are really feeling. You have to be honest with me and not playing down." I told her, hoping that she would be honest with me.

In some cases it was a pity that Edward just couldn't hear her thoughts, it would have made this a lot easier. I had to smile a bit at that thought, I had always found it a good thing that Edward couldn't hear her, Bella would be horrified if he could hear her thoughts, like we all were in the beginning. I was usually entertained by the lengths he took to figure out what she was thinking, but now if he could see what was really going on inside her head it would have given me a great deal of insight.

I looked up at Bella still waiting for an answer. She flushed, probably feeling very self-conscious but she answered.

"Actually besides from the hunger and the occasional painful nudge I feel very good." She started, I raised my eyebrow, as if to question her honesty, so she continued. "and my bones and legs are hurting a bit. It feels like I'm stiff and sore from a long exercise."

I thought about her words for a few seconds, trying to think of what to do next. I decided to go a head with my initial plan.

"I was thinking of doing an ultrasound first just to get a clearer picture, are you up for that?"

A huge smile spread over Bella's face and she jumped up.

"Yes, then I can see him for myself." She said all exited, but her jump and excitement were to fast and again pain rippled over her face. With a few gasps and a deep breath she recovered quickly. I moved quickly to her side in case she needed support again.

"I'm ok, I just have to remember to do things slowly." She panted as straightened up.

Moving more careful she walked over to the bed Alice and Jasper had set up in the far end of the room. I followed her and turned to the ultrasound machine. It took me a few seconds to start the machine. Bella waited patiently on the bed, the excitement had returned on her face. When I had the machine ready, Bella laid back holding her shirt up. I applied the gel on her belly and set the scanner on the right place. Normally with humans you get to see either a fetus, or something that sit in the way and then you just adjust the scanner so you can see around it, but with Bella, … of course it would have to be different.

"Impossible." I whispered.

"What is it, Carlisle?" Bella asked when she saw the shock on my face.

Edward stormed in the room, he had seen what I saw in my thoughts and looked as shocked as I felt. Rosalie, of course, followed him into the room, with a flash she was at Bella's side.

"Carlisle?" He asked.

Bella looked bewildered from Edward to Rosalie and then back to me.

"Carlisle is something wrong?" she asked again. Tears were already forming in her eyes.

I shook my head to clear it and looked again at the screen, moved the scanner around a couple of times and shook my head again.

"Carlisle, how is that possible?" Edward asked. He has had enough medical education to know what to look for and to know that what he saw was not normal.

"I don't know." I whispered in the hope Bella wouldn't hear it.

It was silent for a few minutes, but then the silent was broken by small irregular breaths. I looked up towards the sound, and saw Bella crying. Rosalie was stroking her hair and glared towards us.

"Can you two please tell us what is going on?" Rose snapped at us.

I took a deep breath and turned back to the screen of the ultrasound machine, and turned it towards Bella and Rosalie so they could see. They both looked at the screen for a few minutes, slowly the rest of the family entered the room. Since I didn't send Edward and Rosalie out again they apparently thought I was ok with them being in the room. Alice and Esme came in first, I saw Bella flush a bit when the boys entered, but then she turned her focus back to the screen. The others looked at the screen for a few seconds, I wasn't sure if they knew what to look for, maybe Esme would know.

Esme was the first to break the silence. "Carlisle, what is that?" she whispered.

"Carlisle please tell me?" Bella begged through her tears.

It was the first time in my existence that I really had to struggle for words. I looked at Bella, she looked so fragile and scared, I had to tell her that nothing big was wrong but I honestly couldn't. After a few minutes words finally came to me.

"Bella, look at the screen, and tell me what you see?"

She blinked her eyes to clear them from tears and looked at the screen.

"Uhm, I don't know," she looked a bit longer, "what is that white thing in the middle of the screen?"

"That is the amniotic sac, Bella. The place the fetus calls home for normally nine months."

"Then why can't I see him?" she asked

I drew a deep breath again.

"It is the same I see if I would do an ultrasound on any of us, our skin is impenetrable even for sound waves."

Bella looked confused, the rest of my family seemed to understand this faster.

"You mean to say that the sac is made of vampire skin?" Rosalie asked.

"Or something close to it." I told her.

This complicated things a lot, how could I either remove or take care of something I couldn't see. Besides that this was an other sign of how much vampire characteristics the fetus showed, I wondered how many more there would be. Edward, as he heard my thoughts, looked at me for a long time. Worry and stress marked his face. When Bella looked away from the screen Edward quickly turned around and looked out the window.

"Is that a problem?" Bella asked.

"Well, I really don't know, but it would have made things less difficult if I could see what we are dealing with. I could have made a better growth estimation if I could see the fetus."

I silently hoped that, that was the only thing I had to worry about. Bella was set on having this child and with Rosalie's support I doubted we could even explain to her why it was best to remove it. Rose wouldn't let us even mention it. Not that I expect Bella to listen in the first place.

"what are you going to do now?" Esme asked.

I smiled, I didn't know if there were many more things I could do but I wanted to talk to Bella with out too many people around us.

"Firstly I want you all to leave the room, again, Bella has some rights of privacy." I told her as I stirred them back to the door.

"Edward, Rose, you two also please?" I asked them but Bella protested.

"Can't they stay?" she asked.

Edward turned around again and answered in line with my thoughts.

"It will only take a minute, we will be waiting just outside in the hallway." He told her as he walked towards her. He smiled a bit at her and bent down to kiss her. I wondered if Bella saw the panic in Edward's eyes.

I closed the door behind them, and gave Bella a towel to wipe the gel from her belly so she could pull her shirt back down. When she was done I sat next to her on the edge of the bed. I looked at her for a while it wasn't until she flushed that I looked away. I rearranged my thoughts. I needed to tell her what I was really thinking. I knew she wouldn't listen to what I was going to say but I needed to tell her the truth.

"Bella, I still think it wouldn't be wise for you to carry this fetus. I really think it's to dangerous." She started to protest but I held up my hand.

"please listen to me first." I asked, she took a deep breath and her face turned patient.

"We have now prove in three ways that there is a lot of vampire in the fetus, I'm sure there is a human part but I don't know how big that part will be. If it going to be more vampire then human, can you imagine the risk it will be for you."

"but you are not sure, like you said there is a part human and you don't know how big that part is." She countered.

"No, that's the problem, it's to big of a risk since we don't know. I don't want to risk your life."

"And so you want to cut short this life to safe mine?" she countered again, her hands had fluttered down her stomach in a protective way.

"Carlisle, my life is already in it's last days, or at least my human life. Like we agreed to, after I married Edward he would change me." Her speech was fierce, I could tell she had thought of the words she would say quite long.

"so what you are saying is, that you want to have this baby, and any additional damage can be fixed later by vampire venom." I asked her, my voice was full of disbelieve and surprise.

"Well not exactly, there is a good possibility that you and Edward are wrong about the danger. Like you said, we just don't know…but if that what is needed I wouldn't mind."

At that point Edward stormed in the room again.

"Bella!, this is complete madness." He yelled.


	6. Chapter 6 Discussions

_Thank you for all the reviews._

_I hope you like this chapter, I have re-written it 3 times before I liked it._

**_the story and Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer_**

**Chapter 6.**

I got up from the bed and stood between them. Edward's face was full of fury.

"This is completely insane Bella!" he yelled again, "Since when did you want to be a mother so bad that you would risk your life for it?"

Bella had moved to the edge of the bed, her eyes wide with fear, her hands protecting her belly. She opened her mouth to say something but there was no sound. Edward was still glaring at her.

"You told me Bella, you told me that you didn't want to have a baby, that you have never had wanted it. I asked you a dozen times about it, and now this?" Edward's words had started with rage but in the end I heard something different, panic or pain.

"No, I never thought I wanted to, but this child, your child…" Bella whispered back, tears started to fill her eyes.

Esme and Rosalie who had been standing in the door moved to Bella's side, both trying to comfort her. The rest of my family followed but stayed on the other side of the room. Rosalie took Bella's hand and whispered to her.

"It's going to be alright Bella."

I had never heard Rosalie talk with so much devotion and love in her voice to Bella, it was the kind of thing that she normally would reserve for Emmet. Edward was less impressed, he snarled loudly at Rosalie, his body stiff and ready for attack. Before I could say something Emmet stepped between them.

"Edward, he!, Calm down." He ordered Edward. Emmet normally didn't use the authority in his loud and booming voice, but he use the full force now. That together with Jasper's little gift seemed to calm down Edward a bit. Actually, we all were.

I looked up at Jasper, "Thank you." I softly told him.

I started to pace up and down in front of my desk, I needed time to think. What to do next? That was the big question, and I had a hunch that it wasn't going to be my decision.

Like always everybody looked at me for guidance, for help, for a word of wisdom, and in Bella's case often medical help or advise, but what could I tell them now. My conscience told me that it was wrong to make the decision for Bella. It was her choice, I could never take her choice away, I would never do that to her, not even if her choice was not beneficial for her health.

I knew what it had done to Rosalie, taking the choice away, besides that Rosalie had showed me how strong maternal feelings could be, stronger than thirst, stronger than the need for blood when it was freely running. The way she saved Emmet was a testament to that maternal instinct. Esme had tried to explain it to me, when I told her I couldn't fully understand it, after I had a consult with a pregnant woman.

That was just my conscience, my other side, the doctor, the compassionate part, the part that valued human life and worked to safe it, was telling me that this was wrong. That it was wrong to risk Bella's life and with that Edward's existence. The idea of loosing them both was more than I could bare.

If I would choose to ignore Bella's choice, what then…? I wondered.

"There is no choice Carlisle, it's insane, to dangerous." Edward said from behind me, answering my thought. I didn't answer. I needed to organize my thought before I could tell what or what not to do.

If I choose to go along with Edward? I could imagine what would happen then and that was a terrifying image. Bella would hate me, I wasn't even sure if she would ever forgive Edward for doing that to her. Rosalie would side with her, Emmet as well, just because of Rose.

Esme understands both, she would be torn up to pieces by this. Everything we have worked for would be in ruins.

It took a while to organize my thought and Bella couldn't handle it any longer.

"Carlisle, please, Edward, please." Bella begged softly, I could hear the tears in her voice. The fresh tears were following over her cheeks, her hands still protecting her bump. How could I tell her no, how could I tell her that I was going to remove the fetus no matter what, when she begged me to let it live. For a second I felt pity for Edward, I could now understand why he wasn't able to say no to her when she really wanted something, when she begged.

I looked the other way, I needed to focus.

I looked at my family, all their faces had turned to me, hoping for some releasing answer to this problem. What bugged me most was that I didn't have a solution, not at this moment. Either way I would have to hurt somebody.

The choice I made was the one based on the love for my family.

As soon as Edward heard my choice he was in front of me, snarling through his teeth.

"No, Carlisle No!!" He hissed.

"I have no other option Edward, you have heard what I was thinking and what I reasoned. I have no other option." I told him.

With an angry roar he walked out of the room. I listened for a second as he ran out of the house throwing the door close behind him with such a force that a loud bang reached my office. When I looked up I saw Bella in total shock, tears were running down her face even faster, her eyes on the place where Edward was half a second ago.

"Carlisle? What is going on?" Emmet asked, looking confused.

"I have made some kind of a choice and Edward didn't agree." I told him.

Everybody looked at me again, now they understood, but still questions were readable in their eyes.

I looked at Bella, I met her eyes, slowly my words hit home and her face changed, a small smile showed around her lips.

"You are agreeing with me?" she whispered.

Rosalie repeated the question, "are you really siding with us?"

"Do you think this is safe, that Bella's plan might work?" Esme asked

I was still looking at Bella, and shook my head, "No I don't agree with you, I still think the risks you are taking are to big and I really think you should listen to Edward. This isn't safe Bella"

I paused for a while.

"Than why was Edward angry with you, if you are going along with his idea?" Emmet asked, annoyed that I wasn't making sense.

"Because I'm not going along with him." I answered with a sigh, this needed some explanation. I sat down behind my desk so that I could look at all of them.

"Even though I think it's not safe, that is my medical and my vampire opinion, I'm not going to do this to my family. If I listen to Bella, what will happen? Edward gets upset and angry, maybe it will be dangerous, and I'm risking Bella's life, with that Edward's existence as well." I saw Bella flinch when I said that, "but I do not know for sure, I don't know what will happen if we take that path. On the other hand, if I do what Edward wants me to, what do you think will happen then?"

I paused for a second to let them take that in, specially Bella, she needed to know why I was willing to risk her life.

"I would have find away to get Bella sedated, fight Rosalie or do something to keep her away, and keep Emmet from aiding her, and even if I succeed in that, what then, what will happen after that?" I shook my head at the thought, "Bella would hate me, and more, she would never forgive Edward, Rosalie would never forgive us, Emmet would side with her, and Esme would be torn to pieces because she understands both, and with that I'll ruin my family." I needed a pause and took a deep breath.

"And I'm NOT going to risk my family."

"But you are going to risk Bella's life?" for the first time since we came home Alice said something, her voice wavered, it sounded scared.

I turned to her and smiled softly.

"I think it's best to take it one step at the time, now, Bella is fairly healthy, we will see what will come, and take it day by day." I told her, "and maybe she will see reason somewhere." I added so softly that only the vampires in the room could here it. A soft hiss came from Rosalie but I ignored it.

I closed my eyes for a second, again I felt tired. Even though I couldn't really remember what dreaming felt like, for now I wished that I could dream just to take my mind from things. A short moment of peace that was all I longed for.

I felt a hand on my shoulder, it was warm with blood pulsing through it. I didn't noticed that Bella had gotten up, to lost in thought and longing for peace and quiet, but when I opened my eyes she was standing next to me.

"Thank you." She said to me.

I smiled a bit at her.

"I still thing you are making a mistake Bella, I really do believe it's to dangerous." I told her.

She bit her lip for a second, her face serious.

"I'll do anything you want me to, as long as I keep him." She pointed at her baby bump. When she said that her stomach protested loudly.

"Are you very hungry?" I asked her, raising an eyebrow.

She flushed a bit, "Yes, but I can't keep anything in."

"Then I think we first have to give you something to eat that stays in, you need some nourishment in you."

Esme held out her hand, "come with me Bella, I have bought food before you got home, I'll make you something."

They left the room, Rosalie followed. Alice, Emmet and Jasper stayed, still looking at me. Alice sat down in the chair opposite me.

"Carlisle are you sure about this?" she asked.

"No, no I'm not sure, I hate taking this risk, but there was no other option."

"What are we going to do now?"

"I'm not sure, I'll be watching Bella very closely, making sure she is as healthy as possible." I answered.

I thought for a second, "maybe you could do something as well, if you could tell me when you see a change in Bella's future, when you can see her again, then I know we are on the right track."

She nodded, "I can't see her future at the moment, not the long term, only a minute ahead or so."

"When it get's longer let me know, it means we are doing things that benefit her future." I told her.

I sigh and looked at the window for a second. "If only we could be sure that she is able to survive this, that her plan might actually work."

"Yes if we knew a little bit of what is to come." Jasper nodded, "I'll continue searching, maybe I find a myth or legend that can be useful."

"Yes please, if you do that I can totally focus on Bella."

"I'll help you, with Rose mothering over Bella there won't be much for me to do anyway." Emmet added.

The rest of my family walked out the room leaving me alone. I closed my eyes again trying to organize my thoughts, downstairs I could hear Esme cooking something for Bella. Bella's breath came a bit quicker then normally, it sounded like she had done some exercise. Her heart rate was also too fast again.

Jasper and Emmet were discussing how to continue their search. Jasper had covered a large part over the myths and legends from the book, nothing seems useful. Alice was in her room, pacing around. Probably searching for Bella's future. I wondered for a moment why she hadn't got down stairs to be with Bella.

I opened my eyes and stared at the pictures on the wall, the history of my existence. All these years I have spend reading, observing and learning about myth, humans and vampires, but as much as I had learned, there was nothing that had prepared me for this.

It didn't felt good, not knowing, it felt helpless.

I wondered if I did the right thing. I had chosen my family over a human life. Something I would never have done if I had an other choice. It didn't feel right, and the only reconciling thought in this was, that it was Bella's choice as well. The human life I risked was hers and she was risking it as well.

Now all I could do was to help Bella safely through this.


	7. Chapter 7 Fights and Legends

_Thank you for the reviews and the advises._

_I really hope you will all like this chapter, I had so much inspiration that I had written it in one night. Please let me know what you think._

**All characters and Storylines belong to Stephenie Meyer**

**Chapter 7**

I continued to stare at my wall, listening to the sounds in my house. Esme was throwing around with pots and pans making Bella something to eat. When she was ready I heard her say, "Here you go, Bella, I hope you like it."

I got up and walked out of the room, I wanted to be there when Bella ate something, I wanted to know if she could keep it down. When I walked down the stairs I thought of Edward. I could have send Alice or Emmet after him but I knew he needed time to calm down and organize his own thoughts. I knew he would be back soon, he couldn't leave Bella alone for more than a hour, specially not now. I knew that nothing mattered more than Bella in his eyes, he must be so worried.

When I entered the kitchen the smell of human food hit me. As always it smelled repulsive, I wondered for a second how Esme was able to make something that tasted good if it smelled so bad. Bella looked up at me looking as pale as ever. I looked at her plate to see what Esme made for her.

"I thought I should keep it light, just some chicken, rice and vegetables." She said, as she guessed my thoughts.

"Yes, better keep it light," I agreed before turning to Bella, "How are you feeling?"

She swallowed her food.

"I'm ok, a bit worried and the food tastes a bit off." She said and flush a bit.

"That's probably because your stomach is still a bit upset." I reasoned, "I do want you to try and eat all of that, you really need some extra reserves in your system."

I sat down next to her, Esme joined us after she cleaned up.

"What are you worried about?" Esme asked Bella.

"Edward." Bella said after she forced down an other bite.

"He'll turn around." I reassured her, "give him time to calm down, he is just very worried about you."

She nodded, still looking a bit worried and took an other bite. She flinched a bit, her face told us that the food really didn't taste good to her, but she ate it anyway.

"where are the others?" she asked.

"Emmet and Jasper are doing some research, we are hoping to find something that could help us determine what will happen, how the pregnancy will develop."

Rosalie snorted, "Do you really think this has happened before?" Disbelieve colouring her voice.

"I don't know Rose, but I could use a bit of help." I snapped at her. Sometimes Rosalie managed to irritate even me. It made me wonder more then often what she really was thinking.

Bella was very still, her eyes stared into nothingness, her face even more white.

"What is wrong Bella?" I asked her.

She shook her head a bit, coming back to the present.

"The woman, she knew…" she whispered.

"What are you talking about?" Rosalie asked.

"The woman on the island, from the cleaning crew, she knew something. I didn't understand her, she talked a different language but Edward talked to her."

"Bella, you aren't making any sense, please start at the beginning." I asked her.

She took a deep breath and started.

"On the island when Edward was packing our stuff and calling the airport the cleaning crew came in. The woman brought food for me, when she saw me standing in the kitchen with my hands on my belly she looked shocked. Edward responded to a thought she had. She replied. They were talking and arguing about me. I couldn't understand them, they weren't talking Spanish or Portuguese. But it was clear that she knew something, she made the sign of a pregnant woman and everything." She paused for a second

"You have to ask Edward, if you want to know what she was telling him." She finished as she looked up at me.

The four of us sat there, shocked, staring at her. Jasper walked softly into the kitchen followed by Emmet.

"Carlisle? Could this really be?" Apparently Jasper had heard Bella's story as well.

"I don't know, we will have to ask Edward." I replied. Could it really be? I wondered. Marvelling over this new revelation I looked at Bella.

Bella smiled at Jasper and Emmet for a second and than continued with her food. With a martyr face on she took her next bite. A few seconds after that her face drained of all colour and she ran to the sink. Her stomach was throwing out everything she had tried to put in it. In a flash Rosalie was at her side holding her hair back. After a short minute Bella's stomach calmed down. She looked up with apology clear on her face.

"I'm sorry Esme." She wailed softly.

Esme got up and took her in her arms, "It's ok honey, I'll try something else later."

"Bella?, have you had anything to drink that stayed in the last few hours?" I asked her. A new worry started to occur to me, she needed at least fluids in her body, and if she couldn't keep any fluids in than we really had a problem.

"Yes, on the plane I had some water, it didn't taste right as well, but at least it stayed in."

"Then I'll make you some soup or thee later, maybe that will work." Esme told her.

Bella smiled a bit at her, she looked drained. Supporting herself on the kitchen counter she washed out her mouth and splashed her face with a bit of cool water.

"Better?" Rosalie asked as she handed Bella a towel.

"A bit, but I feel so weak and tired now." She said when she looked at me.

I nodded, "maybe it's better you take it easy from now on, perhaps you should lie down a bit."

Bella was so white, and I could hear her heart working in overdrive, I was afraid that if she stood there much longer she would fall down.

With Rosalie and Esme hovering close to her in case she would fall Bella walked to the white love seat and sat down. We followed her into the sitting room. Jasper and Emmet behind me were discussing the possibilities of Bella's story.

"Go lie down, I'll get you a blanket." Esme told her.

Rosalie handed her the remote-control of the television, "Here, do you want to watch something?"

As Bella replied the phone rang. I walked over to get it.

"Hello," I answered.

"Hello Carlisle, it's Charlie." Sounded at the other end.

"Charlie, that's a surprise." I answered politely. Internally I flinched, what were we going to do with Charlie. Bella's head had snapped my way, shocked as she realised the same thing.

"what are we going to do about Charlie?" she whispered, "he can't see me like this."

I nodded and smiled at her, she shouldn't worry so much, holding my hand on the phone I answered her, "don't you worry about it I'll think of something."

"Yes Carlisle, I wanted to ask you something, have you or Esme heard anything from Bella yet? They have been away for so long I expected her to call sooner." Charlie asked.

What was I going to say! I racked my brains for an option, a lie that would keep Charlie in the dark. After a short thirty seconds I thought of something.

"Uhm, actually Charlie, I was going to call you first thing tomorrow morning. Edward and Bella got home this morning, but something is wrong."

It was silent on the other side for a minute before Charlie said something.

"What do you mean something is wrong?" his voice sounded bleak.

"Bella has contracted some rare virus in south America, she is very ill at the moment."

Bella's surprised face would have been comical if the whole situation wasn't so serious. Charlie had to take that in for a minute.

"Where is she now?" He asked.

"I'm taking care of her here at home."

"Then I'll see you in a few minutes." He said.

"No, no Charlie, listen to me, the virus is very contagious, I have sealed the house off completely to prevent that somebody else will get it."

"I want to see my daughter." He pressed.

"I'm sorry Charlie but I can't let you right now. I'll let you know when there is a change in her health, ok?"

After a few minutes of silence he answered, "You are the doctor," he resigned, "but I expect you to keep me updated."

"I will Charlie, I will." I promised.

"Bye Carlisle." He said and hang up. The last words sounded so depressed that my resolve wavered for a second, but this was the best solution. If Bella made it through as a human he could see her again a few week after the birth and if not, then we had to tell Charlie that his daughter died. I hung my head at that thought. It didn't matter to Charlie if his daughter was really dead or if Bella's plan had worked, either way he wouldn't be allowed to see her again after that.

Bella seemed to be on the same page as me. With tears in her eyes she nodded at me, showing she understood my plan. Rosalie wiped the tears of her face.

'It's going to be alright Bella." She crooned.

"Yes, I know, but still it's hard, and it's going to be even harder on my dad." Her hands fluttered to her baby bump again. "It will be worth it in the end, I guess."

Esme came down the stairs, she looked at me with concern but I smiled at her. She had heard my conversation with Charlie and she knew what it did to me, so naturally she was worried.

I actually felt a bit of peace. Dealing with Charlie, making sure he was protected from all this madness made me feel a bit better, even though the message wasn't good.

Esme placed the blanket over Bella to keep her warm.

"Thanks Esme." Bella said softly

We all watched Bella for a while as she settled deeper in the couch.

"Do you want us to go looking for Edward?" Emmet asked. He was looking out the window.

"No, let him get his frustration out of his system, he will be back soon." I told him

"Than we shall continue with the myths." Emmet said to Jasper, he wasn't good in doing nothing. He and Jasper headed back to the computer muttering softly about which myth to research next. Jasper seemed to think that they better start with the ones from South America.

"Carlisle, do you really think Edward will be ok?" Bella worried.

"Yes, he will be back soon." I smiled at her.

Rosalie sat next to her on the ground and Esme sat down in the chair next to the loveseat.

I walked towards them looking at Bella and listening to her heart. It was a bit irregular, her breathing was a bit to fast. I sat down on the arm of the loveseat, trying to get a clear medical picture of Bella. My sight and hearing were most useful, but they told me what I already knew. After a few minutes Bella fell asleep.

"When she wakes up, she really need to drink something." I told Rose and Esme after a long period of silence. "If she gets too dehydrated her heart will have to work too hard."

"I'll try to make her some soup." Emse promised.

"Maybe you should try some eggs." Edward said as he walked in. Rosalie hissed at him and got up to stand right between him and Bella. Bella stirred a bit but didn't woke up.

"Rose! I'm not going to do anything to her… or the thing she is carrying." He said, then turned to me, "I'm sorry Carlisle, I shouldn't be angry at you."

"I know Edward, we are all worried about her."

"How is she doing?" he asked indicating with a nod toward Bella.

"She has been worrying about you, and she was very tired but besides that she is doing fairly good." I told him.

"Has she eaten anything?"

"No, I made chicken for her but she couldn't keep it in." Esme answered.

Edward thought for a second, "the first time she got sick it was after she had eaten chicken. I made a lot of eggs for her, maybe that will stay in."

"I'll try that when she wakes up." Esme promised.

I thought about what Bella had told us, about the woman in the island and then the telephone call from Charlie. It was just to inform Edward of what he had missed, and hoping he would explain Bella's story. He look at me for a few seconds thinking about what I had shown him.

"I'll tell you later." He said and walked towards Bella.

"What are you doing?" Rosalie said as she stepped between them again.

Edward sighed, "I'm going to take my wife upstairs so she can sleep in a comfortable bed."

Rosalie didn't move an inch, only raising an eyebrow. A soft hiss came from Edward in a reaction to what she was thinking, but Esme stepped in before they could argue.

"Rosalie, Bella is Edwards wife, you should not forget that, and it will be better for Bella to sleep in a real bed."

"Nice husband he is, wanting his wife to give up their love child, without even asked his wife what she wants." She muttered but moved aside, "I'll be listening if you are doing something to her."

For a second I thought Edward was actually going to attack her, he looked so angry, but then Bella moved and almost fell of the couch. He moved quickly to her side to prevent her from falling. Lifting her up slowly Edward carried her upstairs.

We sat there for a while listening to Edwards steps moving up the staircase.

"Rosalie, Bella is Edwards wife and that he loves her very much, you really should consider that, he would want to be with her." I said, trying to reason with her.

Rosalie laughed with sarcasm, "If I let you and Edward have your way, Bella would be on an operating room right now. If I hadn't helped her, her wishes wouldn't mean a thing to either of you." Her hard voice cracked like a whip, her words were harsh. She was right though, I though in defeat, if Rose hadn't side with Bella, Bella would never had the guts to stand up for what she wanted, not against Edward at least. And I didn't think that Edward would have listened to her if she had tried with out Rosalie next to her.

After a long period Edward came down the stairs, he was followed by Emmet and Jasper, I took it that he had called them to tell the full story Bella couldn't tell us.

"Maybe Alice will want to hear this to." Jasper suggested.

"I'll be there in a second." Alice soft voice carried through the house like the song of a bird, but it sounded off, it sounded like she was panicking again.

After a few seconds they were all down stairs. I looked at Alice, as I expected she was in full panic mode. Jasper noticed it to, a wave of calm washed over us, and Alice seemed to relax a bit.

"Anything new?" I asked her when she sat down,

"No, I can't get a clear view, when I see something it's only like a minute ahead and hazy, like watching at an older television screen with bad reception." Her voice sounded low. I nodded in understanding. Although I couldn't fully understand what she was seeing, I just wanted her to relax a bit.

"Edward, Bella told us a bit about a woman on the island that might knew something, that you had talked with the woman. Can you please explain what you know to us." Esme took the words right out my mouth.

He paced up and down in front of us, organizing his thought and then with a deep sigh Edward launched into his story.

"That woman of the cleaning crew, Kaure, she is one of the Ticuna Indians. They know…, they are more aware. When I was packing our luggage the cleaning crew came. Kaure had brought some plates with food, for Bella to make sure she was still human or something. Her intentions were good but the timing was bad. Then Bella got sick again, Kaure saw that, when Bella laid her hands on her belly, Kaure made the connection. She thought of a legend she was told as a child. I couldn't help but asking her about it." He looked at me in apology, he knew how careful I had been with the Indians not to expose us.

"It doesn't matter now, going on with your story." I told him.

"Either she figured it out at that moment or of she had never cared but she knew what I was and was furious with me. She asked me if I loved my wife then how could I have done that to her." He shuddered a bit at thought, "She was actually yelling at me. I told her that I didn't knew it was possible. I asked her what she knew, she wouldn't tell me at first, I almost had to beg for an answer." He sighed a bit, "And then she told me, according to legend a woman told everybody she conceived a child by a cold skinned angel, she had only been away for a few days, no more that a week, but the woman looked like she was months pregnant. I asked her if this was what the legend told, indicating towards Bella. She said it was just a legend, but she could apply it to us. I asked what the legend told about the mother and the child."

Edward took a deep breath, closing his eyes. It looked like he relived the whole memory of that encounter.

When he continued his voice was different, If he was still able to cry, he would have when he tried to finished his story, his words were dripping with tears.

"She told me that her mother who told her the legend always said that the woman in the legend crew very big in a few weeks. When I asked her what happened to the woman, she……" He tailed of unable to go on. He turned his back towards us and stared out the window. It was silent for a second.

"Yes?" Rosalie pressed.

"She said only one word 'Morte'!" Edward snapped and turning away again.

Besides Alice's wail it was silent for a long time. It could have been hours that we sat and stood there. I now understood why Edward had reacted like that when I gave Bella the choice. Why he was willing to risk a very angry and upset Bella, because the alternative was just unthinkable.

After a long time Esme got up from her chair and walked towards Edward. He just stood there, with his back towards us staring out the window. She put her arms around him and stroke his back. Like a real mother trying to comfort her son.

Alice had curled up on the couch in misery, looking so upset that even Jasper showed signs of it. Alice loved Bella, and with all the stress that she had the last 24 hours this was more then she could take.

Then out of nowhere Rosalie said something unbelievable stupid.

"You really can't believe that story, can you? There aren't many vampires who have that king of control and we know all of them." She said, "and even if it was true, it means it happened a very long time ago, almost all pregnancies ended badly back then, specially with uneducated natives. With Carlisle here Bella's has the best doctor with the complete knowledge to help her through. Everything will just go fine."

Again I expected Edward to be the one who would be angry with her, even yell at her, but to my surprise it was Alice who had jumped up and was now restrained by Emmet and Jasper.

"Rosalie, you stupid excuse for a vampire!!! How can you be so heartless, does Bella's life means nothing to you!!!" Alice yelled in rage, "Jasper, Emmet, let me go! If she doesn't care about life or death I will start with her!!!

Alice took a deep breath, for a second I though Jasper had calmed her down but then the rage continued.

"I mean why do you even bother!!! It's not like you care for Bella!! You never liked her! Why are you mingling in her life now!!

"Because Bella asked me to!" Rosalie yelled back. At that point Edward turned around looking intensely at Rosalie and gasped when he heard Rose's thoughts.

"When Bella heard what those two wanted to do, to take away her baby without even asking her, she called me. Pleading for help!" Rosalie continued, "She knew I was to only one who would understand and be able to help her."

"Did she really called you?" Esme asked in complete shock. And that wasn't surprising, we all knew Bella was a bit scared of Rosalie, for her to call Rosalie on her own meant that she must have been very desperate.

"Yes she did, she asked for help, she asked if I had heard what they were planning to do to her. she pleaded with me that she wanted to keep her baby. And what else could I do, even though I don't love her like you all seem to do, it doesn't mean that I would deny her chance to have a baby. So I told her I would help her, protect her from those two if they wouldn't listen to her." Rosalie told us.

Rosalie turned to Edward with a pleading look on her face, "There was no other option for me, if I would had have let you go on, Bella would be even more miserable then me, because she would have had the chance of a child with the man she loved, if you take it away from for and then make her a vampire, she would…" She tailed of shaking her head in sadness.

I wondered if Rosalie was truly honest with us about her motives. When I looked up at Edward I saw him confirming my thoughts, but as long as he didn't fell the need to say something about it, I wouldn't either.

Alice was still breezing in anger, her eyes shot daggers at Rosalie, squirming against Emmet's arms.

"Alice calm down," Jasper whispered to her, "please relax. It won't be helpful if we fight amongst each other. Calm down."

Jasper looked at Edward, "A little help please." He said. Edward would be the only one would could reason with Alice right now. Alice trusted Edward like no other.

Edward walked toward Alice and laid his hand on her shoulder, he opened his mouth to say something to Alice, but at the exact point, a loud cry of pain came from upstairs.


	8. Chapter 8 Last chance

_I hope you all like this__, I'm working towards the wolfs but it's going to take a while._

_I would like to hear what you think, so please review._

**All characters and storylines belong to Stephenie Meyer**

**Chapter 8**

It took us less than a second to get upstairs. Edward entered his room first.

"Bella, sweetheart, what is wrong?" He asked.

I walked in after him, the others followed, on the huge bed Bella lay panting and gasping for air. It was clear she was in pain. Edward shot a panicked glance at me and walked towards the bed.

"Bella?" he asked again.

"Give me a second." She panted.

I listened closely to her breathing and heart beat. Both were labored and irregular probably caused by the pain she was in. Slowly Bella seemed to relax. After a few minutes her breathing was back to normal and she laid back down on her bed.

"Bella what happened?" I asked her.

She turned her face away from us, I could see a bit of a blush on her face.

"It's nothing, I turned to lay on my other side, I guess I did it to fast, so the baby kicked a bit." She said.

She was still rubbing the sore spot. Edward push her hand away softly.

"Let me?" He whispered.

When she moved her hand, we all gasped in shock. A fist size bruise started to form. I couldn't believe that a fetus could do that, but it was there and clearly showing through her almost transparent skin.

Bella yanked the blanket back in place when she saw us looking.

"It's nothing, just a nudge." She muttered.

"It's nothing?" Edward said in shock, "Bella, that thing is bruising you from the inside."

Edward turned to me, "Carlisle, isn't this prove enough that it is dangerous? We should take it out, we should do it right now."

Bella's eyes flew open, big and scared, she shook her head and tears were starting to fall down fast.

"No!" she whispered.

"Bella, please, it's not worth it." He tried to keep his voice down but wasn't really succeeding.

"No, Edward," Of course Rosalie would side with Bella. She walked over to the other side of the bed and sat down next to Bella, "We are not going to let you."

"Rose!" Edward sighed, "That thing is already bruising her, what do you think will happen when it is fully grown."

"It's half vampire," Rosalie shrugged, "of course it will be stronger than a human baby, but that doesn't mean it's life threatening."

They glared at each other, what ever Rosalie was thinking it made Edward more angry as he started to growl at her. Bella sat between them, quivering with fear. It was when I heard her heart rate rocketing sky high that I stepped in.

"Rose, Edward!" I called them to order.

"What?" Rosalie snapped.

"Will you two please take you arguments somewhere else and leave this room, before Bella goes in a full panic attack." I nod towards Bella. She had already started hyperventilating. The last thing she needed now was any kind of stress.

"I'm not going to leave her alone with you." Rosalie snapped, "You will side with him."

"I'll stay with Bella, so you can take this discussion down stairs." Esme stepped in again.

She looked at both of them with a stern look on her face for a long time. I could see it was hard for Edward to leave Bella, as much as he was frustrated at her behavior now, he still loved her and wanted to take care of her.

"I'm sorry Bella, I didn't want to scare you." He whispered to her, and kissed her on the forehead. Then he walked out of the room, clearly he wanted to continue his discussion with Rose and with Esme. Rosalie glared at me for a second but she followed him. Esme sat down next to Bella on the bed putting her arms around her. Bella sobbing uncontrollable in her arms.

"I don't get it." She muttered, "why can't he love this child, his child?"

"Hush Bella, calm down, it will be ok." Emse whispered to her.

I stared at the two of them for a second. I could trust Esme to take care of her. I hoped Bella would fall asleep soon, she needed rest.

"Bella, are you alright, or do you want something for the pain?" I asked her softly.

She took a deep breath, "The pain is gone, I'm ok."

I closed the door behind me and left them alone. For a second I felt bad for sending Edward away, he really loved her and being away from her specially when she was in pain was hard for him, it was only because he trusted Esme that he listened to us.

I really couldn't stand any more drama for one day, I trusted Emmet and Jasper to keep Rose and Edward from killing each other. I took the door to my office and sat down behind my desk and rested my head in my hands.

I had seen a lot of pregnant woman in the hospitals I have worked, they could have bit of bruising from movement of the fetus, but that didn't happen often and mostly at the end of the pregnancy. Edward was right, what if it was fully developed? If it was already able to create such a big bruises, what would it be able to do when it was fully grown? I shuddered at the thought.

I knew there was no way that we could make Bella see that this was dangerous. She never saw the real danger, in us, in the wolfs, in anything, and she truly believed that she would live through this one way or the other. I wasn't so sure. Her heart was already under strain from this, I could hear it even here, still a bit irregular. If she couldn't take in any nourishment it could seriously harm her heart and other parts of her health, and if her heart stopped beating… I shook my head, I really didn't want to have that train of thought.

I tried to clear my head and focused on what was important. That was Bella's health. We really needed to keep her as healthy as possible, that would be our priority. That meant she needed nourishment, as little as possible stress and rest.

I sat there staring out the window.

Maybe…, maybe if I could figure out how long it would take for the fetus to develop, maybe then we could step in at the right moment. If I knew how long this pregnancy would take, then I could also estimate at what point the fetus is able to live out side the mother. Than we could safely take it out before it got to big and before it would seriously hurt Bella. But how? I really wanted to be able to see the fetus, that would give me the most information.

Perhaps with x-rays. Normally I wouldn't use it on pregnant woman but now it might be a shot to see something. I ruffled through my book with phone numbers, if I could get a small mobile version here, that could be helpful.

I was about the dial the number when I realized it was a bit to early for a phone call. I would have to do that later. Suddenly fear hit me, fear of what was to come in the morning. I didn't want to imagine what was to come when the sun got up.

A soft tap on my door broke through my fear.

"come in."

Slowly the door opened and Esme walked in. She smiled at me, I loved it when she smiled like that. It always made me feel that everything was going to be alright. As much as the other counted on my wisdom I needed Esme, she pulled me through the darkest moments of my existence.

"Is she sleeping?" I asked as Esme sat down on my lap.

"Yes, it took a while before she calmed down."

I nodded, "I know Edward loves her and wants the best for her but he can be so harsh to her sometimes."

"Yes, once his mind is set, he forgets to talk to her about what he is thinking." She laughed softly, "but he does everything he can to figure out what she thinks."

She thought for a second, "They really need to learn to talk to each other more. Edward has depended to much on his gift and has forgotten how to talk."

I nodded, talking had never been a problem to us, but I could see how it affected Bella and Edward and their relationship.

We sat there for a long time just holding each other. Downstairs it was finally quiet. I hoped they got everything of their chests and could from now on focus on Bella. I wondered how much trouble we would get with Rosalie in the next few days. She is going to question everything, every motive behind my actions, every thought behind Edward's movements.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked Esme.

"What would happen next, but I really don't want to know." She said.

I had to laugh at that, "That was exactly what I was thinking before you came in."

"What were you doing when I got in, I expected you to be downstairs to keep Edward and Rose from killing each other."

"I was thinking of a way to help Bella, I was thinking that maybe with an x-ray I could see the fetus." I answered.

Esme raised her eyebrows, as a question.

"I know it's a long shot, but I hope I could figure out how long this will take." I explained.

"That was not what I meant." She countered.

"Oh, yes, I know it could be dangerous for the fetus, but it will be one shot and if my feelings are right the x-rays won't penetrate the skin of the amniotic sac. I really doubt it will go through vampire skin but I have to try something."

She understood, "do you think Rose and Bella will let you take that risk?"

"I don't know, I'll first try and get one of those small mobile x-ray machine here."

"Will it do any good if you know how long the pregnancy will take?" she asked.

"I was hoping that, maybe if I could figure out how the fetus will develop, I could get it out of Bella before it really harms her, but late enough that the fetus is able to stay alive on it's own."

"Do you really think you could do that?"

"I don't know, it's the only plan I have at the moment." I said sadly.

The sun had started to rise slowly while we sat there. With a soft sigh Esme got up.

"I'm going to get see how Bella is doing, if she is already awake." Esme said.

I smiled at her and nodded.

I looked at the clock to see if it was late enough to make my phone call. Then dialed the number of a colleague I considered a very good friend. The call lasted longer then I expected, of course there was the normal talk you have with a good friend, and then I had to explain why I needed a x-ray machine. As a colleague he was always interested in what I did, so that took a while. It bothered me that I had to lie to him about the reasons I needed that machine, but lies were needed and it worked.

After more then thirty minutes I put down the phone. I smiled a bit, I was very pleased that within a short forty-eight hours I had an x-ray machine here. I got up and walked down the stairs hoping that Alice and Jasper would want to go and get it for me. I didn't want any stranger around the house now.

At the bottom of the stairs I found Alice, she still looked a bit scared, but more frustrated.

"Alice could you and Jasper get something for me tomorrow?"

"Yes, I already saw what you wanted." She muttered, "At least I can see that."

Apparently she was frustrated with not being able to see Bella, that would explain the look on her face.

"Thank you, here is the address."

Then I heard a sound behind me. Slowly and stumbling Bella made it down the stairs, softly supported by Esme. I smiled at Bella, but internally I cringed. Her baby bump had grown over night, it was now so big that it affected her walking and balance even more. I wasn't sure if humans could see the difference in size but we all could, and I expected Bella to feel it. The fetus was growing very fast, if it kept on growing at this rate it would be fully grown within a week or two.

Because it was so quiet as Bella came down the stairs, we all could clearly hear Bella's heart beat. It was a bit fast, probably because every eye in house was on her. But I heard something else. I doubted that the rest of my family could pick it out, Edward maybe, but every softly in the back ground I could hear it. The soft but fast beating heart of the fetus. If I hadn't been a doctor for so many years I would never have noticed it, but now, the more I concentrated on in the more clearly I could hear it.

I looked at Edward as he heard my assessment, his eyes flew wide open in shock for a second, then narrowed as he focused. He listened to what I heard, after a second he pressed his fingers against his lips to prevent me from saying anything about it.

I could guess he didn't want Bella to know, perhaps he was still hoping she could be pursued in giving it up. Edward gave a short nod as a conformation to my thought.

This was a very important development, this was prove that the fetus had some human in it. From the start I had known it was part human, that was the part that made the growth possible, but a heart beat, blood running trough it's veins, maybe even needing nourishment like normal human babies. This new knowledge changed nothing, it only confirmed what I already should have known that the fetus was not fully vampire.

Again I pushed the thought and speculation away for later and focused Bella.

"How are you feeling Bella?" I asked when she reached the end of the stairs,

"Hungry actually." She smiled.

"I'll make you something to eat, how about eggs?" Esme said as she let go of Bella's hand.

"That sounds good."

"You just go sit here, I'll bring you something in a minute." Esme said as she left the room.

Bella slowly walked towards the couch, Rosalie hovering around her in case she would loose her balance. As she sat down Edward sat next to her. I saw Bella flinch away from him a bit. He noticed it to.

"Bella I'm so sorry…" He started, his voice sounded strained.

He took her hand and kissed it softly. I had the strange urge to turn around, I felt like I was looking on to something private. I walked over to the large window wall, just to give them some privacy.

"Bella, sweetheart," Edward started again, "I am sorry, I don't want you to be scared of me. I just want to best for you."

"But you want something different than I." She muttered back.

"I just want you with me, to be with you, and if this thing is harming you…" he paused for a second, "what if it is dangerous Bella, what than? I don't want to loose you"

"I want to be with you too," Bella started, "always, I love you."

Bella thought for a second how to explain what she wanted to tell him.

"I loved Edward, and I love this baby, our baby, your baby, as much as I love you. And I'm not going around killing you just because you think you are dangerous." The end of Bella's explanation sounded with a lot of passion, she really wanted him to understand.

"But Bella, I can control myself, stop what I'm doing if it get to dangerous, controlling my strength. This… this fetus can't, that's why it is more dangerous, much more dangerous then I am."

"It's going to be alright Edward, I can't, I love him," Bella muttered and then looked him right in his eyes, "why can't you just love our child, your baby, it was you who talked about me having a child in the first place."

"Yes a human harmless child, what normal human women what, specially that harmless part, not half a monster." Edward argued.

I knew this was his last chance to convince Bella to give it up, after this Bella wouldn't let him argue again, if she won this discussion the battle Edward was fighting was lost.

"How can you think of your own child as a monster?" She spat out.

"Because it is mine!" he snapped back.

Bella looked at him for a while, her eyes soft, "Edward you were never a monster, you are like Carlisle, good to the core."

It silenced Edward for a second. I was flattered, I knew Bella thought of us better than we deserved, but I never expected her to think of me as good to the core. That would have never been my judgment.

"Bella, I can't love something that is hurting you." Edward tried as a last resort.

Bella smiled at him, leaning gently forward to kiss him and then answered, "I know, but you will, wait till you see what I see for us in the near future."

And with that Edward lost his battle, and he knew it.

Esme came in with a plate full of baked eggs and bread. Alice followed with a cup of steaming thee. I walked over to the last free chair and sat down. I knew everybody was waiting to see if Bella could eat anything.

"How does that smell?" Esme asked Bella when she handed her the plate with food. Bella sniffed a bit.

"Different than normal, but better then the chicken."

She reached for the cup with thee from Alice, she must be thirsty if the last thing she had was a bit of water yesterday. Bella ate slowly, carefully, like she was assessing every bite she took. After ten minutes I was hopeful that this would stay in.

But that hope was in vain. After an other couple of minutes Bella turned white again, more white than usual, she got up and ran towards the bath room. Edward and Rosalie followed.

I sat there looking at Esme, she looked so worried, I just shook my head and put my face in my hands. I felt defeated, I hated to feel defeated in my medical knowledge.

"Esme, I don't know what to do." I whispered, look at her again.

"I'll try something different later." She said as she shook her head.

"What do you think will stay in?" I asked her.

She smiled at me ruefully, "I had hoped you had an idea."

I just shook my head, I didn't have a clue at the moment. I knew what Bella needed but I didn't have an idea how to get it in her system, for now. I had to ad that in my head, _for now_, because I was determined to figure this out. I wasn't going to give up and hope for the best.

When they returned I saw to my shock Rosalie was carrying Bella. Gently Rose placed her on the couch.

"Are you hurt?" I asked, I could hear my shock in my voice

"No." Bella said, "it's nothing."

I could feel like I was beginning to feel a bit if the frustration Edward must feel when she did that. She needed to be carried but nothing was wrong! How frustrating it was for me, I knew it was much more for Edward.

"Then why do you let Rosalie carry you?" I asked her, perhaps a bit more harsh then I normally would, because Bella flinched a bit. I took a deep breath, I didn't want her to stress to much, it would only made things worse.

"Bella, remember what I told you last night? You have to be honest with me, with us, so we can help you. I can't help you unless you are honest with me."

She stared past me out the window, thinking of what to say.

"Ok then," she sighed, "My legs felt so weak that I could get up, and this bump here isn't helping either with getting up." She said as she stroke her baby bump.

Then she looked at me, "They didn't want me staying on the floor for a second to regain my strength so Rose carried me."

"The floor would be to cold." Rosalie explained.

Bella did look weak, she was losing more flesh on her bones, her hands looked very fragile, so thin, her complete frame looked so breakable as she lay there regaining a bit of strength. Edward sat down on the floor next to Bella, holding her hand. His face showed a mix of pain and worry. I felt so sorry for him but I couldn't help him now.

I got up and walked to the window wall. This was one of my favorite places in the house, it had the most beautiful view, but I didn't see it. I started to pace in front of the wall, lost in thought. I racked my brain for a solution, for something that would help me helping Bella. Besides my x-ray theory I didn't had much to go on.

I paced for hours, sometimes Edward would whisper something as a comment or as a supplement to my thoughts. Sometimes they were helpful, but then turned to a dead end, most of the times Edward comments were to mingled with his pain that they were useless.

The whole day I thought, I paced, I tried to come up with something. Esme was in full fighting mode, every two hours she came up with something new to eat for Bella. Hoping that finally she would find something that Bella could keep in. Nothing worked. Rosalie had got a bucket for Bella to throw up in, Bella didn't have the strength to sprint to the bathroom every time she needed to.

I sometimes did a blood pressure test, I closely listened to her heart, they told me things I didn't want to know. Soon I had to take more drastic measures, I started to think of putting a needle in Bella so I could get some nourishment in her. When I told her, she freaked out, Bella was more afraid of needles than of monsters, so that would be a last resort.

That day we all saw Bella's health sliding down hill, and we couldn't help her.


	9. Chapter 9 Weaker

_So I try to explain in this chapter how they got from Bella being fairly healthy to the Bella Jacob meets, when he returns to the Cullen house. I hope you love it._

_Please let me know what you think_.

**All characters and storylines belong to Stephenie Meyer**

**Chapter 9**

All day I had watched Bella getting weaker.

Every time her body resisted the food Esme had made for her, Bella would beat herself up of the fact that she felt guilty she couldn't keep it in after Esme had been through so much trouble for her.

Also I watched how her belly grew, even Bella had noticed it. Late in the afternoon she wanted to go to the bathroom, when she got up she commented on how big she already was, and that her belly was bigger as it was in the morning. It made any kind of movement more difficult. Every comment or complaint she made, Bella never failed to drown her voice in love for the fetus. Even when it made things painful or difficult for her, she still was able to sound like a loving mom.

Every now and then Bella would flinch. When I asked about it, she told me it was just the baby nudging, but through the thin white fabric of her shirt I could see new bruises started to form. When Bella fell asleep for the night she hadn't eaten anything and only a very small amount of water had stayed in. If this didn't change soon Bella would get dehydrated. I hoped tomorrow when she would wake up it would be better. A lot of women had difficulty eating in the first period of the pregnancy, most of the time it would pass after a while. Was it to much to hope that it would be the same for Bella?

Later in the evening, after a few minutes of bickering Rosalie and Edward had decided that it would be better to leave Bella were she was, sleeping on the couch. Edward wanted to take her upstairs, like the night before, but Rosalie disagreed. Here we could all keep an eye on her and there would be always somebody to help her, according to Rosalie.

Mostly she meant that here she would be able to keep an eye on me and Edward as well as Bella.

Emmet had settled himself in front of the TV, he pretended to be watching a game but we all knew he felt like a referee right now. He had taken it up on himself to make sure Rosalie and Edward didn't actually kill each other.

The whole night I paced in front of the window wall, thinking of something that would give me some idea of how to help Bella. Everything I came up with wouldn't go well with her. It took me until the morning when I got another idea. I wasn't sure if it would be useful in my quest to help Bella but at least it would give me some idea of what the fetus would be like.

When Edward heard my thought he walked over to me and whispered, "Do you really think it would help?"

"It might." I answered.

"And if it doesn't?"

"Edward, at this point I'm willing to try anything."

"What are you two muttering about?" Rosalie asked, she sounded defensive.

Edward ignored her, "Do you think it will go through the skin of the sac?"

"We could try." I told him.

Then Rosalie was next to us.

"Are you two going to tell me, or do I have to get angry." She sounded a bit like a little child, if the whole situation wasn't so bad it would have made me laugh, but I couldn't. Before Edward could start to bicker with her again I answered.

"I was thinking of something we could try to figure out what the fetus is like. I have more than one idea and maybe it will help me to get Bella into a healthier condition. I'll tell you when Bella is awake, ok?"

She thought about it or a second and nodded.

I looked at Bella for a while, she was still sleeping, it wouldn't be long before she would wake up. What would she think about my new idea. It would scare her I guessed, it involved needles.

Alice and Jasper came back shortly after dawn, they had gone hunting before leaving to get the x-ray machine. It made it easier for Jasper to be in a hospital when he had hunted shortly before. After a quick change of clothes and clean up they left in the dark Mercedes. I hoped they would be back around noon, but knowing my dear colleague he could keep them there all day, just showing them around and telling about what he was working on.

Esme had sat all night next to Bella with a frustrated look on her face. I knew she was thinking of what to try next. Suddenly just after Alice and Jasper had left, she got up and ran upstairs leaving the rest of us behind in confusion. I heard her going through drawers, opening doors and closing them with more force than necessary, then finally "yes, found it." came from upstairs.

When Esme came downstairs she was carrying a book, already going through the pages she found what she was looking for. She looked up at Rosalie.

"Sorry Rose, but I have been through your books. I remembered long ago that you had this book laying around, I thought it could be useful."

"My recipe book? That is from my human life." She said shocked.

"Yes I remembered going through it when I saw it laying on your desk, I hope you aren't angry with me for not asking?" Esme suddenly asked

"No , no of course not but why would you think of it now?"

"Because I remember reading a chapter title named 'during pregnancy', I hope there is something useful in there."

Rosalie gasped, "of course that was why I bought the book in the first place."

"What kind of meals are in there?" I asked Esme.

"Mostly just normal food, but there are some purées I could try and some soups, all things that should be gentle on the stomach."

Esme was so exited about this new shot that she dashed into the kitchen and started to cook. It was strange, for a vampire I mean, but she loved cooking human food. I smiled softly, Esme was always exited if she could take care of someone. When Bella was changed she would have to find someone else to take care of, I could almost imagine her to be begging for a new human into the family, just to take care off. That thought made me laugh, Esme and her caring gifts, I shook my head.

Behind me I heard a soft sound, Bella was stirring on the couch. Edward and Rose were with her in a flash. After a few minutes Bella woke up, opening her eyes slowly and trying to stretch a bit.

"Good morning." Edward whispered as he kissed her on her forehead, "how are you feeling?"

"a bit stiff." Bella crocked with a sleepy voice. She tried to get up but her belly was in the way, after a few tries she short a pleading look at Rosalie.

"Here I'll help you." Rosalie said as helped Bella up to a more upright position.

"Did I sleep on the couch all night?" she asked, before anyone could react she groaned, her hair had fallen down her face and she was removing it from her face, "I look like a mess."

"Don't worry about that, I'll brush your hair for you if you me want to." Rosalie said as she placed a pillow behind Bella's back.

It was amazing to see how caring Rosalie could be, I had never seen her like this. I could imagine her to be a very good mom and nurse. Although that was something I would never say out loud. The first part would hurt her and the second, well, Rosalie's temper wasn't suitable for a hospital. I could see Edward didn't agree with my assessment but before he could say anything Esme walked into the room with a cup of tea for Bella.

"Good morning honey." She said cheerful. "If this stays in then I have some soup for you later."

Bella smiled and took the cup, and Esme walked back to the kitchen. As Bella drank slowly Rosalie sat down next to her.

"Carlisle wasn't there something you wanted to discus with Bella?" She hinted.

"Oh, yes," I said as I sat down in the chair on the other side of Bella.

"Bella, I have been thinking all night of a way to help you, and your body to bear this child…" I paused think how to continue, "but I can't know what to do as long as I don't know what the fetus is going to be like and what it's capable off."

"But the ultrasound didn't work." Bella said confused.

"No," I answered, "but I do have more tricks up my sleeve to get more information about a fetus."

"like what?"

"Well, sometimes when I doubt a fetus is healthy or if the mother has a medical history I take some amniotic fluid to do some tests, like as chromosomal count. That way I know what the genetic make up is of the fetus and if it has any health problems. If I knew if your child is more human or more vampire it could help me a lot."

Bella thought about my words for a second but Rosalie was quicker.

"No, it's to dangerous for the baby. You are not going to stick a needle in the amniotic sac as long as you aren't sure your not hitting the baby."

At the word needle Bella turned even more colorless.

"Rose, it's a very save procedure, we do it all the time in the hospital."

"Yes, but then you know how the baby is positioned so the risk of sticking the needle in to it is much smaller. As you have no idea how Bella's baby is positioned it's to big of risk."

"I thought of that as well," I told her, "Alice and Jasper are getting a small x-ray machine, I hope that maybe with x-rays I can see the fetus."

"But x-rays are dangerous for babies." Bella said after a short silence.

"That's only when they are exposed to it for a longer period or too often. I do one shot, nothing more." I promised her. "And if it doesn't work there will be no danger at all for the fetus, because it will then be protected by the skin of the sac better then I would imagine."

"Still, I think both ideas are to dangerous, besides you won't get a needle through the skin of the sac. Like you said before it's like our skin." Rosalie argued while Bella thought of it.

I didn't got the chance to continue this discussion because Bella reached for the bucket and threw up again.

It was like that the whole morning. We discussed a lot and watched Bella getting weaker and weaker.

I decided to ask Alice to bring home some IV fluids as Bella's body kept resisting any kind off nourishment and water, if things didn't change today I would need them. After a short phone call I continued watching Bella.

Mostly I felt defeated, I wasn't used to not being able to help, to watch someone getting more sick and there was nothing I could do. It happened in the hospital, sometimes I wasn't able to help my patients, but this was different, Bella was like my daughter and seeing someone you love getting so weak and sick, was just painful. Sometimes a spark of hope lit up in me and I tried to convince Bella and Rosalie that my first plan would work and that it wasn't dangerous. Also Edward tried a few times to convince Bella that it wasn't worth giving up her health for as he said it a monster. Every time he tried Rosalie stepped in, protecting Bella, this made Edward even more desperate and angry. A few times Esme had to call them to order, Bella couldn't handle the fight between them.

The pain I felt when I saw Bella getting weaker was nothing compared to the pain Edward felt. The whole morning, if he wasn't arguing with Rose or discussing my thoughts with me, he was staring at Bella. Just staring with the pain clearly on his face. In those moment I was happy that I didn't share his gift, I didn't want to be in his head right now. Bella noticed it to.

When she saw Edward's face contorted in pain she flinched or tears started to appear. She knew she was the reason of his pain but she couldn't make a difference. She explained it over and over again to Edward why she wanted the baby. Sometimes begging him to understand.

By the times Alice and Jasper came back Bella was so stressed out, that Jasper stepped in before anyone could ask him. He must have felt Bella's distress and reacted immediately. It worked a bit, Bella calmed down and Edward, affected by Jaspers gift as well, was able to pull of his calm mask. Quickly after that Bella fell asleep again, the stress was making her more drained and tired than she already was. Which wasn't good. Edward had to be careful not to make her more worried.

As he heard my thought he nodded. He must have reached the same conclusion, Bella needed her strength to get through this, her heart couldn't endure much more stress than it was already enduring.

Together with Jasper I got the x-ray machine set up in my office. It started to look like a operating room in there. I hoped Rose and Bella would let me try to see if the x-ray worked, but maybe it was good anyway to have the machine here. If the fetus was already bruising Bella, her bones could be in danger when the fetus got bigger. A x-ray machine might come in handy at some point, still, I was going to try to persuade Bella when she woke up.

Downstairs the phone rang. I heard Esme answering it.

"Hello Charlie. How are you?" Esme asked.

After a short silence Esme replied to a question Charlie asked.

"No, Carlisle won't allow it."

Again a short silence.

"I know Charlie, but Bella is still very sick and very contagious."

Esme paused for a second.

"Yes, Carlisle or I shall call you as soon as something changes."

A silent second.

"Yes Charlie, try not to worry to much, we will call you. Bye." Esme finished and hung up.

Edward and I hadn't discussed what to do with Charlie, but I hoped he would agree with my plan. It was his responsibility as much as it was Bella's but I didn't want to place that responsibility with Bella now. Not when she needed to focus on surviving this first. We would deal with Charlie after that.

"Carlisle?" Jasper drew my attention back to the present.

"Yes."

"One of the myths from you book may hold some information. I have only deciphered two lines but it looks promising."

Finally something that might help us. I sighed with relieve.

"Emmet and I have to do a lot of work if we were to figure out what the whole story contains, it might help if you could look in to it as well."

"Maybe later, I want to hunt first tonight." I muttered, more to myself but Jasper nodded and walked out of my office.

That afternoon I tried again to persuade Bella to let me try to make an x-ray of the fetus, but she still thought it was to dangerous. As it was Bella's nature, nothing was wrong so there was no need for an x-ray.

But a lot was wrong, even more wrong than this morning. I could hear her heart struggle against the stress it was under, also her breathing became more irregular. My strong eyes could see that she was even more thinner than when she woke up this morning. To get at least some idea of how long the pregnancy would last I used the old fashion way of using a measuring tape. I could measure the size of her belly and hold it against the normal growth rate. According to my measurements the fetus would be fully grown with in two weeks, maybe a bit less. It was fast but I wasn't sure if Bella's body could hold on so long.

Edward, to make things easier for Bella, worked very hard not to show his pain, where there was pain before on his face there was now nothing, just no emotion at all. It worried me a bit, the last time I saw this look was almost a year ago, after Bella's birthday.

Time past quickly,

Edward, Esme and I discussed what to do with Charlie while Rosalie took care of Bella. Helping her up when she needed to use the bathroom, supporting her when she walked, giving her everything she wanted.

Bella listened closely to our discussion about her father. Sometimes she asked something or inserted her point of view in the conversation. She was very worried about her father. I told her very often not to be worried, that we would deal with it later. I wanted to end the discussion but Bella said that she would think about a solution for her dad. Her thinking and stressing about her dad wasn't very helpful for her health.

As the day progressed Bella's breathing became more difficult, the fetus started to limit the movement of her lungs. This made her sound breathless and sick. She complained about the throat being very dry, but every time she tried to drink something her would body reject it.

Most of the time Bella just lay on the loveseat, trying not to move to much. Every time she flinched because the fetus would move or kick Edward would whisper "Sorry" to her. Taking the blame of her being hurt. It was so hard to watch that I was almost happy to be out of the house for a few hours tonight, just to go hunting.

The whole family was worried, everybody was in the living room keeping an eye on Bella and trying to keep the peace between Rose and Edward.

Edward was constantly watching Bella, only watching her trying nit to show his pain and failing at it. He had done this almost the whole afternoon, never looking away from Bella's face. So when he suddenly looked up at the door, I knew something was wrong.

Edward cursed some ugly word under his breath, which alerted everybody.

"What's wrong, Edward." Bella asked.

"That dog is coming." He growled.

"What?" was repeated six times, only Bella understood immediately.

"No." she whispered.

"Jacob is on his way here, and he intensions aren't good." Edward explained.

As if we didn't have enough drama to deal with, now this! I thought shaking my head.


	10. Chapter 10 Jacob

_I'm sorry it took a bit longer to update my story, I'm a bit ill and can't watch the screen for long, but here is my Jacob chapter. I hope you all like it. Next chapter Seth is showing his furry face... so something to look forward to..._

**All characters and storylines belongs to Stephenie Meyer**

**Chapter 10**

The arrival of Jacob Black wasn't totally unexpected but is was surprising. I had always expected him at some point after the wedding to make his inquiries for Bella. To find out if she was still alive and still human. What was surprising were his intentions. How could he know Bella and Edward were already home and why would he expect that Bella was harmed or already changed?

"Charlie called the Blacks." Edward silently answered my thoughts. Yes that would fit. Charlie was very worried about Bella and it would only be natural for him to talk to his best friend about it. Jacob must be close for Edward to hear his thoughts.

"How long?" I asked Edward.

"About four minutes."

"Is he in wolf form?" If Jacob was planning to attack before asking questions he would be in his wolf form.

"No."

That was surprising.

"He is not with the pack and he doesn't want Sam ordering him back to the reservation." Edward explained again.

"We are not going to sit here waiting for that dog to attack!" Rosalie said with disgust.

"I wouldn't mind a decent fight, I'm bored with keeping you two from attacking each other." Emmet said with a huge grin on his face.

Bella's eyes had darted from one face to the other following our conversation closely.

"No." she whispered as she tried to make her opinion known. Most of the family ignored her, seeing her distress I smiled at her, hoping to reassure her a bit.

"There will be no fighting in the house." Esme said to Emmet with a stern look on her face.

Now we all could hear Jacob arriving, we all fell silent, even Bella could hear the rumble of the bike. Her eyes wide with fear, her heart rate spiked, Bella curled up in panic, hiding behind the arm of the sofa not wanting to see what would happen around her.

Behind the sofa Rosalie, Emmet and Jasper were discussing what to do when Jacob did attack in the house. Outside the rumble of the bike fell silent. I wasn't worried about Jacob's intentions to attack, even though I would never fight him, I knew one wolf was no match for a house full of vampires. I was worried about Bella, as I saw her flinch again by a nudge of the fetus I saw other problems with a young werewolf in the house.

What if Jacob transformed here, what if he attacked. There was no way Bella would be able to get out if the way quickly enough. Any sudden or quick movement either of us would make to get her out of the way would hurt her, even her own slow movements did.

"Maybe you should meet Jacob at the door." Edward said to me, "he respects you the most of us."

I nodded, now was not the time for a fight. The panic and stress Bella was in, was problematic enough as it was, there was no need to have Jacob amplify it. In a flash I was opening the front door.

"Hello Jacob, how are you?" I had to work to keep my face patient as I heard Bella's breath stop and heart rate reaching a new all time high.

Jacob looked taken aback by my appearance and thought for a second.

"I heard Bella made it back alive."

It sounded almost like a sneer, but behind it I could hear real worry in his voice.

"Er, Jacob, it's not really the best time." I felt uncomfortable, I knew why he was here and that my reaction would only fuel his intentions more but I had to try and protect Bella, so no werewolf in the house today. "Could we do this later."

Jacob looked shocked, he expected that Edward probably had already told us the reasons why he was here, I asked him to postpone a fight as if there was ever a good time to do this fight, and so, it took him a minute to recollect his thoughts.

"Why not?" Bella questioned my answer to Jacob, "Are we keeping secrets from Jacob, too, what's the point?"

Bella misinterpret my reasons behind trying to keep Jacob out. Bella must have asked Edward the questions because he groaned silently, his wife wasn't making life easy for him.

"Please Jacob, come in." Bella decided.

Jacob walked past me into the house, I stayed behind in the door so that I could see the whole room. I eyed at Jasper to check if he was concentrating on Jacob, he could erase all the anger Jacob felt and make it impossible for Jacob to transform when needed, with a quick nod from him I saw that Jasper had the same idea as I did.

But none of it was necessary, as soon as Jacob saw Edward's face all anger was erased from his face. He froze in place as he took in the look on Edward's face.

During all the words that were spoken in the last few minutes Edward's eyes never left Bella's face, when Bella didn't look at him the pain surfaced again as it had before. Now as Bella laid curled up in panic and possible in pain Edward looked like he was burning. I had seen that look many times before during my days in Voltera, mostly when Jane was involved. It hurt to see my son in so much pain.

Rosalie had shifted protectively over Bella as Jacob slowly approached the sofa. Bella glanced up at Rose, the look in Bella's face was a bit strange. I thought she tried to apologies to Rose for the need of protection. I was wrong, Rosalie understood and snatched up the bucket and held in front of Bella.

Before Jacob arrived Esme had tried to see if Bella could keep some soup in, apparently it didn't.

Edward couldn't handle the pain, disappointment and stress anymore and sank to his knees. Rosalie, due to the stress that having a werewolf in the house brought, tried to protect Bella from everything and hold her hand up to prevent Edward from touching Bella. But Bella reached out to Edward, stroking is hair, she knew how he felt even if he tried not to show her. Bella saw through everything Edward wanted to hide.

Surprised at the scene Jacob looked at Bella, trying to take in what he saw. I felt sorry for him, he had loved Bella as much as we did, and seeing her so weak and sick must hurt him as well.

Typical Bella, she apologized to Jacob for him to witness her so sick. As Jacob approached the sofa Rose hissed at him, but Bella waved it away.

Jacob knelt down next to Bella, "Bella, what's wrong?" he asked, "are you alright?"

Bella seemed happy to see Jacob, like she missed him a long time. When she told Jacob that she was happy he showed up, Edward sank deeper into misery. I had to admit, even I didn't understand the connection between Bella and Jacob, but I always imagined it like Jacob was the brother Bella had longed for all her young years.

When he asked again what was wrong Bella turned to Rose.

"Help me up Rose?" she pleaded.

Rosalie as the rest of us wasn't really happy with that request. Bella was in no state to stand up or to move, Rose growled softly at Jacob to keep his distance, while the rest of us moved in a bit closer. Jacob would get upset when he sees the true cause of Bella's ill health.

"Please, Rose?"

When Rosalie helped her up, Jacob tried to stop her but Bella lashed out to him.

"I'm answering you question."

Bella might be sick but that girl got some serious sharp teeth. When Bella got up Jacob did a double take. He turned almost green as he looked at Bella and the cause of her problems. For a few seconds all Jacob did was stare, slowly we all could see his anger starting to resurface. I didn't doubt for a second to whom this anger would be channeled.

"Outside Jacob." Edward snarled suddenly, probably in a reaction to Jacobs thoughts.

"Let's do this." Jacob nodded with a hard grin on his face.

As Emmet and Jasper moved to follow Edward and Jacob outside, a heart rate started to speed up. With a quick flash between their faces Bella knew exactly what Jacob thoughts were and why Edward wanted him out. Maybe she understood it even better than we did.

"No." Bella gasped, as she tried to stop them she toke a step forward, naturally she stumbled. This time it wasn't clumsiness but weakness in her legs. Edward immediately grabbed her to steady her, and Rosalie held her up from behind, so she didn't fall.

"I just need to talk to him, Bella." He stroked her face to reassure her, "don't strain yourself, please rest."

Edward knew his request was something that would never happen, Bella would worry about them every second they were outside. But her heart sounded badly and Edward must have noticed that.

"Behave, and then come back." Bella told them after a second of silence and fell back into Rose's arms.

Edward and Jacob walked out of the house. Shortly I worried about Edward, wondering if Jacob would actually attack him, I looked at Jasper and Emmet who were standing guard, watching out of the window ready to help Edward when it was needed. I trusted them to intervene when it was needed.

I didn't have time to worry much, Bella was having difficulty breathing and her heart started to get really irregular. I turned to her and saw that now all color had drained from her face.

"Bella, are you feeling any different then this morning?" I didn't want to ask if she was alright, because her answer would be the same as always, "it's nothing" or "I'm ok".

"No." she replied in a fast lie.

"Bella?" I asked again raising an eyebrow.

She held her breath as Rosalie slowly let her sink onto the sofa. Biting on her lip to prevent any sound to escape. She was in pain.

"Ok, fine, I'm a bit dizzy, and to weak to stand on my own legs. I'm so hungry right now." She answered in a sigh as she lay down on the sofa.

I watched her for a while, listening to her heart and her blood flow. Having the very good hearing that came with this vampire life was now very helpful. I could examine Bella without having to upset her. Bella's eyes darted from me to the door and back to me again.

"Do you think they are behaving?" She whispered.

"I think they will." I answered her, I wasn't sure if that was the truth but she needed to relax.

I stared at Bella for an other few seconds, wondering how I could help Bella's heart. It was really having a hard time pushing the blood around. Also her breathing was getting more troubled by the minute. For a moment I spiraled in the same despair Edward must have felt the last few hours, I felt like she was slipping away, without me doing anything, that there was nothing I could do.

Quickly I shook that thought off me. There had to be something to do, there had to be something that would stop Bella and the fetus from starving to death.

"Bella if in the next few hours your condition isn't improving I'm going to put you on IV fluids." I told her.

Her eyes flew wide with fear. Needles! Why couldn't she just be afraid of the things she should be, like us, and except the normal things.

"Bella, I have to. You are getting so dehydrated that your heart is having trouble pumping your blood around, and if your heart stops…" I tailed off and shook my head.

"Carlisle! Bella need to stay calm? She is terrified of needles." Rosalie asked, she was stroking Bella's hair to calm her down a bit.

"It's not only Bella who suffers from this," I replied trying to keep my calm, "If Bella is hungry and starving to death because she can't keep even water in, what do you think the baby goes through, Rose?"

Bella's expression was stressed again, somewhere between her fear for needles and the fear of loosing her child. She didn't get a chance to reply. The front door opened again and Edward walked in unscratched, I could hear Jacob just outside the door.

Edward had walked far away enough for us not to hear what he wanted to discus with Jacob. We had heard short outbursts of Jacob's voice when ever he got to angry with Edward to control his volume. So when Edward requested us to leave and let Bella alone with Jacob it was a bit of a surprise.

"_Are you sure?"_ I thought, and Edward replied with a small nod.

Rosalie on the other hand hissed, "Over my pile of ashes!"

I would bet that Edward would have wanted to take care of that in that moment, but he didn't gave any notice to have heard Rosalie, instead he turned to Bella.

"Bella, Jacob wants to talk with you. Are you afraid to be alone with him?"

Bella thought for a second, "Rose it's fine. Jake is not going to hurt us, Go with Edward."

"It might be a trick." Rose hissed. I couldn't believe she thought so low of us. At any other moment I would have reacted and said something but Edward was the first to speak.

"Carlisle and I will always be in your sight, Rosalie." His voice sounded death, "we are the ones she's afraid of."

I wondered if he was referring to Rosalie or to Bella. It's must have been Rosalie, Bella was never really afraid of us. Maybe except for those few minutes when she arrived at the airport. But Bella thought he meant her.

"No," Bella started to cry, "No Edward, I'm not…" Bella must have heard the tone of Edwards voice as well, she looked so worried at him.

Edward comforted her with soft words but she still looked worried. Maybe having Jacob talk to her wasn't so bad after all, he would at least be brutally honest with her. I wasn't sure if that was going to be helpful but at least somebody outside the family could tell her what she was doing to herself, maybe she would listen to Jacob.

When Edward asked again for us to leave I turned to the door, and the others followed. Rosalie and Edward were the last to leave. To give Jacob and Bella some privacy we retreated to the other side of the river. If Jacob kept his voice down we wouldn't hear them. Rosalie stayed between us and the house so she could listen to make sure nothing happened to Bella and keep an eye on us.

A pair of hands grabbed mine as I watched the house.

"What are you thinking?" Esme asked softly.

"About Bella, about what to do for her, she really need some fluids in her."

"Yes, she is terrified of needles and stress isn't helpful." Esme mused, "Maybe if you could make it clear to her and Rosalie that the baby is suffering too, maybe she will let you."

"I hope that I can." I answered as I turned to her. "Tonight I want to go hunting with you, just an hour or so. Just the two of us, doing something else then worrying."

She smiled at me, the soft smile around her lips was enough for me to forget the world for a second. I softly kissed her smile.

"I would love to go with you." She answered as I released her, "and maybe I can help you with convincing Bella, she probably trust me more then she trust Rosalie."

I smiled at her, I knew I could trust her to make clear to Bella that an IV was really needed now. I could always count on Esme to help me.

I turned to Edward, shocked by the look in his eyes I couldn't get myself to say anything I wanted to say. I lay my hand on his shoulder hoping it would comfort him a bit.

He looked at me, as our eyes met I realized that the pain he was going through was more then I had ever thought possible, even Jane couldn't do that.

"I can't loose her, Carlisle…" he whispered, "I can't…"

I squeezed his shoulder softly, "I know son, I know."

As I stared back to the house, I hoped and prayed with everything I had that Jacob would succeed. But my prayers weren't answered.

After no more then fifteen minutes we all saw Jacob ran out of the house. Edward groaned softly, which confirmed for me that Jacob hadn't been successful. Rosalie let out a sigh of relieve and ran back to the house. We all followed.


	11. Chapter 11 The Wolfs

_I have to set something straight, in the other chapters I have unforgivably written Emmett name wrong, I forgot to ad the last T…that won't happen again._

_This chapter and the next one I'm really exited about and I promise that the next will be finished very quickly. I hope you enjoy it to, again let me know what you think, so please review._

**All characters and storylines belong to Stephenie Meyer**

**Chapter 11**

"Bella, calm down," Edward begged kissing her hair softly.

"Bella, that dog isn't worth it." Rosalie hissed.

"I'm going to get Jasper." Alice whispered to me. I nodded while watching Bella.

It was almost thirteen minutes after Jacob had left and Bella was still upset about him running out of the house, and on top of that I just told her she really needed the IV fluids. I hope Jasper and Emmett hadn't gone to far to hunt. I needed Bella to be calm, I needed her to listen to Esme.

Luckily they were here in a few minutes, Alice had explain everything on the way here so when Jasper walked in the room a wave of calm washed through everything. Bella's breathing became a bit more calm and the tears started to slow down.

"Thanks Jasper." Edward muttered.

After an additional five minutes Bella relaxed and wiped her face dry, Esme sat down next to her.

"Bella, honey listen to me," she started, "I'm not going to try and convince you that you have let Edward and Carlisle have their way all the time, but if you are not eating and drinking you will kill the baby yourself."

Bella's eyes started to tear up again.

"No, wait Bella, let me finish, I remember a lot of the time I was pregnant because it was one of the most special times in my human life. But I remember also being hungry all the time, the baby demands nourishment. I could eat everything, anything at any time." The soft smile on Esme's face was one of good memories.

"But I have tried everything I could think of to give you and your baby food that you could keep in, at the moment not even water stays in Bella. If you get even more dehydrated can you imagine what that would do to your baby?"

"But... but, there must be an other way." Bella protested looking from Esme to me.

"No, Bella we have tried, under any human circumstances they would have put you on IV long ago. Let Carlisle do what he does best, trying to make you healthy and strong again, and the baby needs it too." Esme finished.

"Bella, please let Carlisle try." Edward begged her. Edward had given up the fight against the fetus, now he was fighting against Bella's health conditions, and from what I could see we were fighting a lost battle. A small spark of hope remains with the IV fluids, if that worked maybe Bella would survive. Now she was so weak and dehydrated that I guess she wouldn't last an other 24 hours.

Bella thought for a while, then turned to me.

"Is it really necessary?" she whispered. I nodded in reply.

"Ok then." She agreed.

Taking every chance Bella gave me to try to help her I rushed up the stairs to my office to prepare the IV, and the sacs with fluids. The fluids needed to be a bit warmed up as I placed them in the microwave for a few seconds, I prepared the needle. Everything had to be prepared up here, the less time Bella saw me with the needle the easier it would be on her.

When everything was done I went downstairs. Bella sat against Edward quivering with fear.

The whole procedure took only a few seconds as I worked at vampire speed, something I wouldn't do in the hospital.

Shortly after the procedure Bella was calming down, with Jaspers help, and fell asleep, she was so tired that even the IV couldn't keep her from sleeping.

"Maybe we should get the hospital bed downstairs." Esme whispered, "if she tries to turn in her sleep she could fall of the sofa."

"Yes, maybe that's a good idea." I answered and then laughed softly, "I don't think Bella would like that very much though."

"Rose? Edward?" Esme asked.

Rosalie nodded, "Yes at least then she can lay down, like she should."

"Emmett could you get the bed downstairs for me?" I asked. I didn't wait for Edward's reaction, he was again staring out the window. In it I could see Edwards reflection, his face was pained. Ok maybe 'pained' wasn't a strong enough word, tortured, that was more like it.

"Do you really think she wouldn't last an other 24 hours if the IV doesn't work?" he asked me as he noticed I was watching him.

Now I understood his expression, he had heard my thoughts earlier.

"Yes." I answered, horrified by how dead my own voice sounded, "She hasn't kept any fluids in for over two days now. I mean I can pull some blood from the IV needle to measure how dehydrated she really is but I don't think that is going to help us."

Before any of us could continue Emmett came downstairs with the hospital bed. Silently we set the bed up. After we were done Edward slowly raised Bella from the sofa, carefully so that he didn't moved her to much he lay her down in the bed, Rosalie followed behind them with the IV fluids.

"I hate to see her like this." Esme whispered.

I put my arm around her, "That's not what I'm hating, it's what I hear that I'm hating."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"listen to her breathing it's even worse than it was when she was upset earlier today."

And it was, it was more labored, heavier, her body was really working to get the oxygen around. Also the fetus had grown a lot again over the last few hours, I had the idea that it was slowing down a bit but still, the size of the fetus wasn't helping Bella either.

"We should go hunt now," I told Esme, "I want to be here incase it gets any worse."

"You are going to hunt?" Rosalie asked, she was surprised, I could guess she had expected me to be here all the time while Bella was so sick.

"Yes and you should go to Rose."

"No I'm still good, but what about Bella?"

"Edward knows enough medical skills, he can handle an hour or so alone. I'll take my phone with me incase you need me, we won't go far." I told them.

I took Esme's hand and turned towards the door.

"You two, don't fight, and let Bella sleep." Esme commanded Edward and Rosalie.

It was amazing how she at one point could sound so like a very strict mother and than moments later so lovely.

We walked out the door together, setting of across the river and ran for a while. It was good to be free from the drama back home for a while. I wondered if Edward and Rosalie would listen to Esme. Emmett was there and Alice and Jasper, but when Edward loses his temper with Rose…

I let that train of thought go.

We caught the scent of a herd of deer not far into the forest, we both shifted to a hunting crouch. Hunting wasn't as satisfying as I hoped it would be, it didn't last long enough and it didn't really take my mind off the horrors from home. I sat down against a tree watching Esme hunt. It was very graceful the way she hunted, moving like a ghost the deer never heard or saw her approach.

Watching Esme kill the deer reminded me why I resented this life, why I hated myself when I bit Edward and Esme. Although I was happy now, with my family, the killing part revolted me every time. Hunting was a necessity, but I still didn't like it. All life was precious.

And now, one life is being wasted. Back home Bella's life hang by a small satin thread. I should have listened to her long before this could have happened. I should have changed her the day she asked me. I couldn't understand why I hadn't done it. I truly believed that by doing good my soul would have a chance of an after life, that our soul wasn't completely destroyed by the change. Then why hadn't I changed Bella when she wanted it. She is right for Edward, she made him happy from the start, she made the family complete, it would have brought us happiness. Now, besides the moments of intense joy we had when we saw Edward so happy, all my decision had brought only misery and pain. Yes, I would have never done it again changing a human, but Bella was a different case…

"What are you thinking about?" Esme asked as she sat next to me.

"About Bella."

"I thought you didn't want to think of it for a while."

"I wasn't thinking about the fetus…" I paused to think of how to explain, "I was thinking why I had never listened to her before."

"What do you mean."

"Why I have waited for everything to fall apart before giving in to her wish. If I had given her what she wanted when she begged me, all this wouldn't have happened. We would be living somewhere far away with a totally happy family."

Esme put her small hand in mine and looked up at me.

"You know you sound like Edward right now, don't you." She laughed, "You two are so good in taking the blame on yourself."

She looked over the killing field we left behind after our hunt and shook her head.

"Carlisle, I know how you feel about this life, and I know you would never do it to someone who had a choice, but you also did the best you could when it came to Bella. Your plan was perfect, it would have to be Edward's choice. Nobody could have predicted that this would happen."

"But still…" I wanted to argue, but Esme lay her hand on my mouth.

"Hush, stop blaming yourself."

We sat silent for a few seconds, I knew somewhere deep down that Esme was right, this was something no one would have expected, but I wanted to argue that, I was the doctor, the scientist, I should have know, but my thought process was cut short by the phone that rang in my pocket.

"Oh no, no…" Esme whispered.

I looked at the screen and saw that Emmett was calling me. Why would he call? If there was something with Bella I would have expected to be Edward or Rosalie.

"Yes." I said as I flipped the phone open.

"Carlisle, you and Esme have to get home now." Emmett replied.

"What's wrong." I asked in a bleak voice, staring into Esme's eyes who would have cried if she could.

"Trouble with the dogs."

That was surprising, Esme could see the surprise on my face and started to form a question but I held up my hand.

"What do you mean?"

"There is no time to explain it over the phone and Edward would do a better job anyway, just get home as soon as possible." Emmett rushed.

"Ok we are on our way." I said and shut the phone.

"Come, we have to get home." I said to Esme as I grabbed her hand.

"What's wrong?" Esme asked as we ran back to the house.

"I don't know, some trouble with the wolf pack, Emmett wouldn't explain."

We ran for a few minutes or so when Esme caught the scent of a wolf. She skidded to a halt.

"What should we do?" she asked, I knew what she meant. Trouble with the wolf pack could mean trouble for us if we cross one. Before I could answer I heard a ruffle next to us in the bushes, I tensed to defend Esme, but then Seth stepped out of the bushes.

"Seth? What…, what are you doing here?" this was our part of the treaty line the wolfs would never come here, only to fight or to… to what? And why wasn't he in wolf form?

"Jake will kill me if I stayed human to long, but to cut it short, Jake and I are now a pack. Sam felt the need to attack you all, and we didn't want to." Seth rushed out.

It made me do a double take.

"What do you mean?" I stuttered.

"Sam wanted to kill Bella's baby, he think it's dangerous, Jake and I disagreed, so we came here to warn you, and now we are on watch for a possible attack." Seth thought for a second and continued, "Edward will explain things properly, I have to get back in to wolf form before Jake gets to worried."

"Oh, Ok. and say thanks to Jacob for me" Seth had said something about a new pack, that meant that Jacob had taken is claim as the leader. Although I didn't know Jacob very well, I could understand what this must cost him. I would have to thank Jacob myself when I saw him.

Seth smiled at us and walked away back into to bushes. Esme and I looked at each other for a second. Only a few words really hit home at that moment, 'Sam' 'attack' and 'Kill Bella's baby'.

"Lets hurry." I said to Esme.

We were at the house in a second, when we entered everybody was downstairs, Emmett en Jasper had taken position at the front windows. Defensive. Alice was letting the metal window protectors down to seal the class wall. Everything was being prepared for an attack. It made the shivers run down my spine.

"Edward?" I asked, he was still standing next to Bella's bed.

"Sam is preparing an attack." He said softly, knowing what I wanted, "Sam thinks the thing Bella is carrying might be dangerous. He wanted the pack to attack us so they could kill the thing, and with that Bella as well."

Edward stared at Bella's face for a long time before he continued.

"Jacob and Seth didn't want to be a part of this attack. Seth had no choice but Jacob took up his claim as chief and ran away from the pack. Seth found out very quickly that he could join Jacob and ran after him to warn us. They are running in a circle now, to see if Sam is going to attack."

"They would hear Sam decision for an attack, why run a perimeter?"

"I haven't asked Jacob, but I think it's because then can't hear Sam's thoughts anymore. Or at least I couldn't hear them in Jacob's thoughts as I did before."

"That is strange." I mused, "Jacob can not fight Sam, he isn't planning on it, is he?"

"No, not really, they are keeping watch, if they howl it means attack is coming."

Edward hadn't fully finished his sentence when not far from here a wolf howled. In a flash Edward was at the window. We all tensed for battle. Just like this afternoon when Jacob came here, I was thinking again about how I didn't want to fight. Not here in the house, not outside, not ever.

Behind me Bella's breathing hitched, I turned around to see if she had woken up. Still asleep Bella made a choking sound. I rushed to her side but then her breathing started again, still labored. With a sinking feeling I had the idea that the IV fluids weren't doing any good.

With a sigh Edward turned around.

"It was a false alarm, Seth was upset about something else, and forgot we were listening for a signal. He's very young" He explained. It said a lot of how much Edward liked Seth that he defended him in his explanation.

"Nice, to have toddlers guarding the fort." Emmett muttered.

"They've done us a great service tonight, Emmett," I told him, "At great personal sacrifice."

"Yeah, I know. I'm just jealous. Wish I was out there."

Of course, Emmett would be upset about the fact that he wasn't outside fighting. I didn't know why or how, but Emmett wasn't happy unless he was fooling around or fighting with something. Maybe it had to do with the fact that he was fighting so hard for his life when I changed him.

For a second I thought about Sam, and the attack he was planning. Maybe Jacob or Seth could tell us what they think.

"Seth doesn't thing Sam will attack now," Edward answered my thought, "Not with us forewarned, and lacking two members of the pack."

"What does Jacob think?"

"He isn't as optimistic." Edward said as he walked back to Bella's bed.

I sat down on the chair next to Bella's bed. Somehow I was tired, not physically of course, but mentally. I was drained. For a while I just sat there staring at Bella, hoping my quick brain would work something out. Sometimes I had to call Edward and Rosalie to order, their bickering was even more exhausting, sometimes Emmett intervened


	12. Chapter 12 Health Issues

_I know a few of you were really hoping to see Bella drink blood through Carlisle's eyes, but I wanted to give Carlisle's fascination with all things strange the deserving attention, so that will be in the next chapter._

_I hope you all like this chapter. _

**All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer**

**Chapter 12**

For a long time we all waited for the attack to start. Everybody was tense and listening for Jacobs or Seth's howl. After pacing a lot of miles in front of Alice, Jasper sat down next to me.

"Carlisle, what I wanted to tell you, about the myth, what I told you before." He started slowly.

"Ah, Yes, what about it?" crossing my fingers hoping for a solution to this mess.

"Well Emmett and I have translated some parts of the text." Jasper started and took a deep breath, "From what we can make of it, there are more stories and all are located around the same area."

"Did you find out anything about the fetus in one of them?" I asked hopefully.

"A small part from the one I started working on, that the fetus has to be destroyed before it got to strong, because when time comes the fetus will use it's teeth to free itself from the womb."

"WHAT!!!" echoed five times.

It took me a second to calm down, Jasper seemed to be blasted away by the emotional havoc his words caused.

"Was there something in it about the mother?" I asked with as much calm that I could muster.

Jasper looked down at the floor, taking a few deep breaths to steady himself.

"About the mother I could translate a small part, only that the birth would kill the mother." He whispered.

"I…, we have only translated a few lines, there were two more stories in your book which I could link to this myth, but I haven't had a chance to translate them. Maybe the other ones we tell us something more positive." He argued, he could feel the despair around him more clearly than I could see it on every face.

"Maybe." I answered, "We should translate and research the myths as soon as possible."

"Yes Emmett and I will continue."

"I'll help you." Alice said. When I heard Alice's voice it reminded me of a question I wanted to ask her.

"Alice, has anything changed after I put Bella on the IV?" I asked her.

Her face fell and shook her head.

"I can't see more than a few minutes ahead in Bella's future, and what I see is blurred, it's like the thing get in away of it."

I nodded and turned to look at Bella again. Edward was still staring at Bella, his face still horrified by Jaspers words. As Alice, Jasper and Emmett headed upstairs to continue the research I was supposed to do, Bella stirred.

"Bella? Honey?" Edward whispered to her as he stroke her hair. Rose wanted to push Edwards hand away and say something but a hiss from Esme stopped her in her tracks.

Bella slowly opened her eyes. Confused by the fact that she was laying in an unknown bed she blinked a few times at looked at us.

"Why am I in a hospital bed?" She croaked as she saw the side raised up.

"To prevent you from falling of the couch." I answered, "We thought it would saver for you and the fetus if you were laying in a wide enough and good bed."

"Ahh." She whispered, "Can I get back to the sofa now?"

"Bella, honey, it's much better for you and the baby if you could lie down properly, at least while you are so weak." Esme answered.

"Can I get out now? I really need to use the bath room?"

"That's ok but be careful." I agreed.

Bella tried to get herself to sit up but even putting her arms under her body to push it up was to much work for her.

Edward moved forward to help her, with his poker face back in place Bella would never know what Jasper had found out. Before Edward could reach her Rosalie hissed and pushed him away.

"I'll help her."

Softly Rosalie reached for Bella and lifted her up. I could see Bella's face whiting, her teeth pressed down on her lip to prevent sound to come out of her mouth. She must have pain.

When Rosalie carefully carrying Bella walked out the room, we heard a wolf howl close by. Rosalie continued like she hadn't heard it, so that she didn't frightened Bella, but at the top of the stairs Jasper and Emmett appeared, watching Edward for signs of a real attack.

I looked at Edward, the howl was so close by that I expected him to hear Jacobs thought, after a tense minute Edward relaxed.

"It's nothing, Leah decided that she didn't want to be part of Sam's pack any longer." He explained.

"It seems like Jacob is getting is own pack if he wants it or not." I chuckled.

"What is it with Jacobs pack?" Bella croaked as Rosalie carried her back in to the room.

I sighed, of course Bella would want to know what was going on with Jacob and she needed to know. If she found out when Sam attacked or in an other stress situation…

Edward heard my assessment and turned to Bella as Rosalie lay her back in the bed.

"Bella, it's nothing you should worry about." He told her with a small smile, Bella would worry anyway, "Last night after you fell asleep, Jacob and Seth came here. They came here to warn us for Sam."

Bella's eyes flew wide open, not so much in fear as in surprise.

"Sam…, Sam thinks the thing you carry might be dangerous," Edward continued, the look on his face told me that he wasn't disagreeing with Sam, "Only Sam wasn't planning on taking your or our opinion in notice."

Bella gasped as she understood what Edward was explaining.

"He wanted to attack us, what about the treaty?" she chocked out.

"Sam sees the treaty as dead now. You have been harmed by a Cullen."

Bella tried to shake her head but she was to weak for that. Blinking the tears away that were created by Edward's words. She thought for a second.

"Then why were Jake and Seth here if not to attack."

"Jacob, didn't want to follow Sam's order." Edward slowly started, thinking of how he would explain, "Jacob took up his birth right."

"Oh." Bella sighed, "Jacob didn't want to. He told me, he never wanted it."

Edward nodded.

"Jacob took his right as pack leader and chief, now he is an alpha male, and Sam still is. Jacob turned his back on the pack and was first alone, but when Seth decided he didn't want to follow Sam's orders he found out he had choice and joined Jake. They came here to warn us, now they are running a perimeter to alarm us when Sam decides to attack."

"What are we going to do?" She whispered.

"Nothing. I trust Jacob to give us warning in time. You are to weak to move, and even if we were to run there would be no way Carlisle would get all things he would need to help you. Here we have everything we need."

Bella stared out the window for a while. Then with out warning her eyes started to tear.

"Bella? What wrong honey?" Edward asked.

"Jake is giving up way to much for me." She stuttered.

Edward stroke her face trying to comfort her. Every now and then Bella's heart stuttered or her breathing became more labored then it already was. She looked so immense pale, almost as white as we did, and skinny, I could almost see the bones of her hand through her skin.

She had been on the IV for more than twelve hours now and there was still no change, besides from the bump, which despite everything was still growing.

"Jacob is coming, to check on Bella." Edward whispered so that Bella wouldn't hear.

"Is he coming in?" I asked.

"I think so, he is human now."

I wanted to thank him for everything he had done for my family. I knew I had to do it now, if something went wrong with Bella, if she wouldn't make it, which was likely, I didn't think I would get a chance.

"you should meet him and thank him." Edward whispered in answer to my thought.

"Will you come with me?" I asked.

"No I'm not leaving Bella's side." He chocked, his eyes full of pain.

I opened the door to meet him as Jacob walked up to the steps of the porch.

"Are you all right, Jacob?" I asked him, he looked tired.

"Is Bella?" He chocked. My face must have shown my negative thoughts from a few moments ago.

"She's… much the same as last night. Did I startle you?" I asked, as he hadn't moved from the place he had frozen when he saw me.

"I'm sorry. Edward told me you were coming in your human form, and I came out to greet you, as he didn't want to leave her. She's awake." I explained.

Pain rippled over Jacob's face as he understood exactly why Edward didn't want to leave Bella. The 24 hours I had given Bella were almost over, of course Edward wouldn't leave her now, in fact to only time he had left Bella's side were the times I ordered him to, or when Bella needed a bathroom break.

Jacob looked even more drawn as he slumped against the railing to sit down on the stairs. I softly sat down next to him, feeling as tired as he looked.

"I didn't get a chance to thank you last night Jacob. You don't know how much I appreciate your… compassion." that was the right word, "I know your goal was to protect Bella, but I owe you the safety of the rest of my family as well. Edward told me what you had to do…"

"Don't mention it."

"If you prefer."

We sat silent for a while. I stared out over the garden, wondering how everything got so twisted up. It was only a short while ago that I sat peacefully in my office, enjoying the buzz of my family.

"She's family to you?" Jacob asked, pulling me back to the present.

"Yes, Bella is already like a daughter to me. A beloved daughter."

"But you're going to let her die."

Internally I flinched at his words, they we so true, but sounded so wrong. I was letting her to die, and that moment was getting closer and closer. Jacob looked at me as he waited for my answer.

"I can imagine what you think of me for that, but I can't ignore her will. It wouldn't be right to make such a choice for her, to force her."

Jacob looked like he was about to argue with me, but than understanding washed over his face. I felt sorry for him. I knew that a lot of choices were taken away from him, I couldn't quiet understand how he felt but I could relate a bit. And I did know how the pack dynamics worked.

"Do you think there's any chance she'll make it? I mean as a vampire and all that. She told me about…about Esme."

"I'd say there's an even chance at this point." I wasn't being totally honest but he didn't need to have my fears, "I've seen vampire venom work miracles, but there are conditions that even venom cannot overcome. Her heart is working to hard now, if it should fail…there won't be anything for me to do."

And all the beats her heart was making now, told me that, that moment wasn't far away. We really should talk to Bella about a back up plan. She must allow us to do something the moment it would get too…too dangerous, it already was too dangerous but I couldn't think of a good enough word.

Jacob continued our conversation, "What is it doing to her?" he asked, explaining what he saw last night after I put Bella in the hospital bed.

"The fetus isn't compatible with her body, to strong for one thing, but she could probably endure that for a while. The problem is that it won't allow her to her the sustenance she needs."

It was hard to talk to him asI tried to explain things to Jacob, how the fetus was killing the woman he loved, finishing my lecture with my biggest frustration, "I can't figure out what it wants!"

Jacob looked sick, thinking about my words and controlling his anger. For a short minute he was shaking all over. I gave him time to calm down, staring out in front of me thinking about my deepest wish.

"I wish I could get a better idea of what exactly it is." I whispered to myself, but I noticed Jacob was listening so I continued, "The fetus is well protected. I haven't been able to produce an ultrasonic image. I doubt there is any way to get a needle through the amniotic sac, but Rosalie won't agree to let me try, in any case."

"A needle?" Jacob asked, "What good will that do?"

I explained everything about amniotic fluid and chromosomes to him like I explained it to Bella before. It made me a bit uncomfortable when Jacob asked, "Wonder what my chromosomes are like?"

I had to admit to him that I had taken samples from him last spring and that I knew about his chromosomes. I was happy to see that it didn't bother Jacob much.

"I'll be right back, Bella." Edward's voice interrupted our conversation.

"I want to speak to Carlisle for a moment." I looked up at the door, what was so important that Edward would leave Bella's side.

"Actually, Rosalie, would you mind accompanying me?" What was up with Edward, I wondered.

"What is it, Edward?" I heard Bella saying with hitching breath.

"Nothing you need to worry about, love. It will just take a second. Please, Rose?"

"Esme? Can you mind Bella for me." Rosalie called.

"of course." Esme answered.

I continued staring at the door, when Edward came out there was something different in his face. A small spark of something burned in his eyes. I could say it was hope, just a flicker of it maybe. Rose and Edward walked up to me.

"Carlisle." He whispered softly.

"What is it, Edward?"

"Perhaps we've been going about this the wrong way. I was listening to you and Jacob just now, and when you were speaking of what the.. fetus wants, Jacob had an interesting thought."

"_what do you mean?"_ I thought.

"We haven't actually addressed that angle, we've been trying to get Bella what she needs. And her body is accepting it about as well as one of ours would. Perhaps we should address the need of the …fetus first. Maybe if we can satisfy it, we'll be able to help her more effectively."

He really didn't make sense to me. The only way to get a fetus healthy, is to start with a healthy mother, the fetus needs nourishment but can't get it as long as Bella can't keep anything in.

"I'm not following you, Edward." I said

"Think about it, Carlisle. If that creature is more vampire than human, can't you guess what it craves…what it's not getting? Jacob did."

Then it clicked. Edward was right of course. The fetus was part vampire, and in treating Bella I had stopped taking that in notice. I had assumed it graved normal nourishment, well normal for humans, never thought for a second it might need something totally different.

"Oh, you think it is… thirsty?"

"Of course," hissed Rosalie, "Carlisle, we have al that type O negative laid aside for Bella. It's a good idea."

I wasn't sure if it was going to work, if Edward was right the fetus would need a lot of blood, after being thirsty for more then three weeks, but using the IV to get the blood in Bella's body would be to slow. I didn't need a watch to tell me that my 24 hours were almost up, Bella's heart was telling me that with every beat.

"Hmm." I murmured. "I wonder…and then, what would be the best way to administer…"

Rosalie was on the same page as me.

"We don't have time to be creative. I'd say we should start with the traditional way."

Let Bella drink the blood! While she was human? There was so much that could go wrong with that. On the other hand Rosalie was right about time, there would be now way we could come up with something creative quick enough.

"Wait a minute," Jacob whispered, "Just hold on. Are you … are you talking about making Bella drink blood?"

"It was your idea, dog." Rosalie snapped.

Jacob turned green again and swallowed a few times before speaking again.

"That's just…"

"Monstrous? Repulsive?" Edward added.

"Pretty much."

I could guess my own feeling were reflecting Jacob's a bit. Although I have seen enough people drinking blood, the idea of a human, my new daughter drinking blood was sickening. If it worked it could save Bella, but I wasn't sure if even I would be able to watch.

"but what if it helps her?" Edward asked both me and Jacob.

"What are you going to do, shove a tube down her throat." Jacob snapped.

"I plan to ask her what she thinks. I just wanted to run it past Carlisle first."

"If you tell her it might help the baby, she'll be willing to do anything. Even if we do have to feed them through a tube." Rosalie pushed.

Again I started to doubt Rosalie's motives, but I needed to focus on Bella first. Archiving the thought for later when I had time to talk to Rosalie about it in private, I thought about what they suggested. We had no other plan.

"Well, we don't have time to sit around discussing this, what do you think, Carlisle?"

Well there was only one who could truly give Rose the green light.

"We'll ask Bella." I sighed.

We walked in and Rose headed straight for Bella.

"What's going on?" Bella demanded.

"Jacob had an idea that might help you, It won't be pleasant, but…"

"But it might help the baby," Rosalie cut me short, "We've thought of a better way to feed him. Maybe."

"Not pleasant?" Bella whispered, "Gosh, That'll be such a change."

I shook my head, leave it to Bella to try and make a joke out of it. Sometimes I seriously wondered if that girl was mentally healthy.

Edward and I explained to her what we were thinking, she got on fast.

"I've got to drink it…" she whispered, "I can do that, practice for the future, right."

I was slightly happy to see that she was still hoping for a future, most humans in this condition are starting to give up on the fight, Bella didn't. I hoped that was enough to keep her going and that it wasn't a sign of her dehydration hitting her brain.

"So, who's going to catch me a grizzly bear?" Bella whispered while looking around. I glanced up at Edward.

"What?" Bella asked.

"It will be a more effective test if we don't cut corners, Bella." I answered her.

"if the fetus is craving blood, it's not craving animal blood." Edward added.

"It won't make a difference for you, Bella. Don't think about it. Rosalie encouraged.

Bella's eyes wandered around the room. Resting on Jacob.

"Who?" She asked.

"I'm not here as a donor, Bells," Jacob growled at her, "Sides, it's human blood that thing's after, and I don't think mine applies…"

"We have blood on hand, For you…just in case." Rosalie told her.

Bella thought for a minute or so. Running her hand over her baby bump.

"Well, I'm starving, so I'll bet he is, too. Let's go for it." She nodded slightly.

"My first vampire act."


	13. Chapter 13 Blood

_I know this is a short chapter, but if I would continue it would have been to long…_

_Thank you all very much for the **reviews**, as I can't get enough of them I hope you will send me a lot more……_

**All characters and Storylines belong to Stephenie Meyer…**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 13**

With a flash I was upstairs, Rosalie had followed me upstairs.

"How are we going to do this?" she muttered.

I thought about it for a second.

"In the cupboard to the left I have plastic cups, they are not see-through we can use those." I told her as I got the blood out of the refrigerator, "In the kitchen Esme has straws if you could get those I get the blood ready."

Rosalie nodded and flashed downstairs. The blood needed a few seconds to warm up before Bella could drink it. As I paced in front of the heating machine I thought about what I was about to do.

Letting a human drink blood. I shook my head at the thought. Under any other circumstances this would be the stupidest thing to do. The human stomach didn't handle blood very well, Bella would get even more sick as a result of it. But a tiny voice in my head kept nagging me. _What if Edward was right?_ There was a small spark of hope in me that maybe this was the answer. It made sense if you saw it the way Edward saw it. The fetus was also vampire, so it would make sense that if human food didn't work, blood must be what it was after.

"Are you ready with the blood?" Rosalie asked as she walked back in my office.

I nodded as I looked at her face for a second, her eyes were already darkening, it had been a while since she hunted.

"Can you handle it?" I asked her.

"Yes." She hissed, looking determined.

I broke the seal of the sac and let the cup fill, my eyes never leaving Rosalie's face. When the cup was full I stored the sac back into the heater, we might need more later, and turned to look at Rosalie again.

"I'm fine." She snapped, guessing my thoughts.

I should give her more credit, she had shown a lot of control in this life, even more than the rest of the family.

"Let's get this to Bella then." I suggested with a smile, as I took up the cup.

We both hurried down the stairs, Bella and Jacob were arguing again. I couldn't fully understand why but it pleased me to see Bella still had it in her to argue.

Bella's eyes turned to me. I reached out my hand with the cup to hand it to her, but her face betrayed her feelings. With her eyes now on the cup I could see she was scared.

"We could try another method." I told her.

"No, No, I'll try this first. We don't have time…"

She finally seemed to grasp how bad the situation was. Ok, her thought were for the baby, but she must realize that her own situation wasn't so good either. So I handed her the cup. She was so weak that she had trouble to keep it up right. Even Rosalie needed to help her as she tried to get up a bit to drink.

After encouragement from Rosalie Bella lifted up the cup to her face. Remembering Bella's normal reaction to blood I was surprised to see that she sniffed at the end of the straw. Praying that she didn't faint like she would have normally I continued to watch her. As the smell reached her she flinched.

"Bella, sweetheart, we can find an easier way." Edward said as he reached for the cup.

"Plug your nose." Rosalie suggested. Sometime I really wondered what was going on inside her head. I was still looking at Bella, she didn't look scared or nauseated anymore, she looked ashamed.

"No, that's not it." She answered Edward and Rose, "It's just that it…it smells good."

Ah, that was the reason for the look on her face, self-conscious as always.

"That's a good thing. That means we're on the right track, Give it a try." Rosalie encouraged again.

I had the urge to turn away as Bella took the straw between her lips. Every human bit that I had in me told me this was wrong. It screamed to me, not to let my beloved new daughter go through with this. I had to do a lot of arguing with myself before deciding that I would give this one cup a chance, if it didn't work we would stop. Yes we would be back to where we were, but this one cup was all I was willing to try.

I felt like I was harming Bella's humanity.

I forced myself to continue to watch Bella. She took a sip and let out a low moan. Edward and Jacob, who had bravely stayed and watched, both took a step towards Bella to comfort her.

"Bella, love…" Edward started.

"I'm okay." Bella answered him, "It tastes good, too."

Bella's eyes turned apologetic, like she was ashamed to admit it. Next to me Jacob turned green. I hoped his stomach would hold, one patient was enough for now, I didn't need a werewolf fainting on me at the moment.

"That's good," Rose said happily, "A good sign."

Yes it was a good sign, but it was way to early to tell if we were doing the right thing. As Bella drank a bit more, I was starting to see some change in her, maybe it was my trained eye but I definitely saw a bit of color returning to her face. It was really amazing, her body seemed to respond to the blood exactly like ours did. Maybe Rosalie was right, maybe this was the answer.

I didn't let my hopes get to high.

"How's your stomach? Do you feel nauseated?" I asked.

"No I don't feel sick, there's a first, eh?" Bella teased. I smiled at her.

"Excellent." Rosalie beamed.

"I think it's a bit to early for that, Rose." I murmured.

Everything looked alright now, but what would happen if the blood really settled itself in her stomach? Would it hold it in? Would or could her body take any nourishment out of it? The last I could answer quickly, if it stayed in, it would only be nourishment for the fetus. Bella's body still needed food, human food.

"Does this screw my total?" Bella asked, "Or do we start counting after I'm a vampire?"

I struggled to hide my smile, I guess Bella had heard of the bet Emmett and Jasper had made.

Not interested in the conversation I continued watching Bella emptying the cup. I listened to her heart beat, with every sip that she took it seemed to get strong, more steady.

"I did it." Bella said when she finished with a last pull at the straw, "If I keep this down, Carlisle, will you take the needles our of me?

Honestly, I thought to myself, I couldn't understand why Bella was here, how she wasn't afraid of being in a house full of mythological monsters, falling in love with one, and how she was afraid of the simple and non-scary things like needled. I never would understand it.

"As soon as possible." I promised her, "Honestly, they aren't doing that much good where they are."

The weird thing was, you really could see a difference. Just one cup of blood gave Bella so much more strength. As I met Edward's eyes I could see even he felt a bit of hope returning.

"Would you like more?" Rose asked.

I thought Bella would say yes right away, but again she looked ashamed.

"You don't have to drink any more right away." Edward told her with a murderous glare to Rosalie.

Yeah, I know," Bella sighed, "But…I want to."

"You don't need to be embarrassed about that, Bella. Your body has cravings. We all understand that." Rosalie comforted her. Then directed a hard glare to Jacob who was still standing next to me.

"Anyone who doesn't understand shouldn't be here." She told him.

Bella offered me her cup to refill.

"I'll be right back." I told her with a smile.

As I walked in my office I found Alice sitting in my chair. I wasn't really surprised, I had heard her going in a few seconds ago, what was surprising was that she actually was smiling. Ever since Bella's future disappeared from her visions her face had been grim or shown signs of frustration, but not any more.

"Hey Alice." I smiled at her, "tell me."

"As soon as Bella took that first sip, she became clearer." She sighed.

"You can see her future again?" I asked surprised. I didn't expect the blood to be the only answer.

"No, not totally, let's just say the vision I had first was bad reception on a very old black and gray TV, and never more then two minutes ahead. Now the reception is a bit better, I can see Bella, she is still blurred, the TV isn't working properly yet. And I can see more ahead. No more then an hour or so, but it is at least something." She finished with a hopeful sigh.

"But that means that we are on the right way with this."

She nodded, "I think so."

As Alice walked out, I pored blood in to Bella's cup and walked back to the hall way. I was surprised to see Esme standing against the wall, waiting for me. With a smile on her face she walked up to me and kissed me quickly on my cheek, and followed me downstairs. Esme to seems to radiate with hope.

As I reached the bed I handed over the cup to Bella. Without any sigh of disgust or without a flinch she took the straw between her lips and started drinking. I looked at Esme while Bella emptied her cup. Esme was again standing against the wall, as I beckoned to join me she shook her head and pointed at Bella's cup. As I looked at her eyes I understood, it hadn't been long since we hunted but the hunt was cut short because of the wolf trouble, she would need to hunt again soon. Most of us would I realized as I looked at Edward and Rosalie.

Then I noticed Jacob, and realized that hunting was going to be difficult if Sam was still on his murderous path. Hmm… I have to think of some solution for that. I couldn't have hungry vampires in the house when Bella, the only human, was drinking human blood.

Bella was drinking quickly, she already was strong enough to sit up on her own, she didn't need Rosalie for support anymore.

"How do you feel now?" I asked Bella as she finished her cup.

"Not sick…," She knew where I was heading with my question, "Sort of hungry …only I'm not sure if I'm hungry or thirsty, you know."

"Carlisle, just look at her. This is obviously what her body wants. She should drink more." Rosalie urged.

I shook my head to her.

"She's still human, Rosalie, She needs food, too. Let's give her a little while to see how this affects her, and then maybe we can try some food again." I told her before turning to Bella, "Does anything sound particularly good to you, Bella?"

"Eggs." She sputtered out immediately, smiling at Edward. I didn't want to know.

Edward smiled back at her, just a bit, and than turned to Jacob, who looked like he was at the point of collapsing.

"Jacob, you really should sleep. As Bella said, you're certainly welcome to the accommodations here, though you'd probably be more comfortable outside. Don't worry about anything… I promise I'll find you if there's a need."

"Sure, sure." Jacob waved the gesture away. Probably because Rose was shooting daggers at him. Jacob turned and headed for the door.

"I do." Edward answered Jacob thought.

As Jacob reached the door, two piercing howls of urgency cut through the air.

"Dammit." Jacob snarled and launched himself of the porch transforming in mid air.

In a flash the rest of the family was downstairs. Jasper and Emmett gathered to Edwards side, leaving no room for somebody to get too Bella without having to get by them. I quickly removed the cup with blood residue from Bella's hand.

She looked first scared, she had heard the howls as well, but as I removed the cup her eyes turned questioning. I nod in Jaspers direction, as to explain. She looked up and saw that his eyes were starting to turn black again and nodded in understand.

For a bit more than a minute we all waited tensely to what was about to happen. After a few more seconds Edward let out a sigh and relaxed a bit.

"It's just a diplomacy party." He said.

"What do you mean?" Bella asked before any of us could. She knew at least as much about the pack as Edward and was on the same page with him and Jacob.

"Sam has send Jared, Paul, Quil and Collin, to talk some sense into Jacob."

"What are they talking about?" Esme asked curiously.

Edward gave us a play by play of the events happened at the end of the perimeter. It surprised me, as Edward talked about what Seth and Leah thought, that they were so loyal to Jacob. Even when Jared pointed out to them that now they didn't have a home any more, both didn't even consider the alternative.

"We should do something for them." Esme whispered, "They are giving up way to much for us."

"What did you have in mind?" Alice asked her.

"Well the normal homey things, food, drinks, clothing, as place to sleep, a shower. Leah must start to feel dirty after a while I bet she would like a shower."

"Jacob would be happy with some cloths." Edward injected, "He lost his last short when he transformed a few minutes ago."

"I'll arrange something for him to ware." Alice jumped up.

"Do you think they will except anything from us?" Esme asked randomly.

"Seth will." Bella answered her.

"what about Jacob and Leah?"

"Jacob is practical, he would appreciate the gesture, Leah I don't know." Edward answered her, a bit distracted as he was still following Jacob's conversation, still giving play by play details of the conversation.

"Maybe Leah will except it if it doesn't smell so bad to her." Esme mused.

Suddenly Edward flinched, and we all gasped.

"What's wrong." I asked him.

"Nothing." He said as he composed himself, "Jacob just showed Seth and Leah what had been happening here, Leah almost got sick."

"and Seth?" Bella pressed, totally self-conscious.

Edward smiled at her.

"You know how Seth is, he could be your brother, nothing scares him."

Bella chuckled at that. I was still amazed by how much difference two cups of blood had made. I would have to come up with a plan that would allow Bella and the fetus to have nourishment.

"Emmett, I hope you don't mind, and I don't care if you mind, but these clothes are going up for charity." Alice said as she walked down the stairs with an outfit in her hands.

"but I liked that outfit." Emmett wailed sarcastically, he really couldn't care less.

"I don't care, besides you have already worn them two times, they were up for charity anyway." She shrugged and walked out.


	14. Chapter 14 Feelings

**_Wow, I have been typing a lot the last few days and before I noticed the chapter was getting so long.. I needed a place to cut it off before you all had to take hours to read it...._**

**_I hope you will love it.... please please please Review it... I love the reviews you all are sending me..._**

**All characters and storylines belong to Stephenie Meyer**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

"Carlisle?" Bella asked.

"Yes, what is it?"

"Do I really have to stay in this bed all day? I mean I'm feeling a lot better can't I just sit on the sofa?"

She did look stronger, she had sat up for a while now without any difficulties, but I wasn't sure if this wasn't a bit to soon.

"Please, it will be easier for me to go to the bathroom if I don't have to climb out of this bed every time." Bella pleaded.

I was no better than Edward, even I, and as a doctor I should have known better, couldn't say no to her. So I gave in.

"Ok, but the needles are staying where they are for now." I said, knowing that Bella had hoped to have them removed with the bed. She made a face but agreed.

"Emmett will you please help me get the bed out of the way, put it in the hall way so we could get it if needed. Rosalie could you carefully pick up Bella so that Edward and Jasper could put the sofa back in place." I ordered.

"Is there something I can do?" Alice asked as she walked in.

"Yes, could you please get some groceries for me? If Bella will be able to eat again, and the wolfs are going to eat here, I'll need more human food." Esme answered that one.

Alice agreed and turned around to go, but I stopped her.

"Alice!"

"Yes?" She turned around.

"Uhm… we can't just go out like this, now." I told the family, "Jacob's perimeter doesn't reach Forks, Sam might be hunting close around the perimeter, and if he is, he isn't hunting food. We can't leave the safe perimeter, not now at least, I'll talk later about it to Jacob."

Everybody nodded in agreement to my words. They weren't happy, neither was I but there was no other way for now.

We quickly moved all the furniture back in place and settled Bella on the sofa, Rosalie and Edward sat down next to her. Bella shivered a bit, but before asking for a blanket, Alice handed her one.

"I saw you were going to ask." She stated.

"I thought you couldn't see my future any longer." Bella whispered.

"Yes, but a few seconds away I still can see." Alice grimaced.

"Oh. Thanks for the blanket." Bella smiled at her as she wrapped herself in it.

"Carlisle, can I have my cup refilled now? I'm still so hungry or…thirsty." Bella asked.

"Yes but after that you really have to eat some human food." I answered and speeded upstairs

After I had handed her a new cup I walked to the glass wall, just to clear my head. Staring out into the forest was giving me some peace. I wondered about a lot of things. The fact that Bella was taking the blood so well, the fact that we couldn't freely hunt, the fact that we still needed to make sure that Bella could keep some food down. All the things that had happened the last few days past my memory. Slowly everybody around me were picking up their activities. Upstairs I heard Emmett, Jasper and Alice discussing the myths. Maybe I should go join them, I still needed some confirmation to my estimations about the grow rate of the fetus. to know for sure when the fetus was fully grown so we could get it out of Bella before it would hurt her.

As I turned Esme grabbed my hand, I had been so lost in my thoughts that I hadn't heard her approach. She smiled at me.

"What were you thinking so hard on?" she asked softly.

"Nothing…, everything." I said giving her a soft smile.

"What about most?"

"Mostly Bella, do you have human food here to feed her at all?"

"yes," She smiled, "wanting Alice to do some shopping was just for her, she really is hurt by this all, and not seeing Bella properly is giving her a headache."

"I didn't know that was possible until Bella and Edward came home." I muttered sarcastically.

We heard Jacob come in, but as soon as he told us everything was alright I turned my attention back to Esme.

She looked at me in concern.

"You look so tired," she whispered, "I thought it was impossible for a vampire to be tired."

I chuckled, "I guess with that whole not sleeping thing, an emotional roller coaster is really draining. All my worries keep nagging my brain, bugging me to find an answer. Would you believe that now I wished I could sleep for a while just to keep my brain quiet."

Esme nodded and smiled at me. "Yes I can understand that."

Behind us Jacob was leaving the house followed by Edward. I looked up to see if they were still being friendly, I had missed the whole conversation they had, but Bella seemed relaxed, so I was sure they weren't fighting.

Then I heard Edward say.

"No, no Jacob. Not about that. We trust your judgment. Rather, Esme was troubled by the hardships this is putting your pack through. She asked me to speak to you privately about it."

I raised my eyebrow in questioning to Esme.

"Yes I did ask him that." She whispered, "they are just kids, Seth is fifteen, and now they are homeless because of us. I had to do something."

I lifted her face up softly with the tip of my finger.

"I know Esme, I know you would adopt them all if they wanted to, and I'm behind you." I said as I kissed her softly.

Edward was finishing his conversation with Jacob, when we all were shock by a soft crack and a hard cry of pain. In a flash I was at Bella's side, she lay panting in pain.

"Bella?" I asked as I tried to lay her in her back.

"Give me a second, Carlisle." She gasped.

"Bella! I heard something crack. I need to take a look."

Still laying double in pain, she answered very Bella like.

"Pretty sure… …it …was a rib." She panted and straightened up a bit, "Ow. Yep. Right here." She pointed to her side.

I shook my head at her.

"I need to take an X-ray. There might be splinters. We don't want it to puncture anything." A told her. Secretly I hoped this was my chance to see the fetus.

"Okay." Bella answered with a deep breath.

Rosalie lifted Bella up to carry her upstairs, you could clearly see that Bella was in pain, all the color that she had gained from the cups of blood was gone.

Edward and I followed Rosalie upstairs. I was shortly distracted by Alice, who stood at the top of the stairs with deep concern on her face. I smiled at her to reassure her, and entered my office.

Taking the x-ray was quickly done. The machine was linked to the computer so I didn't have to wait for any film to develop. Once the computer was done with uploading the picture I confirmed mine and Bella's assumption, her rib was indeed broken.

"Bella, it is broken, I'm going to tape you up." I told her.

"Oh, ok." She nodded.

"Edward can you help me please, the tape and everything needed are in my bag."

After a few minutes Bella's rib was secured in place.

"I'm going to give you some painkillers through the IV, and somebody is going to make you dinner."

"Can't I just take a pill so you can take these out." Bella asked indicating the needles.

"No, sorry, but you need to have something in your stomach to handle pills and you can't eat if you are in pain, so first painkillers and than food. After that we will see."

I turned around and saw that Edward was already preparing Bella's painkillers, it was really helpful in these kind of situations that he had assisted me some many years ago in the hospital I than worked, even without hearing my mind he knew what I needed. He handed me the syringe, everything was done in a second.

"you can go back to the sofa if you want to, but do not move to much." I told her, and with a quick nod from Bella, Rosalie scooped her up and walked downstairs.

I sighed as I took place behind my computer. I was staring at the x-ray I had taken, when Edward walked up behind me.

"No luck." He sighed.

"No, this was the last bit of hope I had to see what we are dealing with." I sighed again.

"What are we going to do now, Carlisle." Edward asked as he sank down in the chair next to me.

"I'm not really sure. I still stick by my measuring tactics, so we know around what time period the fetus will be fully grown."

"But as you see it's more vampire than human, what if those measurements don't count?"

"I don't know either, Edward, it's the only thing we have. At least Bella is getting stronger to carry it."

"Yes," Edward hissed through his teeth, "and so is that monster. It's already breaking her bones!"

"If my measurements and theory are correct it won't be long before the fetus is fully grown, four maybe five days." I tried to comfort him.

"What are we going to do then?" He asked.

"I don't want to wait until Jaspers story happens, if the myth is true it will be the most horrible thing I ever witnessed. Not to mention the pain Bella will go through, before we could react." We both flinched at that image.

"I think it's best to do a c-section in four days, maybe the fetus will be born a bit prematurely, but that happens to human babies as well." I continued.

Edward thought about that for a second.

"I don't think a scalpel will get through the sac, if it's the same as our skin." Edward muttered.

"I wasn't thinking about using the scalpel." I said.

"Ah, yes, using your teeth. Won't it be to difficult for you than?" Edward asked feeling awkward. "I mean I know the control you have is out of this world, but still…"

"Son, don't worry about me. What I'm worried about is the rest of the family, you and Rosalie. You two haven't hunt in days, and Jasper definitely has to hunt before I operate on Bella in this house. I need you to help me, and I don't want to have to worry about being attacked while I have to focus on getting Bella through this.

"I won't leave Bella, I don't have the need to drink Bella's blood anymore. My whole being flees away from the idea. I can help you regardless if I hunt or not." He countered, "but for the other, yes maybe it's best to hunt first, but with the wolfs…that would be difficult."

"Yes." I whispered, "when Jacob wakes up I'll ask him what he thinks, if there is a window to hunt. Besides that if Bella keeps drinking blood at this pace we need more supplies, not to mention for the c-section and the child to feed."

He nodded and got of his chair, when he reached the door he turned around.

"Carlisle, do you think I'm being unreasonable about this… the fetus?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well I heard Bella whispering to Rosalie about me, she cried a bit about why I wasn't supporting her, and why I couldn't love it."

"Oh that, you might want to ask Esme also, but I think you really should have talked patiently with Bella first before freaking out about this at the island." I sighed and explained, "I understand that you are scared, for Bella's life, for the unknown of the fetus, but you have to think about Bella's feelings as well. If you had talked about it with her reasonably, maybe the both of you would have understood each other better. And you should not forget how things look in Bella's eyes. This baby is yours as well, she sees it that way, she sees it as a love child conceived in a moment of pure happiness and love."

"I can't think of it that way, not while it's breaking her bones." He growled.

"Well you asked for my opinion, I understand you, but I also understands Bella's frustration with the fact that you can't love it."

He stood in the doorway shaking his head. He really had a hard time to see the fetus as something that could be loved.

"Come son, let's get downstairs." I said as I raised from my chair, taking my measuring tape with me.

Downstairs everything was peaceful, Bella and Rosalie were watching TV and Esme was sketching something for, what looked like the cottage. The weirdest scene was at the door, Jacob lay in front of the door, noose out, sleeping with his head on a pillow. It was weird because he was still in his human form, and even more weird that Alice set next to him humming a tune.

"Bella I want to take you measurements again." I told her as I walked over to the sofa.

"Oh," she looked surprised, "Rose could you please help me up."

As Rosalie lifted Bella the phone rang. Esme caught after half a second.

"Charlie." She whispered as she looked at the number. But she answered.

"Hello?"

…

"It's Esme. Hello Charlie, what can I do for you?" she asked politely.

I had the feeling that I knew what he wanted.

"I'm sorry but Bella isn't here anymore, Carlisle and Edward took her to a CDC research center at the other side of the country."

I heard Charlie cursing in anger.

"Yes, I know, but they left in a hurry, Carlisle has promised me to call you as soon as he had time."

Esme winked at me, that woman could think up a story quickly.

"I can give you a cell phone number, but please you have to give them a chance to take care of Bella first."

She turned away to give him the phone number. I continued measuring Bella, she looked upset about the whole Charlie thing.

"I should call him tomorrow." Bella whispered.

"You can't do that sweetheart, you have to protect him." Edward said as he squeezed her shoulder softly.

"Yes, I've been thinking about it, for a while now." Bella muttered.

"What have you been thinking about exactly?" Edward replied wary.

"Well I was thinking,…" she tailed of as Rosalie sat her back on the sofa.

"Yes…"

"well, I know I won't be able to see him for at least a year or maybe longer, but after that I could see him."

"Bella, he'll see the change." I replied softly before Edward could loose his patience.

"Yes, I know, what I mean is let him see me, and let him make up his own mind. Like Jacob and I did before we found out about the pack, we thought it was a cult or something. Let Charlie make the wrong conclusion. He'll never guess this." She argued.

"It's to dangerous, what if you look like him more than you know, he might jump to the right conclusion. See through it all, as you did." Edward countered.

"No, he won't." Bella said stubbornly, but her heart was racing again, fighting against the emotions.

"_Edward, don't argue with her, her heart can't take any stress now."_ I silently warned him.

"We will see about it when it's time for that, shall we. There is no need for those decisions now." Edward said as he listened to my advise. Bella relax and nodded.

I rolled up the measuring tape and turned to see what Esme was doing, but Bella called me back.

"Carlisle, what do you think, with your measurements and all?"

"Ah, yes, I think it will be no more than four days until the fetus is fully grown."

"Four days." Both Bella and Rosalie said in shock.

"Yes, if I measure it against the normal human rate, yes. And I don't think we should wait much longer than those four days before getting it out of you. We don't want to wait till the fetus comes on it's own call." I shuddered slightly at that thought.

Bella was a bit in shock, but she nodded in understanding.

"Don't worry about it now. Just try to relax." I told her as I walked of to see what Esme was up to.

I found Esme in the kitchen rummaging through the fridge. I leaned against the counter as I watched her working.

"You know, I feel almost human when I see my wife toying with human food." I told her.

She turned to me with a soft smile.

"I would have loved it if the human food didn't smell so bad, but I must make Bella something to eat."

"I don't think you should do it now, Bella is exhausted, she'll be at sleep before you have finished. Wait for breakfast."

She smiled and sat the food back in the fridge. As she turned to me again I caught her in my arms, just holding her tight. After seeing Edward's pain, his constant suffering, while his wife balanced on a thin wire, I started to appreciate what I have even more. Knowing that I never have to worry about my wife getting sick. At least my little Esme was going to stay with me for ever, and that made this life worth living.

We stood there for a long time, just enjoying a little time alone in peace. It was well after midnight when our peace was broken by Edward who softly called my name. I sighed and let Esme go, with a soft kiss.

"We should spend some time alone when this is all over." I whispered to her and walked back in to the living room.

"What is it, Edward."

"Look at Bella." He said worrying.

Bella was sleeping deeply, but softly shivering all over. She lay as curled up as was possible with her baby belly. I rested my hand on her forehead, she was wet with cold sweat, running a fever. With a sigh I wondered, with a lot of sarcasm, what would be next, did she have to get everything a pregnant woman can get.

"Rosalie could you get an other blanket, please. She is running a fever." I informed them.

The blanket didn't help much, so I asked Esme to make a hot water bottle for Bella. That helped a bit.

I stayed in the living room for the rest of the night to watch Bella, the fever wasn't doing her heart any good. It was just before sun rise that a soft knock on the door caught our attention. To my surprise Edward stood up and opened the door.

"Hey Seth." I heard him say, "come in."

"Leah is running patrol but she got worried about Jake," He said as he walked in, "so I thought to check here…."

Then he saw Jacob lying on the floor, "Ah… that explains."

Edward chuckled, "Yes Jacob crashed here and has been sleeping ever since."

"Yes, he has been up ever since he last run patrol for Sam I believe, we have told him before to get some rest but he doesn't listen to us ever good…hey guys!" Seth waved as he saw us.

Seth was such a nice kid, I could do nothing but smile at him for his enthusiasm. We all liked him, all except Rosalie.

"Shh…you'll wake Bella up." She hissed.

"Oh, sorry…how's she doing?" He turned to me.

"She was doing better, but she running a bit of a fever now." I told him. He looked at Bella and saw her shivering under the huge pile of blankets. I could see him think for a second and than he turned back to Edward.

"Is she cold?" he asked.

Edward nodded, Seth didn't notice Edward's pained face in a reaction to what he was thinking.

"No offense or anything, but I could keep her better warm than those blankets, remember last spring when Jacob……" He tailed off when he noticed Edward's pained expression.

It took Edward a second to compose, but after a while he smiled at Seth.

"That isn't so bad idea, we could switch off, when Bella gets to warm I'll take it over that way we could keep her temperature stable."

"I'm happy to be at service." Seth smiled, but the same second his stomach growled.

"How long has it been since you all have eaten something?" Edward asked.

"A while…" Seth rubbed his stomach.

Edward smiled at his friend and then looked at Bella.

"You go sit with Bella, she will be waking up soon and she has to eat something as well. I'll make you two breakfast." He said and walked of into the kitchen.

"I don't know……" he said looking at Jacob.

"Seth please, stay for breakfast…give me some peace of mind." Esme begged as she flittered across the room.

"Oh okay." He said.

I expected Esme to go after Edward and help him or even push him out and make breakfast herself, but she was already gone, I heard her rummaging through the closet upstairs.

It didn't took Edward long to make breakfast, I knew he had intensely watched the food channel so he could learn to cook for Bella, but still I was surprised how at ease he seemed with human food. When he opened the door Seth sniffed.

"Wow, that smells good…" he sighed.

"Well I have made a lot, Bella once told me that you guys eat a lot." Edward said as he offered Seth a plate of food. Seth's smile fell a bit, as he looked to the door.

"It's ok Seth you can eat outside if our scent isn't good with the food." I offered.

"It's not that," Seth shook his head, "could you pack something for Leah, then I'll bring it to her first, she hasn't eaten in a long time and she doesn't like to hunt."

"Of course." Edward said. A few seconds later Seth was racing towards Leah. With Seth gone Bella started to shiver again. This time the cold woke her up.

"Good morning sweetheart." Edward whispered to her as her eyes opened.

Bella smiled and sat up. It was surprising to see she was now able to do that without Rosalie's support. Bella shivered again.

"How do you feel?" I asked her.

"Cold and shivery…what smells so good?"

"I have been cooking." Edward said.

"Oh……what did you make?"

"Eggs and cinnamon rolls."

At that moment Seth walked back in.

"Hey Bella." Seth said cheerful, and then turned to Edward, "Leah didn't want to eat bloodsucker food." He finished with a sigh, and settled himself next to Bella. Instinctively Bella moved a bit closer to the source of some warmth, when she caught herself doing it she looked up at Edward.

"It's alright," he smiled at her, "it was actually Seth's idea to use him as a space heater for you."

"Oh…" Bella a bit ashamed and confused.

"You were shivering all over while you slept, Carlisle, says you have a fever, so Seth offered to warm you up. When you get too hot tell me , Seth and I will swap places." Edward explained.

Edward walked out to get Seth some breakfast, within a few seconds he was back with two plates, one completely filled and one with only a little bit. Seth smiled hugely when he took the plate.

"you can grab more if you want to." Edward told him and offered Bella the other plate, "Let's see if you can eat some human food."

We all watched in tension as Bella ate the eggs, hoping she would keep it in this time. I hadn't really gotten far with a good eating program for Bella that would make sure she would get what she needed and that would keep the fetus happy. This was mostly because I doubted that she would be able to keep any food in. If this would work I could start to get something planned, to have some structured plan of approach. When Bella finished her eggs she turned to me.

"Carlisle can I get my cup refilled?"

"You have just eaten." I said surprised. I had expected her to feel sick or wanting more human food, but not wishing for blood.

"I still feel hungry in a different way." She whispered and blushed.

"There is no need for you to be ashamed Bella," Rosalie whispered while stroking her hair, "If you feel the need for it, Carlisle, will surely get you something."

Rosalie's voice left no doubt that if I didn't get the blood than she would get it.

"It's ok Bella, I'll get you something." I told her as I turned and walked to my office. This was the third sac with blood I was opening, I had a bit extra but if Bella continued at this rate and we needed something to feed the baby with once it has arrived we really needed more. I still needed a few sac reserve in case I needed them for Bella after the c-section. Making a mental note that once Jacob gave the clear for us to hunt, I had to make a run for supplies. On my way down I grabbed some bandages, Bella would be asking very soon when I would get the IV-needle out, rather than waiting for her to ask I decided to remove them now.

When I got downstairs I handed the cup to Rosalie.

"Here could you hold on to this for a second." I asked her.

"Why?" she asked as she took the cup.

"I'm going to make Bella happy," I said and knelt down next to Bella, "Give me your arm, it's time to get those needles out."

A huge smile spread across Bella's face as she held out her arm, her eyes tightly closed. Even the sight of a needle could freak her out.

It took me a few seconds to remove the needle and to put the bandage on.

"All done." I whispered, Bella sighed.

"Thank you, Carlisle."

Bella reached for the cup Rosalie was holding, as soon as she got it she started to drink. She looked like a young vampire who couldn't get enough blood in it fast enough. It was kind of worrisome, actually it still freaked me out a bit. Thanks to Seth the tension was limited, he was joking around like there was nothing out of the ordinary. Just like any teenage boy would do with his friends.

When Edward offered Seth seconds,, the soft rumbling sound that had filled the house by a sleeping Jacob stopped.

"About time." Rosalie hissed, "the chainsaw impression was getting a little tired."

Seth also seemed to notice.

"Hey, Jake's coming around." He said cheerfully.


	15. Chapter 15 Curious Seth

_**I wanted to post this chapter now, I'm going on a holiday tomorrow and I didn't want my readers to have to wait that long. I'm only going away for a week but I hope I'll get a lot of insperation...**_

**_Please Review....It really keeps me going.._**

**_All characters and storylines belong to Stephenie Meyer_**

**_

* * *

_**

**Chapter 15**

It took Jacob a few second to fully wake up. He looked confused from Seth to Bella and back to Seth.

"He came to find you," Edward answered Jacobs thought, "And Esme convinced him to stay for breakfast."

Jacob didn't look very friendly at Seth and I wondered if Jacob was one of those people who were in a really bad mood just after they woke up. Seth saw it too, and rushed to explain why he was here, but Seth's explanations didn't help, Jacob was still glaring at him. It took me quiet a long time to find out why Jacob looked so angry, but when Edward answered an other unspoken question I understood.

"Bella got cold." Edward told Jacob.

I only then noticed that Jacob was staring at Seth's arm around Bella. When he realized what Edward's words meant, Seth quickly pulled his arm back.

"Leah running patrol?" Jacob asked.

"Yeah, she's on it. No worries. She'll howl if there's anything. We traded off around midnight." Seth sounded proud of himself.

I wanted to follow the rest of the conversation but at the top of the stairs I saw Esme waving at me. I got up to see what she wanted.

"I have washed clothes for Leah, picked them up with your medical cloves and everything, there are now in the porch so the wind will clear off any of our sent. Do you think that's enough or is there anything else I can do for them?"

I smiled at her and took her hand to lead her back downstairs.

"Esme you can't do everything for them, you have done enough already. I'm sure Leah will appreciate the gesture." I whispered to her as we walked back into the living room.

We just got back to the conversation Jacob and Seth were having when Jacob said,

"I'll go hunt with her, then."

That reminded me of something. The whole hunting part had been driven out of my mind with Bella's fever and Seth being here, but now I had to ask Jacob about it. We needed to hunt soon.

"A moment, Jacob?" I asked as he just turned towards the door.

"Yeah." He replied wary.

I walked towards him, to close the distance so that we could have a normal decent conversation, but I noticed that Jacob automatically tensed when I reached a certain distance. I sighed, this would be close enough for Jacob. I was a bit saddened by the fact that he still had trouble trusting me. Esme smiled at Jacob, than turned and walked with a thoughtful look into the kitchen.

"Speaking of hunting," I started carefully as Esme closed the door, "That's going to be an issue for my family. I understand that our previous truce is inoperative at the moment, so I wanted your advise. Will Sam be hunting for us outside of the perimeter you've created? We don't want to take a chance with hurting any of your family… or losing any of our. If you were in our shoes, how would you proceed?

I lay the problem in his shoes on purpose. If I asked straight away if we could hunt outside the perimeter, Jacob would have told us we would be free to risk our necks. Asking him the same thing this way made sure he thought about it. It was something I learned when I worked with students. Jacob did think about it.

"It's a risk, Sam's calmed down some, but I'm pretty sure that in his head the treaty is void. As long as he thinks the tribe, or any other human, is in real danger, he's not going to ask questions first, if you know what I mean. But, with all that, his priority is going to be La Push. The really aren't enough of them to keep a decent watch in the people while putting out hunting parties big enough to do much damage. I'd bet he's keeping it close to home."

Yes I could imagine that.

"So I guess I'd say, go out together, just in case. And probably you should go in the day, 'cause we'd be expecting night. Traditional vampire stuff. You're fast…go over the mountains and hunt far enough away that there's no chance he'd send anyone that far from home."

"And leave Bella behind, unprotected?" I asked to point out a problem.

"What are we, chopped liver." Jacob snorted sarcastically.

I had to laugh at that, I knew Jacob would do anything to keep Bella save but I wasn't going to ask him to give up even more for us.

"Jacob, you can't fight your brothers."

"I'm not saying it wouldn't be hard, but if they were really coming to kill her…I would be able to stop them." Jacob said as he misinterpret my words.

"No I didn't mean that you would be…incapable." Only the thought of them fighting against their brother for us was enough to send shivers down my spine, "But that it would be very wrong. I can't have that on my conscience."

"It wouldn't be in yours, Doc. It would be on mine. And I can take it."

I wondered if Jacob ever saw going to take a vampire seriously even in a normal comversation.

"No Jacob." I insisted, "we will make sure that our actions don't make that a necessity."

I thought about what to do now for a second and than looked back at Jacob.

"We'll go three at a time, that's probably the best we can do."

"I don't know, Doc. Dividing down the middle isn't the best strategy." Jacob said thoughtful.

"We've got some extra abilities that will even it up. If Edward is one of the three, he'll be able to give us a few miles' radius of safety." I said as I glanced at Edward. I'd really rather he hunted too before we did the c-section, but as I spoke my words Edward glared at me in such away that I quickly rethought my strategy.

"I'm sure there are other ways, too, Alice, I would imagine you could see which routes would be a mistake?"

"the ones that disappear, easy." Alice agreed, she looked happy to be able to do something with her gifts that was helpful.

"Okay then," Jacob said as he turned towards Seth, "That's settled. I'll just be on my way. Seth, I'll expect you back on at dusk, so get a nap in there somewhere, all right?"

I didn't follow the rest of Jacob's orders for Seth, because a sound in the kitchen distracted me. I heard Esme rummaging through the kitchen with plates and plastic. Just as Jacob was about to walk out Esme returned to the living room.

"Jacob?" she asked quietly, "I know it's … unappetizing to you, the idea of eating here, where it smells so unpleasant. But I would feel much better if you would tale some food with you when you go. I know you can't go home, and that's because of us. Please, ease some of my remorse. Take something to eat." It was so Esme to play it on the guilt feeling. I haven't met anyone yet who was able to say, no, to her when she did that. And Jacob couldn't either, he took the plate with reluctance in his eyes.

As Jacob turned Bella begged him to come back later. I felt really sorry for him, first he had to deal with Esme's pleading, which were impossible to resist, and than Bella released an other wave of pleading on to him, I was surprised he was even able to walk out of the house. And if that wasn't enough…

"Jacob?" Esme started, Jacob turned to look at her, now wary, "I left a basket of clothes on the porch. There for Leah. They're freshly washed, I touched them as little as possible. Do you mind taking them to her?"

I would have laughed at Jacob's face any day, because he sighed and looked so defeated by these women, poor kid.

"On it." He said and rushed out the house before anyone else could ask things of him.

I shook my head and laughed a bit. When all this was over and everything was still alright between us and the wolves, I would talk to Jacob about how to deal with vampire women. I knew they could be overwhelming, and you had to be on you guard unless you want to give in to all there wishes.

Then I caught myself, what did I just think, '_how to deal with vampire women_' and I had taken Bella in that context as well. I sighed, as I thought of the promise I made to myself, that I would never create an other vampire again, were now completely overboard. The idea had already shifted a bit after Edward and Bella got back from Italy, but still, I felt uneasy by the whole idea. Clearly my subconscious already resigned to the fact that Bella was becoming one of us. I had known it all along, but I still had hope she would change her mind. Like Edward said she deserved to have a long normal happy life, not this existence. Yes, I was happy now, most of us were fairly happy, but what wouldn't I give, to have my happy ending with Esme. The only happy ending we could wish for now, was that Bella and her child would survive, and live for eternity in a happy family.

I sighed again, I would settle for that.

"Seth if you want to sleep in a bed, you are welcome here." I heard Edward say.

"Nah, that's not necessary, I'll finish breakfast, wait till Bella gets warm and then crash outside. That way Leah doesn't have to come here to wake me up." He said cheerfully.

"Thanks Seth," Bella whispered.

"Are you still cold, Bella?" I asked.

"a bit." She said, I recognized the face she face pulling.

"Bella? Now is not the time for downplaying anything." I told her, hoping she would listen to me for once.

"Ok." She sighed, "I'm still shivering, normally I would take a shower and sleep if I feel like this, but I don't think a shower is possible now."

I nodded, at least she told me the truth. She would have to be honest with me, specially now, if she was having a fever from an infection or something it would be very dangerous for her and the fetus. I sat down in the chair next to the sofa, and looked at her for a while, listening closely to her breathing and heartbeat. She leaned sleepily against Seth, and it didn't take long for her to fall asleep again.

"Is it normal? That she sleeps so much?" Edward asked.

"Her body is fighting very hard, Edward, just to keep itself and the fetus alive is draining. For now it's a good thing she sleeps." I told him.

"What do you think, should we go hunting now? I know Jazz is dying to eat." Alice asked when she was halfway up the stairs.

"We should wait for Jacob to report back, he is planning to do a check to see if Sam is hunting outside La Push. When the three of them are complete he will go." Edward said.

Again I felt gratitude towards Jacob, he was doing more than we could ask for. I was desperately praying they would never have to fight against Sam's pack, it would be so wrong. I looked at Seth for a while, he looked so young, he was so young, I couldn't have him fight against his brothers, not because of us. We had to think of a plan, come up with something that ensures that the treaty will be renewed.

"I have already thought of something, but it's going to take a bit of time, and timing will be the essence of my plan." Edward whispered in a reaction to my thought.

"_What did you have in mind_." I thought, but Edward shook his head, looking at Seth.

Ah, it was something Edward didn't want the wolfs to know about, for now.

"When Jake's giving the all clear for you guys to hunt, why aren't you leaving this place completely?" Seth asked all the sudden, "I mean why aren't you going to Denali? Away from Sam's pack?"

Edward looked surprised at his friend, whatever Seth had been thinking about, it wasn't in line with what he just asked. At least that was what I thought caused Edwards surprise, but he recovered quickly.

"For two reasons. One, because Bella can't travel that far, every movement is hurting her, going by car with a bumps in the road would cause her so much pain. And second because here we have all the supplies we need. Carlisle has enough credentials to got more if he needs to. It takes a while to build up those credentials."

"Which reminds me, that I have a phone call to make." I said as I got up.

"What kind of supplies?" Seth asked. I smiled at him, he was a curious kid, couldn't get enough of new things to learn. That was part of the reason why I liked him a lot.

"Bella is going through the supply of blood I have in a rapid pace. I'm going to need more for her and to feed the baby once it's born." I answered.

"How do you get the blood." Seth asked.

"Simply, I buy it." I shrugged.

"You buy it?" Seth said surprised.

"Yes," I laughed, "When you are a doctor, with my credentials, you can buy blood."

"That must be useful for a vampire, why do you even bother to hunt?" Seth asked logically.

Even upstairs I heard laughing. Seth's logic could be so funny, if it was possible I would have had tears in my eyes from laughing.

"Seth, the blood is for sick people, and don't say those words out loud again in the presence of vampires you might bring them on to something." I laughed and left for my office.

I quickly made a call to the supplier, with the promise that someone was going to pick up some extra sacs of blood, but that I didn't know precisely when.

Being in my office reminded me of Jaspers request to help them with the translation. With Bella sleeping under the supervision of Rosalie and Edward, I had some free time on my hand. I got up and walked over to Alice's room where I heard them talking. Just before I knocked on the door I heard a cry of pain. I closed my eyes for a second, this cry was becoming far to familiar in a far to short time.

Before Edward could call my name I was downstairs.

"I didn't do anything." Seth said, looking shocked.

Bella was again panting, breathing difficult and trying to get up.

"Careful Bella." I said to her.

"It's nothing, Carlisle." She panted, "I think he got a rib again."

"I heard the crack, Carlisle, it was the same sound like before." Rosalie backed her up.

"I have to do an x-ray again to determine where, and to see if there aren't any splinters." I sighed.

They all rushed up the stairs again, Rosalie carrying Bella as carefully as she could. This time it was a rib at the other side of her body.

"Just an other crack." I muttered as I looked at the picture on my screen.

"I'll have to tape this one up as well, it too close to you organs to leave untreated." I informed Bella.

"At this rate all her bones will be broken before that monster is born." Edward hissed low.

I was sure Bella couldn't hear him but Rosalie could.

"Even human babies sometimes break a rib or two in their last weeks, it's normal." She hissed back. In my peripheral vision I was Edward tense like he did before a kill.

"_Edward! Think of Bella."_ I silently warned him. He would have to control his anger, if Bella saw even a flicker of his pain and anger she would freak out.

As I taped Bella up, Edward relaxed a bit, but he was still looking furiously at Rosalie.

Bella wasn't shivering anymore. I hoped the fever had passed without doing any damage, but when I looked up after putting on the last piece of tape, I saw Bella's face being slightly red.

As if she could read my mind she whispered.

"I'm top warm now, a bit hot actually. Sweating all over."

I sighed and shook my head, at least she was being honest with me now.

"I'll take Seth's place when we get downstairs, that way Seth could get some sleep as well." Edward told Bella.

"Carlisle, why do you think I have a fever, I'm not getting more sick, aren't I?" Bella asked, worried, as she wiped away some sweat from her eyebrow.

"I honestly don't know, Bella." I told her, "It might be just a small infection or something, but it could also be a reaction of your body against the fetus. It's not compatible with your body, so it could be a natural reaction of your body."

"Is there anything we can do about it?" She asked

"No, not really, I could give you some antibiotics but I think the stress that it would cause you outweighs the risks of the fever right now."

She nodded slowly and than turned to Rosalie to get her downstairs. I had no intention to follow them back down. I really wanted to help the others with the research. We needed answers.

I took my time, clearing the used items away while listening to the conversation between Bella and Edward.

"Edward can you get me my phone? I want to call Charlie."

"Why?" Edward asked wary

"Because my dad doesn't need to worry so much, it's not healthy for him. I'll stick to the story Esme told him, but he needs to know I'm doing alright."

I shook my head, Edward would have to deal with that on his own, he would be responsible for Bella once she had been transformed and this was a part of it.

"Bella, your dad is still at work, you might want to try later." Rosalie told her, for once taking Edward's side.

"Yeah, maybe you are right." I heard Bella muttering.

"Shall I get you something to eat or drink?" Edward asked Bella.

Surprise jolted me, how could I have forgotten. Bella had eaten and it stayed in, hope swelled like a balloon, maybe it was going to be alright. But as hope reigned my mind for a while, doubt and fear started to creep up on it.

What I feared most was the possibility of being to late. Not being able to act in time when the fetus decides it's time to get out. That would be the most deathliest option for Bella. The whole problem was that as Bella got stronger so did the fetus, at some point it must decide to be fully grown and make it's appearance. It was no more then normal.

What I doubted most were my own ideas, was my theory of the time scale correct, were the choices that I made right ones. Was it a right choice to go for supplies when Jacob gave the green light. Wouldn't it be better for me to stay with Edward and Bella just in case.

A knock on my door broke through my negative spiral.

"Yes." I whispered.

The door opened and Jasper walked in.

"Alice told me you decided to spend some time on the research, so I thought I would bring you a few things we really need help with." Jasper said, by the look on his face he was ashamed to admit he needed help.

"Yes, I really need some answers."

"I don't think it's going to be that easy." Jasper said as he shook his head.

"Why do you think so?"

"Well, most stories are written down by uneducated people, by people who believe in gods instead of science. I can only find references to demons and gods, nothing is really clear." Jasper sighed, "I hope your knowledge will be helpful, maybe you see through things we can't."

It was very unlike Jasper to be so defeated, normally he was the one making everybody feel strong and up for a challenge, but now his despair started to leak out of his control. I could feel it very strongly.

"You shouldn't blame it on yourself that you haven't been able to find something that isn't holding a scary future in it's answers. These myths can be difficult. Humans see things differently, they see us as creatures that are supposed to be straight out of their nightmare or godly. When they write things down that they can't see as real or what they can't understand people use every word in their arsenal to describe it. It makes it a bit chaotic."

"So you think we will find things to help Bella?" he asked doubtfully.

"You have already done that, because of your findings we know that we shouldn't wait for the fetus to come on it's own." I said with a sad smile.

Jasper smiled a bit too, and placed some papers on my desk.

"Thank you, Carlisle, you always seem to say the right words to get me motivated again." Jasper said.

"And thank you, Jasper, you are doing more good than you know."

Jasper nodded once and left the room. I eyed the pile of papers, curious and afraid of them. Afraid to find out what they would tell us, curious because it was a bit of information on an unexplored subject in the vampire world.


	16. Chapter 16 Hate and Knowledge

_**I'm sorry it took a while for me to update, I had a lot of ideas when I got back from holiday but I couldn't getting them properly on paper…but I think I got the first part now…**_

_**I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint…**_

_**Thank you all so much for the reviews…please keep them coming…**_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 16**

I sighed, again I was listening to the humming sounds of my family. It wasn't so long ago that it felt peaceful to sit here and listen to my family. Now just a short period later I couldn't feel peaceful, I couldn't relax even a bit.

Downstairs I heard Rosalie and Edward bickering again.

"Edward, please stop, Rose is only taking care of me." I heard Bella whispering.

"I can do that to if you let me." Edward countered, the tears in his voice were very clear. I wondered if Bella heard them as well.

The soft rumble of Seth's breathing told me that he had crashed. He didn't even had it in him to make it out the door. Strangely, the sound of Seth's snoring was soothing. It was the only human thing that sounded healthy in this house.

I tried to turn my attention to the pages in front of me, just so I didn't focus on the unhealthy sounds that came from my newest daughter. I failed miserably.

As often as I found myself happy and useful with my vampire senses, I cursed them now. Even though I focus on the myth, some annoying part of my brain was still keeping tabs on Bella's vitals. Her heart rate, off track, her breathing, too labored, the sound of her blood flowing through her heart with difficulty, and than that interesting but murdering sound of the fetus's heartbeat.

I now released that it sounded better, healthier and more steady than the first time I heard it. I never thought I would hate something so much, but the sound of the healthy heartbeat of the fetus against the laboring and failing heartbeat of Bella burned in me like acid. For the first time I could understand Edward's hatred for the fetus. It ran through me as I listened to the sound of the small heart beating the life out of Bella. Compassion was failing, I would…, could never feel compassion for something that would murder it's mother by just existing.

If I could, I would have cried in that moment, tears would be running down my face, soaking my shirt. Instead I rested my face in my hands.

How I wished for things to be different.

If I was just human, I would have a large family, I love that part of my life. If I had just a normal human family this would be the happiest time of my life. My oldest son giving me my first grandchild. Boy or girl, it wouldn't have mattered, as long as it was healthy. I could imagine myself pacing up and down in the hospital hall waiting for news, supporting my son in those trying hours.

Why for the love of all that is holy couldn't god grant me this favor, why did everything had to be so hard. Maybe Edward's right. Maybe god had no interest in us what so ever, lost or doomed souls.

Thud…thud…thud…, the sound of the fetus's heartbeat again invaded my mind. I couldn't deny that it wasn't interesting, I could speculate about the fetus for days. What the heartbeat meant, what the growth rate meant, and so on.

The fact that the heartbeat sounded healthier now that Bella was drinking blood confirmed its status of being part vampire, but how much? Was it only its diet? Maybe… The fact that it had a heartbeat to begin with was mind blowing. A vampire with blood running through its veins.

It all came back to genetics. How much of Bella's genes did the fetus get. The more the better, I believed. The more human there was in this child the less of a monster it would be. I thought about the vampire babies I had seen. They terrified me. The fact the Bella was still alive told me that at least this thing wasn't like those babies, they would have killed Bella long ago.

I took my hands from my face and looked at the paper on my desk. Jasper had said, the fetus will use its teeth to make a way out, according to the myth. That, in my book, would be a monster after all, but it made sense. From all that I had been able to find out, the fetus was protected by something as hard as vampire skin, so for it to be born it had to cut through the sac wall with something that could penetrate vampire skin, and I knew only two things that could do that.

I really didn't believe translating the myths would help us. If anything like this would have ever happened it would have been a long time ago. No real record of what had happened would be written down, only stories, tribe legends, to warn the children. No I didn't believe anything useful was there to be found.

But I didn't give up hope, I turned on my computer, picked up some books about languages and set to work.

I finally found the concentration to work on it, but it was difficult, the language was old and only a few words were ever written down. I should have realized it from the start, the tribes in south America didn't have the technology of computers and internet, we would be lucky to find any help in books. So that's what I did, searching the internet for old books that might help us, but with no luck. After a few hours I gave up that path and turned to translating again, it seemed silly and useless but Jasper and Emmett had a bit of luck with it, so I focused on that.

Distraction came when Rosalie walked in.

"Bella wanted more blood, if that's ok with you?" She asked

"Yes, please sit I'll get some for her."

Rosalie raised her eyebrow at my request, but didn't protest. When she got in I remembered that there were things I wanted to talk about with Rosalie. I'd rather do it in private but as we couldn't leave the house and time was short I decided to do it now.

"Rose…" I started as I walked to the fridge, "I hate to even think of asking you this, but… when this is all over, when the baby is born, I mean, that it will be Bella's child."

I looked at my work, afraid to look her straight in the eyes. I prayed she would take my comment well, I loved her and I only wanted to protect her from the emotional blow, she needed to realize that this could never be her child.

I heard her breath hitch as my words hit home, I braced for the anger that I was expecting, but only a soft whisper came.

"Why do you say that?" Rosalie whispered.

"Rose, I don't want to doubt your motives, I want to believe that you are only doing this to help Bella and not because you want the child," I turned to look at her so that I could show that I was being honest to her, "I know some of us do doubt your motives, I don't need Edward's gift to know that, but I want to…"

I trailed off, not knowing how to explain the conflict that was raging in my head.

"Carlisle, at first it was only the baby I could think of," Rosalie confessed, "but can you honestly believe that I'm so cold and heartless that I can watch my brother and his wife going through so much pain and not caring about the outcome."

I looked at her for a few seconds, I saw the girl I saved, the girl I knew had a loving and caring heart, the girl I thought to be worth saving. Ever since she had been so bitter, and I couldn't blame her for that. But now as she confessed her weakness that girl appeared on the surface again.

"I believe you, Rose. I know you care about the family. I just want you to realize that I still have hope Bella would make it through this alive and I don't want you going to pieces because you have to give the child back to her when she's ready."

Rosalie smiled at me and said, "I know, and I am truly hoping that Bella will make it through, we are on the right path now, she is doing a lot better, and then I'll be the best aunt a child had ever had."

As I handed Rose the cup with blood I felt a bit of relieve. I didn't totally believe her, I had the feeling that the selfish part of her being was still praying for a outcome in which the child would be hers, but I was sure now that, that was only a very small part of her.

Secretly I hoped that the whole family had listened to our conversation, just so they could understand Rosalie as well. She was a really good girl, it was just that small bit of her human trait that sometimes took over everything.

I turned to my work again and didn't look up until it was dark outside. I was frustrated, I hadn't made much progress with the myth and the words I did translate were nothing new. I got up and paced in front of the window.

Downstairs the snoring suddenly stopped.

"Oh man!!! Jake will be angry with me, it's already dark." Seth complained.

"I don't think you need to worry, Jake told Leah not to wake you." Edward said.

"Oh." I heard Seth whisper, "Are you ok, Bella?"

"Yes, I'm no longer cold."

"Ok I'm off than, see you soon." Seth called.

"Oh Seth, could please ask Jake to come here later, I might get cold again." Why, o why did Bella do this to Edward. Why couldn't she just let Jacob go, she must know it hurts Edward when she does that, and Jacob as well.

"I'll ask him." Seth said, as I heard him close the door.

"Bella you don't need that dog around here." Rosalie muttered.

"But they keep me warm." Bella countered.

"I don't think you have to worry, Rose, Jacob has no intentions of being here more than he strictly needs to be." Edward said.

"You don't think Jake is coming?" Bella said, she sounded sad.

"No, I don't think Jacob likes to be here." Edward said curtly.

It was silent after that. I continued to paced, sometimes pausing to stare out the window. I saw Jacob coming out of the forest only twenty minutes after Seth had left. I felt sorry for him, he didn't want to be here, but he also couldn't stay away. It must be so hard for him to watch Bella now, either she was going to die or she would be becoming the one thing he truly hated.

I didn't pay attention to the conversations downstairs, I was thinking about what was to come. Somehow my brain had already begun to make preparations for the c-section, when we would do it and how. It still bugged me al lot that Edward hadn't hunted in weeks, he was the only one who could assist me properly. I wondered if he would be able to keep focused, and what would I do with the rest of the family? There was no way I could keep Rosalie out of the house, she would want to be here to take care of the baby, and she also was thirsty her eyes were pitch black.

I heard Jacob entering the house but I didn't pay attention, soft footsteps behind me caught my attention. I hadn't noticed Esme coming up the stairs, I had assumed she was still downstairs with Bella. I turned to look at her.

"Bella is doing better." She stated.

"Yes."

"but… you're still worried."

I sighed, "Yes, I feel like I'm failing in some sort. I know the blood is helping but still Bella's life hangs on a thin wire and I can't do anything."

"It's not always up to you to do something." She smiled softly grabbing my hands.

"But I'm a doctor, for heavens sake, I should be able to help Bella safely through this." I responded desperately.

"Carlisle, the plan you have now would have to do. Bella is getting stronger and soon the child will be developed enough to be born. As long as we don't wait until it's coming on it's own, there isn't much that could go wrong, is there?" She finished with worry in her voice.

"It's breaking her bones, Esme, how long do you think it will take the fetus to be strong enough to break through the hardest of bones. If it breaks her spine or her pelvis…" I shuddered at the thought.

"Now stop worrying so much." Esme said fiercely, "when Jacob gives the clear, we are going out together. Just the two of us, to get the things we need and to have some time to calm down."

She was right, as always. Esme had a knack for seeing through everything and get to the point of what an other needed. Motherly instincts, I thought it to be. I smiled at her, I really did love her with my whole being. She placed her arms around my neck and kissed me softly, even after all those years it didn't stop to make me feel extremely happy when she did that. She was the only one who could make me forget my worries for a second.

But brutal reality pulled me back as I heard Edward calling my name and Bella grasping for air. I released Esme and raced down the stairs.

"Right here." I said looking intensely at Bella, who was writhing in pain. Her back arch and the skin of her belly clearly moving. Bella was biting down hard to prevent herself from screaming in pain.

"Okay." Bella said after a few seconds, "Think it's over. Poor kids doesn't have enough room, that's all. He's getting so big."

Bella sounded crazy. The flash of resentment and hatred towards the fetus flared again, but was quickly overshadowed but my desire to learn new knowledge. The fetus indeed had grown rapidly since Bella started to drink the blood. I wondered how long this would continue.

"You know, he reminds me of you, Jake." Bella said lovingly.

"Do not compare me to that thing." Jacob spat out.

"I just mean your growth spurt." She said in a rather pained voice, "You shot right up. I could watch you getting taller by the minute. He's like that, too. Growing so fast."

My mind went blank for a second and than started to race like crazy. Had Bella realized something before I did. Vampires had twenty-five chromosomal pairs, human twenty-three…was it possible? Twenty-four pairs? Would this fetus, a mix of human and vampire genetics be more related to the shape shifters?

"Hmm," I murmured while I stared at Jacob. My thoughts were getting the better of me.

"What?" Jacob asked self-conscious.

"You know that I was wondering about the fetus's genetic makeup, Jacob. About his chromosomes."

"What of it?" he asked wary.

"Well taking your similarities into consideration…"

"Similarities." Jacob growled.

"The accelerated growth, and the fact that Alice cannot see either of you." I pointed out.

Jacob blanked, not having thought of it that way.

"Well, I wonder if that means that we have an answer. If the similarities are gene-deep."

I was making this up as I talked along. My mind filtering through all the thoughts I have had about the fetus's genes. The more I thought and talked about it the less sense it made, actually.

"Twenty-four pair," Edward muttered, thinking deeply. I wished I could hear what he was thinking, if it made more sense to him.

"You don't know that." Jacob pointed out.

"No. but it's interesting to speculate." At least that meant I was doing something constructive. Maybe in theory we could get some answers without myths and scary stories.

"Yeah. Just _Facinating_." Jacob said with more sarcasm than needed.

Edward at least did pick up my idea, and Alice, happy to do something joined in. We discussed until the sun came up. What it could mean of the fetus had twenty-four chromosomal pairs. We didn't get very far with the answers. All we actually did was creating more answers.

All the time we sat there discussing we watched Bella closely. Her belly was really getting big now, it reminded me of a pregnant woman in her last few weeks. Normally, with humans I mean, the fetus starts to gain weight when it's coming closer to due date, just to prepare itself for life without the constant feeding. It looked to me that Bella's baby was doing the same thing. Maybe we should point a day when we were going to get the fetus out of her, and I had the feeling tomorrow or the day after that would be late enough.

"Do you think she is going to let you?" Edward asked after hearing my thoughts.

"Maybe…" I mused, "It looks like all the fetus is doing now is growing, if we place the normal model over Bella's it will be fully grown very soon, four, five days at the most."

"There are enough babies who spend time in a incubator." Alice pointed out.

"Yes, we could get one very quickly from the hospital without anyone noticing it. if it's needed." I nodded.

"But you don't think it will need it?" Edward asked

"No, I think in a few more days, maybe one it will be strong enough to survive without any help."

"Will have to try and convince Rose and Bella of it." Alice said with a small voice.

She stared at Bella, the frown on her face told me she was worried about her best friend, but there was just a small hint of frustration. I wondered if I had been right before, if it was the fetus Alice couldn't see. If that was the reason Bella's future was also gone, because she was carrying the thing Alice couldn't see. Maybe it was Bella still had a future, which would become clear as soon as the fetus was removed.

Edward wanted to comment on my thought but I held up my finger to silence him. I shook my head at him.

"_Don't say it out loud, Edward, I don't want to give Alice false hope."_ I silently told him.

After that the discussion slowed down, we all were lost in our own thoughts. Suddenly Edward got up and walked over to Jacob.

"Jake?" He said softly as he shook his shoulder a bit, "Jacob, wake up."

Jacob's eyes slowly opened.

"Huh?"

"Jacob, Bella is getting too warm." Edward said.

Indeed, Bella's face, calm and tranquil while she was sleeping, was turning red.

"Oh." Jacob replied as he looked down at Bella.

"I'll take over from you now."

Jacob nodded and moved slowly away from Bella while Edward hold her still. Once they switched places Jacob stretched.

"Ow, that wasn't very comfortable to sleep." He muttered.

"You can take a bed upstairs, if you want to sleep properly." Esme said as she walked in from the kitchen.

"No, thanks, I have to get back to Leah and Seth anyway."

"Please Jacob, take some breakfast first." Esme begged.

It was comical to see but Jacob just couldn't say no to these vampire women. With an annoyed look on his face he accepted the plate Esme hold out for him and settled in a chair to eat.

After a short period the smell of food woke Bella up.

"What smells so good?" She asked sleepy while opening her eyes.

"Eggs and bacon." Esme replied, "you want some breakfast as well?"

"Yes." Bella said excited as she sat right up against Edward, "Can I get some blood as well, Carlisle?"

"of course." I said as I rushed up stair.

I took the last sac of blood, praying that Jacob would give us the all clear today, I used only a small bit, and hurried back down.

"Here," I said when I handed her the cup, "this is the last sac so we have to take it slow."

I knew my voice sounded as worried as I was.

"I'll check the area today, Carlisle." Jacob said equally worried.

"That would be very welcome." I admitted.

He handed to the emptied plate to Esme, who just walked back in with Bella's breakfast, and got up.

"I'll be back here later today to inform you of the scout, ok?"

"Again Jacob, that would be very welcome." I said with a smile.

* * *

**Authors note: I hope you all like the conversations between Carlisle and Rosalie, I was planning it later in the story but it came up here...please please please let me know what you think of it...**


	17. Chapter 17 Nightmare

_**I so hope you all are going to like this chapter. I'm updating the next chapter soon as I have already lots of ideas….**_

_**Please, please, please review…let me know what you think.**_

* * *

**Chapter 17**

While waiting for Jacob to return I spoke to Rosalie and Bella about my plans for delivering the baby. I had asked Edward to stay away from this conversation, Rosalie didn't trust him and with him there it would make convincing her very difficult. With reluctance he agreed, taking time to talk to Emmett and Jasper about my plans for when Jacob got back.

"Bella, Rosalie, can I discus something with you two?" I started slowly.

Bella eyed me wary and Rosalie looked surprised.

"Yes…" Rosalie whispered, while settling down next to Bella.

"I wanted to talk to you about my ideas for delivering the baby…"

Rosalie started to protest immediately but I held up my finger to silence her.

"No, listen first to what I have to say." I cut her short and then turned to Bella, "Bella, I have been measuring and watching you quite a long time now, and as you have noticed as well the fetus is growing fast at the moment. With human babies the same thing happens when they are getting ready to be born. They grow and change position so they can be born safely. The changes I see with your belly indicates the same thing, I think the baby is getting ready to be born." I paused for a second, giving Bella the changed to take everything I was telling her in.

"Now, I know I have made a calculation before, I questimated the due date as you like, but I don't think it's either wise nor necessary to wait until then. I think if we want to prevent the baby coming on it's own we have to get it earlier than that."

Bella looked at me with big eyes, surprised at my words I guessed. You could literally see her thinking through those chocolate brown eyes.

"Are you sure the baby will be save by than?" Rosalie asked.

"Yes, it's not like I want to get it out now, I was thinking about maybe tomorrow night but more the day after tomorrow. I need to get extra blood first." I said with confidence.

"What do you think, Bella?" Rosalie asked, seemingly happy with my idea.

"I…, I don't know…" Bella started, "I… will it really be alright, Carlisle? I mean the baby and me, do you really think you can do that?"

"Bella, I'm sure the baby will be alright, and I'm going to try my hardest to get you through it in your human state, but if that won't work, Edward will be there all the time to make the change if needed." I reassured her.

"I think it's alright than." Bella answered, "but I still want to be like you, I still want to become a vampire."

Upstairs I heard Edward groan, and that didn't surprise me. He still was against her transformation, even though he had promised her to do it, and even though it was his dearest wish, risking her soul was to much. As he stated it.

"We'll see how it works out."

I was happy that she had agreed on my plan. I felt pro-active again, finally being able to do something, and that made me feel a lot better. I ran through my calculations again, I was sure that by waiting an other 48 hours the fetus would have grown enough to be safely born. Esme and I could get the blood from the depot I called earlier and be back here in time to do the c-section.

After a few minutes Edward got back in the room followed by Alice, carrying Bella's cup. As he handed her the cup Bella winched and almost dropped the cup.

"Ow!" Bella almost screamed.

"Bella?" I asked.

"It hurts…" she whispered while fighting the urge to scream again.

"I heard something crack." Edward said in horror.

"Let's me see." I muttered trying to remain calm.

"I didn't hear a crack, Edward." Rosalie said.

I ignored their discussion that quickly followed and concentrated on Bella.

"Shhh, Bella, try to take a deep breath."

She gasped for air a few times before she finally relaxed a bit.

"Where does it hurt most?"

"Carlisle, the crack was so clear it could only be from a large bones." Edward interrupted.

I hadn't heard a crack either, but Edward had been the closest to her and any crack he might have heard could have been covered up by Bella's scream, so I took him every seriously.

"Bella?" I pressed.

"My…pelvis…he…kicked…it." She said with gasps in between.

"I have to get her upstairs, Bella, we have to make sure nothing serious has been broken."

"I'll take you upstairs." Edward whispered. Carefully he lifted her up, Bella's teeth pressing hard on her lower lip to prevent herself from screaming in pain.

While starting up the machine I heard Esme talking to Emmett and Jasper, she had made lists for everybody telling them what was needed, and she ordered them to hunt, as soon as Jacob gave the all clear.

The x-rays were taken quickly to minimize to pain Bella was in, but after I was done I gave her some morphine just to make her a bit more comfortable. You could clearly see on her face the amount of pain she was in at the moment. I hoped the morphine worked quickly.

"I can't see any fractures on the x-ray, Edward." I informed him as soon as the photo's were uploaded on my screen.

"See, I told you I didn't hear a crack. You need your ears checked, Edward." Rosalie said in a way only Rosalie could say things. I wasn't surprised to see Edward tense and to hear a growl escaping from him. He was so ready to kill her, the only thing preventing it was the small human who was still gasping to controlling the pain. I shook my head at Edward and indicated towards Bella, he relaxed immediately.

"Bella, maybe it's better for you to stay upstairs, that way we don't have to move you every time we think something is broken. It won't hurt so much." Edward reasoned.

"No, I want to stay downstairs, I'll feel really like a sick person lying in bed all day." Bella whispered, it sounded almost like wining to me. That girl knew how she could get everything she wanted. Without questioning her Edward lifted Bella up to take her back downstairs, never saying a word to Rosalie.

I looked around the room, making sure that I had absolutely everything that I needed for the c-section here. Only extra blood was needed but I needed a lot of it, to feed the baby and for Bella, I wondered what Esme had told the boys to get. I was about to start thinking about the crack Edward had heard when I heard voices downstairs.

"Jake." I heard Bella whisper. Was he back already? I walked out of my office, but stopped in my tracks. Why was Jacob back so soon? Had he already checked the area? Was it positive news? At least he didn't run into Sam and fought him, it would have taken him longer to get back if that happened.

I molded over all these things as I slowly descended the stairs.

"Carlisle, we went halfway to Seattle. There's no sign of the pack. You're good to go." Jacob informed me, he sounded almost like a soldier reporting back to his captain.

This was the best news he could have given me, now I could get everything ready so I could finally deliver the baby. Bella and Rose agreed, everybody could hunt before the operation, I would get the blood and then we would be ready.

"Thank you, Jacob. This is good timing. There is so much we need."

"Honestly, I think you're safe to take more than three. I'm pretty positive that Sam is concentrating on La Push."

Jacob would be right, there was no doubt in my mind to even question his assessment, also I would never think he would betray us, not now, not with Bella so weak. He would do anything to keep her healthy and happy. So I made my choice and agreed with him.

I wasn't going to leave Bella alone but some of us really needed to hunt, specially before the house would smell of Bella's blood.

"If you think so. Alice, Esme, Jasper and I will go. Then Alice can take Emmett and Rosa..."

"Not a chance," Rosalie interrupted with a hard glare, "Emmett can go with you now."

"You should hunt." I pointed out to her, she knew my reasons why, I had expected her to be more reasonable about my suggestion.

"I'll hunt when he does." She snapped, pointing at Edward. I to a deep breath and sighed, her resentment towards Edward was one day going to put Bella in harms way. My only hope was that the whole problem would be solved quickly. And there was hope, getting the things we needed now and doing the c-sections in the next 48 hours.

Jasper and Emmett were already downstairs when I agreed, we might as well take the whole party out.

I looked around the room, I wasn't sure what I was looking for, maybe I was just afraid to leave this place. Was it the right thing to do? To leave Bella here alone without her doctor? My eyes rested on Esme, she looked at me with her eyebrows raised. Her face told me that she was guessing and disapproving my thoughts. I smiled softly at her.

Then I turned to Jacob, I was so grateful for him, for his help and his protection. I could never think him enough for what he had done. Today again, he had risked a fight with his brothers to make sure my family would be able to give in to it's needs. Jacob would never understand the amount of gratitude I felt for him, so I kept it simple.

"Thank you." I said again as I placed my hand on his shoulder, hoping he would feel a bit of the gratitude.

We all dashed out quickly but in the rush to get hunting Alice, Emmett and Jasper were already across the river when I called them back to discus tonight's tactics.

"Emm, Jasper, Alice! Please wait a second. We need to discus things first."

"What is it, Carlisle?" Jasper asked first.

"I know Esme has given you all things to get, but I want you all to hunt first, it has been to long. Don't go hunting close by in case Sam finds you, and stay with Alice so you have a warning if something's up."

"What about you and Esme?" Jasper prompted.

"I have to get extra sacs of blood, I have made calls but I can't get them tonight so we have to wait until tomorrow to get them. So, we are also going to hunt first..."

"But just the two of us, the old doctor need some time away to clear his head." Esme teased.  
"Alice can you see if the route we are taking is safe?" I asked.

"Yes, you are good." Alice answered after a short silence.

"Good, we will be back around midday."

"Midday? Why are you staying away for so long?" Emmett asked.

"It will takes us almost five hours to get to the depot where I could get extra blood, with the car it's even slower, we won't make it before closing time tonight, we'll have to wait until they open and than run back."

"Why in earth did you get blood at a place so far away?"

"Because I have already had a lot of blood from the local blood bank, if I order again they will start to ask questions, in this depot a friend of mine is working, he doesn't ask questions and he had Bella's blood type available."

"That makes sense." Emmett nodded, "are we ready to go than?"

"Yes, I'll see you all tomorrow."

"Be careful." Esme added.

I could swear I heard Emmett muttering something about fighting werewolves would be nice for a chance.

Esme and I took off in the general direction of the blood depot, I knew we would pass some dense forests and mountains where we could hunt.

The long run didn't clear my mind as I had hoped. Secretly I had hoped I could forget things the way Edward could when he ran, but there was always that annoying voice in my head wondering if I had done the right thing. Or going this far away was the best thing to do with Bella getting so close to her due date.

Esme noticed my distraction, and talked to me about other things. The wolves, Leah in particular. She was worried about Leah, afraid that Leah would get sick or something.

"but she hasn't been in for a shower or food. It's unhealthy for her to be so unclean." Esme said when I told her, her worries were misplaced, Leah was perfectly healthy. That is was normal for the wolves to live like that.

When we reached a forest close to the depot we turned our attention to the hunt. It didn't took us long to find what we were looking for. A small herd of deer was easily located. My hunt was quickly done, I didn't fell the need to kill more, two small deer was enough. Like always I was quicker then Esme, or stating it the other way Esme took her time to select the deer which sent appealed the most to her. Once I had compared her to a human cook, they also took their time to select the best food to serve.

It was already dark when we sat down at the edge of the forest, both well fed and content to hold each other for a long time.

"Where is the blood depot." Esme asked as she gazed over a industrial area.

"It's one of those buildings to the left."

"It seems almost silly to sit and wait here until they open."

"What do you mean?" I asked, surprised by her comment.

"With our speed no one would notice us going in grabbing the blood, that way we would be back home a lot earlier."

My mouth popped open and my eyes wide in shock. Did I really just hear my wife, the mother of sorts of my children planning to steal blood? I couldn't talk, I couldn't find away to make my mouth work.

"What?" Esme asked, looking like she was about to be the first vampire who would blush, 'I was just thinking that maybe it wasn't so good idea to be so far away from Bella.

"You made Alice hand in her credit cards, banned her from shopping for a month just because she stole a car, to save your son, and now you are willing to steel blood?" I asked in shock.

"Yes, well…Bella needs us, you specially, waiting seems so useless."

"It was your idea to spend some time together, away from the house." I pointed out.

"Yes, you are right." She admitted. She moved so her head lay against my shoulder. When I looked down I saw she looked almost frightened. I knew what she was thinking about, the same thing was on my mind every second that had past since Bella and Edward got home. I felt sorry for Esme, I knew she felt like her family was falling apart, so I tried to distract her. And myself, for my brain was already nagging my with the doubts that seemed to be there constantly.

"How's the cottage? Have you finished it already?"

"No, not yet, with the wolves…well I still have to decorate and the small room I haven't done anything with."

"What are you going to do with it?" I asked.

"Well, I guess it would be a child's room, if everything goes alright." She muttered.

"Yes, if everything goes alright." I whispered to myself. We had gotten to our point of worries again.

We sat there in silence for a while, checking my watch every few minutes or so. How on earth could time pass so slowly now, when the last hundred years seem to have been flying.

"When this is all behind us we should take a long holiday." Esme suddenly said.

"You have no idea how wonderful that sounds." I agreed.

"Just to two of us, first we move so the kids can start at Dartmouth, when we are settled there the two of us are off, just doing something together." Esme made her plans.

"Sounds nice, where did you want to go to?" I asked, imagining us on our island.

"Isle Esme, would be nice. But maybe we could make it like a road trip, instead we leave the car at home."

"How long did you want to stay away?" I asked surprised.

"I don't know, a month or so. Depends on how the kids are doing."

Suddenly my phone rang.

Panic nearly crippled me, for a few seconds I couldn't make my fingers move to get the phone. Was this the nightmare call I had been fearing all day? When I finally got it I saw that Alice was calling. A sigh of relieve left my lungs, it was only Alice, maybe she had a vision of some sort.

"Yes, Alice." I said as I answered the phone.

"Carlisle, something's wrong with Bella, I'll give you Rosalie." Alice rushed at top speed.

No! No! this couldn't be happening! I shook my head trying to focus. Why on earth did I leave the house. Why did I leave them alone, why hadn't I send Alice and Japers to get the blood.

"Rose?" I said when I heard somebody breathing.

"Yes, something happened, Edward says the placenta is detached, Bella's in pain, the baby has to get out. I need you to tell me how, Edward makes sure Bella stays alive." She muttered at incredible speed.

My blanc mind needed to reset itself before I could even say something, this was my worst nightmare.

"Rose, first stop breathing!." I warned her, remembering how dark her eyes had been only a half a day ago.

"Carlisle we have to do a c-section, NOW!"

"Ok, ok, keep your breath, has Edward given her the morphine?"

"Yes, enough."

"OK, use a scalpel to make a incision just below her belly button." I said while I paced up and down. I couldn't here Bella through the phone, was she unconscious?

"Let the morphine spread!" I heard Edward shouting.

"There's no time, he's dying." Rosalie replied to him.

"Rose, make sure Bella is pain free." I told her.

"No time for that." Rosalie hissed.

Suddenly there was silence and a second later I heard Edward roar, "NO! Rose!"

I gasped, my eyes wide with fear as I heard Rosalie's breathing changed. Loud noises that sounded like fight reach my phone, and suddenly all contact was lost.

"Hello!, Rosalie? Edward?" I tried, but nothing came.

"No, no, not now, not while I'm five hours away. Please, no." I begged as I tried to dial all the numbers I had hope I could reach them on. No answer. I turned to look at Esme for help, but she was gone. I hadn't noticed she had left. Panicking even further I searched for her. Esme scent suddenly reached my nose and it was heading into the direction of the industrial park. What on earth was she doing? We needed to get home, now! I couldn't let Bella down, I couldn't let my son down.

Suddenly Esme came running back in the hill, carrying sacks of blood in her arms. I raised my eyebrow at her.

"Don't ask, let's get home." She said as she raced past me.

She didn't need to say that twice. I whirled around and followed her. Esme running faster than ever, we raced home. Still in total panic state, my mind was showing me images I really didn't want to see.

This were going to be the hardest five hours of my life.


	18. Chapter 18 Pain & Surprises

**_Here's a new but short update....the end is near..which makes me sad, I love to be in Carlisle's mind, but still I have at least 5 of 6 chapters to go...._**

**_You guys send me such a nice reviews, I love them so much.... I hope I hit the 100 this time...._**

* * *

**Chapter 18**

As I feared the five hour run back was agonizing. My transformation hadn't been as painful as this. My mind seemed stuck, like a computer having a black out. It continually showed the images I had been fighting to keep out.

Two things frightened me most. The first, that Edward was alone, fighting to safe Bella, human or vampire, it would take some medical skill and huge control for Edward to make it through the c-section on his own.

Second, Rosalie, I could have guessed what had happened. Rose lost control, and that scared me even more…

It meant, that not only did Edward have to work and focus hard on getting Bella through this, now he also have had to face Rosalie on the loose. I had hoped Rosalie had that control as well, but I had been wrong.

I continued wondering if Bella had survived. Had she been attacked by Rosalie because Edward couldn't stop her. Had Emmett and Jasper interfered? Had they lost control? Maybe the baby killed her. Maybe Rosalie killed the baby? After all, taking the baby's heartbeat in account, it probably had blood running through it's veins.

There was so much that worried me, when I thought my brain couldn't come up with a new worry it surprised me. The wolves! What about them? could we enter the perimeter safely? Was Jacob still on Bella's side? Did we have to fight our way through them?

It was like a fist had wrapped itself around my stone heart and squeezed it. I wondered if I was being punished after all, not in a afterlife but in this life. It surely felt like it. The idea of fighting Seth, Jacob and even Leah or Sam, was excruciating. On top of that was the fear of the reality that had presented itself so sudden. This was my idea of hell.

I looked over to Esme, most of the time just looking at her could relieve any kind of pain I was in, but now even that didn't work. The pain on Esme's face was so clear and so terrifying to watch that I had to slow down a bit just to make sure I moved my legs.

We had been running flat out for four hours when I smelled a wolf scent. Still worrying about the wolfs I slowed down. Esme turned to me.

"Carlisle, we have to hurry!" She pressed, her voice higher due to the panic.

"The wolves." I whispered.

"Yeah, and Jacob already said it was safe."

"That's not what I meant, what if Jacob isn't on our side anymore?" I asked her.

"I don't care, I'm going to see my son." She said briskly and turned to race towards the house again.

"Esme!" I called after her, but she didn't listen. What on earth was she planning on doing? Fight all the wolves herself? That wasn't going to happen, I turned to follow her when suddenly next to me Seth walked out of the bushes.

"Carlisle?" he asked.

"Seth? What are you doing here?" I was quite a distance out of the perimeter they had created. I wondered what he was doing here, so far away from the house, it was at least an other half an hour run.

"Jacob sent me out to search for you." He said. There was no sign of Seth wanting or having to attack me, he was very calm.

"Why?" I asked, trying to relax a bit. I was relieved to see the wolves weren't ready to attack.

"Edward wants you there, but he doesn't want to leave Bella's side, Alice talked to Edward, he keeps going on about wanting you there so Jacob asked me to search for you. Where is Esme? Did I miss her?" Seth rattled on. I stood there with my mouth open, forgotten how to close it. When I finally could talk I sputtered out.

"Seth, run with me in your human form, tell me what as happened, tell me everything."

"Ok, but I can't run as fast as you."

"I'll go at your pace, please just tell me." I was shivering with fear and anticipation. What on earth could have happened in the last four and a half hours? Was Bella still alive? Did Edward do the c-section all on his own?

"I don't know everything, Jake is refusing to change in to his wolf form so I can't see his memory." Seth started as we set off.

"Tell me what you know." I pressed.

"Ok…uhm, Jake was with Edward, Rose and Bella, something happened, I don't know what but we could hear Rosalie and Edward screaming against each other from the end of the perimeter." He apologized again for not knowing.

"So what Alice have told me, between cooing at the baby and talking to Edward…"

"What? Alice cooing at the baby." I sputtered out in disbelieve.

"Oh, yes, Edward and Rose had to do an emergency c-section. Alice said Rose lost it when she saw Bella's blood flowing from the incision, Jake and Alice got her away from Bella. Edward and Jake did it together, Jake made sure Bella was breathing and Edward did the c-section." Seth continued on, not noticed that I was having difficulty keeping up with him. My mind was in such turmoil that if I didn't slow down I would surely hit a tree.

"Edward had to work very hard on saving Bella, her heart stopped just after Renesmee was born." Seth continued.

"Renesmee?" I gasped in surprise.

"Oh, yes!" Seth said delighted, "She is such a beautiful baby."

A girl!… Wow… and by the sound of it healthy and doing well.

"and Bella?" I asked.

"Ah…" Seth said as his face fell. It shocked me, the worry for my son and my newest daughter flared up again, pushing away all the excitement that came with the idea of a baby girl. Was Bella alright? Was Edward?

"Seth?"

"Well, that's why Edward wants you there. Alice said Bella is going to be fine, but Edward doesn't believe her, he wants your opinion."

"Why? What happened with Bella?"

"I'm not sure… I heard Edward talking to Rosalie about Bella's spine. It sounded like it had been broken while doing the c-section. And with her failing heart, Edward bit her." He shuddered at the last word. I tried to smile at him, failing completely, but I knew that even though Seth and Edward had been close friends for the last few months, the idea of a human being bitten went against his nature to accept, but he tried and I liked him for that.

"Why are you still here then?" I asked Seth, and by the look on his face I surprised him with that question, "I mean, Edward bit Bella, hasn't Jacob ordered you and Leah to fight, because this violated the treaty?"

"Oh, that…No Jake, has other things on his mind now, that I'm sure he would rather explain to you himself." Seth said with a giggle that totally mystified me. "and besides that, he gave Edward the all clear as the rightful Alpha, so the treaty is still strong… at least for us, I'm not sure about Sam…"

When Seth finished we broke through the trees and the house was in view. The sun was already rising behind us. I stopped and looked at the house. What had happened there while I was away.

"Go on, even with all the vampires and werewolf in there it's not a horror house." Seth giggled judging my hesitation, "Alice and Edward cleared away all the blood, even Jasper is inside."

I smiled at Seth, but it wasn't the complete reason of my hesitation. Yes, I did worry about the things I would find in there, but judging from Seth's story everything seemed to be alright. What I was worried about was Edward, Rose and Bella, I could only imagine how traumatizing the whole episode had been.

"Thanks Seth, you sure calmed me down a bit." I said as I made the decision to see Edward first.

"Of course, I'll go and find Leah and get some sleep. Will you please tell Jacob that I'm out for a few hours?"

"Sure, Seth."

He waved and headed back into the forest. I looked at the house again, downstairs I heard whispering, and bickering I couldn't place. Upstairs light was shining from my office, I saw Alice walking in front of the window, carrying a blue silk dress and shoes with high heels.

What was she doing?

"Alice do you really think it's necessary?" I heard Edward muttering.

"Yes, Carlisle, will be checking up on you in a few minutes and Bella wouldn't thank you if she found out she was naked in front of him." Alice shimmed.

I smiled and walked towards the house, apparently Alice had everything under control.

When I opened the door I walked into the strangest thing I had ever seen. Emmett was holding a small bundle of blankets in his arms, it took me a second to realize it was the baby, and he looked angry at Rosalie and Jacob. Who were standing on either side of him.

"Now, if you two don't stop bickering I will feed her." Emmett stated.

With my mouth open, eyes wide in shock I let the door go. It closed with a loud bang, which made everybody look up.

"Oh, hello Carlisle." Emmett said totally unaware of how strange he must have looked through my eyes.

"Oh, sweetheart. Come and look." Esme beamed. She rushed towards me, grabbing my hand and pulling me towards the strange scene. Esme took the baby out of Emmett's hands, with a look on her face daring him to object, and turned to me.

"Carlisle, meet your granddaughter, Renesmee." Esme whispered, and she handed me the bundle of pink blankets with the baby wrapped into it. It took me a second to realize how to lift my arms. To remember how to hold a baby. Slowly my brain started to work again, and I remembered how to close my mouth.

I looked down at Renesmee, it was the most beautiful baby I had every seen. Thick curls already hanging around her head they were the same color as Edward's, a pink blush on her cheeks, and the most beautiful brown eyes that were a exact copy of Bella's.

"Hello, little one." I whispered. Suddenly a smile appeared on her face. It was the cutest thing I had ever seen.

"Oh, Carlisle, isn't she the most adorable baby." Esme sang.

"She sure is beautiful." I muttered.

"Carlisle, is still in shock." Rosalie giggled.

Hearing Rosalie's voice pulled me back to the present. All the fears I had just a few minutes ago, and all the things I had worried about reappeared. I looked up at her.

"What happened?" I asked her. My voice sounded angry. And for the first time since more than a hundred years I was angry. Everybody reacted to the anger coming from me, smiles fell and Jasper took a step back in shock.

Eyes wide with shock Rosalie launched quickly in to her story.

"Bella wanted to walk a bit, to the bathroom, her cup fell, she wanted to catch it and turned. There was this strange ripping noise and the baby started to kick. Bella was in pain and Edward realized the placenta must have got detached. We had to do it, Carlisle, we had to get her out of Bella. Bella was choking." Rosalie's voice became more pleading as my eyes narrowed. "I asked Alice to call you, so you could talk us through the whole thing, but when I made that incision…I…I'm sorry Carlisle… I should have listened to you, I should have hunted as you had said. I lost it." Rosalie shook her head in shame.

"That's not why I'm angry with you, Rose. I'm angry actually with all of you." I muttered.

"What? Why?" Emmett sputtered out.

"Why didn't any of you tried to call us, after the baby was born I mean. Esme and I went through the most agonizing pain the last five hours, crippled with worry, and here you all are playing with a baby, not even thinking of calling us to tell us that things are alright." I raised my voice angrily.

"That's actually my fault." I heard a chirping voice behind me.

"Alice?"

"Yes, I was going to call you, but I saw that you were already on your way here, Edward wants you here, so I thought you two would be here quicker if I didn't call." She explained like it was the most logical thing in the world.

"Have you any idea of what we have been through?" I asked shivering with anger.

"I'm sorry, but I was distracted by Bella, I couldn't think very clearly." Alice pleaded.

I sighed and looked around. It was so hard to stay angry with these lovable vampires.

"How is Bella doing?" I asked Alice.

"Good, I can see her clearly now, I'm going to have a new sister to dress for eons." She sang, totally being herself again.

"Are you sure?" Esme asked.

"Yes, yes, you sound like Edward he doesn't believe me either."

"Why isn't Renesmee up with him?"

"He is panicking over Bella." Rosalie whispered, "I'm sorry Carlisle, we should have called."

"It's ok, already, you know I can't be angry for to long." I muttered look down again at the marvelous creature in my arms. She had steady heartbeat, a bit faster then a human bit it sounded healthy. I touched her forehead, she was warm, very warm, almost as warm as Jacob. Maybe we were right about the chromosomal count. Maybe if Bella and Edward agree I could do some tests on her to find out.

"Has she eaten anything?" I asked.

"Just the donor blood." Rosalie said.

"And human food?"

"I haven't tried it yet."

Suddenly Renesmee shifted and placed her hand on my arm. A flash of Edward's face shot through my mind, and I felt the need for blood, then an image of the steel bottle flashed up.

"What is wrong, Carlisle?" Rosalie asked as I gasped. She wore a bit of a smug smile around her lips.

"Nothing, just memories."

"Are you sure." She said with a knowing voice.

"Aren't you? You can't know what I'm thinking."

"No I can't, but I have a fairly good idea of what Renesmee wants and I think she just showed you."

"Showed me?"

"Yes, she is gifted." Rosalie stated it as a fact.

"Gifted? How?"

"She does the opposite from what Edward does, Edward hears thoughts of others, she make others hear hers. I think she showed you Edward and the bottle, which means she want to see her father and she is hungry." Rosalie explained with a smile.

Really? Interesting, a half breed, half human, half vampire and gifted. And I thought I had seen it all. I looked at her again, the blushes on her face were the same as Bella's, her eyes matched perfectly, I wondered what else she might have gotten from Bella. Suddenly a rumbling sound draw my attention. I looked up at the point where the sound came from. Jacob was still standing next Rosalie and Emmett. His eyes fully focus on Renesmee. Seeing Jacob reminded me of Seth's words.

"Thank you, Jacob, for sending Seth out for us, and for giving us the freedom to change Bella." I said.

"It's nothing." He shrugged. I looked closer at him. He looked totally relax, there was no more pain and no more hatred in his eyes. I suddenly remember something specific from Seth's words, _No Jake, has other things on his mind now, that I'm sure he would rather explain to you himself._ I looked again at Jacob, his eyes still on Renesmee, his eyes were glowing with devotion and love. That suddenly it clicked. '

"Jacob?"

"Yes." He answered, his eyes still not leaving the baby in my arms.

"Jacob, Seth told me there was something you rather explained to us yourself."

There was no reaction in words but his blushing and scared look told me enough.

"Jacob, you didn't?" I asked kindly.

"It's wasn't something I choose." He said defensively.

"I know." I nodded. Emmett and Jasper were laughing at Jacob's reaction.

"What did Edward say?"

"I haven't told him yet, although I'm quite sure he knows."

"What does he know, Carlisle, what is going on?" Esme asked, a bit panicky.

"Jacob,…has…uhm…Jacob imprinted in Renesmee." I whispered.


	19. Chapter 19 Treaty

**_I know it took me a bit longer than normal to update...but I really wanted this chapter to be good....._**

**_thanx for all the positive reviews for my last chapter.......please keep them coming....._**

**

* * *

****Chapter 19.**

"You did what!" Esme gasped.

"I'm sorry, it's not something I can control." Jacob defended himself.

Esme and I had discussed the whole imprinting thing when Bella was struggling with her feelings for Jacob. She had asked me if Jacob had imprinted on her and what it would mean if he had. So she knew what this was about.

"Oh, no Jacob, I'm so happy for you." Esme was staying true to form, a mother above all, "I'm happy that you've been finally released from your pain, but what will Edward say, and Bella?"

"I'm not sure, but if Edward disagreed too much, he would have been down here to throw me out himself." Jacob said.

"I'm still not sure about that." Edward muttered from upstairs. Which make Emmett and Jasper giggle in anticipation. It was clear that Edward knew everything that was going on downstairs, Jacob didn't need to tell him. I looked down at Renesmee again, wondering how it was possible for a werewolf to imprint on a half vampire. Clearly I hadn't seen everything.

I sighed and shook my head.

"What are you going to do now, Jacob?" I asked, wondering how all this effected our truce, the relationship with Sam's pack, and most of all how it would affect Bella.

I didn't knew Bella as well as Jacob or Edward, but I knew her enough to know that she wasn't going to be to happy about it when she found out. Specially when she would wake up as a new born, her reactions and emotion would be very unpredictable. It was a risk we had to take in account now, Jacob had to tell her on the right moment.

"What do you mean?" Jacob asked.

"Well, you have to tell Bella at some point, and maybe Sam would like to know it as well before he decides to attack."

"Oh, that. I'm going to talk to Sam, I was waiting for you to get home before I left for La Push."

"Seth and Leah are going to La Push as well?"

"No they stay here, just in case Sam doesn't want to listen."

"And Bella?"

"I don't know yet." He admitted.

"We will talk about it later." I heard Edward say upstairs, "Carlisle will you please get up here?"

Yes, I had to go to Edward now, he needed me more than Jacob or this cute baby in my arms.

"Has Renesmee been with Edward?" Esme asked.

"No, Edward has been too focused on Bella."

"Here Carlisle, take your granddaughter to your son and tell him he needs to start being a dad." Esme said, while handing me the steel bottle. "I'll be up there in a minute. First Jacob needs something to eat."

In typical motherly fashion Esme took care of everybody.

"Come on, little one, we are going to see your parents." I muttered. While slowly walking up the stairs the pieces were falling into place. According to Alice, Bella was going to be alright. That was a huge relieve, but I couldn't stop wondering why Bella was so quiet. From the moment I walked up to the house I had been wondering why Bella wasn't trashing and screaming with pain. Maybe the morphine worked. I would have Edward tell me the whole story and I had to check Bella myself to see the damage that was done.

The next piece was the baby. Now that I could finally see it with my own eyes. I had hoped that would answer all my questions just to see her, but as always, things weren't that easy. I had held her now for at least half an hour and I could see that she had changed over those thirty minutes. She was still growing really fast. Even a human would notice. Not the small changes I was seeing but I dreaded to see how much she will change from day to day. What will Bella see when she is able to be close to the child she had fought so hard for. Definitely not a small baby.

When would Bella be able to see her child? I hoped for her soon, I hoped that all our preparations would help her find control really soon. Still it would be at least a month before she could be around someone with a heartbeat, with blood flowing through her veins. I took a deep breath and analyzed how Renesmee smelled, I tasted her scent on my tongue. It wasn't a complete human scent. It didn't smell like something to eat, not as sweet as our scent, but not as tasteful as that of a human. Maybe Bella would be able to be with her daughter, if she was calm and well fed, it might be possible. We just had to learn her not to pay attention to the appealing sound of the blood flowing through Renesmee's heart.

I reached the door of my office.

"Your mom and dad are in here." I whispered to the wiggling baby in my arms, "Esme is right, it's about time Edward would be a father for you."

I opened the door and walked in. My office was looking like an operating room at the moment. Bella lay death still on a steel raised table like the ones I used in the hospital. The light above her had the same intensity as the ones we used during operations.

I took in a deep breath. The scent of morphine and blood still hand in the air.

"Carlisle, finally." Edward said with relieve.

"According to Rose, somebody has been begging to see you for quite a while now." I said with a smile.

"I have been too worried about Bella." He admitted while his eyes flashed towards the table.

"Why? Alice said everything was going to be alright."

"Alice, sometimes sees things wrongly as well." He muttered.

"Yes, sometimes, but by the way she is bouncing around I'm sure she is seeing things correctly now." I tried to comfort him, clearly it wasn't working. He still looked worried and almost to the point of a panic attack.

"Here, hold your daughter for a while. She needs feeding." I handed him the small bundle and the steel bottle. He looked a bit awkward in the beginning trying to figure out how to hold her but soon they settled down. Renesmee pressed her hand against his arm.

"I'm sorry little one, I should have been there sooner but I'm very worried about your mother." He whispered.

I grabbed a chair and sat down next to them, for a moment basking in happiness. For the first time I realized I was a grandfather, that my son had become a dad of a healthy looking daughter. Never in my too many years on this earth had I even thought something like this was possible. That I one day would be a grandfather.

It was the most breathtaking thing to see my son with his daughter in his arms. _Congratulations, my son, you daughter is truly beautiful,_ I offered him silently.

"It's not the time yet for being happy." Edward muttered and looked with painful eyes at Bella.

"Ah, yes. There is still al lot of morphine in her system, I can smell you gave her enough."

"Do you think it's working, I mean do you think she is in pain?"

"I honestly don't know, Edward, she isn't trashing and screaming, but that might be an effect of the morphine as well."

"She's too quiet."

_Her heart sounds strong and her breathing is regular, I think it's the morphine that is keeping her relaxed. Maybe it works as we had hoped._ Clearly my words weren't doing any good so maybe my thought might.

"Do you honestly think she will survive?" Edward almost wailed.

"Why shouldn't she, has something happened that makes you doubt it?" I still hadn't heard the whole story. I was surely intrigued by the fact that Bella's transformation seemed so far a head of the normal timescale. Her skin was already pale white, and the appealing smell of her blood was almost gone. I wondered how that could be?

"Ok, I'll tell you what happened." Edward sighed when he reacted to my thoughts.

"Bella dropped the cup with blood and wanted to catch it. The sudden movement startled to baby and it ripped the placenta loose. The baby started to kick when it didn't got any oxygen rich blood in. Bella was in so much pain, I gave her morphine before Rosalie started the c-section, I didn't pay attention to how much, I was to worried about Bella and getting her out of that pain. Maybe I gave her too much morphine."

"I don't think that would be a problem, the morphine will burn away due to the venom." I cleared that one.

"Then the baby kicked again and broke her spine."

"The venom will heal that as well."

"When Renesmee was out, Bella's heart stopped beating, I guess due to the amount of lost blood, Jacob did CPR, but he had to stop because I had to inject the venom in her heart…"

"Stop, what did you do?" I asked.

"Ooh, I hadn't told you before, I had been thinking about your discussion with Jacob for a long time, when you said that when the heart stops beating there was nothing you could do. I realized the heart was the key, venom had to get there as quickly as possible to save her failing heart. I started to collect venom from myself and injected it into her heart. It was already failing, it needed my help for more then five minutes."

I was surprised to hear this all. Edward had come up with a brilliant plan.

"but what if my plan has failed…" Edward whispered in a broken voice.

"I don't think so, son. From what I'm seeing and hearing everything is going just as we have hoped for."

"but she's so quiet, she hasn't made a sound."

"Like I said, I think the morphine is doing it's job nicely."

"and about the time her heart wasn't pumping?"

"Again that's not likely, her heart sounds perfectly healthy now. Please Edward don't pull yourself down like that, you did everything you could and you did it perfectly."

"I'll try, I'm just worried."

We sat there for a few minutes in silence, Edward probably thinking about what he thought he had done wrong, and I looking at my granddaughter slowly drinking from the steel bottle. A small miracle she was.

Suddenly a knock on the door interrupted my awe.

"I'm going to talk to Sam, about things, I'll report back as soon as possible." Jacob said when he stuck his head around the door.

"Would you be alright?" I asked.

"Yes, Sam doesn't want to attack me. He asked me to come talk to him in the first place when he send Jared."

"Okay, we'll see you soon then." I smiled at him. When he left I looked at Edward and raising my eyebrow in question.

"I don't want to talk about it, now." He muttered. "I have to be sure Bella is alright first before dealing with Jacob and the wolves."

We both looked up when we heard a gasp at the door. Esme was standing in the opening, eyes full of emotions. It wasn't difficult to see why, she was looking at Edward and the tiny baby he was feeding.

"Oh, Edward!" she whispered as she ran towards him, pulling him carefully in her embrace.

"Esme, stop, you are embarrassing me." Edward muttered in a reaction to her thoughts.

"Oh, Edward, it's just… to see you and your daughter like this…" Esme stuttered.

"Esme, calm down a bit." I said softly as I pulled her on my lap.

"Yes, yes I will, but oh… she is so cute, and her name…who came up with that?"

"That was Bella's idea." Edward admitted.

"It's wonderful."

We sat there for a long time, Esme and I just enjoying to see Edward holding his baby girl. It was truly something I would get used to, being a grandfather. I still couldn't totally believe it. Some part of my brain wondered if this really was a first. Where else did the myths came from. In the decade I spend with Aro I had read thousands of manuscripts, studied vampire babies, bitten at a young age, together with Aro I was fascinated by them, but I was sure even Aro hadn't heard of a child conceived by a vampire with a human mother.

"And Aro can never know about her." Edward growled at my thoughts.

"Yes, he would want to have her, study her, he would go to any length to get you, Bella and Renesmee to Italy if he knew." I didn't doubt that, I knew enough about Aro to be sure of the path he would take when words reached him about Renesmee.

Throughout the day we didn't talk much, Esme brought Renesmee back downstairs after she fell asleep. Edward asked my once to examine Bella's wounds, just to confirm what he already knew deep down. In my opinion everything was going to be alright, but Edward being Edward he wasn't sure.

Somewhere back in my head over all Edwards worries and my theories I thought about the imprinting thing. It didn't make sense for Jacob to imprint in a vampire hybrid, according to the wolf legends the imprinting ensures good genes for future wolves. I wasn't sure if a vampire hybrid could provide that. What I did hoped was that Jacob's imprinting on Renesmee would reinforce the treaty, maybe even more strongly. I loved Forks, the kids loved it also, I really hoped I could come back here one day.

"Well, you'll find out quickly enough." Edward muttered as he stroked Bella's hair.

"What do you mean?" I asked surprised.

"Jacob and Sam are on their way over, Sam wants to see Renesmee for himself, and talk to us about the treaty."

"You can hear him?"

"Yes."

"How is he mentally, angry or calm?"

"More scared and apprehensive, he doesn't like to be in the neighborhood of so many vampires. He is coming in wolf form." Edward whispered, still totally focus on Bella.

"Than you'll need to translate."

"I'm not going anywhere, he just have to be the brave bad wolf, just like when he decided to attack all these vampires just to get through to a harmless girl."

"It's ok, son." I whispered as I lay my hand on his shoulder hoping to calm him, "We'll sort it out. I'll check on Bella after the conversation with Sam."

Edward nodded and continued stroking Bella's hair and face. I looked at them for a few second before walking out of my office. It must be so hard for Edward. Balancing between fear of loosing his love and knowing that she could be in so much pain right now and not being able to do something about it. If it wasn't Bella's choice to begin with I would have never been able to take it all so easily. But it was Bella's choice, although the time of transformation wasn't decided yet, it would have happened soon enough, Renesmee just pinpointed the exact timing.

When I arrived downstairs everybody was looking worried. They, of course had heard Edwards words as well.

"Carlisle, do you think we should take up a defensive position?" Jasper asked looking at Alice and than at Renesmee who was sleeping in her arms.

"No, Sam is just coming to see things for himself, we don't want to scare him, we really need this chance to talk to him."

"But he is in wolf form according to Edward, don't you think it's a bit to dangerous to let a wolf close to Renesmee?" Rosalie protested.

"If he wants to talk, Sam has to transform, Edward isn't leaving Bella's side to translate, so if he is here for other reasons than see and talk, we would know." I answered calmly.

A knock on the door told me that Jacob was back.

"Come in, Jacob." I said as I turned to the door.

"Carlisle could you and Edward come out side so we can talk. Sam's with me."

"We know, Edward heard you two coming." I said as I walked onto the porch.

"Oh, why isn't he here yet." Jacob asked surprised.

"Edward doesn't want to leave Bella's side, he is still very worried about her…"

"Is she going to be alright, like shorty says?"

"Yes, I think so, but it's hard to convince Edward." I said with a soft smile, next I turned to Sam.

"Sam, Edward heard you two approach according to him you are here to talk and to see Renesmee with your own eyes. I take it to see if she is indeed not dangerous."

Sam nodded at my words.

"As I told Jacob, Edward doesn't want to leave Bella's side, but I very much want to talk to you, can I make a suggestion?"

Again Sam nodded.

"I suggest we talk here, on the porch, you in human form…" A growl escaping from Sam interrupted my words.

"Please, let me finish, I know you don't feel comfortable in that, but I'll assure you it will be just me, Jacob, Renesmee and you out here, and if Jacob is will to give permission to this you are of course allowed to have your guards here with you."

"That's ok with me." Jacob muttered.

Inside the house I heard Emmett and Jasper whispering about how unsafe my proposal was for me but I didn't care. Sometimes you have to take a risk to get what you really wanted, and what I wanted most was peace.

Sam thought about my suggestion and nodded, he turned and ran for the forest.

"He is going to change." Jacob informed me.

Sure enough a few seconds later the man that was Sam emerged from the forest, wearing nothing but shorts. Inside the house Alice gasped.

"Don't these wolves know how to dress." She muttered. Jacob spun around and looked at Alice one brow raised in question, daring her.

"I'll get my hands on you soon enough, Jacob. If you want to be around Renesmee you'll have to be dressed properly." Alice hissed.

Both me and Jacob laughed about that statement, me because I knew for sure that Alice was going to have it her way, and I could imagine Jacob laughing because he was imagining Alice making him do something he didn't want to.

We both watched Sam approaching the porch. I held out my hand as a gesture of welcome. To my relieve Sam took it and shook my hand. Not even flinching away from the cold skin.

"Let's talk." He said.

We sat down on the stair of the porch, just like I had done a few days ago with Jacob.

"I believe things have changed now, I would like to get your view on things." I told Sam.

"Yes, Jacob's imprinting changes things a lot, but I'd rather see for myself that the child isn't dangerous, we know stories about vampire children and how uncontrollable they are."

"Yes, of course, we still shudder at the memory as well." I answered and than turned to Jacob.

"Jacob, would you get Renesmee, I don't think Sam would like it very much if an other vampire enters the porch."

Sam gave me a grateful smile and Jacob quickly returned with Renesmee in his arms.

"Sam, meet Renesmee." Jacob said with devotion as he hold out the small child to Sam.

Sam first looked scared, than a wild arrange of emotions flittered over his face before setting on apprehensive again. Sam being brave excepted the baby into his arms and looked down. It would have take quite a harsh man not to fall in love with the sleeping beauty that was my granddaughter.

"She really looks beautiful." Sam whispered, already a lost case. I had the feeling Renesmee would have every man and woman wrapped around her tiny fingers in seconds. On this porch there were already three men lost and wrapped.

Sam looked up at me, "She isn't venomous, is she?"

I honestly couldn't answer that one yet but Jacob did.

"No, Sam, she has bitten me already more than I though possible. If she thinks we take to long with diner she'll make it known."

"That's good, vampire venom is very poisonous for us." Sam muttered and looked at Renesmee for a few seconds.

Jacob's answer had surprised me but with Sam stating that vampire venom was poisonous to them I was shocked, didn't Jacob knew or was it just because he didn't care when he let Renesmee bite him the first time. I also understood now why Sam had reacted to violently when he heard about a vampire baby, he really was afraid of it. Now he could see that my granddaughter wasn't the same as the children in their legends. Renesmee would be able to develop, the growth spurt she still had was prove of that.

"Do you think she'll become a problem when she gets older?" Sam asked inline with my thoughts.

"No, she is growing and learning, she is able to develop and understand, and with Bella as her mother this child will be nothing if not good to the bone." I finished my thoughts out loud.

Sam nodded at my words.

"How is Bella doing?" He asked suddenly.

"Good, the transformation is happening much quicker as I expected."

"And after that?" Sam asked businesslike. I knew what he was getting to but his worry wouldn't be a problem.

"I'm feeling very optimistic about how Bella will adept to this life. We have been preparing her for a long time now, and her worst fear has been from the start, what she could do to humans after her transformation, specially the ones she knows and cares about. I think she will be enough in control of herself for us to handle, but if that's not the case, Edward will take her to an remote area in Alaska, where she can learn to control herself without harming any humans."

Sam was nodding and thinking again. It took some time for my words to process.

"I can't say I'm happy about the whole situation, you promised that you would never bite an other human, but because Jacob gave your son the all clear there is nothing I can do about it." Sam's voice sounded a bit bitter about the whole situation.

"I know, and I never expected that we had to break the treaty. I never thought it to be possible for a vampire to fall in love with a human the way Edward did. Only because I want him happy and because Bella begged me I agreed on it."

"And in the future?"

"We are complete now, all of us have their counterparts, I see no reason for us to want to change a human in the future." I truly did believe that this would be the last time. We were complete now, there was no more reason to worry about that.

"I take it you would like to renew the treaty?" Sam asked suddenly

"Yes, very much, we all really like it here. I hope it will be possible for us to come back here in the far future."

"Well, as Jacob is the one who has the power to renew it you should ask him." Sam muttered as he handed Renesmee back to Jacob.

"No Sam, if the treaty is renewed I would like it to be agreed on by both alpha males. I take it that the dynamics within the tribe has been changed now, and I'm very sorry that we caused that upheaval but I would like nothing more than to have peace with both parties."

Sam looked surprised by my words.

"You know more about us than I thought."

"I'm very interested in your tribe, I have studied it for a long time."

"Hmm…" Sam nodded and looked up at Jacob, "I think Jacob and I have a lot of things to discus the coming days."

Jacob nodded at his words.

"Ok, Carlisle, We renew the treaty, same rules as before, we will close our eyes too this case because it was Bella's choice, but from now on the treaty will be the same again." Sam said and held out his hand. I took it but thought of something in the process.

"I would like to add something to that."

"Oh." Sam said skeptical.

"Yes," I smiled, "I think we should communicate better, I think the bond Jacob now has with my granddaughter should be the center of our treaty. I would very much like the treaty and your legends about us to show that we can care about each other. I do wish nothing more than for us to be able to live like good neighbors."

"That's quite a lot to ask from us." Sam muttered.

"I know, and I don't expect us to be able to do that tomorrow, but lets work on it." I said with a smile.

"That sound like a very good idea." Jacob spoke up for the first time.

"Ok, I'll agree to that, I don't know how far we are able to take this, but I would be very happy not looking over my shoulder every time. Maybe if we could understand each other better we will both have peace."

And with that I shook Sam's hand and than Jacob's. I was relieved, happy that now we all could live together in this fantastic part of the world.

Sam was already turning to leave when he turned back to me.

"I wanted to ask you something."

"Yes."

"Are you and your family leaving this place soon."

"Yes," I said carefully while looking at Jacob, "It's important to keep the humans from recognizing us for what we are. I can no longer tell people I'm thirty, and Bella will be changed so much that people would see. It's better for us to leave after Bella's transformation is done."

"What about Bella's father, what will he know?"

"As little as possible. There are rules for us, if we violate them with Charlie, it's either death or a bite for him and we don't want that. I know Bella is working on a other plan but right now that has to wait."

"And Jacob?"

"I don't know yet, that's something Jacob has to discus with Edward and Bella."

Sam nodded and turned towards the forest again. When he disappeared in the threes I let out a sigh of relieve.

"Thank you, Jacob. For bringing Sam here. I'm very happy that we agreed on a new treaty." I said with a smile.

"You are welcome, but I did it for Nessie, she need to grow up in a peaceful world not one where mythological creatures attack each other for nothing."

"Her name is Renesmee!." Rosalie growled, when she almost wrenched the door of it's hinges to glare at Jacob.


	20. Chapter 20 Stillness

**First of thank you all for the Reviews,... I love them**

**second, I'm sorry it took me quite a while to update, i had the whole chapter finished and when re-reading it for errors I decided it wasn't as good as I hoped so I deleted the whole chapter and started anew... Still I'm not totally happy with the last part, I am however very excited about this chapter...**

**we get a little insight in Carlisle thoughts about Esme's transformation...**

**please review...let me know what you think...**

**

* * *

****Chapter 20**

"Rosalie, could you please focus." I said with a sigh, "I need to take Renesmee's measurements and I can't if you won't help me."

It was the now, the too many times I had to put a stop to the fight between Rosalie and Jacob. Again they were bickering about Jacob's nickname for Renesmee.

"But Carlisle, then please tell Jacob her name is Renesmee, not Nessie." Rosalie wailed.

"oh, no… I'm not going to interfere with that, you two will have to sort that out with Bella and Edward." I told her and held up the measuring tape.

It was ridiculous actually, this whole discussion. Not that I didn't get Rose's point, Bella named her Renesmee for a reason and we should honor that, but I was more drawn to Jacob's point of view. Renesmee was indeed a awfully large name for something so small. Even though we were talking about naming an angel, Nessie just fitted better for the little girl that now helpfully stretched out in front of me.

I decided to measure Renesmee's growth three times a day, every six hours. I started it right after Sam left. It wasn't her growing that worried me so much, it was more, what would happen if it didn't slow down. The calculations my mind made were easy, this happy bundle of beauty would be old aged with in fifteen years. I was worried and I knew the rest of the family as well, Jacob extremely and I didn't want to even think about Bella's reaction to this.

My measurements showed that her growth was indeed slowing down, but just a little bit.

I vowed to myself that when Bella would wake up, and could function with out my assistance I would dive into books, myths, anything to find how to slow down Renesmee's growth and how I could make sure she would live at least as long as a normal human.

After measuring Renesmee I went upstairs just to check on Bella and Edward.

Bella's transformation went well, you clearly could see the changes already. I was estimating that her whole transformation would be done very quickly, less then three days.

Which was very good, because of Edward. He never left Bella's side, he never looked away from her face. The only thing that told me he hadn't turned in a statue was his breathing and his harsh way of answering any of our questions.

Esme had made it a routine that Renesmee should at least spend some time with her father, so when ever the fighting downstairs got to loud or to aggressive she would take Renesmee up to her father.

I'd like to believe that Edward welcomed these distractions from his pain. A pain I could understand but I couldn't say the words to make it any less. Sometimes I just stood there in the door way, watching my son murmuring soft words to his love. I knew he knew I was there, but he just didn't care, I believe.

With every visit the smell of morphine in Bella's blood became less, and you could smell the sweet scent of a vampire protruding through the smell of her blood.

"I wonder how long it would take before the effect of the morphine disappears." I mused, mostly to myself. I didn't actually expect Edward to react.

"I don't know, a part of me hopes not before the transformation will be over, and an other part of me hopes it will release her soon. I could just pray to any god for a sign of life from her."

"Still not convinced she is going to make it through?" I asked silently.

"Her hearts stopped to many times," Edward whispered as he shook his head, "her spine broken, and so much blood lost. Is there any reason why I shouldn't doubt?" he asked in desperation.

"Alice sees her, she is becoming clearer and clearer every minute according to her."

"Alice didn't see right before the honeymoon as well, she told me everything was going to be fine. She never saw this." He sounded almost angry.

"You know that's not Alice's fault. If you want an other reason, just breath, her scent is turning in that of a vampire already."

"I still just smell her blood, it burns in my throat."

"Everything will be alright, son, believe me." I tried.

"I just can't let myself hope, not yet, not when she is so silent." He muttered while flashed of extreme pain ran over his face.

I couldn't say the right words, there was nothing we could do to take the pain away from him. I walked out if the study. When I walked back to the living room I remember how I felt when I sat next to Esme, holding her hand while she screamed in pain.

I fell in love with Esme the moment they wheeled her into the morgue. Her features, her small slightly rounded body, her scent, all things about her called to me. Not as strong as Bella's did for Edward but still I was drawn to her.

I remember walking over to her and hear her heart still beating very softly. I had been told what had happened and I couldn't believe that she was still alive. I never felt more lucky than that day, the people who worked there had brought in a lot of bodies that day and no one would miss the small beautiful woman, who threw herself of a cliff. Also the fact that I was alone in the morgue at that moment was a blessing. All of it I took as a sign, as something that was meant to be. I took Esme to the small remote house Edward and I were living in at that time.

Esme's transformation took three days. Those were three of the most agonizing days in my existence. Esme had screamed, trashed, and begged for death to come quickly. It was painful, I'd never wanted this life and now I was pushing someone else into it. At that point I didn't care much about it, I just hoped and prayed that this captivating woman would survive.

Afterwards I had my doubts if I had done right. Esme is everything I could have wished for, my perfect mate. The one I would die for.

Still, sometimes I doubt my decision, as I did when I walked into the living room and saw Esme feeding her granddaughter. I knew when she was brought into the morgue why she had jumped, I was there in the hospital when Esme lost her first and only child. I hadn't seen her, but I had heard her cry, I had gotten some calming medicine for her and handed it to the nurse to give it to Esme. After the transformation Esme lingered on that loss quite desperately for a long time. It was then that I started to doubt my own motives. Had it been really compassionate of me to safe her? Had I really done the right thing? Wasn't it more compassionate to release her from the pain caused by loosing her child? Had I been selfish to change her because I was already drawn to her?

"Carlisle, stop that, you have always done the right thing and you know it." Edward hissed from upstairs. Esme turned her head and looked me straight in the eyes. I tried to give her a smile but I couldn't, still lost in the memories of her transformation and the doubts I had.

"What is he talking about, Carlisle?" Esme asked as she handed Renesmee over to Emmett and walked my way.

"It's nothing." I muttered and turned for the door, I needed some fresh air to clear my mind.

"Carlisle?" Esme asked again her hand now on my shoulder.

"I was just thinking about you." I said and walked out, knowing that she would follow. She did, as I sat down on the porch steps I heard her lowering herself in the steps next to me. I continued to stare over the garden to the trees. I didn't want her to know what I had been thinking, but of course she knew.

"Please, Carlisle, please tell me you are not thinking about that again?" she said, anger seeping into her lovely voice. I smiled wryly at her.

"I couldn't help it." I whispered. My eyes flashed up to the window of my office. My thoughts back to Edward and the pain he was in. What wouldn't I give to make it less.

"Carlisle," Esme whispered as her hand traced the muscles on my arm, "why do you still doubt your decision? I thought I explained it to you clearly the last time we had this discussion. I'm happy now, yes I do miss that tiny life in my arms but look at what I got back."

"I just don't feel it's enough, Esme. There are so many things I took away from you, so much hurt I caused you by living now too many years with that loss." Gosh, I sounded like Edward in that moment. No questions where he got that from.

"Carlisle, the pain and loss could never rival the love I feel for you, and the love you give back to me."

I wrapped my arms around Esme when she said that and kissed her intensely. I felt a bit better, apparently that showed on my face as well, that a _bit_ better I mean, because when Esme looked up at me her eyes were blazing.

"Carlisle, why aren't you smiling, it almost sounds like you wished you never had changed me."

"God, no. How could you think that." I almost shouted, "of course I'm happy with you, and of course I want you with me. I just doubted if I did right by making you suffer so much."

She looked up at me, the same question still brewing behind her eyes. I slowly turned to her and grabbed her hands, kissing them both.

"Esme, my dear Esme, never ever let my musings make you doubt my love for you. It's eternal. I just sometimes wish I could give you everything you could possibly want."

"You have already given me so much, a family, a happy existence, a son that gave me a granddaughter, and most import you have given me you. I'm happy Carlisle, and as soon as Bella wakes up and completes the family again I'll be more happy than I have ever been, even when I was human."

"Do you really mean that?" I had to ask.

"Yes. I love this existence with you and our family." She said firmly, and launched herself at me, kissing me with so much passion that I forgot my worries.

It was a long time since we had talked or had even kissed like this and it made me wish all this drama was behind us. I hoped Bella would adept quickly to this life, mostly for her own good, but now also because I wanted to make good on my promise to Esme, to spend some time together.

For a long time I held her close, my arms wrapped around her, softly kissing her hair, forehead, nose and sometimes her mouth. It felt good being together.

Suddenly Esme sighed and pulled my arms of her.

"How long do you think Bella's transformation will take?" she asked.

"Not that long, less than three days, I doubt if it will even take on other twenty-four hours."

"So fast?"

"Yes, I think so, Edward pushed a lot of venom in her system."

"Do you really think she'll be alright?"

"Yes, I truly do believe that."

"So, the reason that she is so silent is nothing serious?" she pressed.

"No, I don't think so everything looks good, she's even starting to smell like a vampire."

"Why do you think she is so silent, not even twitching?"

"I think mostly because of the morphine, I think it have been in her system long enough before the venom to have some effect."

"but there is more to you theory, isn't there?"

I sighed Esme knew me so well. This new bit I had just began to think about, and I realized it could be a very good explanation as well.

"Yes, I think it's a combination of two things, the morphine and her preparations,"

"Her preparations?" Esme whispered.

"Yes, she have had a lot of time to prepare for this, maybe the combination of pain reducing medicine and knowing what's coming makes the transformation more bearable."

Esme nodded as she understood what I was saying. We all never had the chance to prepare, it just came for us and there was nothing we could do about it. I had the idea that it was the same as with humans. A sudden action, with needle, knife or even with hands could cause them more pain than when you explain first what you are going to do, as least that was my experience as a doctor.

The buzzing of my telephone pulled me out of my thoughts. It was time to measure Renesmee again. I sighed and turned to Esme. I smiled at her and kissed her again before getting back on my feet.

"Where are you going?" she asked surprised.

"Measuring Renesmee."

"Oh yes, and I better start finishing the cottage." She muttered, already distracted by her thoughts of the cottage she was renovating. As the treaty was now back into place she could finally finish her little project.

"Maybe Alice and Emmett will help me, I still have a lot of work to do before Bella wakes up."

With a loud bang the door flew open and Emmett rushed out. He breathed in deeply.

"Ahhhhhh…. Finally, fresh air." He said with a smile.

Behind us, Alice giggled, "I guess Emmett is coming with us, Esme."

Both women looked at Emmett as if they weren't sure if they would be happy with such over enthusiastic vampire to help them with the delicate art of painting and renovating, but they shrugged.

"Alice will see if there is any change with Bella, will be right back then." Esme said as she pulled herself up around my neck and kissed me.

"Hey, non of that, it's time to have some fun." Emmett shouted from across the river. Esme gave me a smile and turned, in a second she was gone, leaping over the river, following Emmett and Alice.

Inside Renesmee looked annoyed, first I couldn't guess why but then I saw her look at my measuring tape. She pressed her little hand on Rosalie's face, and Rosalie giggled at her.

"Your Mommy would want to know how big of a girl you have become, sweetie. Grandpa is doing it for her." Rosalie answered Renesmee.

The little angel turned back to me and smiled, holding her hands out like she was welcoming me. I stepped forward and smiled back at her.

"It will only take a minute." I told her. When I got close enough she put her soft hand on my face. Flashes of Bella and Edward ran through my mind, memories that weren't mine. The tenor of Renesmee's thoughts were clear, she wanted to know when she would see her parents and where they were.

"They are upstairs, your mother has been sick but is now recovering. She will be with you as soon as possible."

Her hand pressed my cheek again. Now Bella's face was clear and she showed me the measuring tape. She had perfectly understood Rosalie's answer and wanted to know why.

"You are growing so fast, little one, when you momma wakes up she would want to know why and how much."

Again Renesmee smiled and stretched out in Rosalie's hands.

"There's a good girl." I whispered to her.

While I was measuring her I heard her stomach growl just like the ones in humans do. I wondered if she would eat human food as well.

"Rose? Has she eaten anything else or are you only feeding her blood?"

"Only blood, I didn't think she would need anything else." Rosalie answered a bit shamefully.

"I would like to try something new, I do have some baby formula here maybe she should eat human food as well."

Only fifteen minutes later I had to admit defeat. Renesmee wouldn't take the baby formula. I tried to be sneaky with it and had offered the formula in the same cup as Rosalie fed her the blood. Renesmee's perfect sense of smell made her hesitant to try, her nose wrinkled as I held the cup closer to her mouth.

"Please, this is good for you." I told her.

I couldn't really blame her for even not wanting to try, the formula didn't smell very nice, even for human food it smelled foul, but I wasn't to admit it.

Renesmee was brave and toke a small sip from the cup, and sputtered it straight out. It was the funniest thing we had ever seen, Rosalie and Jasper were laughing so loud that Renesmee looked angry. Yes, a baby just a few days old, but she looked angry at her keeper. Pressing her hand on my face I could see she was angry at Rosalie and Jasper for laughing at her.

"Oh, sweetheart, they aren't laughing at you, they are laughing because you are the funniest baby in the world." I explained.

Then she showed me an other image, the cup and myself asking her to try, the disgust was clearly flowing through the memory.

"I want you to try it, it's good for you." I told her holding the cup out for her again. She sniffed again and pressed her lips together, the image was clear, Renesmee didn't want to drink the formula.

"Please, for your grandfather." I tried one last time. Now she actually looked shocked, but that lasted only a second before her face turned back to angry. Her hand pressed against my face again.

She repeated my last words and showed me what she thought of it. First I was shocked, I couldn't believe that this little thing could already define feelings that adults sometimes had problems with.

"What do she showed you?" Rosalie asked impatient, when I didn't immediately reacted to Renesmee's thoughts.

"She's angry with me for having her taste the formula and hurt because I played the grandpa card." I laughed, which made Renesmee even more annoyed, as she wiggled in Rosalie's arm to show Rosalie her thoughts.

"Yes, I'll get to normal dinner." Rosalie answered. Renesmee appreciated the dinner Rose brought her a lot more.

The idea mystery the Renesmee presented was something that could drive even my fast vampire mind crazy. First her growth, extremely fast and not at all baby like, and somehow the speed with which she grew was nothing to the rate she was mentally developing. To place the right emotions in the right context, to understand the things we asked from her, to know how to show us what she wanted, all those things never gave answered, they only created more.

So, so very frustrating…I hate not having answers.

It was already dark for quite a while when I watched Rosalie sing Renesmee to sleep. She looked so beautiful holding that little child. You could see she too was born to be a mother. A little rage weld up when I thought of the reason why Rose didn't had the chance to be a mother. I think it was the only murder I could really feel comfortable with, Rosalie's revenge. I sat on the low chair watching Rosalie mother over Renesmee, it was something as a father of sorts I could watch all night.

It was quiet in the house with Alice, Emmett and Esme gone to work on the cottage. Jacob had left a hour ago to run patrol after he had spoken to Edward about the imprinting and his wishes for telling Bella. Even Jasper had stepped out and was sitting on the grass reading a book. Afer a while I started thinking that it would be nice indeed to get out of the house maybe to see how Esme was doing, get some fresh air, but I didn't want to leave Edward and Bella alone again. I still felt bad about them being alone in the most trying of times.

So instead of visiting the cottage I decided to check on Bella and Edward.

When I opened the door pf my study I saw Edward had slumped forward, resting his head on his hands, still holding Bella's hand. I heard that Bella's heartbeat was a bit different than last time I checked on her, also it sounded much stronger, like it had totally been healed. To see if the last any irregularity in the blood flow I checked her pulse with my fingers.

I could hear her heart perfectly, but feeling the blood running through the veins closest to the skin told me a lot more. Bella's blood flow now totally under the influence of the venom, I could clearly feel the difference. It seemed to me that the change was already running towards it end, but besides the heartbeat there didn't seemed to be any change, anything that could tell us how much time there was left before Bella's transformation would be complete. Maybe Edward had seen something different in Bella.

"Still no change?"

"None." Edward whispered.

I took a deep breath to check if there was any morphine left.

"There's no scent of the morphine left." I mused. I had expected that when the morphine was gone from her blood the effect would also stop, but Bella was still silent.

"I know." Edward answered both my spoken and unspoken thought.

I wondered why she was so silent, was she in a morphine induced sleep, was she aware but just immobilized by the morphine, or was she in no pain, and as last explanation, and I really thought that unlikely, was my theory right, was the combinations between morphine and preparation the answer, was that why Bella could endure the burning in silence.

I wondered if she could her us, answer my questions.

"Bella? Can you hear me?" I tried. No reaction.

_You try Edward, maybe she'll answer you, it would be helpful if she could answer or react to my questions._ I silently asked Edward.

"Bella? Bella, love? Can you open your eyes? Can you squeeze my hand?" Edward tried, but still no reaction. I could see on Edwards face that he was growing more and more desperate for a sign of life. Besides that I knew that he was worrying about a dozen things at the same time.

Bella's stillness was on the top of his list, closely followed by the question will she be alright, and that one was followed by the angst he had about Bella being in pain. O yeah and not to mentions he had now a daughter with mysteries to worry about. Even a vampire can only take so much. I could see him literally breaking down, Bella's transformation needed to hurry up or we would be putting Edward in an institution.

"Maybe…Carlisle, maybe I was too late." Edward muttered, not even reacting to my thoughts, all that mattered to him was Bella, and he would only live when she did. For now he would suffer as he thought she was suffering.

I wanted to say words of comfort and this time I thought I could.

"Listen to her heart, Edward. It's stronger than even Emmett's was. I've never heard anything so vital. She'll be perfect."

And I truly believed what I said, her hearts sounded strong and you could almost hear it hum with the will to survive this ordeal, her whole body was humming with that will. Bella was always strong minded but over the last few weeks we got to see how strong her body was, that combination would make an admirable vampire.

Edward wasn't convinced, "And her…her spine?" He asked with a soft sob.

With a shudder I ran quickly through the injuries Rosalie, Emmett and Esme had before they were changed, Esme was the worst, and she had sustained worse injuries than Bella.

"Her injuries weren't so muck worse that Esme's. The venom will heal her as it did Esme."

"But she's so still." Edward almost wailed in desperation, "I must have done something wrong."

Why he thought he had done something wrong was beyond me.

"Or something right, Edward. Son you did everything I could have and more. I'm not sure I would have had the persistence, the faith it took to save her." _I don't think I would have been able to help her heart for so long, I would have lost faith before…_I added in my mind. Edward looked up at me, like I just told him I was going to drink human blood. He totally didn't believe me. For a second we held eye contact and than he turned back to Bella, a shudder ran through his body and I could guess the thoughts he had.

"Stop berating yourself, Bella is going to be fine." I tried one last time. Of course it didn't work.

"She must be in agony." Edward whispered completely ignoring my words.

"We don't know that. She had so much morphine in her system. We don't know the effect that will have on her experience." At the moment it looked like the morphine was doing exactly what we were hoping for, but to confirm that I needed to talk to Bella in person. Theorizing now wouldn't give me any answers.

Not knowing if Bella could hear us, and not wanting her to be in any stress I continued my conversation with Edward silently. I thought about the fights Jacob and Rosalie had, and how it slowly was getting worse and worse.

_Maybe you should go and sort this out, you are her father and they will listen to you._

"No, I'm staying right here, they'll have to sort it out."

I nodded, a bit disappointed that he wouldn't yet claim his role as her father for things like this, but I could understand why he wouldn't want to leave Bella.

Next I ran over the conversation I had with Sam and Jacob, and over my thoughts about Jacobs imprinting on Renesmee.

"an interesting situation." I murmured, "and I thought I had just about seen everything."

_This for sure I have never seen before, I'm not sure Bella will be happy with this._

My thoughts were a bit of a mess on this subject, too many questions and too little answers, but I hoped with speech and thoughts I could explain to Edward what I meant.

"I'll deal with it later. We'll deal with it later." He corrected himself.

I nodded, I could see that Edwards interest in this conversation was waning, so I cut it short, I made a few more comments out loud or silently with my thoughts but Edward was already lost in his own mental hell while he watched Bella.

_Maybe Alice can tell you when Bella will wake up, I'll go and get her. It will make you feel better when you know how much longer you have to wait._

Edward looked at me with a small smile and nodded.


	21. Chapter 21 Last beat

_**I'm hoping you all will like this chapter as much as I do...**_

**_I feel like Carlisle still has so much more to tell about this time in his life that I can write a lot of additional chapters. I'm going to stop when Bella meets Charlie, or at least that has always been my plan, but I feel the need to tell more about Carlisle, so maybe I'll fill in the missing three months in as well._**

**_thanx for all the reviews...keep them coming..._**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 21**

I slowly walked downstairs, keeping a human pace helped me think more clearly. I decided to go to the cottage first, just so Alice could give Edward what he needed. As soon as I decided that my cell phone buzzed.

_Be there asap, have to finish closet first. Tell Edward everything is ok. I see Bella clearly._

I laughed at the text message from Alice. It was so useful the way she saw things happening, it saved a lot of time.

I knew I didn't need to say anything to Edward, he had already heard what the message said when I read it. The groan from upstairs confirmed that.

"How can she worry about a closet when Bella might never wake up or suffers." Edward whispered softly.

"That's just Alice, she thinks everything is going to be alright." I whispered back and continued downstairs.

When I arrived downstairs an other fight was going on. I stopped at the foot of the stairs and watched it with a deep sigh.

"of course I know how to hold her." Rose snapped.

"But you…"

"Nothing but…butt out, you make her smell bad." Rose cut Jacob short.

A low growl escaped from Jacob as he looked murderously at Rosalie.

"You already gave her dinner, it's my turn to hold her as she sleeps." Jacob hissed.

"You have no rights what so ever, you are lucky Edward's to busy watching over Bella or he would have kicked you out by now. She is my niece, so that gives me the right to hold her."

The volume of their fight was raising quickly, I wondered briefly is Bella could hear all of this. She would be so stressed if she did. The last thing we needed was Bella waking up as a new born and be stressed already. Before I could intervene Jasper called it quit. A wave of calm hit us all as he turned to Rosalie.

"Hey, enough, she's my niece as well and she can't sleep if you two are fighting. I'll hold her while she sleeps."

With a very smug look on his face he got up, took Renesmee out of Rosalie's hands and sat himself back on the sofa. Both Rosalie and Jacob looked annoyed at Jasper but he just didn't care. I must admit it was really something to see, the scary scared vampire that Jasper could be holding the small baby, rocking her gently. Even he wasn't immune to Renesmee.

I walked towards Rosalie and Jacob.

"Carlisle? How is Bella doing?" Rosalie asked as soon as she noticed me.

"I think good, her transformation is going fast, I think it won't be very long until she wakes up. Maybe an other ten hours."

"So soon?" Rose asked in surprise.

"Alice will know for sure, but yes it won't be three days. That's why we need to be a bit more careful from now on."

"What? Why?" Jacob asked.

"I'm not sure if she is already able to hear us, or to make sense out of our words, if she can focus on them through the pain, but can you imagine how she would feel if she is hearing you two fight over her daughter. I don't want her waking up as a already stressed out new born."

"Yes, that would be the worst case." Jasper nodded.

I thought about what would happen if Bella had heard everything that had happened the last few hours. She would be so stressed out, and than the conversation with Sam, she would know about Jacob's imprinting. I shuddered at the thought of that ruling her mind. Combined with thirst there was no way Edward could reason with her if she woke up alone with him in the room. She would throw him aside like a doll and make her move towards Jacob. I hoped dearly that Bella hadn't heard everything.

"I'll have to be there when she wakes up, Jasper. For her and Edward" I told him.

"I know, and I will be there as well." He nod solemn.

"I know you don't like your gift but in times like these I'm really happy you have it, you can keep Bella calm if she needs it."

"I'll be happy to assist Bella, but we also have to think about how to protect ourselves if she isn't manageable at first." He whispered, hoping Bella wouldn't hear him.

"Is that possible?" Jacob asked, "I mean I know Bella can be very flammable but she would never hurt the people she loves."

"It is possible that the thirst will be to much, yes." I admitted. In my life with the Volturi I had seen too many vampires that couldn't keep their thoughts together.

"Blood thirst is the first instinct we have, reason is only secondary, it is the same for everyone of us. With Bella, we hope her preparation for this new life will help her listening to the secondary instincts as soon as possible." Jasper explained.

"How…how long will it normally take for a vampire to see through the thirst?" Jacob whispered.

"Mostly a year, some are quicker, but there are enough stories of vampires who never got through it. I still have trouble with it, sometimes." Jasper admitted.

Jacob nodded, he looked sick, his stare intensely on Renesmee.

"That means…" he started but couldn't find the words. We all knew what he was realizing.

"Yes," I nodded, "It is possible that Bella won't be able to be with Renesmee for a very long time."

"That's so wrong…" Jacob whispered.

"I know."

"But you think Bella will be able to be with Nessie?" he asked directly to me.

"Yes, Bella has always been the voice of reason, I hope that she will take that with her into this next life. I hope and think all the preparations will help her get through that first period quickly." I answered.

"It would be useful to know if she will have an enhanced power, and if so, what it will be." Jasper whispered.

"How so?" Rosalie asked.

"Well, like Carlisle said, Bella has always been the voice of reason, what if that will be her trait, like Carlisle extreme compassion maybe she have extreme reason."

"That would be so great, she'll be able to see through the blood thirst and reason with herself not to kill. She could be with Renesmee soon." Rosalie looked happy about that thought. I on the other hand couldn't agree, I had the feeling there was something more.

Bella's silence was bugging me. Never in all the years I have known Aro had I ever seen a person be immune to his gifts. No vampire was immune, and certainly not a human, but Bella was. I expected her to have some kind of gift that was inline with her mental silence.

"What are you thinking, Carlisle?" Jasper asked.

"That I like your theory but that I think it's unlikely. If Bella is going to have some sort of gift I think it will be inline with her mental silence."

"Is it sure she will be able to do something special?" Jacob asked.

"No, during the transformation some personal traits are suppressed or enhanced. When Jasper was human he was already able to influence people to see things his way, he made them see things differently and overwrite their feelings about it, after his change he is now directly attuned to the emotions, the feeling, he can now make people see things another way by changing their emotions. For other vampires it's something completely different, like Esme's ability to love without question. It could be possible that Bella's most enhanced trait is the way she see the world, the care for others."

Jacob nodded, mauling over the information we gave him.

"The last option would be the most useful." Rosalie whispered.

"Yes, and no." Jasper said. His answer surprised us.

"What do you mean." I asked

"Well, if her 'gift' is that she cares so much about not hurting people, and it is so strong that it will punch trough the thirst, than yes, that would be useful, she would be able to control herself. But what if it is her gift and it isn't strong enough to prevent her from hurting someone, can you imagine what it will do to her once she can think clearly."

Jasper had a point there, Bella would never forgive herself if she would kill or hurt someone, specially someone she loved. If her enhanced personal trait was her ability to care so much it would even destroy her more if she was too hurt someone.

The scenarios were horrific.

"I still think she will be alright, with us by her side she would be able to deal with everything." I whispered.

"Yes," Jacob nodded, "Bella is very stubborn, very strong minded, she'd be stubborn enough not to give in so easily."

"We do hope so." Rosalie whispered.

We all nodded in agreement. It was a statement for Rosalie's and Bella's new relationship that Rose openly admitted that she hoped Bella would pull through that horrific period soon. Rose had really learned to like Bella, now that Bella had made the choices she would have made, she could see through her prejudges of Bella. I hoped that once Bella joined us as a vampire that their relationship would be as string as it was before. I could really see the girls all hanging out together, having fun and taking care of Renesmee.

I hadn't realized that it was midnight already when my thoughts were interrupted by Jacob's loud snores. It was still strange for me to see that Jacob had become so relaxed around us that he was able to fall asleep with Rose and Jasper next to him. Rosalie of course didn't appreciate the snores.

"Maybe we should build a doghouse in the cottage's courtyard." She muttered.

Right at that point Alice flew in the room.

"Jeez Edward, don't be so impatient." She muttered as she closed the door.

"What is wrong, darling?" Jasper asked as he took her in his arms.

"Edward, that's what's wrong, ten text messages and a dozen decisions to call me up. Seriously Carlisle of all the things you could have learned him, why didn't you the of patience to teach him." She asked. The huge smile on her face showed that she wouldn't have her brother any other way.

"Yeah, I didn't think of that while I was trying to teach him how to be overprotective." I joked.

A low growl upstairs told me our joking wasn't appreciated.

"I'll go to him, I can't believe he is even doubting me." Alice sighed.

"So you are sure Bella is going to be alright?" Rosalie asked.

"She is going to be smashing." Alice shimmed.

We watched Alice walking upstairs muttering about why nobody would trust her visions. Jacob snored loudly again as the scene around him had become quiet. Apparently wolves liked noises around them. Rosalie shot him a glare that would have Emmett cowering in the corner, but Jake stayed oblivious turning his head away from Rosalie's glare. Maybe even in his sleep he felt her eyes burning into him.

"Carlisle?" Rosalie started hesitant, "how do you think Bella will take that bit of news?" indicating towards Jacob to show me what she meant.

"I don't know." I told her.

"We should be careful with telling her." Jasper whispered.

"Jacob has asked Edward to let him tell her." Rosalie informed us. I didn't know when that happened but I could guess it was before Esme and I got home.

"I don't know if that's such a good idea." Jasper said thoughtful.

"Why not Jacob is her friend. I don't think it's right for anyone else to tell her." I whispered.

"I don't think Bella will see it that way, once she realizes what happened between Jacob and her daughter. Newborns can be very territorial, she will see Renesmee as hers and I'm not sure if she can punch through her instincts with that." Jasper reasoned.

"Yes, I think we will let Jacob tell her." Rosalie said with a dirty smile on her face.

"You are actually hoping she would snap at him, aren't you?" Jasper accused her.

"Well I know I'm not the only one." She answered, her eyes flashed to the stairs and we all knew who she was thinking of.

"We should at least wait with telling her until she has fed." Jasper pointed out.

"We should tell Jake that as well, we owe him to much, it wouldn't be fair to him to not inform him."

Rosalie laughed at my words, but Jasper agreed.

After a few minutes Esme and Emmett got back home from the cottage. Emmett looking rather diminished.

"What's wrong, Emmett." Jasper asked as Emmett slumped down next to him on the sofa, pinking up his negative mood.

"Esme, wouldn't even let me ad one room." Emmett muttered.

We all had to laugh about that. Yes the cottage was a bit small, but I knew Bella would love it. She didn't show any signs of liking the luxurious lifestyle Emmett and Rosalie were so fond of.

"No of course not, it's perfect in size as it is." Esme muttered. She sat down on my lap and curled her hand in my hair. These little touches meant the world to me, they calmed me down and helped me clear my mind effectively. I enjoyed the feeling of her fingers for a while, closing my eyes and shoving away all thoughts. Just a few minutes of pure peace.

All to soon it was interrupted by Jacob. His snored had stopped and he was waking up.

"I should make him so breakfast." Esme whispered as she got up from my lap. With a soft kiss she left for the kitchen. It took Jacob a few minutes to really wake up, but the smell coming from the kitchen helped to speed it up quite a bit.

"Hmm, smells good." He said appreciative after taking a deep breath.

"You should know, I think it stinks." Emmett informed him.

Probably due to Emmett's loud voice and the smell of food Renesmee stirred as well. It wasn't much later that the bickering and snapping between Jacob and Rosalie started again. For the first time I prayed that Bella would wake up quickly and was quickly in control of herself so she and Edward could sort this out. I got up with a sigh and walked to the kitchen. I didn't really want to go there because to the horrid smell of raw human food that was lingering there, but at least I was away from the bickering and Esme was there.

"How can you stand the smell?" I asked.

"Easy." Esme answered, "I think about the end result, and that's a very happy werewolf kid in the house."

I laughed at her explanation, "Well that happy werewolf kid is bickering again with your daughter, maybe you should give him something to put in his mouth before it will be a piece of vampire."

"I'll be back in a second." Esme smiled lifting a plate that held food enough for a whole family. Indeed it took Esme a very short time to put an effective stop to the bickering, and returned to the kitchen. While she cleaned up I told her about the conversation Jasper, Rose, Jacob and I had last night about Bella. We talked about our hopes for Bella, and how she would adopt this lifestyle. Like me Esme was sure Bella would fit in very quickly.

"Bella knew what she was getting herself into, she knew how her life and traits would change. She was as prepared as she could be." Esme reasoned.

The morning passed in the same fashion as it had started. Rosalie and Jacob bickering about Nessie, yes even I had adopted the nickname, and Emmett played the peacemaker. Sometimes when it really got out of hand, Esme or Jasper stopped the bickering, reminding them of Bella.

I measured Nessie again, she was still changing fast but the measurements told me not as fast as yesterday, but that was only by a tiny bit. We all were very worried about the rapid growth. Jasper was perched on the floor in the corner close to the window, his back against the wall, reading every book he cloud get his hands on, hoping he could find something about vampire half breeds. I really didn't expected him to find something.

The whole family was hanging around the house, Rosalie and Alice were busy brushing and braiding Nessie's hair, Emmett was watching a game, Jasper was reading, and Esme and I stood silently apart from the rest just holding hands looking at each other.

The atmosphere was tense, we were all waiting for Bella. Listening to the sounds coming from upstairs. Alice had given Edward a time estimate, and by the movement of Alice's eyes between the clock and Nessie's braid I could see that it really was nearly time.

"Alice, will you stop being so impatient. I can't focus." Jasper hissed.

"I'm sorry, but it's almost time." She whispered back, her voice singing in excitement.

Everyone gasped as the sound coming from upstairs changed. The rhythm of Bella's heart, which was already to fast, picked up. Esme, Rosalie and I recognized the sound. Emmett, Alice and Jasper looked a bit surprised but understanding dawned on their faces quickly.

"Carlisle." Edward called from upstairs.

In a flash I was up the stairs, closely followed by Alice, who was literally bouncing with excitement.

"Listen." Edward whispered.

"Ah, it's almost over." The color on Bella skin, the scent or a true vampire coming from her and the fact that her heart was working so hard to push the last remnants of blood through her veins, told me that this was only going to take a few minutes.

Alice seemed to agree with my thoughts.

"Soon," she whispered eagerly.

"I'll get the other." Alice chirped as she turned to the door. She suddenly turned around, like she just thought of something.

"Should I have Rosalie…?" she asked.

I glanced at Edward, we both understood what she was asking. Edward nodded.

"Yes…keep the baby away." I told her. It was hurting me to do so but we couldn't risk Bella hurting Nessie when she woke up. It would kill all of us, not to mention Bella the most.

Suddenly Edward stiffened, looking intense at Bella's face.

"Bella? Bella, Love?" He asked

_What is it?_ I asked him silently but he just shook his head.

"I'll bring them right up." Alice said quickly, I hadn't even noticed that she hadn't left the room.

Before Alice could return Bella's heart reacted to the last stage of the transformation. I had heard it many times, with my family and my during my time in Italy but it still amazed me that such a little thing not bigger than a fist could put up such a fight. It sounded like Bella's heart was trying to beat it's way out of it's confinement.

Even though Bella had been quiet throughout the transformation, the beating of her heart so rapidly against the fire must hurt her like crazy. I remembered how it felt, I had seen it with all the others, this part was the part where they all had screamed the loudest, even I hadn't been able to keep quiet at the end.

Bella, of course was different. Yes, her body reacted, her back arching up from the table, her muscles contracting from the fierce pain, but still no sound.

I really had to talk to her about her transformation, I needed to know how she felt, how is experienced everything, my inner doctor was bubbling with excitement.

As Bella slumped back on the table, the rest of the family filled the room. Emmett and Jasper in front taking defensive position. Everybody was completely quiet, no one dared to take a breath as we all focused on Bella's last heartbeats.

Edward looked really sad as he heard her heart stumbling through the last beats.

_It's alright son, in a few seconds she'll be yours forever. Your family will be complete._

And as I finished my thought Bella's heart thumbed it's last beat.


	22. Chapter 22 the Impatient Scientist

**I have been typing like crazy to get this chapter finished today. I'm leaving tomorrow for teh Eclipse premiere, I'm going to watch it at the otherside of the country and I won't have much time to write there...but I didn't want to leave you all with nothing...so here it is...**

**Bella wakes up...and what is that going to do to Carlisle...Read and enjoy...**

**PLEASE REVIEW...**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 22.**

The whole family including Edward was holding it's breath. All eyes and ears intensely focused on Bella. Alice was so excited that she was literally jumping up and down, Jasper had to take a step forward to free himself from her excitement. He was tense, preparing for the newborn, everybody felt it seeping out of him. Even downstairs it was completely quiet, that was new, no bickering between Rose and Jacob.

I let my mind wander for a tenth of a second before returning my full focus on Bella. Her heart was silent, her eyes still closed, her body unmoving on the table. For a split second I worried, _what if_…, but than she opened her eyes.

A wave of pity ran over me as I remembered that this was her introduction in a completely strange new world. A world that was so completely different than the one she had lived in for eight-teen years.

I could hit myself in the head for not telling her about the basic, normal things of this new world. Yes, we had discussed how things would be after her transformation but that had always been focused on her getting control as quickly as possible. Not this not what this new world would look like in general.

I remember how I experienced it. I woke up in the dark, still being able to see everything, literally everything, it was so shocking, and than the sounds I could hear, from miles away and the foul scent that hang in the camber I had stayed in the three days. It was a sensory overload. I had felt completely crazy, out of control and desperate.

Now Bella was experiencing this world, and instead of making her environment as comforting as possible, we had put her on a hard table, under a bright light, in a room where still the scent of blood lingered, and a handful of vampires emitting even more strange new scents in to the room.

There hadn't been a second when I had considered this the last few days, and now I felt so stupid. Seriously, how stupid could I have been? I prayed with everything I got that Bella wouldn't be too upset with all the things that were bombarding her senses right now. That she could somehow work through this overload.

Suddenly Bella drew in a large gulp of air, it sounded like she was shocked, and I could understand that easily. I felt so sorry for not telling her.

The others exhaled slowly, all were relieved to see Bella breathing and functioning. Jasper moved a small step forward to scan her feelings. He looked confused, like he couldn't read Bella.

Bella drew in a second breath, this time more slowly. I had the feeling she was testing her environment. She was trying to get an image of what was around her. It was instinctual. With us breathing, she would smell our scent as well. Six different vampires, six possible threats, possible enemies, possible competitors to deal with, if she would she it the way of a newborn.

I looked at Jasper trying to get some information about how she was processing her new surroundings, but Jasper just looked confused. I raised my eyebrow in question at him, but he shrugged and shook his head. Clearly he couldn't get a clear picture as well.

I turned my attention back to Edward and Bella just in time to see Edward softly squeeze Bella's hand.

_No don't…she won't recognize your touch yet._ I silently warned him, but I was to late. Bella froze in shock, a soft hiss erupted from her lungs. Within a short second Bella pushed herself up from the table and with a graceful back flip she landed against the wall, crouched defensively.

Jasper took a step forward but I place a hand on his back. He should Bella give the chance to see for herself the mistake she made.

I was very proud that she did just that.

Within the second her eyes had flashed around the room and zeroed in on Edward, as soon as she saw him she straightened. I knew her mind was able to catalogue everything in this room, so she would have noticed our defensive stance as well, specially with Jasper in front. I wondered briefly what she was thinking of that, would it scare her, would she even realize why we were all positioned like that. These wonders were cut short when I noticed Bella's total focus on Edward.

Edward was leaning over the table, quickly hiding the hurt that he had felt when Bella left his side in her shock. He hadn't realized that she wouldn't recognize his touch, the temperature was different now. We should have told her that as well.

Edward slowly got up, afraid of scaring Bella even more he moved slowly around the table. His hands outstretched, as inviting her to take refuge in his arms. Every step he took was calculated, every time he moved a bit he checked Bella's face for any sign of anger or fright. I looked at Bella's eyes and let out a sigh, although she seemed totally frozen and scared, her eyes were so focused on Edward, and even though they were red, bright red, they emitted love. Just plain old love, for Edward. Even when this new world was confusing for her, in that split second I could see that she would love him forever.

Edward hadn't recognized this look in her eyes, he was to focused on not scaring her and continued moving towards her very slowly.

"Bella?" He asked. He sounded worried rather than calming.

Bella's eyes flickered around the room quickly before settling on Edward again, she had heard the worry in his tone as well. I could guess she was wondering what he was worried about.

"Bella, Love? I'm sorry, I know it's disorientating. But you're all right. Everything is fine."

We could almost hear Bella's mind race through his statement. I wondered if this was enough for her to calm down a bit, or that it only raised more worries and questions in Bella's mind.

It looked like years rather then second before Edward reached her. Slowly raising his hand he stroked her cheek softly. Bella's eyes fluttered a bit, at the same time Jasper shifted a bit, shaking his head ever so slowly.

Edward's eyes stayed on Bella but I knew he was listening to Jasper's thoughts about Bella's emotional state. Suddenly he raised his eyebrow as in daring Bella to say something.

Bella's next move was a surprise for all of us. She stepped forward and threw her arms around Edward, pulling him closely to her.

More than anything Edward looked relieved, breathing in her scent and his face turned into a wide grin. Bella pressed herself even closer to him. I had to fight to keep the laughing in as Edward shifted a bit, his face now uncomfortable. Bella had forgotten how strong she was now, and rule number one when it comes to newborns, never let them get their arms around you. It was really funny to see, even Edward could see the irony in that. He had always been so careful with her and now in two seconds she almost crushed him.

Bella didn't realize it and looked up at him, shocked and hurt by the way Edward moved away from her.

"Um… carefully, Bella. Ow."

Bella quickly removed her arms as he understood with in the second what he meant. She was fast, even for a vampire I could tell her brain worked fast.

"Oops." She softly said. We all laughed freely at that, it was so endearing to see her like that. It was just how Bella had been before the transformation. Edward smile couldn't grow any wider.

"Don't panic, love. You're just a bit stronger than I am for the moment."

Bella's eyebrows pulled together as she thought about his words. It was clear on her face that she didn't had a clue about how strong she really was now. Quickly her face smoothed out and her worries disappeared. A expression of great focus now colored her face. For a short tenth of a second I wonder if she concentrated so hard to think through her blood thirst. I knew she would feel quite uncomfortable now, with the burning in the throat.

My thoughts were proven wrong again as she slowly raised her hand and said the words that released Edward from all his worries and pain.

"I love you." She said, her voice strong and bell-like. This was what she had been focusing on, to be gentle.

Edward glowed with relieve.

"As I love you." He whispered.

All pain and fear forgotten by those words, Edward pulled Bella to him and kissed her. I had the strange feeling to look away. This whole moment seemed so private, but I couldn't. My mind was reeling with the surprise that Bella returned his kiss with so much need and devotion. It looked like she was still graving his kiss, that her need for him sat aside all other needs. I had never seen that before in a newborn, normally there was only place for the need for blood. I looked over at Jasper, his face clearly showed his surprised. When he saw me looking at him he looked at me desperate and mouthed "_I really don't know_." I nodded at him wondering if Bella was going to be the one newborn that was going to write history.

Emmett clearly not surprised or in awe by Bella got a bit uncomfortable with the whole scene and cleared his throat. I really didn't mind that Bella was literally wrapping herself around Edward, he deserved every single bit of this moment, but clearly the rest of the family and specially Emmett didn't agree with my thoughts.

As soon Bella heard Emmett she stepped away from Edward, her face would be blushing bright red if she had been human still. She was ashamed, and I couldn't help but laughing at the adorable look on her face. I would miss the blushing, though.

Edward was looking beyond happy, his whole being was shining with relieve and happiness. He looked at Bella and only Bella, he hadn't acknowledged any of us or our thoughts. Bella was looking thought full, a deep V appeared between her eyebrows. I was wondering what she was thinking so hard about, but before I could get to deep into the theory she turned to Edward and said.

"You've been holding out on me."

Everybody broke out in a roar of laughter, Edward the loudest of us all. Apparently Bella didn't have to much issues with the new world around her, she was more concerned about Edward.

"It was sort of necessary at the time, now it's your turn not to break me." He said with a laugh.

It was so nice to see both of them so happy. Bella looked in control of herself, even more that the average newborn. I wondered why? Bella had never really been the one for self control. The vivid image of Bella holding her broken hand after she lashed out to Jacob came to my mind. Yes, Bella had quite a temper.

I wondered how much of that she had taken with her into this life. Apparently not so much because she stood here, communicating calmly with Edward, while she should have been begging for blood, specially with two hearts beating downstairs.

I looked at Jasper again, wondering what he was feeling from her, how Bella was dealing with her emotions. Jasper looked like he was getting a migraine. He was staring intensely at Bella, measuring every change in her, but every two seconds or so he rubbed his head with his fingertips. Leave it to Bella to cause headaches with vampires.

All this thinking and theorizing made the scientist in me itch, it was longing for answers. It needed a lot of answers. When I finally became to much I stepped around Emmett and moved slowly towards Bella and Edward. Although I was ninety-nine percent sure Bella was in control and able to handle a conversation I made sure I moved slowly. I really didn't want to scare her.

It was funny to see that Bella blinked a few times as she looked up at me. That was something else for the questionnaire, because blinking wasn't a normal vampire behavior. And of course I wondered why she did it.

Many questions races through my mind. How had she experienced her transformation? What does she remember? Did the morphine do any good? Why doesn't she show any sign of extreme thirst? I really could go on and on, but I decided to start with the one that mattered most.

"How do you feel, Bella?"

"Overwhelmed. There's so much…"She wasn't showing any signs of being extremely overwhelmed, but the fact that she couldn't finish her sentence with out becoming distracted confirmed her own assessment.

I did understand her, waking up as a vampire is a very overwhelming experience. Again I remembered my first few days only to vivid. It had been terrifying.

"Yes, it can be quite confusion." I offered her, hoping she would hear the sympathy behind my clinical words.

"But I feel like me. Sort of. I didn't expect that." She told me.

"I told you so." Edward whispered.

Yes, he had, he had told her a few things about what it's like to wake up as a vampire, I felt like a complete failure in that part. Like my irritation before, I hated it that I had failed to tell her about what she would experience when she would wake up in this new life. Apparently Bella hadn't totally believed Edward, she had been expecting something worse. I had the feeling Jasper could feel relieve pouring out of Bella now she realized that her characteristics hadn't changed much.

"You are quite controlled," I mused, "more so than I expected, even with the time you had to mentally prepare yourself."

_Even with me failing to give you everything you needed to know_. I thought to myself.

"I'm not sure about that." Bella countered.

Hmm…she must feel very different from what she is showing. Her eyes and face didn't show much inner turmoil, at least not like they did when she was human.

I wondered if it was alright to start with my next question. I decided to give it a go, Bella surely would show if she wasn't up for it.

"It seems like we did something right with the morphine this time." I started slowly, "Tell me, what do you remember of the transformation process?"

Bella hesitated for a moment, I had the feeling that Edward was distracting her by being so close to her. And I couldn't blame him. I normally would have left them to be for a while but I was '_dieing_' to get some answers.

"Everything was…very dim." Bella whispered, "I remember the baby couldn't breath…"

Bella looked at Edward, this time the panic was clear in her eyes.

"Renesmee is healthy and well." He promised her, and Bella seemed to relax a bit.

I couldn't help but push.

"What do you remember after that?" I asked.

"It's hard to remember. It was dark before. And then…I opened my eyes and I could see everything."

_Seriously?_ Didn't she feel a thing, didn't she remember?

"Amazing!" I breathed. Ok, it was a bit of an understatement, amazing really didn't cover it. It was to good to be true, actually. Would I really have found a solution against the pain of a transformation? I needed more information.

"I want you to think… to tell me everything you remember."

Suddenly Bella grimaced. It brought me back to what was important.

"Oh I'm sorry, Bella. Of course your thirst must be very uncomfortable. This conversation can wait."

Why, oh why, hadn't I considered Bella's welfare first. I had been so focused on my need for answers that I completely forgot Bella's needs. And they were clear now, as soon as I said it her hand flew up to her throat and like she tried to contain the burning thirst.

_I'm sorry Edward I should have thought of it first._ I offered my silent apology. I would talk and tell Bella that I was sorry later when she had hunted and could concentrate on a conversation. Edward didn't acknowledge my apology and I didn't expect him too. I knew he was totally focused on Bella.

"let's hunt, Bella." Edward whispered to her as he grabbed her hand. Bella had given her thirst attention but not the idea of hunting. Panic was clear on her face as Edward suggested to hunt. Even with red eyes, they expressed how she felt about it.

"It's quite easy, love." Edward reassured her, "instinctual. Don't worry, I'll show you."

Bella didn't react to his words, she still looked scared. Edward continued to look at her. He raised his eyebrow in question.

"I was under the impression that you'd always wanted to see me hunt?"

Although I didn't know what the story behind his comment but I could see it helped Bella a lot. Bella laughed at it, she relaxed and looked more at ease with everything. It was like all her worries and thirst were now forgotten and she was remembering stories from a while ago.

It was strange to see a newborn not begging, fighting for blood but apparently this newborn wasn't even thinking about blood. Weird. This also was filed away to discus in the near future.

When Bella still didn't show any sign of wanting to go out and hunt Edward pressed the matter.

"Shall we." He offered his hand, "I don't want you to be hurting."

"I'm fine," she gave as a typical Bella answer, "Wait, first."

Bella's voice was hesitant, I wondered why she wanted to wait. Wasn't she unbearably thirsty?

"Yes." I answered as she looked at me. Wondering what could be more important to her that blood, right now.

"I want to see her. Renesmee."

Of course, that was what was on her mind. I wondered briefly if she would have the same maternal instinct as Esme. Maybe even more. She had the highest amount of maternal hormones a woman could have in her body when she was changed, surely that would count for something in this life. Maybe that was what was overruling all her vampire instincts.

But to let her see Ness now…I wasn't sure if we should take that risk. It would be a huge gamble and to risk the little girl that was already so important to all of us.

To Rosalie for obvious reasons, same goes for Esme.

To Alice because she would die than rather not design clothes for the little girl and make her into a fashionista.

To Jasper, because a child has pure emotions, it is so much easier for him to be around Nessie, and be the loving uncle.

To Emmett, he so enjoys being the big indulging uncle or father what ever Rose asks from him.

To me, and not just because I can learn so much from her, because I also had fallen in love with my granddaughter.

And than I wasn't even thinking about her parents…

_Edward, I don't think it's a good idea, yet. Take her hunting first than we'll see what will happen_.

I could see in his eyes that he agreed with me. No one would risk Ness.

"What?" Bella demanded. Apparently she had seen my silent exchange with Edward.

"Bella, that's not really a good idea. She is half human, love. Her heart beats, ad blood runs in her veins. Until your thirst is positively under control…You don't want to put her in danger, do you?"

Edward was a master in making Bella understand our point of view, I was absolutely positive that he could guide her into this world with out a bump.

"Where is she?" Bella asked. She tilted her head a bit. I could tell she was listening for the sound of Renesmee's heartbeat. We all tensed, Jasper leaned forward. A normal newborn would react to the heartbeat, it would fight it's way through any obstacle to get the blood flowing through it. A wall wouldn't survive.

Bella just listened.

"Is Rosalie with her?"

"Yes." Edward answered.

Edward tugged Bella again, urging her to follow, but she didn't move.

"Wait." She said again, "What about Jacob, and Charlie? Tell me everything that I missed. How long was I…unconscious?"

_What?_ That she would worry about Renesmee I could understand, I could see that her maternal side would dominate her thirst. But at some point the thirst must become unbearable. I was already really surprised by her ability to focus on these questions.

Edward I really think she should hunt first, if she gets too emotional about anything…specially Jacob…

"What's wrong?" Bella caught my silent exchange with Edward again.

"Nothing is wrong." I assured her, "Nothing has changed much, actually…"

I'd better keep the major things to myself now, I would inform her completely when she gets back. I decided to give her a small overview, just to make sure she knew everything was alright.

"You were only unaware for just over two days. It was very fast, as these things go. Edward did an excellent job." Maybe he was now a bit more exceptive of compliments.

"Quite innovative, the venom injection straight to your heart was his idea." I couldn't be more proud of him. He was thinking like a scientist, always trying to come up with solutions, even when times were stressed.

Now for the questions. I thought as I sighed.

"Jacob is still here." And I'm not going to explain that. That's something between him and Edward.

"And Charlie still believes that you are sick. He thinks you're in Atlanta right now, undergoing tests at the CDC. We gave him a bad number, and he's frustrated. He's been speaking to Esme."

"I should call him…" Bella said softly, she recognized the problem with that herself. Charlie wouldn't recognize her new voice. It was to different from her human days.

Suddenly Bella looked up, surprise in her eyes and I knew what was coming.

"Hold on…Jacob is still here?"

I looked at Edward, it's your call, son.

"Bella, there is so much to discus, but we should take care of you first. You have to be in pain…" Edward said.

As soon as he said the word pain, pointed out her thirst Bella grimaced. It was like she didn't really feel the burning until somebody told her it was there. Strange, strange girl.

"But Jacob…" she protested as Edward pulled her hand once more.

"We have all the time in the world for explanations, love."

Bella took a deep sigh and looked at Edward. It was like she was looking for a reason for him to lie. After a few seconds she nodded.

"Okay." She said and turned to follow Edward.

* * *

_I have a small surprise... here are two small teasers of the next chapter..._

_- I had failed to explain to her that it was only a part of her new self, not the complete picture._

_- There were two things that fueled the newborn craze as much as blood thirst, panic of the unknown world they woke up in, and fear of loosing yourself, not recognizing your emotions_

_I'm not sure if they make the final cut, but I'm sure this gives you a small glipms into the next Chapter...Carlisle is going to struggle with what he has and hasn't done..._


	23. Chapter 23 Regrets

**Pfew... I'm sorry I've been away for a while...but I'm back with my longest update yet...**

**I have had some reviews about the errors I make, I know there are a few as I'm not native English but I did my best to find all the mistakes I made. I really hope every reader will be happy with this chapter... in which we get to see Carlisle's brooding side...**

**Please review... they keep me motivated...**

**

* * *

****Chapter 23**

Wait, wait, wait." Alice called from behind Jasper. She had been silent for such a long time, she was ready to burst.

"You promised I could be there the first time!" Alice chimed, "What if you two run past something reflective?"

Alice…" Edward tried, but there was no controlling the little pixie tornado.

"It will only take a second." She said as she ran away.

"What is she talking about?" Bella asked confused, and we all were. What ever Edward and Alice had discussed it was something the rest of us had missed. Alice was back in the room even before Edward could answer her. Alice was preceded into the room by the huge mirror from Rosalie's room.

That's were all our confusion fell into place, Alice wanted to see Bella's reaction to her new looks. I was a hundredth percent sure Alice had been planning Bella's wardrobe from the moment she know Bella would be changed, and planned it probably for the next five years, and she would of course be thrilled to see how Bella would react to the first of many dresses she picked out.

I was curious to see how Bella would react to this, she was already under quite a lot of stress with the thirst that must be burning like hell fire and waking up into this strange world and now Alice added a whole new layer of stress on top of it. I wondered if Bella could take it all at once.

Jasper had the same thought, he stepped forward towards Alice when she placed the mirror on the floor. His first priority would be to protect Alice from Bella's worst case reaction, Bella did notice Jaspers protective move. She tensed for a second as she really looked at Jasper for the first time. I could understand what was going on inside her head. Every vampire who would lay eyes on Jasper for the first time would react the same. Even I did, every bit of instinct would scream _dangerous!_ Jasper's scars were a testimony to all the vampire who had lost their battle with him. Thousands had lost. Even an inexperienced newborn would understand that Jasper wasn't the one to take on.

Apparently Bella did recognize it because Jasper smiled a bit at her as he assessed Bella's emotional well being. Whatever she was feeling it pleased Jasper.

"Edward gave me grief for not getting you to a mirror before the wedding…" Alice said, oblivious to the tension between Bella and Jasper, "I'm not going to be chewed out again."

"Chewed out?" Edward countered.

"Maybe I'm overstating things…"

"and maybe this has solely to do with your own voyeuristic gratification."

Alice winked at him as she saw the light twinkle in his eyes. There was nothing Alice could say or do now that would bother Edward. He was in a total bliss having Bella at his side again.

Bella had been quiet throughout the whole conversation, she had been staring at the reflection in the mirror. This was yet something else she would have to deal with, her new appearance.

Silently, Bella watched. Her eyes rested on every part of her body, sometimes you saw confusion in them and at other moment Bella looked actually pleased with what she saw. That was until she said something…

"The eyes?" she asked suddenly, "How long…?"

I could see that after what she went through with red-eyed vampires that this little change would cause her to worry. Edward answered her question calmly and to my surprise Bella stayed relatively calm.

"Months?" I heard as Bella's squeal. She sounded horrified, distressed and upset. These were heavy emotions, for a newborn it would be almost impossible to control them, but Bella wasn't flying up against the wall as I would expect from a hour old vampire.

Or at least I thought she was calm but Jasper took another step towards Bella, he must have been uncomfortable with the emotions she was experiencing. He was waiting for Bella to need his help. She noticed it, her eyes flickered around the room before settling on Jasper.

Bella's reaction to Jasper surprised us all, she took a deep unnecessary breath and steadied herself.

"No, I'm fine. It's just…a lot to take in." She told Jasper as she turned back to the mirror.

Jaspers face must have resembled all of ours, it was disbelieve, surprise and stunned all in one. Bella wasn't going to be the normal newborn, that much was clear.

"I don't know." Edward whispered to answer a thought.

"What question did I miss?" Bella asked.

Edward grinned in understanding. He could no longer hide behind soft whispers.

"Jasper wonders how you are doing it."

"Doing what?"

"Controlling your emotions, Bella." Jasper answered, he sounded almost impatient. "I have never seen a newborn do that… stop an emotion in its tracks that way. You were upset, but when you saw our concern, you reined it in, regained power over yourself. I was prepared to help, but you didn't need it."

"Is that wrong?" Bella asked self-conscious.

"No." Jasper answered, his voice sounded unsure, like he wasn't sure of his judgment any more.

"It's very impressive, Bella, but we don't understand it." Edward said.

Talk about an understatement, '_don't understand it_.' It was a bit more than that, it was unheard off. Bella was holding on to her sanity for longer than I had ever seen a newborn do, considering there was two hearts beating downstairs. I wondered how long it would last, before Bella's instincts would take over.

"We don't know how long it can hold." Edwards words echoed my thoughts.

Bella considered this new information. I wondered what was going on inside her head, how hard she had to work to keep sane.

There was a long silence while Bella thought and apparently Alice thought that it took to long.

"But what do you think?" Alice asked as she pointed at the mirror, reminding Bella of the according to Alice most important conversation.

"I'm not sure." Bella answered slowly. She stared at the imagine in the mirror again, she looked at it more closely. Suddenly she raised her hand, like she was trying to confirm that it was indeed her reflection in the mirror. Behind her Edward sighed a sigh of frustration.

"Disappointed?" Bella asked impassive.

"Yes."

_Edward! please think before you say something like that!_ I shouted at him in my head. Bella looked hurt, leaning away from Edward a bit. Alice snarled at him and Jasper leaned towards Bella incase this insult was to much.

I couldn't believe Edward said that to her, she was beautiful, looking even more stunning that she had done when she was human. How could Edward even start to feel disappointed?

"I was rather hoping that I'd be able to hear your mind, now that it is similar to my own," Edward whispered to Bella, but answering all of us, "and here I am, as frustrated as ever, wondering what could possibly be going on inside your head."

Bella let out a sigh of relieve.

"Oh well, I guess my brain will never work right. At least I'm pretty." Bella joked.

Alice was beaming at her, now that she had finally answered her question.

"Bella, you have never been merely pretty." Edward murmured to her. He looked happy and content holding Bella in his arms. I loved the scene before me, my oldest son finally being happy. The smile that reached his eyes was brighter than ever.

Suddenly Jasper shifted next to me, like he was nervous or something.

"All right, all right." Edward suddenly said. I could guess who he was answering.

"What?" Bella asked.

"You're making Jasper more edgy by the second. He may relax a little when you've hunted." Edward answered her, pulling her with him towards the large ceiling to floor window. Bella looked up at Jasper again, realizing what he was worried about.

"Okay. Let's hunt." She agreed, her voice sounded a little nervous but she turned to follow Edward towards the window. When he stopped and opened it Bella looked at him in disbelieve.

"The window?"

"It's the most convenient exit. If you're frightened, I can carry you." He replied with a smile.

Bella was looking down at the grass beneath the window. We were only two stories up, so for a vampire that would have been like walking down the stairs, but I could understand why Bella was wary, she was probably remembering her embarrassing human moments.

"We have all eternity, and you're worried about the time it would take to walk to the back door?" She asked innocently.

"Renesmee and Jacob are downstairs…" Edward tried to explain.

"Oh." Bella whispered, as she immediately grabbed the meaning of his words.

"Is Renesmee…okay…with Jacob there? He doesn't like her very much." Bella asked.

I had to kick Emmett before he could breakout in a fit of giggles. This was something between Jacob and Renesmee's parents, and if Emmett spilled it now Bella wouldn't have a chance to control her emotions. Bella needed to hunt first, but it was up to Edward to decide what was right for her and when was the right time to tell her about the Jacob situation.

Edward wasn't very happy with the whole situation, but he was even less happy that he had to deal with this question already.

"Trust me, she is perfectly safe. I know what Jacob is thinking." He answered her.

"Of course." Bella whispered. She was eyeing the ground beneath the window again.

"Stalling?" Edward asked when he noticed it.

"A little. I don't know how…"

This time it was Alice, who was kicking Emmett to keep him from laughing. It was adorable to see Bella in this way and amusing to see my son take over my role as a teacher.

"Watch me." Edward said excited as he stepped out of the window.

Bella looked rather surprised, I wasn't sure why but after a tenth of a second her face turned to determination and she followed Edward out. Perfectly copying his movements.

We all immediately move forwards to see Bella smile as she landed on her feet.

"Right. Easy." She beamed.

Edward looked rather stunned.

"Bella?" he started.

"Yes?"

"That was quite graceful…even for a vampire."

It was one of the biggest compliments Edward could have given her, I was sure that the combination of Bella and graceful hadn't been made often during her human life, with good reason of course, the human Bella had been anything but graceful.

"Thank you." Bella said with a bright smile. Suddenly she looked down, sighed in frustration, and pulled her feet up.

Before I could even register what she was doing, she was back on her feet and flinging two shoes over her shoulder. With quite a lot of force, actually.

"Her fashion sense hasn't improved as much as her balance." Alice grumbled as she caught the shoes.

I didn't had it in my heart to tell her that stilettos maybe weren't the best shoes for your first hunt, but we all laughed at the incredible disappointed look on Alice's face.

I turned back to look at Bella and Edward as the took off. It was amazing to see Bella and Edward run together like that, both blissfully happy. After some hold up at the river and some very funny actions from Bella they were gone, lost in the shadows of the trees.

"Should we follow them?" Jasper asked.

"No, I think Edward can handle her, he will take her to a safe place to hunt." I assured Japer.

"Are you sure? I don't want anything to happen to Bella." Esme asked worried while she stared out of the window.

"She'll be lucky if Edward even let her hunt. She ripped the seam dress very high up." Emmett grinned.

"I can't believe she did that! It was a designer dress!" Alice fumed.

"And did you see the look on Edward's face when she did that?" Emmett giggled.

"Yes, well, I should measure Renesmee again." I said, a bit uncomfortable with Emmett's comments, "and we need to be ready for when they come back. I'm sure Bella wants to see Renesmee for herself."

They all nodded and left my study, quickly I searched for my equipment and followed the family downstairs.

Only fifteen minutes later I was back in my study. Renesmee's growth rate was wiped from my mind as I saw the remains of the operating room around me. I started to put all the medical equipment away and let my mind wander. Every now and then I looked out of the window to see if Edward and Bella would appear.

I had been quite sure that leaving them to hunt together was a good thing, but every minute they were away I worried.

Bella was a newborn, and even though she hadn't acted like one when we talked to her, she still was. Her emotions could run amok with her and in the heat of the hunt it would drive her towards insanity. What if they accidentally ran into the trail of a human. There was no way Edward would be able to stop her. If he hunted with her, even he would have a hard time not following the scent. I shuddered at the thought of them fighting over a human. Surely Edward would be wiser than that. Besides I had lived here for many year and I had never come across a human trail so far from the main paths.

Cleaning up my stude wasn't really working for me, my fast vampire brain ran through question after question at me, all begging to be answered.

I went over the conversation in my head, from the moment Bella woke up until they left.

Bella had reacted like any other newborn in those first minutes. Defensive and shocked when she experienced something unfamiliar. What wasn't typical newborn was that she had been in control of herself. There had been no sigh of rage, thirst or uncontrollable emotions. Even when she was back up against the wall, as soon as she realized what had startled her she snapped out of her defense.

When she calmed down enough she was even able to fully focus on Edward. I smiled at the memory of her throwing herself into Edward's arms.

But why was she able to do that? Why was she able to feel love through the newborn blood thirst?

I'd like to think that, if I had Esme with me at the time when I entered this world, I would have been able to love her as much as I do now, that I would have been able to push aside the thirst for loving her, but I wasn't sure.

I thought back to Emmett's time as a newborn, although he admit falling in love with Rosalie the moment he saw her, it took him a good part of three months to even feel a bit of that devotion again. The desire for blood, the burning pain of thirst got in the way most of the time.

With Bella it was different, even though her eyes were red now, they still shone with total devotion for Edward. It was like nothing had changed except the fact that she was now less fragile.

But why and how it was possible? I just couldn't answer.

After Bella's display of her love for Edward she had talked to us like she would have dome when she was human. The vampire Bella was better in hiding her emotions, there was no tell-tale blush but her answers had still been full of thought and sometimes even a bit hesitant, like she was embarrassed about something.

What left me reeling most was _why Bella was able to speak so sanely? Why she could focus on anything else besides the burn in her throat?_

When I thought back to the time Bella talked to me, Edward and Alice, there was only one moment in which I was sure the burning confused her. The moment I pointed out that her thirst must have been uncomfortable. After I said it her hand flew up to her throat and for a split second she looked like she was in pain, but as soon as Edward asked her to go with him to hunt it was gone.

It was almost as if she forgot she was thirsty, and before that, it was like she didn't even feel thirsty until I pointed it out to her. I really had to talk to her about that. To confirm that my suspicion was right.

Than Bella's words came back to me, "_But I feel like me. Sort of. I didn't expect that._"

Those words raised as many questions as it answered.

What had she been expecting? She had seen the newborns in action, or at least one of them. Had she been expecting the worst?

What ever it was I suspected that her expectations were now helping her cope with her new life. We had done so much talking about this new life, with and with out Bella present, but in all those hours I had failed to explain to her that the blood thirst it was only a part of her new self, not the complete picture. Yes the blood thirst would rule your emotions, you mind but never totally who you are. But I had failed to tell her that.

For a newborn there were two things that fueled the craziness and the uncontrollable blood thirst. First was the unknown world they woke up in, the way your senses being bombarded. Loud sounds, bright lights, new smells and a new feeling. Any newborn would feel lost, it would really feel like you out of control. It clouded every small bit of sanity a newborn had, it causes stress. With that came the second reason. Drinking blood specially human blood made vampires more calm, it gave us a feeling of contentment, for the newborns it gave a small period of a clear mind, but they needed to feed a lot to keep totally calm, it was like a junky and his heroin.

When you get older as a vampire the periods of being able to think clearly became longer, and after a year or so, it became bearable to feed once every two days. This period slowly became longer and longer.

But, if a newborn was guided well the need for blood would be controllable much sooner. Bella's guidance had started even before she was changed. Although I had failed to explain everything to her properly she had been able to prepare herself for this. She knew enough about us that she had been able to put the pieces together without any help. That was why I thought she was more in control, the first cause of the newborn craziness had been erased. She knew what to expect and didn't let it control her.

I wondered if Edward had told her more about how everything would look when she would first open her eyes. I wondered if he had explained about the dust motes, about the colors, about the sounds, about the smells, about everything actually. Everything I had failed to tell her.

I groaned, resting my head against the window. I had been so focused on the medical and scientific side of the transformation that I completely had forgotten to be the guide she needed, that Edward needed. Nice father figure I was.

"Why are you looking so miserable?" Esme whispered behind me. I hadn't heard her come in, but she always timed her entrance well. Like she knew what I was feeling and wanted to comfort me.

"I was just thinking."

"To much, I guess. What were thinking about?"

"Nothing important." I dismissed. She didn't need to know how I was the worst father in the world.

"Yeah, right." She snorted. "Carlisle, I heard you groan a few second ago. You only do that when something is bothering you. So spill."

"I…I can't." I muttered, keeping my eyes away from my wife, afraid she would see right through me.

Esme sighed and walked to my desk.

"Come sit with me." She said as she point to my chair. I sighed and walked towards her. As soon as I sat down she was in my lap, kissing me softly.

"Carlisle, you know you can tell me anything, right?" she asked after a few seconds.

"Yes, I know."

"Than why won't you tell me now what is bothering you?"

I started over her shoulder out through the window. I wondered if she would be upset if I just kept my mouth shut. After a few minutes I decided just to tell her, but it wasn't easy.

"Okay, I was thinking about Bella, about why she had been so controlled, so calm. I was remembering how it had been when I thirst woke up. How terrifying everything had been, and Bella just stood there like she didn't even feel the change."

"Bella had time to prepare herself." Esme whispered.

"That's where I'm going with this, she didn't have a chance to prepare, really." I sighed and shook my head.

"What do you mean? You three have been spending hours together, explaining to Bella everything that she needed to know."

"Not everything." I said with a sad smile.

Esme looked at me not understanding what I meant. Again I was feeling completely useless, I felt so sorry for not preparing Bella properly that it hurt.

"Yes, we did talk hours about this life, but everything had been focused on the blood thirst and the rules…" I stopped, I really didn't want to go there.

"But?" Esme pressed.

"But…I never told her what the world would look like through these new eyes, I never told her about the sounds, the colors, about how things would feel different, how the air taste differently. Remember when you woke up, how panicked you were by the overload on your senses? How everything kept distracting you? I remember that you actually screamed after a hour that you wanted it to stop, you begged me to stop the confusion. It would have been so different for all of us if we knew before we woke up."

I sighed as the last words finished the sentence. It wasn't a sigh of relieve but one of sadness. Here I was a vampire doctor, able to help thousands, but missing everything when it came to my newest daughter.

Esme thought for a few second, I could tell she was running through my words to find the explanation why I was so down. Suddenly she looked up at me, her eyes full of love.

"Carlisle… Sweetheart, you can't always blame yourself. Bella is Edward's mate, she is his responsibility. If anyone should have told her those things it's him."

"But, Esme, I'm still the leader here, you know how much I hate that word, I'm still the one that is responsible for every person in this clan. Besides that I'm supposed to be Edward's father, advisor, guide and most of all friend, I'm supposed to help him, and here I am not even able to prepare his wife properly for this next part in her existence."

"You are being silly." Esme said calmly, stroking my cheek with her hand. "I don't think either Bella or Edward expected you to do more than you have already done. You are there when they have questions, you are there when they get themselves into trouble, you are always willing to do anything for them, how on earth can they expect more, Carlisle. You can only do so much, even with vampire skills."

"I just don't understand why I hadn't thought about telling Bella how everything would change. And Edward…" I shuddered, "he has gone through so much these last few days and I was never really there, not when Renesmee was born, not when he was fighting for his wife's life. I just failed miserably."

"Of course not, we were doing what we thought was best. Carlisle, even you are allowed to make mistakes, no one will hold them to you."

"I just feel like I failed." I said sadly.

Esme looked at me for a long time, I couldn't even start to guess what she was thinking. She just hold me and stroked my back. It calmed me a bit but I still felt said and a failure. When everything slowed down, when Bella got settled in her new life I would have to talk to them, I wanted to apologize properly.

"Carlisle! Esme! Get downstairs! Bella and Edward are on their way back." Alice called from her room.

"We should be present when Bella sees Renesmee. I want to see how happy she would be when she hold her child for the first time." Esme whispered.

"Yes, lets go."

"We'll talk about this later. When we have some more privacy." Esme told me and kissed me softly for a second before turning to the door.

* * *

_**Note: many of you have been asking if I continue writing Carlisle story, and I think I will...although I'm up for a more lemony version of Carlisle...he is whispering stories about him and Esme in my ears...so I'll continue this story until the armwrestling match... and then I might start a new one in which we follow Carlisle throught his story with the Volturi.**_


	24. Chapter 24 Selfcontrol

**I'm finally finished with this chapter... I had so much trouble with it...and I'm sure I have made quite a few mistakes...so please don't be too harsh om me...**

**I hope you like this chapter, Carlisle had a hard time explaining his feelings about Bella and I think it shows...**

**still I got one more chapter to write and I hope it will be easier than this one...for those who love this story, I'm continuing Carlisle's story of BD, next chapter I'll tell you the title as I'm still undecided.**

* * *

**Chapter 24.**

Alice and Jasper followed us downstairs where Jacob, Rosalie and Emmett were waiting for us. Jasper seemed very tense and Esme noticed.

"What's wrong, Jasper?"

"I just don't like it, she was too calm, I couldn't read her well and now we are going through with putting her in close proximity of her half human daughter. I don't think it's a good idea."

"We all love Renesmee more than anything, we won't let anything happen to her." Esme whispered.

Alice rolled her eyes at Jasper but stayed silent. It was reassuring to see her so relaxed, if anything had gone wrong in the hunt surely Alice would have seen that. It was a pity that she couldn't see Renesmee, it would have been helpful to know how things would turn out. I guess there was nothing else to do than wait and see.

When we reached the living room I saw Jacob standing by the large window, staring intensely towards the forest. His face mimicked Jasper's, tense and even a bit scared. When he noticed us at the end of the stairs he turned to me.

"Doc, do you really think this is a good idea?" he whispered.

"I don't even know what the plan is." I answered honestly, "I can only assume that Bella would like to see Renesmee. If it's possible for her now, or if she even can focus on what she want long enough, I don't know."

"Shorty, can you see anything?" Jacob was now almost begging.

"No…" Alice answered sadly, "I can't see Nessie, so I can't tell how this meeting is going to end."

Jacob turned away again, staring out of the window.

"So what's the game plan?" Emmett boomed.

We all looked at each other for a while, trying to figure out what to do. What was the safest way to do this.

"I think it's best to have Rosalie in the back with Renesmee…" Jasper thought out loud.

"Jasper and I take the front, Esme and Carlisle behind us." Emmett agreed.

They were talking about a battle formation, a defensive stance. Something deep within me told me that this was a wrong way to start. Quickly running through the memory of the moments after Bella woke up I figured out why.

"Boys, I don't think that is a good plan. It will freak Bella out even more. Her instincts will tell her we are defending something and she will be looking for something dangerous, but I don't think she will recognize herself as something dangerous. She wouldn't understand and it will put her on edge even more. I don't think it's smart."

"What do you suggest than?" Jasper asked a bit skeptic.

"I like that you think in defensive techniques but we have to keep it open and friendly."

"Do you think Nessie's blood or scent will tempt Bella?" Rosalie asked.

Jasper and I looked at each other for a second before I answered. This we had all thought about already.

"I don't think that will be the case, it will be more that Bella has to hold her ground against the heartbeat and the realization that blood flows through her."

Renesmee didn't really smell like a human, the mix between vampire and human was perfect, both half present. She smelled sweet but not like a full human. Even Jasper could be easily around her so I was fairly sure that Bella who had just hunted would be able to withstand the temptation the scent brought.

After a few minutes of silence Jacob turned back to us again. His face thoughtful but decisive.

"We should try it first." He muttered.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, you say that you don't think the scent will be the problem but the sound of a heartbeat and blood flow."

"Yes, that's roughly my idea."

"Isn't it the same with me, I mean shouldn't I, Seth or Leah tempt Bella in the same way?"

I looked at him, first I was confused, I couldn't really understand what he meant but after a short re-run of his words the light bulb turned on.

"Would you really risk it?" I whispered.

"Better me than Nessie." Jacob shrugged, "I can defend myself better and I heal much quicker."

"But what if she goes for the attack and bites?" I asked.

"Leah and Seth will be there, they will stop her before she reaches me."

"And what will they do, there will be no doubt what would happen if either one of them hurt Bella." I countered, I cringed at the idea of Edward attacking Leah or Seth because they hurt Bella defending Jacob, it would cause a complete pandemonium.

"Their orders will be purely defensive and I take it Emmett would love nothing more than to tackle Bella."

Emmett had to laugh at that, we all knew that Jacob spoke the truth. Still what Jacob was proposing was very risky, for both him and Bella. It was on the edge of insanity and I was really planning on saying no, calling it off because it was too dangerous.

"Carlisle, I'll do it anyway, with or with out your approval, there is nothing more important to me than Nessie's safety, so don't even bother to say the words you are thinking right now."

I laughed nervously at Jacob, he knew me better than I knew him.

"I think it's an excellent plan." Rosalie said and followed with a whisper, "I hope Bella teaches him a thing or two."

What got me worried right there and then was Renesmee, she had watched our conversation from Rosalie's arms and now she had V between her eyebrows, just like Bella had when she was worried. Could it be possible that Renesmee was already completely aware of everything that we talked about.

Her intelligence had shocked me every day, the way she communicated what she wanted and what she thought, showed how aware she really was. I realized that if Edward and Bella ever would want a chance of Renesmee growing up like a child, protected and happy, they would have to been extremely careful. We all would need to watch our words around her.

Jacob saw Renesmee's worries as well. He walked over to her and smoothed out the V.

"Don't worry little one I won't let your mommy get hurt."

Renesmee leaned forward to press her hand against his face.

"Yes, I'll be back to play with you very soon." He giggled.

"Jake, giggling is for girls, if you want to keep your man status you better stop." Emmett reprimanded him with a huge grin on his face.

"We'll find out who the real man is here later, Emmett." Jacob said with a grin and giggled again just to annoy Emmett. Jacob left the room through the sliding glass doors. I saw him walking towards Seth and Leah to gives them the right orders, they would have heard the whole conversation so he didn't need to explain everything again. I saw in Leah's reaction that she was anything but happy about this and took a involuntary step back.

Just when Jacob stepped into to the shade of the tree we heard Bella and Edward approaching, it looked like they were racing home. We quickly formed the defensive but friendly stance to protect Renesmee, the fact that they were racing worried me a little bit, either they were playing or Edward was running after her to stop her for unknown reasons.

Bella and Edward appeared in blinding speed at the other side of the river, I was happy to see that both were wearing smiles on their faces. They were just playing.

Bella jumped early and landed smoothly and softly at the other side of the river.

"Ha!" she yelled happily.

"They were racing each other home." Alice whispered softly. I don't know why she said it because that much had been clear to me but when I heard Jaspers relieved sigh it made sense.

Only a tenth of a second after she had landed Bella stiffened. Edward landed right on her heels, grabbing her with both hands.

"Do you think this is a good plan?" Jasper whispered.

"Who cares." Rosalie muttered back.

"I don't know, Jasper, we'll see."

Edward told Bella not to breathe and she complied quickly. I felt so sorry for her when I saw the clear panic in her eyes as Jacob moved towards her. I knew that what ever happened she still saw Jacob as her best friend and the idea of the possibility that she would attack him out of pure instinct must be so scary for her.

"Carefully, Jacob." Edward warned him. I took it that Jacob had silently informed him of his plans, I just couldn't see in Edward's face if he agreed with it or not.

"Maybe, this isn't the best way…" Edward said as he answered my thoughts.

"You think it would be better to let her near the baby first?" Jacob snapped, "It's safer to see how Bella does with me. I heal fast."

Bella's eyes flew wide open as she realized what Jacob was saying. A pleading almost begging look appeared on her face. You could literally she her eyes begging Jacob not to do this.

What ever Jacob was thinking it made Edward more wary and more angry with him than he already had been. His low growl was even detectable in the house

"It's your neck, I guess."

We all watched Bella closely, she was still standing completely still like a statue, holding her breath. I wondered how the heartbeat coming from Jacob sounded to her. To me it sounded like work, I learn a lot about my patients by listening to their heartbeat, I knew to Jasper it sounded like a possible food source, if the wolves didn't smell so badly he would have had a hard time resisting the blood in that huge body. But what would it be too Bella?

Jacob calmed Bella a bit with his small talk. It made it easy for Bella to recognize her friend in him and not food or enemy. I could tell from the look on Edward's face that he wasn't all to happy about Jacob being so familiar with her. Apparently Edward didn't like both Jacobs thought or words.

Quickly the conversation turned to the imprinting problem, while Bella didn't know what was going on, Edward and Jacob were just bickering away about it, that was until Bella started to notice something was going on.

"I'll explain later." Jacob said rather hurried.

Emmett let out a low whimper while the scene turned to the test at hand, I had the idea that he was welcoming the challenge of taking on a newborn. Secretly he hoped Bella would attack Jacob so that he could wrestle with her. His eyes showed a hint of fear but I was sure that fear was more for his ego than for anything else. He knew as well as the rest of us that Bella might just be a bit to strong for him now. I smiled at his direction raising a eyebrow, challenging him, his grin only turned wider.

"C'mon, Bells. Do your worst." Jacob challenged her.

Everybody stepped closer to the window to watch, expect for Rosalie who was holding Renesmee. Nessie had become attached to Jacob, almost as much as Bella had been and to let her watch this, when something could go so terribly wrong, was something we would never allow. Rosalie did her best to hide the scene outside from Nessie, she even tried to feed her but those small brown eyes looked towards the door and stayed focused on that.

As I focused on Bella again I wished in that moment I could hear what she was thinking, she looked scared and whispered something to Edward to soft for us to hear. Jacob pressed again when Bella didn't do anything.

Everybody held their breath when Bella inhaled through her nose for the first time. First a small bit of air and then a large load of Jacob's scent. I could see her nose wrinkle at what she smelled. I couldn't even imagine the smell of Jacob's blood being tempting.

After a second or so, Bella relaxed, and smiled at Jacob with a mock grin.

"Huh. I can see what everyone's been going on about. You stink, Jacob." Bella said.

Seriously, we would all have been rolling on the floor, laughing loudly at that, and Emmett did of course. Fact was that Bella had passed this test without so much as a winch, it was shocking and relieving at the same time. The way Bella joked with Jacob, what should have been instinctively her enemy, showed me that her abnormal amount of control was still in place. I couldn't really give into laughter because I was worried, next test for Bella would be Renesmee, and that would really test her control. Although Renesmee didn't really smell like a human she sure smelled better than Jacob, it worried me a bit. Was it a good thing to do? To test Bella's control now, after she just woken up.

Edward seemed okay with it.

"Come and see," I heard him say, "I know you can handle this."

He sounded very sure of himself.

"You'll help me." Bella whispered just loud enough for us to hear, her plea for help sounded like she was scared.

"Of course I will." Edward told her.

"And Emmett and Jasper, just in case."

Bella's understanding of what she was and what she could do if things go wrong was immense. She just grabbed hold of the whole concept of being a newborn and understood that for her to be controlled just incase… would require the three strongest men in our house. Her experience with the newborns last spring must have been cemented in her memory.

"We'll take care of you, Bella." Edwards voice was soothing, "Don't worry, we'll be ready. None of us would risk Renesmee. I think you'll be surprised at how entirely she's already wrapped us all around her little fingers. She'll be perfectly safe, no matter what."

Esme chuckled at his words, sure he was right, that little girl had us eating out of her tiny palms. Figurative speaking of course.

We all moved back into place as Edward pulled Bella towards the house. Jasper was emitting his own nervous feelings into the room. Emmett gave him a push to point out what he was doing.

"Sorry, I just don't like it." He whispered soft enough for Bella not to hear.

Outside we could hear Jacob arguing the same feelings but Edward was having any of it.

"Bella needs to see our daughter. Get out of her way." He snapped.

In less than a second Jacob was back into the house and took his place two feet away from Rosalie, directly in the line of fire, incase Bella would attack Renesmee. I understood that my children found him annoying at times but he really was a good kid, always thinking about the safety of my granddaughter first.

"Shall we?" Edward asked just outside the glass sliding doors.

We all did our best to look as calm as possible when Edward and Bella stepped through that door, only Jacob showed signs of stress. Bella's eyes roamed us for one second before settling on her daughter. When she finally looked at Renesmee, shock and surprise flittered over her face.

"I was out just two days?" she gasped. Immediately noticing the difference in Renesmee. Nobody really answered, non of us was ready to unleash the fear we had about Renesmee's rapid growth on her. Any form of stress would be the opposite of helpful.

While I kept my eyes on Bella I heard Rosalie whisper to Renesmee.

"Yes, that's her."

I could guess that Nessie had asked if that really was her mother, she had literally been angry with us for not letting her be with her mother. Edward tried to explain to Ness that her mother was very sick, but that she would soon be better. After that she wanted to know every five minutes is her mother was feeling better already.

We promised that that soon Bella would with her, but that nobody knew exactly how soon.

I watched Bella's eyes turning into liquid love as she continued looking at her daughter. Suddenly she took a step forward just after she had taken a breath, it startled us all. Everybody just stepped in front of her, almost like a reflex. Edwards hand were pinning Bella's arms down.

Bella looked shocked and hurt.

"Oh, give her some credit!." Alice chimed, I realized she was the only one who hadn't moved but leaned against the wall looking utterly relaxed. "She wasn't going to do anything. You'd want a closer look, too."

Bella's face relaxed and she smiled gratefully at Alice.

Alice's words didn't do much for the rest of us, she couldn't see Renesmee and therefore couldn't see anything good or bad happening. We weren't ready to take that chance.

Bella was only focused on Renesmee only not the way you'd expect from a newborn. Bella was the only thing besides Alice that showed complete calm.

"I'm okay." She said as she patted Edwards hand, "Keep close. Though, just in case."

And with that Edward let her go.

"Jazz, Em, let us through. Bella got this." He said with confidence.

"Edward, the risk…" Jasper challenged.

"Minimal. Listen, Jasper…on the hunt she caught the scent of some hikers who were in the wrong place at the wrong time…"

_Oh no…Oh no…please tell me he is joking. Please tell me this is just a bad dream, already two lives lost__?_ I looked at Bella, was that the reason why she was so calm? Was that why she was sure she could handle this because she was completely satisfied. Not even the dull burning that would always be there even after killing three grizzlies?

Had I judged her so wrong, surely Bella would kill herself if she would ever kill a human. How could Edward even let that happen to her, I trusted him to make sure the area they would be hunting in was safe. Why hadn't he made sure the area was safe, surely he know what was at stake.

"Edward!" I finally said, "How could you be so irresponsible?"

I couldn't even be angry with Bella, she was just a few hours old and she couldn't yet fight her instincts.

"I know, Carlisle, I know. I was just plain stupid. I should have taken the time to make sure we were in a safe zone before I set her loose."

_Why on earth didn't he look like he was really sorry!_

"Edward…" Bella whispered, it didn't sound like a moan or a complaint more like she wanted him to stop blaming himself. Typical Bella.

"He's absolutely right to rebuke me, Bella."

_And you better know it!_ I though angrily.

"I made a huge mistake." Edward continued, "the fact that you are stronger than anyone I've ever known doesn't change that."

Okay, now I'm lost, what on earth happened during that hunt.

"Tasteful joke, Edward." Alice giggled.

"I wasn't making a joke. I was just explaining to Jasper why I know Bella can handle this. it's not my fault everyone jumped to conclusions."

"Wait," Jasper gasped. "She didn't hunt the humans?"

"She started to," Edward said with the widest grin ever. "She was entirely focused on the hunt."

And she didn't kill the hikers? Really? My mind was reeling with this new information. How was that possible, even my own body begged me to make the kill and release myself from the burning desire when I came across a human scent while hunting, and I'm three centuries old.

"What happened?" I just had to know, and I could see Edward was really enjoying telling us about the hunt.

"She heard me behind her and reacted defensively. As soon as my pursuit broke into her concentration, she snapped right out of it. I've never seen anything to equal her. She realized at once what was happening, and then…she held her breath and ran away."

"Whoa, seriously?" Emmett gasped.

Bella looked like she was ashamed and I couldn't fathom why, she should have been proud. I know I was, she had been able to do what Jasper only grasped a few year ago.

"He's not telling it right." Bella murmured and looked at her feet. "He left out the part where I growled at him."

Ah, that was what she was embarrassed about. Still there was no need for her to feel that embarrassment as well. It was quite normal for a newborn to attack and kill an other vampire when it was defending its hunt. I glanced at Esme, she shivered softly at Bella's words, she had been right before, somebody should have gone with them.

Emmett didn't seem to agree with our sentiment.

"Did ya get in a couple of good swipes?" he asked loudly, clearly excited by the idea.

"No! of course not." Bella squealed, making Jasper moving closer too her.

"No, not really? You really didn't attack him?"

"Emmett!" Bella's voice grew louder.

"Aw, what a waste," Emmett groaned. "And here you're probably the only person who could take him – since he can't get in your head to cheat – and you had a perfect excuse, too." He almost wailed. "I've been dying to see how he'd do without that advantage."

Emmett pointed out a serious problem that we had been missing from the start. The reason why we should have never allowed to let them go hunt alone. Edward couldn't hear her, he couldn't see her decisions and turn them into his advantage. He would have been helpless if she did attack him. I knew he was a good fighter but I was sure he relied completely on his gift to win a fight.

"I would never." Bella glared at Emmett before turning away angry. I smiled a bit, this new Bella was just a more durable version of the human Bella. Besides from the red eyes and the change in appearance you really wouldn't notice the difference. It was strange, yes, really strange but also a relieve, this meant that we could move on rather quickly, that Edward and Bella could move on very quickly as well.

"You see what I mean?" Edward asked Jasper. I looked at my youngest son for the first time since Bella had walked in, there was no denying it, a newborn vampire was his worst nightmare, they brought back memories he fought so hard to forget. He looked still tense, although we all knew he cared about Bella as well, he still had been afraid of what she would become, of what he would do if it was needed.

Jasper was frowning at Bella, it was clear that like the rest of us he couldn't explain Bella's behavior and it disturbed him.

"It's not natural." He muttered.

"She could have turned on you – she's only hours old!" Esme scolded. "Oh, we should have gone with you."

The words weren't meant for Edward but for me, her glare in my direction made that unmistakably clear. I would have to pay up for that later.

Bella had already lost her interest in the conversation and was staring longingly at Renesmee.

"Edward, please." She begged as she leaned forward to get a better view of her daughter. Jasper didn't move and stayed between Bella and Renesmee.

"Jazz, this isn't anything you've seen before." Alice tried. "Trust me."

Jasper and Alice looked at each other for a minute before Jasper stepped away. I don't know how she does it but I had never seen Jasper disagreeing with Alice.

Slowly Bella and Edward moved forward, Edward's hand still on Bella's arms and Bella pausing after every step she took. It was like she was testing her own control with each step. How amazing.

Apparently Renesmee had enough and let out a loud wail. It shook us all, we had never heard a sound coming from her and for her to wail was something really painful.

With a flash we were all around her, questioning what was wrong. She turned to Rosalie and pressed her small hand against Rose's face. After a second Rosalie handed her to Jacob who was quivering with fear that something was wrong with Renesmee.

"No, she's fine," Rosalie said, "See? She just wants Bella."

Renesmee firmly pressed her hand against Jacobs neck, probably showing him Bella and pleading to go to her. Apparently Nessie was very agitated with us for making her wait so long for her mother.

"She wants me?" Bella whispered in shock.

"She has been waiting for you for almost three days." Edward told her.

Bella took a deep sigh and stepped towards Jacob.

"Jake - I'm fine." Bella whispered.

Jacob felt very uncomfortable with Bella approaching Nessie, he was shaking all over his body and I wondered if it was safe for Nessie to be with him right now. I feared that the pressure Bella put on him would become too big and that he would transform with Nessie still in his hands. I saw Edward catch my eye and shook his head. I guess Jacob's control rivaled Bella's.

Bella softly and slowly took Renesmee from Jacob, if I didn't know better I would have thought that it was a human mother who took up her baby out of a nurses arms for the first time. She was so gentle and so skillful with her hands, it was breathtaking to watch.

Everything went perfectly, but all to soon Renesmee felt the need to _show_ Bella something. With everybody on full alert and completely still in anticipation Nessie raised her hand to Bella cheek and pressed her palm against it. Even Edward who had been completely confident in Bella showed signs of stress in this moment.

We all caught Bella's gasp when the images would appear in her head. It was nerve wracking, we all prayed silently that Bella wouldn't freak out over this.

When Nessie lowered her hand we all stayed focused on Bella.

"What…was…that?" Bella choked out. I let out a sigh of relieve, she was cohort enough to make a sentence, that meant she was in control of herself. Just shocked.

"What did you see?" Rosalie asked excited. "What did she show you?"

"She showed me that?" Bella gasped in unbelief and shock. Looking from Rosalie to Renesmee and back again.

"I told you it's hard to explain but effective as means of communications go." Edward whispered in her ear.

I was surprised that she had seen anything at all, I hadn't been convinced that Renesmee's gift would work on her. It was something that had effected on the brain and since Bella's was off limits for all vampires I had been quite convinced Renemsee would be no exception.

"What was it?" Jacob asked.

"Um. Me. I think. But I looked terrible."

"It was the only memory she had of you," Edward explained. "She's letting you know that she's made the connection, that she knows who you are."

"But how did she do that?" Bella asked, still shocked.

"How do I hear thoughts? How does Alice see the future?" Edward shrugged. "She's gifted"

_Yes but that still doesn't explain why she can get into Bella's head_. I thought.

"It's an interesting twist." I mused out loud. "Like she is doing the exact opposite of what you can." I theorized.

"Interesting." Edward nodded and turned to me. "I wonder if that's why Bella can see her thoughts. Maybe she is reversing Bella's gift as well."

"Maybe…but what is Bella's gift. Have you seen something particular during the hunt?"

"Besides her extreme control." Edward snickered, "No. it's almost like she is the same except for the strength and speed."

"Yes, she is very controlled. Maybe…" I didn't get the chance to finish my sentence because Jacob interrupted every conversation that was going on quite loudly.

"Haven't we experimented enough for one day?" his voice strained with stress. "Okay, Bella is doing great, but let's not push it."

I closed my eyes for a second and shook my head, Jacob was testing Bella's every limit and he wasn't even realizing it. Strangely it wasn't Bella who seemed to loose her patience and control with him but Edward and Rosalie.

"Just because I understand, it doesn't mean I won't throw you out, Jacob." Edward hissed. "Bella is doing extraordinary well. Don't ruin the moment for her."

"I'll help him toss you, dog. I owe you a good kick in the gut." Rosalie seethed.

I wanted to step up and be the father figure. Rosalie and Edward were right in some ways, Renesmee was Bella's child and Jacob had no reason to be so rude with her but I could understand his fear. The bad thing was, before I could even decide to interfere Bella figured it out.

It was almost like you could hear the coin drop inside her head. She had been staring at Jacob while and suddenly her face changed, her eyes were blazing and her lip curled up.

"NO!" she gasped.

In a tenth of a second Edward wrapped his arms securely around her and Jasper stepped closer to her. Jacob quickly snatched Renesmee out of Bella's arms and stepped away..

Somehow, somewhere, deep inside Bella was still holding on to her control, reigning her emotional in.

"Rose," she growled. "Take Renesmee."

Quickly Rosalie stepped up and took the little girl, at least Bella was sane enough to notice the danger signs. I wondered for a second what she was feeling, was she feeling that her control was slipping away? Was there a place inside her wonderful mind in which she was fighting to stay calm?

"Edward, I don't want to hurt you, so please let go of me." An other rational sentence, maybe she was regaining herself.

"Go stand in front of Renesmee." She hissed. Unbelievable but she was still able to think relatively clearly. She knew exactly what to say to make Edward do what she wanted him to do. If I hadn't seen her transformation just a few days ago I wouldn't be able to believe that this newborn was only a few hours old.

The next few minutes happened in a blur, if it wasn't for the fact that I was a vampire I wouldn't have been able to keep track of things.

Bella sank into a hunting crouch, teeth bare and hissing at Jacob. With every word Bella growled, hissed or shouted at him, he took a step back. Soon we were following them to the front porch. Emmett and Jasper both took positions at either side of Bella incase she attacked, but somehow she never did.

Edward leaned back against the post of the porch trying hard to fight his laughter.

"_Son don't you think you should stop her?"_ I thought.

He turned to me and shook his head. _Not yet_. He mouthed.

Jacob tried to reason with her, to plead with her, at one point I actually thought he was succeeding in it, but Bella didn't stop.

"You think you'll be part of my family as my son-in-law!" She screeched in rage.

"Stop her, Edward." Esme whispered to him. "She'll be unhappy if she hurt him."

But Edward stayed put. He only watched, enjoying the scene more than he should. I knew my son well enough to know that he had been wanting to do this to Jacob for a long time.

As Jacob continued to plea and argue with Bella her extend of self-control became more clear. A normal newborn would have attacked even before a single word had been spoken, but Bella was still able to create sentences, her head was still relatively clear. She was really something special.

"Amazing, isn't she?" Edward murmured to me.

"She hasn't gone for his throat even once." I agreed, completely in awe.

Somehow, somewhere during their heated discussion Jacob, remarkably, seemed to be able to calm Bella down. She was standing up a bit straighter and her breathing slowed. If I had been in awe with Bella before I was even more now. Never ever before had I seen a newborn calm down after all control slipped away.

And then Jacob made the most stupid mistake of his life.

"C'mon, Bells! Nessie likes me, too."

Oh no, he didn't just call her daughter, the thing she fought so hard for, by her nickname.

We all watched silently as Bella stiffened, heavy angry breaths were the only sounds that came from her.

"What…did you call her?" she hissed.

Jacob noticed his mistake immediately and took a step back raising his hands.

"Well," he mumbled, "that name you came up with is kind of a mouthful and –"

"You nicknamed my daughter after the Loch Ness Monster?" Bella screeched.

With that she attacked.

* * *

**Now please don't forget to review!**


	25. Chapter 25 Chaos theory

**_I'm so sorry for taking so long, but this chapter refused to be written properly. As I thought this was going to be the last one I wanted to do it justice but I reached eight pages before I was halfway through so I decided to split them and make two chapter._**

**_I really hope you will like this chapter. I have things I really don't like about it but also things I really liked, so I leave the judging up to you guys._**

**_I promise next chapter won't take that long and it will be a glimps of what I'm planning for my sequal._**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 25**

"No, Bella!" Jasper commanded in a cold and strict voice. The officer in him came out as his order resonated through all of us, but not Bella. She was too far gone.

"Bella, no!" Edward tried but she went anyway, straight for Jacob's throat. Even though the sight was terrifying I could see Bella was a formidable predator, sleek, gracious and straight for the kill.

She would have succeeded if it wasn't for Seth.

Before Bella's hands or teeth reached Jacob, Seth jumped in front of her, hiding Jacob completely out of sight. It just didn't stop Bella, maybe she wanted to stop I thought I saw her try but she was going too fast and she crashed into Seth with full speed.

A sickening crack of a breaking bone echoed in the air around us as Seth yelped and howled.

"No!" Bella shrieked. "Seth, no, I'm sorry, no, Seth please, no." Bella was quivering all over kneeling down next to Seth's head. There wasn't a trace left of the anger that had been blazing in her eyes just second ago. Bella immediately snapped out off her anger driven haze, already her hands were on Seth, trying to comfort him, tearlessly sobbing and muttering words of regret.

In a flash I was next the her, one hand on her shoulder and the other on Seth. Leah was growling loudly and Jacob didn't dare to move.

"Seth!" I called to calm him and stop the yelping so that he would listen. "Seth, you have to change back, I really can't help you if you don't change back."

He looked up at me and shook his head.

"You'll have to try. I really have no vet skills." Again he shook his head and yelped.

"Ooh, I'm so sorry, Seth." Bella whispered.

I looked up at Jacob. "Would he change if you order him to do so?"

"I don't know, we could try." Jacob whispered, his voice shaken. "I'll go and change give me a sec."

"Carlisle, I'm so, so, so sorry, I don't know what happened. Sorry." Bella said through her dry sobs.

"Don't worry to much about it, Bella, I think he has broken a few bones but it would have been a lot worse if you hadn't stopped your attack and bitten him or Jacob."

"Why would that be even worse, can it be even worse!" she shrieked again.

"Calm down, Bella." Edward whispered as he knelt next to her. "Carlisle is right, if you had bitten Seth, he would be dead, our venom is poisonous to them, it kills them rather than change them."

"Oh, no." Bella wailed. "I could have so easily…"

"It will be okay." I told her and Seth. I was sure it was just a fractured bone but I couldn't do much about it when he was still in his furry shape. Luckily Jacob had pulled himself together and got back in his wolf form. It took a few shudders and yelps from Seth but he quickly changed to his human form.

Always practical Esme quickly placed a blanket over his naked body.

"Thanks, Esme." Seth said.

"Well, it will help you to keep a bit of dignity."

"Ha! I got beaten by vampire Bella. Small and sweet as always and I still got my but kicked, I don't think I have much dignity left." He snorted.

"Oh, Seth I'm so sorry, I could have killed you." Bella sobbed.

Seth did the most unbelievable sweetest thing he could do. He placed his good hand on Bella's and looked at her.

"Don't worry about it Bella. You've been doing so great." He said.

Bella flinched away into Edwards arms and broke down in tearless sobs again. I heard Edward, Jasper and Esme trying to calm her down. I even heard Jacob whisper, "It's going to be okay, Bella."

I wanted to go to my daughter and comfort her, I wanted to tell her how incredibly proud I was of her to snap out it so quickly but Seth really needed me first.

I turned to pick him up when the huge furry mass of Leah stepped protectively over her brother growling like crazy.

"Leah, I have to get your brother inside to take a x-ray. I heard something crack and I'm sure you did too. Something has been broken and we need to get it fixed before any displaced bones heal." I told her calmly. All she did was continue to growl.

"Leah, don't be such a pain in the ass and let the doc have a look at me. It hurts like crazy." Seth groaned.

Leah looked down at her brother, he almost looked as white as my hand, it was clear that although he didn't show it he was in a lot of pain. When Seth winced again Leah stepped back, her eyes firmly on me.

"Carlisle, let me help you." I heard Bella say, but her offer was greeted with a loud growl from Leah.

"I'm so sorry, Leah. For everything." I heard Bella whispered.

"Seth can you stand up yourself or do you want me to get you inside."

"There's nothing wrong with my legs, doc, I just need some help getting up."

Emmett and I got him carefully back on his feet and we walked up the stairs to my study. Downstairs Jasper and Edward tried to calm down Bella by telling her all the things she had missed during her transformation. From the details of our conversation with Sam, to how Edward lived through the transformation.

"Emmett will you help Seth onto the table next to the machine?"

"You know, Carlisle, I'm suddenly very happy that I know you." Seth said cheerfully.

"Oh, why?"

"How on earth am I going to explain this to a normal doctor. _Hello doc, yeah a vampire smashed into my while I was in my werewolf state, body heat and healing rate are a package deal._"

I had to laugh at that.

"You are right, it would be very difficult explain to a doctor why you are the way you are."

A soft knock on the door got my attention.

"Yes, Esme." I answered for I knew she would be the only one to knock.

"Carlisle, Alice and I are going hunting and finish up the…I'm not going to say that out loud. Anyway we will be back at twilight."

"Can I come?" Emmett asked. "Jasper and Edward will be able to keep Bella from harming herself, they don't need me."

"Of course." Esme smiled and Emmett turned to go with Esme.

"Okay," I nodded. "I'll see you later but next week the two of us are going to spend some time together, alone."

Esme nodded and gave me a sly grin. Softly she closed the door behind Emmett as I turned my attention back to Seth.

"Any special plans?" He asked with a nod toward the door.

"No, not yet but I'll think of something."

The x-ray were quickly made and as Seth walked downstairs to wait for me in the living room so he could talk to Edward and Bella, I went over the pictures to make sure I didn't miss anything.

To my relieve Seth's bones were still in place and already healing. I didn't have to reset anything, only give him some extra support to help the healing along. I grabbed the last of my tape and a make-shift brace so his shoulder would get some rest. In a few seconds I was downstairs again.

Bella was still trying to apologize to Seth but neither he nor Edward wanted to hear it.

"Don't worry about it, Bella, I'm totally fine."

"Ready?" I asked Seth in a whisper as Edward said something to Bella. He nodded and set himself a bit more up.

I worked as quickly as I could to make it as painless as possible but moving around even a tiny bit made Seth wince. Bella noticed.

"Sorry, Sorry!" She mumbled.

"Don't freak, Bella." Seth comforted her as he patted her knee with his good arm. He looked at me for a second as I secured a bit of tape to the brace.

"I'll be back to normal in half an hour." He said, "Anyone would have done the same, what with Jake and Ness—" he broke of suddenly releasing that finishing that line wouldn't go well with Bella.

"I mean, at least you didn't bite me or anything. That would have sucked." Seth quickly changed the topic. I chuckled at his words, sucked, was a huge understatement to that on. I wouldn't even know where to start treating that. Secretly, I hoped that now that the bond between us and the wolves was better than ever, that I could do a bit of research on them. It would benefit us both.

When I finished the last trap of the brace I stepped back and looked at Seth. He was still petting Bella's knee as if she was his sister.

"Well Seth, I think that's as much as I can do. Try not to move for, oh, a few hours, I guess." I chuckled at my own thought, it would be so useful for medical practice if humans would recover that fast, but if I was to find out why the wolves did there was no chance on earth I could publish that study for human benefit. They would lock me up.

"I wish treating humans were this instantaneously gratifying." I mused more to myself than to Seth.

I smiled at him when he nodded. "Stay still." I reminder him. With a quick smile for Bella and Edward I went back to my study to clean up and text Esme.

"I can probably manage sitting still for a while." I heard Seth say. His words were quickly followed by a soft snoring. Those boys either worked to hard or had build-in switch for sleeping. I had never seen a human fall asleep like that, it must be a wolf-thing.

I put away the x-ray machine and cleaned out my doctors bag so I could make an inventory on the things I needed to refill the next time I was at the hospital.

I had taken time off to see Bella through her pregnancy and her first newborn weeks but if she would continue like this I could get back to the hospital much sooner than expected. It would be great to be out of the house again and treat normal humans but there were a few holes.

First, if Charlie heard I was back in town he would demand to see Bella and I couldn't just say to him that I left his daughter behind at CDC. That would hurt him and he would never trust me again.

I was sure that what ever solution Bella would come up with it, it would be important for Charlie to trust me. If she either decided to stage her death or do something else, I was the parent here and he would consider me responsible.

Second hole was much a much more joyful one, I had promised Esme some alone time and to go back to work after such an emotional roller coaster wouldn't go well with the wife.

And the last hole was Renesmee.

There was still so much work to do, so much research, for it was unbearable to believe that she would only live such a short life. Ever since Bella got pregnant we had been debating what it was that she was carrying, vampire, human, or completely unknown. Never had we considered that it was such a joy that she was carrying. Maybe my opinion had been clouded by Edward's opinion but we both had backpedaled from that the moment we lay eyes on that little girl.

But her growth rate got us worrying again and still we were no closer to an answer. You'd think that because she was half vampire she would life longer than a human, not for ever but at least longer. Everything about her didn't make sense, and if I went back to the hospital I would lose a lot of freedom to research. To go visit places and listen to the native stories and legends. To watch Renesmee development.

I decided that I would have to discus my returning to the hospital with my family first.

I picked up my phone to send a text to Esme.

_Hey beautiful, is the cottage almost ready? I hope you get back here soon._

I pressed send and lay my phone back on my desk.

I heard Bella talking downstairs, she sounded sad.

"We really have to leave, don't we?" she asked someone. "For a while, at the very least. Pretend we're in Atlanta or something."

"Yes, it's the only way to protect your father." I heard Jasper answering.

Bella's words hit home for me. We really had to leave. We hadn't made any firm plans but we all agreed that after the wedding we would leave Forks and change Bella once we were settled in our new home. Now the need to move on was not just an act but necessary. If we stayed too long we would risk the chance that Charlie would just show up.

But what, when and how, we still had to determine.

There was also an other thing we had to consider. I was sure Bella and Edward didn't even want to think about it but there was Jacob to consider. From what I knew about their imprinting it was all binding and irreversible. I was sure it would hurt Jacob beyond anything to be separated from Renesmee for more than a few hours. So before we decided to move we also had to consider that.

My phone buzzed to let me know Esme returned my message.

_Sweetheart, I miss you too, we will be back soon. Cottage is almost finished._

I smiled at my phone. Even after so many years it still felt strange not to have Esme within hands reach, not to be able just to walk up to her and kiss her when ever I wanted. Most of it was my fault of course, I insisted on working when it was completely unnecessary. I considered my work a penance, a payment for being a monster, but ever since Esme came into my life I regularly considered if it was worth it.

I knew the answer was yes, my abilities to safe a human life almost demanded me to do my job but somewhere along the line I wished for a period of nothing just me, Esme and the kids.

My day dreaming came to a abrupt halt as my phone beeped again. Six o'clock.

With a sigh I stood up gathered my measuring tape and scale.

_No, I won't be going back to the hospital this year,_ I decided. There was just too much to do. Too much I _wanted_ to do.

"Must be six." Edward said as I moved downstairs.

"So?" Bella asked.

"Time to measure Ness- er, Renesmee." I smiled sadly.

"Oh. You do this every day?" Bella asked.

"Four times a day." I corrected.

"Four times? Every day? Why?"

I really hadn't in me to answer that. She would find out our worries at some point but I didn't want to deliver her that blow, not yet. Luckily for me Edward took up that task. As a loving husband and worried father he pulled Bella into his arms while his eyes showed his pain as they rested on Ness.

"She's still growing quickly." He whispered.

A quick glance towards Bella told me that her vampire fast mind was doing the calculation we all made. Within a few seconds she would find out what was worrying us for the last few days. Somehow I was happy to see that Jasper was standing next to her, just so he could absorb the emotional blow she was about to receive.

If it didn't scare me to death, for lack of a better word, I would have welcomed Ness's helpfulness of stretching and staying completely still while I measured her. But it showed that her rapid growth was matched by her rapid intellectual development. Both were scary and both of them raised questions I wasn't sure I would ever be able to answer.

"What do we do?" I heard Bella whispered as she realized what was happening to her daughter.

"I don't know." Edward answered her. His voice full of worry and fear.

"It's slowing." Jacob muttered.

That was true but not as much as we had hoped and still we have seen her growth slow only in the last day, we really needed more to be sure.

"We'll need several more days of measurements to track the trend, Jacob. I can't make any promises.

"Yesterday she grew two inches. Today it's less.

"By a thirty-second of an inch, if my measurements are perfect." It was something but not enough.

"Be perfect, Doc." Jacob hissed. I would have defended myself but Jacob really couldn't help it. The wolves were emotional creatures and therefore would have strong emotional reactions, specially when it came to their subject of imprint.

"You know I'll do my best."

"Guess that's all I can ask." Jacob sighed.

I smiled softly at him, I wanted to say words of comfort but I couldn't. As long as I couldn't answer the questions I was asking myself, I couldn't tell them everything was going to be alright.

I put away the tape and scale in the cabinet below the framed mirror. It was easier to have them downstairs anyway.

Renesmee was once again handed to Bella. The tension was buzzing through the air. I suspected Jasper had a hard time controlling the tension Rose and Jacob were feeling but Bella didn't waver. Once she had Ness in her arms she visibly relaxed and with her everybody around her.

The little girl wasted no time, as soon as she was in Bella's arms she placed her tiny hand on her mother's face. I could see Bella brace herself for the images that slowly filled her mind.

Every now and then Edward would chuckle at something Ness was showing her mom.

I melted at the sight before me. My oldest son, his wife and their daughter, contained in one little bubble of love. It was clear too see that in all three of them that the main factor was love. Even the little girl was looking at her mother with so much love, it was incredible.

I just stood there, unable to look anywhere else. This sight proved to me that god really exist and that we aren't forgotten by him. This moment was divine in every way possible.

Suddenly Bella busted my own happy bubble by groaning.

"Oh, wonderful. Perfect."

'It's just that he tastes better then the rest of us." Edward told her. I didn't need to ask about who they were talking, this imprinting thing was something we needed to sort out and deal with. Or at least Bella and Edward needed to do that.

"I told you she likes me, too." Jacob teased. Bella glared at Jacob for a second but Ness demanded her attention.

After a few minutes Bella suddenly flinched. Edward had Ness out of her arms before her face could relax. Jasper quickly grabbed her arms and pulled them behind her back, like a cop would do when he makes an arrest.

Bella was confused and Edward looked scared.

"What did I do?" Bella asked surprised.

Edward looked at Jasper. Both men looking confused and surprised.

"But she was remembering being thirsty," Edward muttered. "She was remembering the taste of human blood."

"Yes. And?" Bella asked completely innocent.

Edward thought for a second, looking intensely at Bella.

"And nothing at all, it seems. The overreaction is mine this time. Jazz, let her go."

As soon as Bella's arms were released she took Ness back in them.

"I can't understand." Jasper muttered angrily. "I can't bear this."

And with that he shook his head at Bella and walked out the door. Leaving more confusion in his wake.

_What's wrong, Edward?_ I asked silently. I didn't want Bella to think it was because of her that Jasper left, we couldn't ask her to deal with all of this now.

"He'll be back." Edward said, he was looking at Ness. We had all asked the same question.

"He just needs a moment alone to readjust his perspective on life." He explained, almost a little smug.

"Is he mad at me?" Bella asked.

"No. Why would he be?" Edward answered.

"What's the matter with him, then?" Bella sounds both helpless and irritated.

"He's upset with himself, not you, Bella. He's worrying about…self-fulfilling prophecy, I suppose you could say."

Now that was confusing

"How so?" I couldn't help but ask

"He's wondering if the newborn madness is really as difficult as we've always thought, or if with the right focus and attitude, anyone could do as well as Bella. Even now – perhaps he only has such a difficulty because he believes it's natural and unavoidable. Maybe if he expected more of himself, he would rise to those expectations. You're making him question a lot of deep-rooted assumptions, Bella."

"But that's unfair." I defended my youngest son. "Everyone is different; everyone has their own challenges. Perhaps what Bella is doing goes beyond the natural. Maybe this is her gift, so to speak."

For the first time I spoke of my suspicions. From the moment Bella opened her eyes she had been all calm and graze, so much that I expected it not to be normal but I hadn't thought of it too deeply or dared to tell anyone.

Edward had always been my soundboard, we thought about a lot of things the same way and we would always find ways to discus theories or problems. Maybe discussing this with him would help me – us, explain Bella's extreme control.

"Have you ever seen an equivalent to self-control as a talent?" Edward challenged. "Do you really think that's a gift, or just a product of all her preparation?"

This was why I loved talking to Edward, every new thing I came up with he knew how to challenge it. For every theory I voiced, he knew how to shoot them down until I came up with a proper answer, for every problem I faced, he had a dozen ways around it for me to shoot down.

I shrugged, not wanting to get too excited. "It's slightly similar to what Siobhan has always been able to do, though she wouldn't call it a gift."

"Siobhan, your friend in that Irish coven?" Rosalie asked. "I wasn't aware that she did anything special. I thought it was Maggie who was talented in that bunch."

"Yes, Siobhan thinks the same." I smiled at the memory of the Irish vampire and her heated reaction to my theory. "But she has this way of deciding her goals and then almost …_willing_ them into reality. She considers it good planning, but I've always wondered if it was something more. When she included Maggie, for instance. Liam was very territorial, but Siobhan wanted it to work out, and so it did."

Edward grabbed the chair and sat down, thinking really hard. Rose and I settled in the other chair, leaving the sofa for the wolves to sleep on.

"I'm not sure, Carlisle." Edward said.

"Why?"

"Well, mainly because of Bella's mind. I still can't read it, if extreme self-control is her gift then why can't I read her mind. I always thought that if she would have a gift it would be something to do with that. With her mind."

"Self-control starts in the mind." I challenged. "Maybe her silence mind is a result from that control. Maybe you are picking up thoughts because we let them carelessly slip but what if we were able to control ourselves enough not to let thoughts slip but keep them contained in our brain?"

It was silent for a few second.

"That could be a possible explanation." Rosalie muttered.

"I don't think it is that. Aro was too interested in Bella's future possibilities, self-control isn't something he could use or considers valuable." Edward argued.

"If only we could get Eleazar here." I murmured.

"He would be very helpful." Edward agreed.

Suddenly he looked up and sighed, "Finally," as he turned to the window where Bella and Ness we standing.

After a second of confusion I heard the distinct footsteps of my wife, I could recognize them everywhere. All three of us got up and walked towards the glass sliding doors, knowing what was about to come.

The rest of the family including Jasper ran into the house. Everybody was all smiles and Alice was almost bouncing around.

"Happy birthday!" Alice squealed towards Bella as she skipped to a halt next to her.

"No one starts counting on the actual day of birth." Bella sighed, rolling her eyes. "Your first birthday is at the year mark."

"We're not celebrating your vampire birthday. Yet. It's September thirteenth, Bella. Happy nineteenth birthday."

"No! No way!" Bella growled. "No this doesn't count. I stopped aging three days ago. I am eighteen forever." She argued.

"Whatever." Alice waved it away. "We're celebrating anyway, so suck it up."

Bella caved in quickly, she had learn really fast there was no denying Alice.

"Are you ready to open your present?" Alice sang as she jumped up and down.

"Presents." Edward corrected her, dangling a key in his hand.

"Mine first." Alice glared at him.

"Mine is closer."

"But look at how she is dressed." Alice moaned. "It's been killing me all day. That is clearly the priority."

_Yes, and the obscene large closet Esme had build in, under threat, would cure that problem_, I thought to myself. It was silent for a few second before Alice's face lit up.

"I know – I'll play you for it," She suggested. "Rock, paper, scissors."

We all had to laugh at that suggestion, because we all knew the impossibility of that game between Edward and Alice. They had actually tried it ones, and it was a disaster, both of them got so frustrated that they didn't speak to each other for a week.

"Why don't you just tell me who wins?" Edward said wryly.

"I do. Excellent." Alice squealed.

"It's probably better that I wait for morning, anyway." Edward sighed as he pointed to the wolves.

_Yes, they would appreciate it, but you know you just want to get to that cottage._

Edward gave me the bird behind Bella's back but his grin showed me that I was on target.

"Yay," Alice sang. "Bella give Ness- Renesmee to Rosalie."

"Where does she usually sleep?"

"In Rose's arms. Or Jacob's. Or Esme's. You get the picture. She has never been set down in her entire life. She's going to be the most spoiler half-vampire in existence." Alice answered.

After an embarrassing goodbye, thanks to Emmett and Rose, Bella, Edward and Alice left for the cottage. We all laughed happily when Bella's bell like laughter reached our ears, she clearly enjoyed jumping over the river.

"I'm so happy for them." Esme whispered as she watched the three of them disappear in the forest.

"Me too." I nodded.

"Do you think Bella will like the cottage?"

"If it still stands tomorrow." Emmett laughed.

"Yes, dear. Of course Bella will like it. As…." I trailed off, not wanting to worry Esme.

"As…? What is it?" she asked.

"I wanted to say, as long as she doesn't see the closet first."

Esme laughed at that.

"I'm sure Edward will keep her occupied in other ways, she won't have time to think about the closet." Emmett laughed.

"Emmett, that's enough. You are embarrassing your mother." Esme said with a stern voice but it didn't have the normal impact. Maybe that had something to do with the fact that Esme was smiling as wide as possible.

I place my hand on her shoulder and leaned down.

"Let's get us some privacy so we can talk without the big over-sexed vampire interrupting us." I whispered in her ear.

All she did was shiver and nod.

* * *

**_Please Review!_**


	26. Chapter 26 An other theory

_Hey readers...I was planning on writing the next chapter all through the meeting with Charlie, but I've been working on it for so long and I'm no way near the finishline...so I decided to split up the already 10 pages I wrote and give you something to read..._

_I hope you'll enjoy it...please don't be harsh, I'm sure there will be a few mistakes because I didn't edited it._

_Next Chapter will indeed be with Charlie, I promise._

* * *

**Chapter 26**

"You are stressed." My wife stated as she softly closed the door of our bedroom behind her.

There was really no denying it, of course I was stressed. Bella getting pregnant, Bella being pregnant, my son saving his wife with out me present, him creating a new vampire, that new born vampire behaving absolutely absurd, becoming a grandfather and trying to make sense of your granddaughter all in one month is a lot to take, even for a vampire. So I nodded as I sat down at the edge of the bed.

Suddenly I felt tired, mentally, literally drained.

"You worry too much." Esme whispered as I felt her crawling over the bed towards me.

"And you don't?" I challenged.

"About only a few things."

She placed her hands on my shoulder and kneaded them softly. It felt so good I purred, it made Esme giggle.

"Why only a few?" I asked.

"Because there are only a few serious things to worry about."

"Oh, like what? I have a lot of things on my mind I worry about."

"I know you do, you always do. To be serious the only thing we should worry about is helping Edward and Bella find answers about Renesmee."

"What about the rest?" I asked, amused by my wife's lack of worry.

"Rest? Tell me what you mean?"

"What about Bella's state of mind? What about Bella dealing with being a newborn? What about dealing with the wolves? What about dealing with Jacob's imprinting on Renesmee?"

Esme stopped kneading my shoulders and sat next to me. She looked at me with wonder and knowledge.

"Listen to yourself. All the things you mentioned aren't your worries. These things aren't yours to deal with. Bella is in good hands. Edward will take care of her, teach her how to deal with everything that comes at her. Edward will show her the wonders of being a vampire, of being a Cullen."

"We can't let Edward deal with everything on his own."

"He won't be alone, he has Bella, who, I think is doing so much better than we have expected, she'll stand up next to him and be strong for him when he needs it, besides they have four siblings that will help them if needed."

"You make it sounds like we are no longer necessary." I chuckled darkly.

"Carlisle!" Esme shouted and slapped me on the shoulder, "How can you say that. Each and every one of us needs you. We need you for your love, your guidance and your wisdom. Bella and Edward will need you as well but they will ask for help when they need it. Before they ask, there is really no reason to worry so much."

"We have to help them with finding an answer for Renesmee's rapid growth."

"Yes, and that we will do. Everything else is out of our hands. Let Bella and Edward deal with these things on their own and enjoy watching your family from the sideline for once."

I looked at my wife for a long time, I wondered what I did to deserve this loving and wise creature. Her wisdom about her children and life itself was amazing. I found myself learning from her every time we had these kind of conversations.

Slowly the air started to change around us and the tension of our worries and conversation was replaced by a more intense tension. The air tingles as Esme leaned forward and pressed her lips on mine.

"Now, stop worrying and behave like the twenty-three year old you are." She whispered sultry.

I growled at her and deepened the kiss, softly pulling us towards the center of the bed. My hands roamed from her back to the front of her beautiful body, slowly but steady I unbuttoned her shirt. When Esme's lips moved to my neck and ear I took her shirt off. I gasped at the sight, my wife clearly had been putting some thought into this evening. Her breasts and belly were covered in beautiful blood red lace.

"You like it?" she whispered against my ear.

"Very much."

"Good, because I picked it out myself."

"Very good, I'm very sure Alice wouldn't have minded." I whispered as I kissed a trail down her neck.

"Hmm-mm, she did approve."

Her hands were making quick work of my shirt and were already working fast to unbutton my trousers. Jeans and trousers were really no match for vampire love and they were quickly disposed.

Esme looked absolutely beautiful in her lingerie and I was sad to see it go but when she whispered, "Let's show those two dirty minds downstairs how to really make love." I lost it.

All the tension, all the time we hadn't been able to really be together lashed out. Beautiful or not that lingerie didn't stand a chance. It was ripped to shreds in seconds. As was my boxer.

I was sure that at one point I heard Rose complain about something. It sounded like she was muttering something about 'protecting innocent ears' but I was too lost in my wife to care. Emmett's cheers were harder to ignore, but they made Esme giggle, with that sound I lost all will to even react to them.

Somehow, somewhere during the last hours of the night Esme and I found ourselves in our bathroom, enjoying the Jacuzzi.

"Hmm, you always seem to know how to get me relaxed." I murmured. My eyes were closed as I felt Esme's fingers softly brushing my stomach.

"That's why I am your wife." She said proudly.

"I would make you mine, over and over again."

"Hmm." Esme hummed thoughtful, "then you better behave like a twenty-three year old more often, or I would wonder if it's smart to marry such an old man."

I opened my eyes and looked at her in shock.

"Do you feel neglected?" I challenged her. I tried to be serious but I couldn't, not really because the woman in front of me had her eyes blazing with joy and laughter.

"Yes, actually I do." She giggled.

"Than I shall make sure that it won't happen again."

With that I pulled her towards me and slipped under the surface of the water.

When we resurfaced it was already getting light outside and we heard that Alice and Jasper had returned.

"We better get out. Bella and Edward will be back home soon as well." Esme said.

"I know. I don't want to but we still have a family to take care of."

"Yes, but I'm going to make sure you keep your promise."

"Which one to do you mean, I made you a lot of promises."

"Yes, you did." Esme giggled, "but I was referring to the one you made a while ago. You and me and some alone time."

"Oh, that one." I teased her.

"Please, Carlisle, please take me away for a weekend, just us. To New York or London even, I really don't mind, but I really need some time for just us."

"Can you leave your kids, your granddaughter behind for a weekend?" I asked seriously. I knew I wanted the us-time just as much as she wanted it but was she able to enjoy our time away, while the kids and Renesmee were at home?

"Yes, I can. It's only for two or three days. I'll miss them all very much but we need this. We need it for us. The kids will understand."

"Of course they will. If you want to go, I'll arrange something. Not this weekend but we can go the next. If nothing major changes with Bella or Renesmee we will have a weekend away." I promised her.

"Thank you." She said and got out of the Jacuzzi.

I followed her and with in seconds we were both dry and dressed.

When we got downstairs both the wolves were gone, Jasper and Emmett were watching tv while Rose and Alice were dressing Renesmee. They had selected a pink dress and matching shoes for her.

I took the opportunity to measures her again. Like the day before her average growth was still too fast but not as fast as the day before. It seemed that her growth rate was slowing down a bit. I hoped some day it would grow to a normal growth.

Suddenly a note was pushed in my hand.

_I have arranged New York for you._

_The Ritz at Central Park, for next weekend._

_Everything will be fine here._

_Flight and transfers have been booked also._

I looked at Alice with a smile, I loved her hands on approach of things. She smiled and wicked at me.

"Now, you have some privacy showing the old lady what being a twenty-three is like." She whispered in my ear. Although it had been too long to remember how it felt to blush, I was sure if I was able to I would have done so that moment.

Alice just giggled and danced away, picking up a brush and started on the small curls dangling from my granddaughters head.

"I'm sure you two have missed it, but to make Esme happy, I didn't hear the cottage crumble to dust." Emmett stated.

"Emmett! I'm sure Edward and Bella will be careful with it." Esme scoffed at him.

"Hey, Emmet and I were careful. It wasn't our fault the manor wasn't built for vampires." Rosalie jested.

"What about the other times you two destroyed a house?" Jasper curiously asked.

"Now, kids, come on. There is a little lady here how doesn't need to hear the dirty talk." Esme said as she took Renesmee from Rosalie.

"If she looks like any of her parents, her brain will be as dirty as mine." Emmett laughed but Esme silenced him with a motherly look that no vampire dared to ignore.

While Esme cuddled with Renesmee we talked about the day before. About Bella's calmness and about her ability to turn away from human blood. Rosalie had clearly been thinking about it because she came up with a new theory.

"I think it has something to do with being a mom." She told us.

"Esme had a baby a few days before she was changed, and she couldn't control herself that early." Jasper pointed out.

"Yes, I know, but there is a difference between them. Esme has all the mothering instincts amplified but at the time of a birth a woman's hormone level spikes, if I'm correct it reduces quite quickly after the birth." Rosalie said as she looked at me for confirmation. I nodded and made the gesture for her to continue, because I had the feeling Rosalie was on the right track.

"These hormones help a woman through the labor, makes it able the bare the pain and keeps woman during labor focused on one thing, I believe doctors thinks it clears the mind and works through the pain. If that high level of hormones had been in Bella's body it's possible that it still lingers in her tissue, that it still has the same effect."

"Wouldn't the venom burn it away?" Jasper asked.

"No, like with all newborn their own blood lingers in there tissue, what Rosalie suggest is possible." I answered.

"Then Bella's self-control will burn away with her own blood?" Jasper asked again.

"Not necessarily. Hormones have the most effects on the brain, during the transformation every bit of brain tissue is enhanced, and reorganized and solidified, for the lack of a better description. It's quite possible that the effect that the hormones were having on her brain is solidified as well."

"You know, that's so completely unfair." Jasper bristled.

"What?" the three women gasped at the same time.

"We men could never have the benefits of that. Now we figured that out the only thing vampires who make newborn armies have to do is either change women just after birth, or inject women with high doses of these hormones just before change, you'll get a calm strong vampire, every leaders dream, but for us men, the hormones will have a different effect." Jasper ranted.

Never before had he held such a long rant, you could feel frustration rolling from him.

"Jazz, man you look at it from the wrong point of view." Emmett said with a big goofy grin on his face.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, think about it, if the army creators or leader of covens find out that, that is the way to create good behaving, horny, beautiful female vampires, can you imagine what the world of vampires will look like?"

"Emmett, don't go there." Rosalie growled.

Jasper just looked at him like he was crazy.

"You seriously don't understand?" Emmett asked shocked. Jasper just shook his head.

"You get a world full with damn, hot, sexy vampires. To many females and to few men, we could have a harem of beautiful vampires each… it would be Emmett heaven."

Besides me Rosalie growled and launched a vase at him, but he caught it before hitting him square in the face.

"Emmett! If you ever think like that again you'll be staying in the cottage for the next ten years." She hissed.

"What, where will you be than? I wouldn't mind being there if I can share the horny sounds with you."

Rosalie growled at him, she sounded really angry, but Renesmee's soft wail distracted her.

"What's wrong, darling?" she asked as Esme handed her to Rosalie. Renesmee quickly pressed her hand against Rose's neck.

"They will be here very soon, aunt Alice says so." It was clear Renesmee had been asking about her parents.

"No, sweetie, I can't bring you to them. I promise they will be here."

I think that was the first time somebody said 'no' to her because she looked slapped in her tiny face and let out a wail.

"I know you want your parents but why don't we play while we wait for them." Rosalie quickly suggested.

Suddenly Alice gasped, "how could I have forgotten?" she whispered.

"What's wrong?" Jasper asked.

"I haven't bought any toys or things to play with." She breathed, the horror clear in her voice.

"No toys?" Esme whispered. "Well maybe she likes to play with these."

She dashed to the cabinet in the dining room and came back with a case of shiny silverware.

"Esme, are you sure. They are your best set of silverware and old?" I asked.

"Yes, yes, but we don't use them and Renesmee might make some good use of them."

And so the silverware was offered up to function as toys while Alice quickly did some online shopping. Toys instead of clothes.

We watched Renesmee play for a while, Emmett was goofing around with Esme's silverware to show Renesmee what she would be able to do with it, but it was clear that the little girl wasn't really into it. Every few seconds she would look around the room, looking for her parents.

Only after Emmett and Renesmee has destroyed a few items of silverwork could we hear the sound of racing feet. At first Jasper tensed up and stepped in front of us all but when Bella's bell like laughter reached us he relaxed and shook his head in disbelieve.

We all stepped back to make room for Bella and Edward to go to their daughter. Bella just raced in and scooped Renesmee up. We all had been really careful to do things slow around Renesmee, in case our fast movements would have startled her but Bella had no training in going slow and it didn't seem to bother Renesmee a bit.

They looked at each other for a second before the little girl pressed her hand against Bella's cheek. Bella winched as the images reached her brain but besides that she just smiled and looked at Edward for a second.

"How long has she been up?"

"Just a few minutes." Rosalie answered. "We would have called you soon. She's been asking for you – demanding might be a better description. Esme sacrificed her second-best silver service to keep the little monster entertained. We didn't want to … er, bother you."

It would have been a normal statement when it would be said in a normal family but because Emmett was rocking in silent laughter Bella looked embarrassed and tried to ignore him.

"We'll get your room set up right away." She said to Renesmee. "You'll like the cottage. It's magic."

Bella's voice was almost a whisper of awe when she told Renesmee about the cottage. Next to me Esme was glowing with pride.

"Thank you, Esme. So much" Bella whispered. "It's absolutely perfect."

Again Emmett was ruining a sweet moment by breaking out in a loud booming laughter.

"So it's still standing?" He managed to get out. "I would have thought you two had knocked it to rubble by now. What were you doing last night? Discussing the national debt?"

Esme took a step forward but I quickly grabbed her, Bella was quivering with anger and Jasper was looking at her intensely.

"Careful." I whispered in Esme's ear. Bella was still only two days old, asking this much of her control was pushing the limits. Suddenly Bella snapped out of it and looked around.

"Where're the wolves today?" she asked, completely ignoring Emmett's rocking giggles. That girl was going to create a whole new book on vampire history and I immensely enjoyed watching her doing it.

"Jacob took off this morning pretty early." Rosalie told her, "Seth followed him out."

"What was he so upset about?" Edward asked as he walked in with a cup of blood for Renesmee. It surprised me with the ease he did it, like it was no big deal, as if the wasn't a newborn vampire around. He just walked up to Bella and Renesmee but before he could reach them Bella handed Renesmee to Rosalie. Jasper just shook his head and walked over to Alice, muttering under his breath.

"I don't know – or care." Rosalie grumbled, "He was watching Nessie sleep, his mouth hanging open like the moron he is, and then he just jumped to his feet without any kind of trigger – that I noticed, anyway – and stormed out. I was glad to be rid of him. The more time he spends here, the less chance there is that we'll ever get the smell out."

"Rose." Esme chided gently.

"I suppose it doesn't matter. We won't be here that much longer."

I still say we should go straight to New Hampshire and get things set up," Emmett said with a short glance towards me. "Bella's already been registered at Darthmouth. Doesn't look like it will take her all that long to be able the handle school."

Suddenly Emmett flashed a teasing grin towards Bella but before any of us could say something he was on the role.

"I'm sure you'll ace your classes…apparently there's nothing interesting for you to do at night."

The brief moment in which I felt proud of Bella for nit reacting in anyway to Emmett was cut shorts by a loud growl from Edward. I turned to look at him expecting him to stare daggers at Emmett, again I was surprised to see that I was wrong. Edward was starting at Alice, his eyes wide with shock but his body quivering with anger. So much so that Jasper stepped between him and Alice, protecting her.

"What is he _doing?_" Alice wailed, "What is that dog doing that has erased my schedule for the entire day? I can't see anything! No!"

Alice looked tortured, which made me worry that what ever Jacob had been doing was going to effect us all, but when Alice tortured look reached Bella my worries started to dissolve.

"Look at you! You need me to show you how to use your closet." Alice almost shouted.

For a second I just thought that Jacob had planned to do something together with Edward and Bella, maybe talk about the whole imprinting thing. Edward's extreme anger and shock alerted me that something else was up.

_What is it, Edward_? I silently asked in the hope not to panic Bella.

"He talked to Charlie. He thinks Charlie is following after him. Coming here. Today." He snarled.

_Oh god, no! please tell me this isn't happening_.


	27. Chapter 27 Charlie

__

**___I'm so, so, so sorry for this long wait until the next chapter, I had finished it two weeks ago, but something went horribly wrong with my computer and I lost the whole chapter...So I had to re-write everything and it just didn't wwant to go back to that good chapter I had..._**

**___This is the last chapter of this story, as you will noticed I left out Bella's encounter with Emmett, that was done on purpose for it will be in the next Carlisle story, the sequal to this one..."A unfriendly betrayal."_**

**___I'll let you know trough this story when the first chapter will be up..._**

**___So I hope you all will enjoy this last chapter...Thanks everybody for reading it and giving me the lovely reviews._**

___

* * *

_

**27. Charlie.**

__

_Oh god, no! please tell me this isn't happening_.

I believe those words repeated themselves in my head at least a thousand times before I could turn and look at Bella. Alice even cursed without apologizing immediately afterwards.

"He told Charlie?" Bella gasped. "But – doesn't he understand? How could he do that?" Bella's voice got higher and higher, panic clearly overtaking her. "No!" she wailed.

"Jacob's on his way in now." Edward told her.

I wondered for a second if Bella would attack him as soon as he stepped through that door but all my wonders and worries were overshadowed by one big worry. Charlie knew and he was on his way here. If, and the change of if was very slim, if Bella could restrain herself and not attack her father, it would still be a death sentence for Charlie. Aro would find out. It could be the straw that finished us all.

Bella was pacing at vampire speed. I would have love to know at any time what she was thinking but at this moment I knew, like all of us she worried about her father.

When the door creaked open she stopped and glared at the person walking through.

"Hey, guys." Jacob said happily.

For a second I though Bella had to much, she raised her hands while she was still glaring at Jacob.

"Rose." She said. Without a word Rosalie placed Renesmee in Bella's arms. I made a mental note to ask Bella why she wanted Renesmee in that moment.

Completely unfaced by the angry tension around him Jacob smiled and spoke.

"Charlie'll be here soon. Just heads-up. I assume Alice is getting you sunglasses or something."

"You assume way too much." Bella spat. "What. Have. You. Done?"

"Blondie and Emmett woke me up this morning going on and on about you all moving cross-country. Like I could let you leave. Charlie was the biggest issue there, right? Well, problem solved."

Either Jacob was playing stupid or he just really didn't get the huge mistake he had made. He was still smiling.

"Do you even realize what you've done? The danger you've put him in."

Jacob snorted, "I didn't put him in danger. Except from you. But you've got some kind of supernatural self-control, right? Not as good as mind reading, if you ask me. Much less exciting."

He really didn't get it. He just didn't.

Edward stepped in front of Jacob and glared at him. It was enough to make Jacob stake a step back.

"That's just a theory, mongrel," he snarled. "You think we should test it out on Charlie?"

Edward took a deep breath, like he was preventing himself from attacking Jacob.

"Did you consider the physical pain you're putting Bella through, even if she can resist? Or the emotional pain if she doesn't? I suppose what happens to Bella no longer concerns you!"

Finally, Edward's last words seem to penetrate Jacob's strange mood, his face fell and he looked at Bella with pained eyes.

"Bella will be in pain?" he whispered.

"Like you've shoved a white-hot branding iron down her throat!" Edward snapped.

Both Jacob and Bella flinched at his words.

"I didn't know that." Jacob whispered apologetic.

"Then perhaps you should have asked first." Edward growled.

"You would have stopped me."

"You should have been stopped -." Edward started to argue but Bella interfered.

"This isn't about me. This is about Charlie, Jacob. How could you put him in danger this way? Do you realize it's death or vampire life for him now, too?"

Bella sounded desperate. It was amazing to me that she had kept a clear mind through this but even more that she didn't even worry about herself, specially when she was just minutes away from meeting her father, but about the effect knowledge would have on her fathers life.

"Relax, Bella. I didn't tell him anything you weren't planning to tell him." Jacob said in calm voice.

"But he's coming here!"

"Yeah, that's the idea. Wasn't the whole 'let him make the wrong assumptions' thing your plan? I think I provided a very nice red herring, if I do say so myself."

"Say it straight, Jacob. I don't have the patience for this." Bella growled, taking a deep breath with her nose pressed in Renesmee's hair.

"I didn't tell him anything about you, Bella. Not really. I told him about me. Well, show is probably a better verb."

What is he talking about?. Why would Charlie assume the wrong thing about Bella if Jacob talk to Charlie about himself.

"He phased in front of Charlie." Edward hissed an answer.

"You what?" Bella whispered in shock.

"He's brave. Brave as you are. Didn't pas out or throw up or anything. I gotta say, I was impressed. You should've seen his face when I started taking my clothes off, though. Priceless." Jacob snorted.

"You absolute moron!" Bella shrieked. "You could have given him a heart attack."

"Charlie's fine. He's tough. If you'd give this just a minute, you'll see that I did you a favor here."

"You have half of that, Jacob." Bella's cold voice was for the first time really threatening. "You have thirty seconds to tell me every single word before I give Renesmee back to Rosalie and rip your miserable head off. Seth won't be able to stop me this time."

"Jeez, Bells. You didn't used to be so melodramatic. Is that a vampire thing?" Jacob challenged her patience big time.

"Twenty-six seconds."

Jacob rolled his eyes at her and launched into his story.

"So I knocked on Charlie's door this morning and asked him to come for a walk with me. He was confused, but when I told him it was about you and that you were back in town, he followed me out to the woods. I told him you weren't sick anymore, and that things were a little weird, but good. He was about to take off to see you, but I told him I had to show him something first. And then I phased."

Jacob made it sound like it was not a big deal but Bella didn't thought so.

"I want every word, you monster." She hissed through her teeth.

"Well, you said I only had thirty seconds…" Jacob started but this time Bella's glare and growl kept him focused. "Okay, okay. Lemme see… I phased back and got dressed, and then after he started breathing again, I said something like, 'Charlie, you don't live in the world you thought you lived in. the good news is, nothing has changed – expect that now you know. Life'll go on the same way it always has. You can go right back to pretending that you don't believe any of this."

I didn't particularly like the way Jacob's story was going, how would Charlie be able to ignore the change in Bella now that he knew about the mythical world he lived in? He was a cop, trained to see the connections, what if he made the connections properly. I was pretty sure he had heard about the tribal legends, they were often used for entertainment or to teach something.

Jacob took a breath to continue.

"It took him a minute to get his head together, and then he wanted to know what was really going on with you, with the whole rare-disease thing. I told him that you had been sick, but you were fine now – it was just that you'd had to change a little bit in the process of getting better. He wanted to know what I meant by 'change' and I told him that you looked more like Esme now than you looked like Renée."

Edward hissed as we all looked at Jacob in shock. Comparing Bella with Esme was the last thing that was helpful.

"After a few minutes, he asked, real quietly, if you turned into an animal, too. And I said, 'She wishes she was that cool!'" Jacob's chuckles were met by death glares. "I started to tell him more about werewolves, but I didn't even get the whole word out – Charlie cut me off and said he'd rather not know the specifics. Then he asked if you'd known what you were getting yourself into when you married Edward, and I said, 'sure, she's known all about this for years, since she first came to Forks.' He didn't like that very much. I let him rant till he got it out of his system. After he got calmed down, he just wanted two things. He wanted to see you, and I said it would be better if he gave me a head start to explain."

Bella clearly had calmed a bit, for she took a deep breath and looked Jacob in the eyes.

"What was the other thing he wanted?" she asked.

Jacob smiled, "You'll like this. His main request is that he be told as little as possible about all if this. if it's not absolutely essential for him to know something, then keep it to yourself, Need to know, only."

Despite my worries about Charlie finding out too much now he got the first hint, Bella sighed in relieve. "I can handle that part."

"Other than that, he'd just like to pretend things are normal." Jacob promised her.

I could see Bella's angry demeanor falling, she had a hard time staying angry at anyone, specially Jacob.

"What did you tell him about Renesmee?" Bella asked, still sounding a bit snappy.

"Oh yeah. So I told him that you and Edward had inherited a new little mouth to feed." Jacob quickly looked at Edward. "She's your orphaned ward – like Bruce Wayne and Dick Grayson. I didn't think you'd mind me lying. That's all part of the game, right?"

When Edward didn't reacted to Jacob's words he turned to Bella again and continued.

"Charlie was way past being shocked at this point, but he did ask if you were adopting her. 'like a daughter? Like I'm sort of a grandfather?' were his exact words. I told him yes. 'Congrats, Gramps,' and all of that. He even smiled a little."

Bella's anger vanished completely with Jacob's last words, of course in time she would have wanted Renesmee to know her grandfather, both grandfathers, and for her to hear that Charlie would be actually happy with it was the thing that placed a soft smile in her face, before she returned to worry, that is.

"But she's changing so fast." Bella whispered. I wondered if Jacob had found a way around that as well.

"I told him that she was more special than all of us put together." He got up and walked towards Bella without showing any fear. Renesmee reached out for him but Bella held on to her tightly. "I told him, 'Trust me, you don't want to know about this, but if you can ignore all the strange parts, you're going to be amazed. She's the most wonderful person in the whole world.' And then I told him that if he could deal with that, you all would stick around for a while and he would have the chance to get to know her. But that, if it was too much for him, you would leave. He said as long as no one forces too much information on him, he'd deal."

It was silent after Jacob's words, Bella and Jacob looked at each other for a long time. I wondered what Bella was considering to do.

"I'm not going to say thank you." Bella said as she broke the silence. "you're still putting Charlie at a huge risk."

"I am sorry about it hurting you. I didn't know it was like that. Bella, things are different with us now, but you'll always be my best friend. And I'll always love you. But I'll love you the right way now. There's finally a balance. We both have people we can't live without."

Jacob's words were really sweet, so much, I had to kick Emmett's shins so he wouldn't destroy the moment by making gagging noises.

Suddenly Jacob offered Bella his hand. "Still friends?" he asked

Bella smiled at him and took his hand.

"If I don't kill Charlie tonight. I'll consider forgiving you for this."

"When you don't kill Charlie tonight, you'll owe me huge." Jacob joked. Bella wasn't even angry any more she just laughed indulgent at her friend.

"Can I?" Jacob asked when he held out his arms to Renesmee.

"I'm actually holding her so that my hands aren't free to kill you, Jacob. Maybe later." Bella spoke seriously, and I wondered what influence Renesmee had on Bella. Could it be possible that Rosalie's theory was right. That being a mom and feeling like one, with hormones and all, was somehow the reason behind Bella's unnatural calmness?

Suddenly Alice, who I hadn't noticed leaving the room, came bursting through the door.

"You, you, and you." She snapped and the werewolves. "if you must stay, get over in the corner and commit to being there for a while. I need to see Bella, you'd better give him the baby, too. You'll need your arms free, anyway."

Alice was in full command mode, it scared the hell out of Bella.

"Take her." Bella whispered, handing Renesmee to Jacob.

"Am I allowed to leave?" Leah asked.

"Of course." Jacob said, still looking at Bella.

"Stay east so you don't cross Charlie's path." Alice commanded.

For me this was the moment the magnitude of what was about to happen hit. Charlie was coming here, here in my house, where a two days old newborn vampire now lived. I looked at Bella and Edward, who were standing together whispering to each other. I worried for my new daughter. Either way this was going to hurt her, like Edward had said, the pain from the burn or the emotional pain, it would hurt anyway. I prayed that Bella would take the pain of the burn.

While Alice and Edward were helping Bella focusing on the task ahead I reached for Esme. She was looking beyond worried at Bella, muttering words like, stupid, irresponsible and sorry under her breath.

"Esme, give her a few pointers on acting human while I stock the powder room with contacts." Alice snapped after she made sure Bella's eyes were brown again.

"How long do I have?" Esme asked

"Charlie will be here in five minutes. Keep it simple."

I let them to it, Esme would give her all the information Bella would need. I paced in front of the door, trying to get that annoying, too fast working, multitasking vampire brain of mine to calm down and try to think of how to deal with this situation.

What to tell Charlie? Should we go on with Jacob's story and let him make up his mind on his own. What should we tell about Bella's illness. We couldn't tell him that she had been pregnant. But what about Renesmee? She looks so much like the both of them. Charlie wasn't a fool, he would recognize those eyes immediately.

Should we all stay here, or let Edward deal with Charlie. No, that wasn't going to help anyone, we needed man power here incase Bella's control failed.

"Jacob, I need Renesmee." Bella said.

"Bella, that doesn't help me see." Alice told her.

"But I need her. She keeps me calm." Bella said slightly panicky.

"Fine." Alice groaned. "Hold her as still as you can and I'll try to see around her.

I looked at Bella and Renesmee. They looked perfect. Somehow a picture flashed in my mind, a picture of a painting I had seen long ago when I lived in Italy. It was a picture of a vampire, a female holding a small child, a vampire child. Why that picture flash trough my mind I don't know but it remembered me of something important.

____

'_Edward, Renesmee, what if she can't control herself, she has only drunken human blood, fresh human blood will smell even better_.'

Edward glanced at me before sitting down next to Bella. He looked at Renesmee and lowered himself to her eyelevel.

"Renesmee, someone special is coming to see you and your mother," Edward said in a calm voice. "But he's not like us, or even like Jacob. We have to be very careful with him. You shouldn't tell him things the way you tell us."

Renesmee touched his face.

"Exactly," he said, "And he's going to make you thirsty. But you mustn't bite him. He won't heal like Jacob."

"Can she understand you?" Bella whispered.

"She understands. You'll be careful, won't you, Renesmee? You'll help us?" Edward said.

Renesmee pressed her hand against his face again.

"No, I don't care if you bite Jacob. That's fine."

Jacob chuckled.

"Maybe you should leave, Jacob." Edward's voice was hard and cold. I don't think he would ever forgive Jacob for what he was about to put Bella through.

Jacob objected of course, claiming Charlie needed him and maybe there was a hint of truth in it. Charlie would be uncomfortable enough stepping into a house full of vampires, with his new knowledge he would need any support he could get. And Jacob always had shown a remarkable talent for making people comfortable.

According to Jasper Bella was able to relax, although she was quickly distracted. It made me a bit more calm to see that even Jasper trusted Bella enough not to order her away and tell Edward he was crazy for staying here with her.

The sound of the cruiser rumbled in the distance. I heard the wheels hitting the dirt road leading up to this house. Charlie's heartbeat sounded loud, even to me.

I glanced at Bella, she looked in shear panic as we heard the car stop. When the door slammed shut Jasper released a wave of calm into the room. I worked my face so that it showed friendliness and calm. My doctors mask as Esme called it.

Charlie knocked three times, I waited a few seconds, took a deep breath and opened the door.

"Hello, Charlie." I worked hard to sound mildly surprised.

"Carlisle." Charlie nodded, his voice stiff with distrust. "Where is Bella?"

"Right here, Dad."

Bella's voice sounded too different and Charlie didn't recognize her immediately. He turned to the location of where the sound came from, when he finally saw his daughter his eyes flashed. His face betrayed his emotions, shock, fear, pain, loss, anger and suspicion, it was all there.

"Is that you, Bella?" He breathed.

"Yep." Bella tried to sound more like her human self. "Hi, Dad."

Jacob tried to brake the tension by making his presence known, but I don't think it worked this time, Charlie glared angrily his way before turning back to his daughter.

"Bella?"

"It's really me."

His jaw snapped shut, anger flash through his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Dad"

"Are you okay?" He demanded after a minute.

"Really and truly great." Bella said solemn, "Healthy as a horse."

That was it for Bella's air, although she held herself perfectly, it was only a matter of time before she had to take a breath to speak.

"Jake told me this was…necessary. That you were dying." Charlie's voice oozed with suspicion.

Bella glanced around, her eyes pleading for help, but there was nothing we could do for her. Jasper tried, with a wave of calm, Emmett took a step forward without Charlie noticing it.

I watched Bella pressing her face into Renesmee's hair, closing her eyes for a second and taking a deep breath.

Jasper, Emmett and Edward tensed, ready to tackle her if she lost control. I could see it flashing in her eyes when she opened them again, they immediately focused on Charlie, like every vampire does during the hunt. Edward squeezed her shoulder, maybe a bit harder than normal but it helped her pull through, with in a second or two her face calmed. Charlie hadn't even noticed.

"Jacob was telling you the truth."

"That makes one of you." Charlie growled.

Like she knew and understood exactly what was happening, Renesmee moved and drew attention to herself. We all heard her sniff in Charlie's scent but Charlie was too awe-struck to notice. Bella grabbed her daughter closer to her, afraid Renesmee night not listen to her father or being over taken by her instincts.

"Oh," Charlie breathed. "This is she. The orphan Jacob said you're adopting."

"My niece." Edward lied smoothly.

"I thought you'd lost your family." Charlie snapped, glaring at Edward.

"I lost my parents. My older brother was adopted, like me. I never saw him after that. But the courts located me when he and his wife died in a car crash, leaving their only child without any other family."

Good, plausible story I had to admit.

Renesmee looked at Charlie, still hiding under Bella's hair.

"She's…she's, well, she's a beauty." Charlie stuttered.

"Yes." Edward agreed.

Renesmee leaned more forward, breathing in the air saturated with Charlie's scent.

"Kind of a big responsibility, though. You two are just getting started."

"What else could we do?" Edward said as he gently touched Renesmee. "Would you have refused her?"

Charlie shook his head, he was already completely under Renesmee's spell. "Jake says you call her Nessie."

"No we don't!" Bella snapped, quickly glaring at Jacob. "Her name is Renesmee."

Bella's harsh voice brought Charlie back out of his adoring haze. For a moment, just a small moment I had hoped he would just except the story and let Bella be but…

"How do you feel about this? Maybe Carlisle and Esme could…?"

"She's mine." Bella hissed, just like the possessive vampire she was, "I want her."

"You gonna make me a grandpa so young?" Charlie asked, there was only surprise in his voice, all the suspicion was gone and I prayed to the dear lord that this battle was won.

"Carlisle is a grandfather, too." Edward pointed out. The words made me glow with pride, it had been so close to disaster, I couldn't help but smiling widely.

"I guess that does sort of make me feel better." Charlie laughed. "She sure is something to look at."

Still glowing with pride and happiness I didn't understood immediately what was happening, but the tell tale sounds of shock and hyperventilation reached my ears the moment I watched Renesmee making eye contact with Charlie. The small happy bubble that had started to form, the hope of acceptance, the pride of my granddaughter, the awe I had for my daughter not attacking her father everything imploded as I watched and heard Charlie realize that something serious was wrong. Charlie recognized her eyes, the eyes that only Bella's father would recognized, because there were exactly Bella's eyes.

We all stood rooted in spot, nobody even dared to breath as we watched Charlie trying to put two and two together.

I watched Jacob gather his thoughts first as he walked over to Charlie and whispered in his ear. "Need to know, Charlie. It's okay. I promise."

Charlie blinked a few times before turning towards Edward. For a second I thought he was going to hit him, his eyes looked so angry.

"I don't want to know everything, but I'm done with the lies!" He said angrily.

To my surprise Edward didn't flinch, I would have if it was my father in law who was glaring at me like that, but Edward stayed calm.

"I'm sorry," he said, "but you need to know the public story more than you need to know the truth. If you're going to be a part of this secret, the public story is the one that counts. It's to protect Bella and Renesmee as well as the rest of us. Can you go along with the lies for them?"

Everybody watched tensely as Charlie made up his mind. He turned back to look at Bella and the little beauty in her arms. Suddenly his face relaxed and huffed.

"You might have given me some warning, kid."

"Would it really have made this any easier?" Bella said with a soft smile. Bella looked more relaxed than I had ever expected of her. It was like she had already won the battle against the pull of the human blood. I made a mental note to talk to her later about how proud I was off her. Charlie wasn't safely back in his car yet, but the fact that he was so close to her and still was alive was something really special.

"Whoa, How old is she?" Charlie asked when Renesmee smiled a blinding smile at him. She like her mother was overriding every instinct to feed, prove that this little girl wasn't the monster we had feared.

"Three months." Edward smoothly lied. "Rather, she's the size of a three-month-old, more or less. She's younger in some ways, more mature in others."

With a waved and a flashing smile Renesmee won Charlie's heart. If she was a goddess from now on Charlie would be her priest.

I felt Esme's arms wrapping around me as we watched Jacob and Charlie batter about all the strange think Charlie didn't want to know.

"Bella is doing really well." Esme whispered in my ear.

"Yes, but I'll be only able to relax once he is safely back in his car."

Which was something that didn't happen until Seth pointed out that it was time for dinner. Charlie, on invitation from Emmett, stayed to watch a few games. I would have been the perfect host if it wasn't for the fact that I feared for Bella. The longer Charlie stayed the harder it would get for her to focus on keeping him alive. She would need to feed again tonight or maybe tomorrow morning, if Charlie would come back we couldn't risk her to be thirsty.

I don't know why I even let myself think these things because one way or the other Bella destroys every assumption I make. While Charlie settled in his chair next to Emmett to watch the game, Bella walked outside with Renesmee and Edward.

"I need a second to get some fresh air." She had said and we all understood it. I didn't expect her to come back in so soon but within five minutes she was standing next to me.

"You are doing very well." I whispered to her.

"Thank you, it just hurts but it isn't as bad as I expected." Bella shrugged.

"You keep amazing me, Bella. Just be careful."

"I will."

After that she enjoyed playing with Renesmee, singing songs to her, listening to Edward play and even joined Alice in her hunt for proper clothes for Renesmee. We all watched her closely but she didn't show any sign that she was fighting against herself very hard. Only twice I saw her winch and grimacing, but it was always her focus on Renesmee that kept her from loosing herself.

To do something other than hovering over Bella I ran upstairs to get a book, the next in the long line of mythical stories, in the hope to find a clue to answering the questions that surrounded Renesmee. I sat down in a lounge chair and started to read.

When it was time to say goodbye to Charlie, we all watched and listened closely.

"I don't know how much we should tell Renée about this." Charlie spoke first.

"I know, I don't want to freak her out. better to protect her. This stuff isn't for the fainthearted." Bella agreed.

"I would have tried to protect you, too, if I'd known how. But I guess you've never fit into the fainthearted category, have you?" Charlie made us all chuckle, Bella was anything but fainthearted. "I'll think if something. We've got time to discuss this, right?"

"Right" Bella promised him. Charlie lingered at the door, something was on his mind but he didn't say anything.

"You gonna stand Billy and my mom up, Charlie? C'mon. Bella and Nessie'll be here tomorrow. Let's get some grub, eh?" Seth said as he pulled on Charlie's arm but he didn't move.

"Jake says you guys were going to take off on me." Charlie muttered. We now all understood what was bothering him so much that he stayed all afternoon, because it wasn't always very comfortable for him, or any human to stay in our house for so long.

"I didn't want to do that if there was any way at all around it, that's why we're still here."

"he said you could stay for a while, but only if I'm tough enough and if I can keep my mouth shut."

"Yes…" Bella said sadly, " but I can't promise that we'll never leave, dad. It's pretty complicated…"

"Need to know." Charlie inserted.

"Right."

"You'll visit, though, if you have to go?"

"I promise, Dad. Now that you know just enough, I think this can work. I'll keep as close as you want." I could hear the smile in Bella's voice, Edward had been right, if Charlie stayed a part in Bella's life she would be so much happier.

Suddenly Charlie did something we would never have expected and put himself at great risk. He stepped forward to give Bella a hug. For a second there was pure panic in Bella's eyes, but she quickly regained herself as she held her breath and carefully hugged back.

"Keep really close, Bells." He murmured. "Real close."

"Love you, Dad." Bella managed through her teeth.

When she stepped back we all sighed in relieve. Only Jasper shook his head, muttering something about a family of unnatural vampires that made Alice giggle.

For a moment I was distracted by what Charlie's request would mean for my family. We could stay here for a while and take some time off, just doing nothing, but going shopping and fueling cars would be a problem because the humans would see us, even if we stayed just a year, the kids were supposed to be at college, to have them walk around town was going to be cause for gossip. We all had agreed that we shouldn't stay here much longer, it was just too dangerous.

But what about Bella, and her father. How we would deal with that was going to cause even a vampire a headache.

"Do I ever get to hold her?" Charlie asked. Bella hesitated for a second but smiled as she looked at a sleeping Renesmee.

"Here."

"She's…sturdy." Charlie groaned. Of course non of us had noticed it but if you looked at the whole picture, Renesmee did weight a bit more than your average three-month-old.

"Sturdy is good." Charlie said as he saw Bella's glare. "Prettiest baby I ever saw, including you, kid. Sorry but it's true."

"I know it is."

Charlie cooed a few minutes over the sleeping beauty before looking at Bella again.

"Can I come back tomorrow?"

"Sure, Dad. Of course. We'll be here."

I was a bit surprised by Bella's willingness to let her father come back, I expected her to want to keep a distance, she must have been in great pain the whole day. Was she loving her father so much that she was willing to go through that again tomorrow just for him to be happy and see his daughter and granddaughter.

"It's Bella, remember." Edward hissed at me from the piano.

"Of course." It was Bella, of course, the girl who would give up her everything for the people she loved. I think in her mind the pain was a good price to pay for Charlie's happiness.

"You better be." Charlie said to her. "See you tomorrow, Nessie."

"Not you, too!" Bella groaned.

"Huh?"

Her name is Renesmee. Like Renée and Esme, put together. No variations. Do you like to hear her middle name?"

Middle name? I didn't knew she had one.

"Sure." Charlie said.

"Carlie. With a C. like Carlisle and Charlie put together."

My head snapped towards Edward, he was beaming and nodding at me with a huge smile on his face.

"Sorry we didn't tell you earlier." He whispered.

I nodded and smiled back. It sure was a crazy day, I thought as I looked around the room. Everybody was relaxed, even Jasper, although he stayed close to Bella. For the first time in a long while everything seemed so normal, like a family should be.

"Go eat, Dad. We will be here." Bella said as she softly nodded at her father.

"See you tomorrow, Bella." Charlie said as he waved goodbye. When I heard the car door slam I sighed in relieve. Bella had done it. Edward immediately stopped playing.

"Wow." We heard Bella breath outside.

"Wow, that is quite a bit of an understatement." Jasper chuckled.

"Edward, I did it!" Bella squealed happily.

"You did. You were unbelievable." Edward told her.

"Now that is an understatement." Esme said proudly.


End file.
